For The Love Of The Night
by Amata Mercy
Summary: Draco Malfoy knows exactly what he has become, just as Hermione knows what she is for him. But when Dumbledore asks for their help in the war, things get a little mixed up. Can everyone come out of this the same? VAMPIRE FIC!
1. Prologue: A Proposition

This is my first Dramione, but they are one of my favorite pairings. I know it's another vampire story, but I have worked hard on this.

Discalimer: I own nothing

Draco looked into Hermione's eyes and wondered silently what had happened to her. Her body was shaking uncontrollably and she looked like she had seen a ghost. He could have warned her that slipping into the dungeons at night wasn't the brightest idea. Though the fact she had even made it all the way into the Slytherin Common Room was a testament to her ingenuity. The domain of snakes certainly wasn't fit for lions. That's when fear gripped him at the thought of one of his housemates hurting his dear life mate. His fangs began to elongate as his eyes went from their stark grey to red. He knew it wasn't true though, his mind was constantly aware of the thoughts floating around him and of people's intentions.

Slipping one arm behind her back and another under her legs he pick her up, careful of bruising her, much like trying to touch a bubble and not pop it. His body was hard and cold as stone, so pale it threatened to sparkle in the sunlight, and super human in almost every way. Immortality meant invincibility to his kind, no sleep or breathing required, and his food choices had changed quite a bit though he could live off regular food if he had a cup of animal's blood to go with it, though it wasn't the same as the kind he knew to be running through his little kitten's right now. The scent called to him in a way no other's did, not only bringing forth his hunger of food but lust as well. She was very lucky he had been in the dungeons that night, but perhaps that's why she had ventured away from their dorm. Being Head Boy and Head Girl was rightfully theirs but also the easiest way to cover up their being mates for Dumbledore, though the sneaky old man wanted to announce it to the whole school, for "house unity".

Stepping up to the portrait, he used the newly applied way of getting into the Head's Suite. Whispering a password, "Lemon Drops," a small rock in the portrait slipped away to reveal a place to insert a wand, putting his own in, it then acted as a door knob to open the portal. Shutting it behind him with a slight tap of his foot, he quickly walked up the spiral staircase to their cozy bedroom and laid her in their four-post canopy bed. Though he never used it for sleep he loved having his mate lay in his arms and watching her sleep peacefully. Running a hand through her curly mane as he breathed in her sweet scent, it was the warmth of her body that couldn't even heat his palm that he loved so much, yet when holding her at night he made sure to wrap her in a quilt so she wouldn't catch her death in cold. Her destiny was already ensured she would join his kind, she would be his for eternity, but of his own choosing, he wanted her to live a full life, to know what living was like.

"Draco..." she groaned as she looked up at him, her honey brown eyes would be golden once she became like him. She was a beauty already but he couldn't possibly think she could be more perfect once she became an immortal. "Draco, lay down with me and hold me so I can sleep, I waited for you so long and you never came to me. Where did you go, my sweet?"

His feral smile showed to her how wild he truly was, but no fear entered her like most felt around him. "I was just making sure my dear Head of House was aware of certain things going on the minds of some of my housemates." he smiled lovingly, brushing surprisingly gentle lips across her brow. "The Headmaster would like to speak with us in the morning my dear. Something about a new mission perhaps for us to attend to in hopes to bring the light more power in the war." Her soft smile showed the realm of sleep was slowly claiming her, his arms wrapped about her as he slipped into the bed beside her. "Sleep my dear, you are safe as long as I am near."

Hermione woke the next morning to find the resident Vampire lying next to her nuzzling her neck, any other girl would fear for their life but she openly invited him. Only wishing he would sink those poisonous fangs into her neck to plunge her into an eternity with her love. Tempting him was impossible, it seemed his love for her kept him sane even in the presence of her blood. Though he had to express extreme control in those cases, it seemed her mate was very much in control of his actions. A soft knock from downstairs interrupted their pleasant morning as Draco easily met the knock in short time. Allowing not only the Slytherin Head of House into the Suite but Gryffindor's as well, and lastly the grand Headmaster of Hogwarts, "May I ask my dear professors what is the cause for your presences?" the Malfoy heir was graceful as always as he glided to the staircase to meet his own lioness.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, good morning. I and your Heads of House are here to bring you a mission of great importance that could not wait until our planned meeting time after breakfast. You see, with Hagrid still trying to convince the Giants away from Voldemort, we are still short some magical creatures to help us in our cause. Though we do have our own band of Werewolves from what I hear from Remus, it will be a tough battle against Greyback. We still need some help, thus with our addition of a resident Vampire, I thought perhaps some of his kind might like to be drawn out of their recluse and flippant lives to fight among us." Dumbledore explained as he looked at the two Heads, knowing that the mates were probably had already thought of this themselves.

Draco was first to speak, "Headmaster, I do see the possibility of this, but you must be aware of the fact that most of my kind rely on dark magic if they are wizards as well and many of us are prone to insanity in battle. It would be more likely that the Giants would join you and the Vampires with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. How do you expect to combat not only those who would be more likely to use forbidden magic and keeping our diets from affecting our allies not just our enemies?" It was logical oppositions to the idea of which Dumbledore already had the answers, but he was glad to know how intelligent two of his favorite were.

Hermione slipped before her mate, "It would be easy to handle, first of all keep them held off on blood substitution potions and the like. Then to handle the forbidden magic problem just put a shield over Hogwarts or battlefield like our apparition shield here that keeps certain unforgivable curses from being used, not all dark magic is forbidden." Hermione explained it all away as if it were nothing, "Now my dear Professors, where do Draco and I come in in all this?" slipping a protective arm around her back and pulling her into his embrace was nothing uncommon among the elders stand before them. Draco's actions with his mate were impossible to interfere with, it was natural and very dangerous to any interlopers.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with that dangerous sneaky 'I know everything' glint, "Well, you see there is a school in the United States that is well known for keeping Vampires up to date on what is going on in the world and technology and anything else they might need. Most of these Vampires are very peaceable and know enough of the old world to know we exist as well. This school is the Rosencrantz Academy, and you two will be going there to help recruit them to our cause." Dumbledore then reopened the portrait to let in an ominous looking man, a strict looking suit an tie. "To introduce the Headmaster of Rosencrantz, Mr. Guildenstern."

"Rosencrantz Academy! My mate will not be going to Rosencrantz Academy or even stepping near that small little town below! You may regard your _students_ as safe for those muggles but I'll have you know none will even get to look at mine." Draco growled out as he held Hermione completely off the ground in his arms now protectively.

The man smiled as he looked upon the Vampire Wizard, "My, my so long since one of you were created, we have many Vampire Witches, but the Wizards are quite rare. They are a special breed claiming mates almost immediately when most Vampires find their life mates along many years of drinking victim's blood. Though Wizards always find theirs immediately after waking up from the coma of death, even Witches when they are created not out of love find their mates immediately as well. I hear Twilight finally made her way to the Young Zabini, I tried to keep her at Rosencrantz with that special little gift she holds." Guildenstern was looking Hermione over very carefully, "She will make an interesting immortal, but to keep our students from wanting your dear mate, we have already decided that you must make her one of us before bringing her onto campus... next week."

Hermione gasped, her hand flying to her neck as Draco's ferocious growl behind her made her turn and throw her body against his as he went to attack Guildenstern, her cry of pain stopped him in his tracks. She was positive she broke both wrists and bruised just about everything else. "Herm-Hermione..." the look of utter pain on his face for hurting her was torture to Hermione so through her own tears kissed his as they spilled from his eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you, little kitten. I love you." he just kept repeating this phrase in silent whispers against her ear and Guildenstern witnessed just how strongly they were bonded. Draco's ability to perform wandless magic at will could be very helpful in his mate's case, its healing warmth began flowing through her body as he thought out the correct spells.

Dumbledore watched as well, it was not uncommon to find Draco fixing every tiny scratch or bruise Hermione obtained, he was very protective and caring of his mate, there was no greater bonding than the one between them except perhaps for the claiming ceremony. "Draco, you must claim her for her own safety. We all know how you are trying to let her live a perfect muggle life, but you are only killing yourself. She would eventually had become an immortal, it was a matter of time or she would have become a death sentence to you. Everyone knows she wants you to claim her, and we all know that your bonds are strong. You have a week." Snape told him before sweeping out of the room his black cloak floating behind him. McGonagal wasn't far behind as the two watched them leave Dumbledore sighed and with a nod he and Guildenstern were both dismissed as well.

"I can't do it Hermione..." Draco growled out finally, "I will not take your life from you."

Hermione's honey eyes flickered up into his pristine quicksilver, "You must, do it now, and we can spend the rest of the week adjusting. You have loved me as I am, can you not love in eternity?" she challenged him, knowing it was the only way to get him to do it, even if she had to ask something she knew already.

**Amata Mercy**

Please Review... I love any input


	2. The Beginning of Him

I couldn't wait to post the next chapter. The Prologue didn't see to be enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Him

The night sky glowed with the storms, the same storms that loomed in Draco's mind. His stormy gaze took in the small body lying in the bed behind him. It was the stony silence she had left him with when he did not answer her question. She knew the answer, she knew he would love her anyway he could have her, but the thought of being the one to take the life from her, to take her life's blood into him and then fill her with his own poison. The chills ran up his spine, he could not watch her die, could not watch her fall into the dark void of immortality. Yet he could not imagine anyone he would even let get near enough to do such a thing, there was a difference in turning her and mating her. He could let someone turn her and then claim her, but the bond was so much stronger if he turned her and claimed her at the same time. His being as a whole wanted her, needed her, and it was getting harder to retain his sanity around her, to not take her and make her his. Every touch and kiss was like torture, yet such blessed torture, the kind he would suffer everyday for her to keep her alive and give her a full mortal life. What was Dumbledore getting at by doing this?

It was nights like these that made him remember that brought him to this point. How did Draco Malfoy become a member of the Order, a vampire, and fall in love with Hermione Granger? He knew some people wander these same things, seen it in Moody's and other order member's eyes at the meetings. Felt the glares of resentment and disgrace as he ate at his House table in the Great Hall. Saw the fear when he walked into Hogsmeade some weekends, as mothers steered wide-eyed children away from him. His mind full of their thoughts, of those who felt they had been betrayed, those of jealousy, and those of fear, as well as those of just amazement and suspicion. A monster, blood traitor, and disgrace, something dangerous, untrustworthy, all those things were what they labeled him with. A select few were still loyal to him, Blaise who was the closest thing to a brother he had, Snape the father he never had, the mate he loved more than eternity, and her friends who had now become his own. Never would he have believed someone if they had told him this is where he would be his 7th year at Hogwawrts, a younger Draco Malfoy would have sneered and told them they were bloody looney as Lovegood. Now he could never inmagine any other place he would want to be, any Slytherin could tell you the winning side, it was only a matter of time before his House made a mass Exodus to the Light side, other than those already claimed by the Dark Lord, and he couldn't imagine his life without Hermione.

Before that summer, he had been happy as the Prince of Slytherin, though he still retained the title, at that time he had lived up to its every potential. He remembered when it had all changed, remembered his mother's screams, his father's disdain, felt the Dark Lod's wrath, and knew what death truly meant. Yet, he would never take any of that back, as stormy eyes swept stormy skies, he knew this is where he belonged, and had all along. Moving to the glass french doors that led out to the balcony from their bedroom, he turned the silver knob and walked into the rain. Letting his head look up to the sky, he had no fear of this natural disaster, but only the little lion in the bed wuold be able to see the small tears that mixed with those from the heavens as he relived all those memories from the summer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_The smell of cigar smoke was something he related to his father's study, that and whiskey. Taking a seat in one of the leather wingback chairs, he got comfortable, knowing why his father had asked him to attend this small meeting. He knew what was expected of him this summer, but he hadn't been ready for what that exactly entailed. "Draco, these are Gregorey and Vincent's fathers, as well as Mr. Parkinson and their wives. This is my son, you know our Lord has great plans for him. Narcissa, do you have the portkeys ready?" Draco could see the terror in his mother's eyes, the tightness around her eyes and the shaking of her hands as she handed his father the portkeys. Draco wanted to comfort his mother and tell her that nothing would go wrong. "Time for a test Draco, outr Lord wants to be sure he's not making a mistake with you."_

_Mr. Goyle looked at him, an older version of his son, "Please, Lucius. He is a Malfoy, they are born for the dark side, for such dark magic and calling." The man was so sure about what he said as he laid a hand on the adolecent's shoulder, and Draco could tell he was oviously sucking up to his father. _

_Lucius's smirk was evident in his arrogance and apperciation for his brown nosing, "I know, but then you would see how this is something that my son will accomplish easily. So there is no harm in amusing our Dark Lord's wishes and put him through this test anyways. Isn't that right Draco?" his father turned to him, pride practically permeated the room as father watched son raise his head high in indignance of any other option. Standing to his full height and looking Goyle right in the eye, the man forgot any thought of the Malfoy heir not needing to go through the trial._

_"Of course father. We should always do our best to please our Lord." a smirk spread across his face as the man backed away from him, "Is this enough dawdling? i think it is about time we went on our way." His father must have agreed as he popped out of the room quickly after setting the other portkeys on an end table. Soon the Goyles, the Crabbes, and the Parkinsons followed him, leaving Draco alone with his mother. The woman who had cared for him his whole life turned to look at him, her face drawn, fear and exhaustion shown across her suken cheeks. "You haven't been taking care of yourself mother, you shouldn't worry so much, all will be fine." he tried to ease her concerns, as he turned to grab a portkey, her frail hand gripped his wrist._

_Raising a hand to her son's face, she turned it to look at her, "My little Dragon, remember that I will always love you, no matter what choices you make. Be careful of what they ask you to do, and always watch your back. They won't let me help you tonight. I'm scared for you and for our family, I won't be able to live without you or your father. Please Draco, no matter what happens, promise me you will come out of it alive." His heart melted as he took his mother into his arms in a warm hug, then pulled back using his thumb to wipe away a few stray tears from her cheeks._

_"No worries mother, a Malfoy is always the last one standing." he told her, presseing a kiss to her hair, he grabbed a portkey and with a pop found himself in the dungeons of Voldemort's castle. A strange cackle echoed along the limestone walls, chains rattled all around him and then he turned just in time to dodge a spell that leaped out at him. Then rolling across the floor and back onto his feet, began searching for assailants. _

_A hand suddenly fell on his shoulder, and the room became lit gloomily. Torches burned along the walls, yet it seemed to glow green instead of a bright yellow or orange. "Now for your challenge my son. To become a death eater, one must kill an auror or another of that ranking, or well you will so you will be ranked higher in our Lord's servants. Our Lord wants you to kill Dumbledore." his father turned a sly grin aloong his lips. "Getting rid of the crazy old crone will devastate the Light side and will surely shake the confidence young Potter has recently gained." Draco looked at his father then to Crabbe as he threw a terrified man at his feet, "Malfoy's don't just kill Draco, we torture." his father hissed in his ear as he looked down at the pitiful man with a sneer, "Torture him Draco, you must or you will amount to nothing for our Lord."_

_Wand raised Draco felt a curse slip from his lips and watched the man curl on the ground in pain as cuts appeared along his body. His cries would never leave his mind, no the Malfoy heir would never lose the sickening feeling he had that night at torturing an innocent man. "He is weak Lucius. He will fail his mission, wh not give to someone more worthy?" he heard Parkinson demand. Anger blossomed in Draco who let loose another curse, fire singed the man's whole body as Draco's rage burned. "Now there is that Malfoy superiority." as pride empowered him, he called upon an unforgivable and soon the man writhed in the floor as Crustacius did it's job. Soon a green light struck the man as Draco realized someone was cackling and as his slate orbs rose to the Dark Lord himself, who had killed the man._

_"You are priceless my boy."_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Draco knew he'd failed, knew he could not kill his headmaster. Nothing could frustrate Voldemort more than a failure, especially a Malfoy failure. Draco was once again in the dungeons, but not for a test, not for a praise worthy meeting, no his arms were tied together and then his wrists were hooked on the top of a wooden post, his back bared. "You have failed me, Draco." the hiss was so unsettling even when unangered, "Do you know what happens when you fail? You shall never forget this, you will never fail again." He could hear foot steps from behind him, the grinding of metal again stone, then the pain, so physical, nonmagical. The back snap hurt more that the ntial infliction, as the ends of the cat of ninet tails ripped from his back. Some many lashes, but he still held his tongue, never would a Malfoy cry out in pain, never show them what you feel. He counted them as blood dripped from his sides, his back, his chest. Soon, he kept telling himself, soon it will be over._

_Suddenly his head was jerked back by his hair as his torturer stood above him masked, he showed him the knife. Soon its bite was on his arms, across his legs, and even on his face. Still yet no cry was drawn from his lips, grey eyes held determination to not shame his father any further. The bang of the dungeon doors racked his mind, then he heard her wails, his mather. Voldemort had his mother. He heard his father's angry shouts and then the chains being clicked into lock, his torturer used the knife to forse him to look at his parents. His mother chained to the floor, her eyes fearful and terrorized as she saw her son, and knew her fate. Draco felt the Crustacius curse as it spread across him, his body curling against the post holding him up, the tattered wood stabbing into him. His eyes never left his mother's, never stoped hearing his father's anger as he too was chained to the floor._

_One of the Death Eaters left the circle, pointing his wand at his mother and blood soon blossomed on her dress. His father reached for her as her screams filled the room as other Death Eaters joined throwing curses at her. Soon Draco could no longer see his mother, soon she was so pale, so cut up, so pained that she collapsed. "End her." was all Voldemort said and when the green light left her body, not only did Draco's wails echoed along the walls but his father's as well. "Don't try me Lucius. I will end you as well." Wandless magic wasn't beyond his father, then as his father sent a stream of fire towards the Dark Lord, Voldemort himself lifted a hand to stop it then he watched as his father tried to pull away invisible hands from around his neck, before he too collapsed. _

_"Draco, you are now the only Malfoy. You will serve me. Now for your punishment, you will be branded." his back burned as Voldemort branded the Dark Mark across his back._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Leaves, he saw leaves, and then tree roots, "The forest..." he groaned, still in terrible pain, still bleeding. He had escaped that cold, stoney cell, ran with what little strength he had into the dark Forbidden Forest and must have passed out. Raising himself up on his arms, forcing out more blood, causing more pain, but he pushed through it, he had to keep going. Hogwarts, he had to reach Hogwarts, had to warn Dumbledore and the Order. Voldemort would rue the day he disgraced the Malfoy name, the day he destroyed it, and the day he allowed Draco Malfoy to live. _

_Looking around at the tall and grotesque shaped trees, he kept alert for signs of life. Many more dangerous inhabitants of the forest wwould be attracted to his still bleeding body. Dark magic ran ddep in his veins, no need for a wand to deal with tose problems, but he needed his strength for moving not for fighting. Silver eyes scanned his pathways, and chose one he hoped led north. It wasn't until almost dusk that he knew he was in danger. The slight rustle of the trees, the sense of a higher predator's gaze, and the small cool breezes that blew the scent of death towards him. Knowing he wouldn't be able to keep pushing himself through the night, he turned to deal with his problem. Eyes met, a dangerous blood red met am icy quicksilver. _

_"So you know I"m here? You are a wizard... I can smell the magic on you." the red-eyed being smiled ferally and that's when Draco saw the poison dripping from sharp fangs. "Yes, you see what I am. No fear from this one though, why are you not scared? You should be terrified yound wizard, you are about to die." Draco couldn't feel fear, even with that need to tell the Order to warn Dumbledore, he still didn't fear his own death, he practically wished for it. If he hadn't such a heavy conscience over this war then he would gladly embrace the death that this Vampire was offering._

_"No, my dear death dealer. I do not fear you. Nothing will ever bring me to fear you, I would graciously take the death you proffer if I was not needed in this world." A smirk graced his face, it was so natural to be smug in the face of death. "Are you willing to fight for your food?" he was challenging a Vampire, he must be losing his mind. _

_The pale skin still sparkled in the last light of the sun, "Oh, there is nothing more that I enjoy than that of the chase. We are hunters at heart." the Vampire was already finding this wizard to be very interesting, peculiar, and something even a Vampire could respect. Then he lunged, Draco slipped away to the side, exhaustion pulling at his system, but still able to draw on the ancient magic embedded in him since he was but a child. The fanged one turned to find a snake flying at him, dodging the beast and slashing his hard nails across it's stomach. Licking blod from his fingertips, he smiled at his next meal. They fought for what felt too long for Draco, impedimentias and his own blood flew threw the air. Fiendfyre seemed to have actually harmed the creature in front of him, sectumsempra just seemed to heal as soon as inflicted to the stone-like skin. Casting pectrification, and watching the Vampire dodge, then as it lunged at him he narrowly escaped by throwning himself under him. Both landed on the ground exhausted, "You are respectable for a dark wizard." the Vampire informed Draco as he rose to leer over the blonde. "You are worthy of the gift of death dealer." he whispered and Draco cried out as he felt the fangs sink in to his body, to his chest, just above his heart. "You will be strong as one of us."_

_The burn of the poison through his veins as it slowly killed him, was excruciating. He clawed as his body, at the ground trying to do anything to make the pain stop. He heard as his gracious gifter left him lying there on the forest floor. The light in his eyes was blinding, but he knew he had his eyes closed. Never had he felt more alive or more like he was dying. images of his mother and father flashed before him, events played out from his life. His first train ride to Hogwarts, hos first flight as a seeker, realizing he was Price among the Slytherins, and his ongoing fights with the Golden Trio, even when Hermione Granger broke his nose. Pain shot through his heart, and he knew the fire burning through him was because the poison had reached his heart. No death could be more horrible, no creature should have to suffer such a curse. Flailing about, he was bent on tearing himself apart. He would not let some Vampire get the better of him, he would force himself to survive. The dark magic riled up, drawing on the poison for strength, and that feeling he clung to, that is what held him up as he stood on Death's door. Then suddenly his eyes shot open, red as a rose. He was naturally cold, the bright sun caused his skin to gleam, and forcing a fist against the ground he created a sizeable dent in the ground. One thought pervaded his mind, one image, one person._

_He had to have Hermoine Granger. _

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Red eyes focused in on the angelic litte body laying in sleep. Pale hands as colld as ice drew a gasp from the rosebud mouth, and golden eyes flickered open. Realizing the situation, quickly the lioness pulled his lips to her own. A feral growl escaped as passion fell over the two. Another gasp was drawn from those precious lips as his kissed her throat. "Don't... not this way... you don't want it this way..." The voice, a trill of music to sharp ears, brought silver back from the ruby, and then he threw himself back from the bed. From the corner of the room he sat perched on her vanity table.

Heavy breaths escaped his lips as he realized he was soaked through, their bed had a damp spot from where he had sat trying to seduce her. Guilt weighed heavy on him, he knew what had almost happened, what could have happened, what he had almost done. Stepping down onto cherry wood floors, he looked at her, searched for any harm he could have caused. Hermoine knew where his thoughts lied, knew he was fretting like a mother hen, and wanted nothing more than tel him it was alright. "Hermione... I'm so sorry... Please Hermione, I love you... It's just I was thinking, remembering, you know from before... I remembered when I had first been turned... my need for you."

She rose, walking towards him, an emerald green nightgown flowing in a river of silk across her honeyed skin. "Shhh..." she placed a gentle finger on his lips, his pain brought tears to her eyes. Holding his hand up to her cheek, she felt as his thumb gently brushed her tears away. "I love you, Draco." was all she said, as she slowly slipped into his arms. She kissed her way across his jaw back to his mouth. He cherished her warmth, the feel of her warm tongue against his cold lips, then he began to drown in her essence. His hands gripped her arms, and his mind wandeered the halls. Then he caught a dull frightening thought from a mind that shouldn't have been there.

_'We will kill her... Hermione Granger must die before he can turn her....' _

**Amata Mercy**

Review Please! Or I won't be able to continue! What's up next?


	3. Her Own Beginning

I really needed more reviews to be sure you all liked my story enough for me to continue, but I love this story enough to continue on my own. Please fill me in ore on what you all think please!!

Disclaimer: I'm just a person with an idea... a poor artist who owns nothing.

Chapter 2: Her Own Beginning

Sunlight glinted in her eyes as she woke to find her ever-close vampire at her side in the bed. A smile lit her honey eyes as she brushed a hand gently against his forehead, she knew he wasn't asleep, but knew he liked to pretend to tease her in the mornings. It was odd how beautiful the day was after a storm like last night's, but to her it made perfect sense, after every storm there is a serenity that can't be passed up. It was on days like these she cherished her time with those she loved. SOmething had come across him last night, not just his attempt at seducing her but after she had tried to calm him. She recalled how he had went tiff during their kiss, dragging her into his chest with a growl, like he was protecting her, in her mind she knew he had heard a thought he didn't particularly appreciate. Concern marred her brow, as she remembered how he had carried her to bed still growling and stayed with her wrapped in his arms all night. Something was rotten in the state of Denmark, she concluded in a very shakespearean terms, and she planned on dragging the information out of him.

First to get Draco up and about, he tended to be very lazy when they were in bed together on Sunday mornings. "Draco..." she called and silver flickered up to tawny orbs. "Come on.. I want to get up and you are weighing me down to the bed." she motioned to his stationary, strong as steel grip he had on her waist. His answering grumbling was something she had come to expect from the moody immortal. With eyes like those of last night's storm clouds he removed himself from the bed. She noticed his wary glances towards her, like he was afraid of what he find. Last night, she realized, he was guilty about last night, and thought she might fear or hate him. Being one of his last attachments to this world, she knew a rejection from her would end his life, just as she knew he was slowly dying the more he prolonged their mating. Slipping silent feet to cold hardwood floors to wrap her arms around him, "Draco... I'm not mad, or scared, and I love you more than is possible in one life. Don't turn away form me, neither of us are to blame for the events that occurred."

A soft breeze blew in from the balcony door he had left open, the smell after the rain mixed with her scent of tea rose. His mind searched for those that threatened his mate, he had searched all night, and had came to the conclusion that both had left campus. He didn't understand why they had came and then left without attempting what he had known they came to do. Though, maybe, he should be grateful his kitten had not had to face such evil after being half seduced by one she should be able to trust to have self-control. Guilt ran deep through him as her arms stayed around him, even when he knew they were becoming quite chilled. "I am to blame... I could not control myself... I almost brought you into my world against your will..."

A small sigh escaped her lips and he could only imagine her eyes rolling, "Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are such a dolt! The whole school, students and faculty combined, can see how much I want to be a part of your world! Why is it you keep denying me the one step I can make into being with you eternally?" she had released him in her tirade to come stand before him, arms akimbo. "Is it that you don't really want me as a mate? Or... or ... WHAT!?" she was furious, he could see from the way her cheeks flushed and breathing escalated that she wasn't going to take him changing subjects or lightly brushing the matter off. "One more thing... what is it you heard that made you so protective last night?"

His limbs froze up at this, his eyes were wide, and she knew he had ceased breathing, she was one of the few who could take him by surprise. "What do you mean, I was just in a mood, and you know I very much want you as my mate, I just can't take your life from you." his eyes were back at quicksilver, having been fully awakened by her sudden curiosity. The rise of one eyebrow, which reminded him of himself, put both pride and suspicion in him, and informed him, she wasn't going to take that as an answer. "We'll talk about this later, ok? Look it's beautiful outside, i know you love these types of days. Hermione turned to look out the window to be graced with a beautiful view over the lake and grounds. Her heart warmed and slowly she calmed down, besides he'd have to tell her sooner or later, sooner preferably.

A knock at the door distracted them, and Hermione went to get it but Draco was much quicker, his mind filled of Dolohov or Bellatrix standing there wands at the ready, to strike his beloved down before she could react. Rolling her eyes as she decided to just take her time as she descended the stairs, he probably already knew who it was, what they wanted, and how to deal with it, so why even hurry. Draco was relieved to search the minds outside the door to find the school's two luckiest bumbling idiots, "Potter, Weasley." he greeted as he let them in, "The girls let your leashes this far?" his smirked at his own joke and the two turned red in the face ready to retort when his lovely mate made her entrance.

"I see yours is obviously not that long either, Malfoy." Harry jibed as he took in the sight of a girl he regarded as a sister, which is the only reason Draco wouldn't be demanding Hermione to go back up and change while gouging the two males eyes out. "'Mione! We heard about your mission, and we refuse to allow you to go to some vampire school in the middle of nowhere in the United States! It's too far from us, too dangerous, and well... it's with Malfoy!" he informed the girl in a righteous fury as he ticked of the reason on one hand while another flung out to point accusingly at said partner.

Hermione went to sit on the arm rest of the comfy chair Draco sat in before the fire, who then placed a hand on her crossed legs. His eyes just daring the two male counterparts of the Golden trio to say something to him about it. "First of all, it is my mission, next the United States is just as safe as Britain, and if anything it's wizarding communities much more occupied than our own. Lastly, if you had forgotten, Draco is my **mate** and much more capable of protecting me than anyone else, as well as being my usual partner in any mission I have gone on since he joined the order. We work well together, and only he and I could accomplish what this mission wants as being the only ones of a vampiric nature." she wasn't in the mood to deal with both Draco's fickle nature this morning and her two best friend's overbearing attitudes. A hand went to her head, she practically feel the headache coming on, right behind her eyes, then her mate's hand slipped up to the opposite temple and she felt the simple healing magic he used to ease her mind.

"'Mione..." Ron whined as he looked at her, "You're not like him are you now?"

A laugh escaped her lips at the irony, "No, unfortunately I'm not as of yet. Though Draco has been issued a deadline, that I must be one by the end of the week so that I may go on the mission safely." Draco's unhappy growl at the thought brought a pout to her lips, "He's being stubborn, spouting off reasons for me to remain mortal, like not wanting to end my life, me not being ready, wanting me to experience more mortal things." she looked pointedly at the blonde as he stood to grab a decanter of fire whiskey from the fireplace mantle, and poured a liberal amounted into a tumbler. "It's a bit early to be drinking." she chided as she took the tumbler from him to set it on the coffee table in front of them.

The sighs of relief from the two traitorous friends aggravated Hermione and brought a bit of a smug pride to Draco. "Seems this is one of the few subject me, Pothead, and Weaselbee agree on." his smirk made Hermione to forget he was made of stone and just bloody his lip, see how much he'd smirk after that. "I'd still smirk... probably more so to be honest, but it would break your wrist and fingers and force me to feel guilty at not stopping you." he told her proving he was reading her thoughts, not even occulmency could keep him from sifting through others minds, making him irreplaceable to the Order. Ron and harry were used to this, and had come used to the feel of another presence in their heads even with their barriers up, knowing it was Draco. "Keep out of this you two, the mission is set for a reason, we need my kinds help and Dumbledore knows they can't say no to us, we're just that persistently annoying about getting our way."

"That's because you're spoiled, I'm just fighting for what's best and good." Hermione told him before trudging up the stairs, "And don't touch that fire whiskey!"

A pale hand stopped three inches from a full tumbler with a disappointed groan, "You two might as well go gather the others, she has quite a day planned out for us." Draco turned to see Ron making a motion like flicking a whip that drew a growl and hard shove from Draco, "Go on get out before I beat your faces in." Chuckles erupted from them all, an old joke between the boys, who would have thought after the missions they'd been on since before school started would bring them to being like brothers. Running a hand through platinum strands he leaned back on a closed door just as his little mate traipsed down the stairs in nothing but stilettos, a garter and barely there green lace panties, all in Slytherin green. His moan escaped his lips, this was torture, she was trying to seduce him now. "What are you doing, kitten?"

A smirk that could only belong to a Malfoy was on her face as she strutted over before him. Bending down tantalizing low, she kissed him, biting his bottom lip gently then moving up his jaw until he had taken his earlobe between her lips to whisper huskily, "I plan on doing you..." Another groan escaped him, and he finally admitted to himself, he was only human as he swiftly picked up his little kitten and carried her up to her bed, simultaneously as she kicked off her heels and he ripped off the garter. Pressing her to the bed gently, his mouth began to ravage her mouth and neck. Then remembering her lack of such experiences changed to tenderness as he moved lower to her collarbone. Laving a tongue across her shoulder and down the valley of her bosom. A contented sigh slipped through her lips as he paid attention to each globe equally. Her ands soon removed his pants along with his boxers, so that they were on even ground as he tore the lace from her body. "Are you willing to claim me not only as yours but for your kind?" she breathed softly against his neck along with her kisses.

For a minute he paused in his ministrations, then finally realizing, that he was the one who had not been ready, she knew all the details and facts, while he had feared them. Laying a gentle cool hand against her breast above her heart, he met her gaze. "I love you... remember me through the pain, I will never leave your side." It was then she knew, she would have her eternity with the one she loved. Now the tenderness became passion as he kissed her thighs, her hips, forcing her to writhe beneath him, begging for a release that she was unaware of needing before. She could feel his signature smirk just above her center as he licked slowly down until he found the first taste of her, nothing could convince him that there was anything greater than her in that moment. Part of being mates was that the pleasure bounced back between them, he could feel her pleasure, new what to do and where to do it, and it pleased him as much as it did her, wave after wave bouncing against them. He began concentrating on her center, showing her how a mouth could do a much more intimate kiss than that of the french on her lips. Soon his fingers joined the fray, and he realized just how virgin she was, his mind was connected tightly with hers, so tightly their minds were practically one. Finally he worked them to a peak, as a scream ripped from her throat she fell over her first edge.

Nothing, she was sure could ever be better than what she had just experienced. This is what she had waited for, to go untouched for so long as worth it when she was in the hands of such an attentive lover. Gripping his wrist she flipped him over and showed him the same attention he had shown her. Kissing his collarbone then sliding a warm tongue over his nipples, dragging out a lusty moan as she trailed her mouth down his stomach to his hip bones, and her hands up his thighs. Her eyes flickered up to find his closed with his head thrown back. As she stroked him, she was shocked to find so much pleasure rolling through her, even as she exchanged her hand for her mouth, her own eyes rolled back as his did. Draco knew he had to stop her, if he didn't he would be finished for the night, so slipping a gentle hand on the back of her neck he pulled her away to drag her up to him, settling his lips on her own as he rolled them over. his body and lips actually seemed to be warmer than his usual iciness. Forehead pressed to forehead, he was breathing hard, she could tell he was restraining himself on her part and thus she arched her hips up so that she touched him. The tension seemed to fall away from him as he slowly eased into her, meeting that thin barrier and puling back, she cried out as he plunged in, not only breaking her barrier but sinking his fangs into her neck. A soothing sense of his own controlled pleasure as he stopped within to let her adjust, as tears spilled from her eyes. With a short nod, he continued, it hurt at first but soon she was experiencing her pleasure not just his.

The blood that dribbled down her neck from his first bite, was to enticing for him not to lick off. He prided himself at his endurance, but knew with her, it was practically lost on the first plunge. Hermione felt something building in her again, screams tore from her throat and begged for anything, something only this immortal could give to her. Walls contracting around him, as she took the dive over into euphoria, forced Draco to join her as he emptied himself inside her. His own guttural cry as he rolled so he'd fall at her side was just as animal as he was. So he was sinking his fangs into her neck again, drinking her in, and he knew it was something oddly pleasurable as the intimate act they had just performed.

In her mind Hermione felt as the poison slipped through her, the excruciating pain and fiery feel was enough to make her doubt her own sanity at wanting this. Hope beyond hope, she willed herself to survive, for Draco, for her friends, and for the wizarding world. Unlike Draco she had no dark magic running through her to help her survive, she was actually the best in the school at the opposite white or light magic, as she knew dark was at times called black magic. The white magic was no help against this poison though, nothing could have prepared her for the heat as all her blood was drained away or tainted by the poison. Repressed shudders, she had to keep from screaming or showing her lover she was in agony, otherwise he would be guilt-ridden. She refused to be a source for his guilt. Her hands itched to claw at her back as it seemed a million small matches had been lit against it. A light burst across her eyelids, her only thoughts were to survival and Draco. Forcing what little healing magic in her to ease the pain, she let a cry slip past her lips as it finally burned through her heart. An icy hand slipped over her, but she would not be defeated by death, so she stood at his door that Gryffindor bravery held her high. Slipping past an unwelcome mat, she opened her eyes to a world she had never known existed.

The eyes were scarlet, but they could see so much better than fuzzy, foggy mortals ones she had been looking through up until now. Body temperature met that of the man who laid next to her, and then she felt so many emotions that it almost swallowed her whole. "Draco..." she felt her chest was heavy, and knew she had discovered her gift, was this how Draco felt at first that a million thought flooded his mind. Unintentionally she reached out and soothed her mate, drawing away his worry and fear into herself. "Draco... I can feel them..." It was then that an understanding lit his eyes, his mate was something rare, of course he would be drawn to something like her, Malfoy's had an eye for the best. Beautiful was the only thing he apply to her, he hair had taken on this golden sheen among the coffee curls, and her eyes were the purest flaxen color, once the scarlet receded, he was sure anything Gringott's had in their vaults could never compare, her body was pale, he would miss her honeyed skin with it's beautiful blushing. Tracing a gentle hand down the column of her throat, he knew she had solved many of his problems without meaning to, Dolohov and his aunt would be highly upset to find her in this form, or had their master called them away thinking she would be more useful like this, probably wanting to utilize any gifts she and himself had. A soft curse escaped his lips as he felt her once again pull his worry and fear away, she was an empath, so precious few had the talent for healing the hurts of the soul as well as the body.

Distress seemed to crease along her forehead, as she didn't understand what her gift was or how to handle it, "Calm, Hermione, breathe in and out gently. Slowly now use your mind like scissors to cut away the links you have attached to others." she concentrated on his words, slowly feeling her chest lighten until only her link with him survived, "You must let me go as well, my love, protect your heart, you will harm yourself as you are not experienced with your gift, but I will find someone to help you." A knock downstairs reminded him that they had plans for the day, and her friends would surely notice her changes. His fear and worry stayed this time and he knew she had let go of their link, it was odd to lose that warmth against his heart.

Taking a considerable breath, Hermione languidly rose from the bed and pulled on some clothes, "I am yours, just as you are mine. They will be happy for us, just as I would be happy for any of them." He loved the sound of calling her truly his. Wanted nothing more than to drag her back into bed and not let her out for weeks on end.

Before she could descend the stairs he leaped to her side offering his wrist, "Here, it's not the best but I still have blood that runs through me, take from me so you will not be tempted to take from your friends." Fangs pierced his wrist and a weak-kneed feeling gripped as he realized just how intimate this simple act could be. As she drew away he kissed her licking the last drops from her lips, and almost conceded to his wish of taking her to bed for weeks. Another knock reminded him of their other responsibilities in this world, so as he turned to dress, she went down to greet their guests. His trousers were just being buttoned when he heard her scream, a chill settled in his heart. Forgetting anything else he was at her side in seconds, to find two very muggle looking adult dead on their doorstep.

"My... my parents..."

**Amata Mercy**

Review and give me your input! Any ideas? Love it, hate it, wanna hug me, or wanna kill me?

Setting a goal for the next chapter in exchange for 10 reviews. Thank you.


	4. The Gift of Ether

Thank you for your reviews, and during this chapter I will show how important Hermione's gift is, you never know, Draco may have been wrong. I'm hoping to pull more of the other characters in with their own views or perspectives on things.

Disclaimer: I don't own J.K. Rowling's wonderful work, but would gladly buy the rights to Hermione and Draco is ever possible.

Chapter 3: The Gift of Ether

"My... My parents... are dead..." Hermione whispered as she dropped to the ground by her parents sides. Her hands reached out touching her father's chest, immediately she could feel everything in him, his injuries, his soul, and his waning life. '_He's not dead...'_ A link was formed, Draco watched as a gash appeared along her shoulder as she drew in her father's injuries, then he felt through their bond how her soul became burdened. Then another hand placed in her mother's hand and she began drawing out her injuries, healing her body and soul, and tightening her grip to keep her life in her.

Fear hit Draco in the stomach, "Hermione, stop... he's too close to death... You'll kill yourself!" he tried to pull her away but a burst of white light stopped him. He watched in horror as more pain was felt across their bond and then disappeared. Wings, dark feathery wings appeared on her back and Draco's heart was frozen in that moment. His mind reached out to her own, trying to understand what was happening. "Hermione..." Sorrow roughened his voice as he held onto her soul, lest he were to lose it to the void that was the Ether.

000 The Ether 000

Hermione reached out to her father's waning life, suddenly finding herself walking in a foggy field. Her father was walking ahead of her and she began calling to him, "Dad..." her voice echoed even though there were no mountains for it to bounce off of. "Dad... don't go! Come back!" she could feel the tears on her cheeks but didn't wipe them away, she could feel the insatiable pull of the Ether on her, it was calling for her to just rest and relax, that everything would be alright. Something was keeping her immune to its call, her eyes could see the wisps of her father's soul as the Ether pulled him in. Reaching out she grabbed his hand, and he stopped moving forward. "Daddy, come on... we're going back home." Her voice seemed so light and airy as he turned to look at her.

"Mione..." his smile brought more tears to her eyes, his thumb gently swiped them away, "My little girl.. Don't you see dear. I have to be here, I am ready to go on to this plane. You are needed in this life, the Ether is in you, can't you feel it? I never told you, but your mother and I, we couldn't have children. A blessing, what a blessing you were. It seems like an angel stepped down to hand you to us, but I knew... there was something special about our little girl. The Ether, it calls to you like no other, but you are immune to it because you are a part of it. Your Headmaster, Dumbledore, he came and spoke to me before we sent you to Hogwarts. It was then that he explained who our girl really was, not only are you a witch, a beautiful and bright one at that, but your family line has protected the Ether for many generations. You were given to us for protection, now our job is over, you have a new guardian, he might have been questionable at first but I can see no one could be better at it than he. Let me rest, my dear. I love you." Shock was all Hermione could feel as she stared into the void as her father kissed her cheek and disappeared into the fog, she had tried so hard to keep him form the Ether.

A warm hand rested on her shoulder and she found her mother, "Mama, please come with me, I can save you." Her eyes were so golden that the water that gathered there was like honey that dripped down her cheeks.

Confusion marred her mother's face, "'Mione... your father... He said I can't go with him... He said you still need me. 'Mione..." The daughter to her hand and slowly drug her away from the void of fog that her father had disappeared into. "I love you, Hermione."

"It's not yet your time to rest here, Mother." Hermione suddenly felt the Ether in her, she was immune to it, not because she was an immortal but because like her Father had said, she was the Ether. "What harms her, give it to me. This gift is mine, it is of the Ether." she felt the pain rip through her, cheating death was not easy, and one small mistake now would mean losing them both to the Ether. Bright, blinding light burst forth, and she felt the Ether's pull fade away as they escaped its grip.

000000000000000

Draco watched as her eyes flew open and her wings burst and vanished with the light, and he caught her as she swayed and fell unconscious. Mrs. Granger's eyes fluttered open to view them, and Draco realized the woman was alive. His mate was exhausted, she wasn't sleeping though, they didn't sleep, she was unconscious, a magic induced coma, meaning she needed blood and quickly. Before he could even begin to think of what all he needed to do, Twilight was there with Blaise, the boy was picking up Mrs. Granger and already heading to the hospital wing as Draco saw in Twilight's mind she had already see all this in one of her visions. Standing up to his full height he watched as she unloaded two quarts of animal's blood from a bag she probably obtained in the kitchens. Her vibrant strawberry blonde hair was swept to one shoulder and her jade eyes concentrated as she took the bags of blood and turning to his mate in his arms. A growl escaped his throat as she approached them, and Draco backed away from her.

"Draco..." her accent was very much not British, it had a southern twang of America. "Let me help her..." she slowly approached, his mind just kept telling him hermione was in danger, and he swiped the blood form her hand and punctured it with his own fangs before slowly administering it to her. "Calm down Draco... Hermione needs you thinking straight and logically not acting like some crazed demon." Eyes trailed over to Mr. Granger and she had an recollection of what had happened in the room, Hermione's gift was more serious than she could have guessed. The girl with the haunted moss eyes turned to find Draco finally settling down as halfway through the second bag Hermione's eyes fluttered open, and Twilight saw a flash of dark wings on the girl.

Hermione could still feel the Ether in the air, and looked to see her father's body, the ether swirled around it, she could see it once she began looking for it. "Death..." she breathed as she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, "Are you so sure about my gift?"

Draco's arms tightened around her, "No, mate, I can't say that I am." All he did know was he would find someone who did and would give them anything to train her in its use. "Twilight, what do you know?" he asked as he let Hermione stand on her own feet, and moved over to Mr. Granger's dead body. The man no longer had evidence of how he died as his mate had erased them from him, but Draco still saw the tell-tale mark of Death Eaters, a Mosmordre was branded on his left hand, he knew the Mosmordre because the Dark Mark scared his back. "Death Eaters..." Disgust was as heavy in his voice as it was in his facial expression, he added another reason to kill Voldemort to his list as he picked up Mr. Granger's lifeless body.

Seating herself next to the Head Girl, Twilight began to divulge all she knew up to this point, "It hit me very early in the morning, the sun hadn't even thought of irising above the distant mountains and forest. I saw the Granger home and Bellatrix and Dolohov along with a few other followers breaking into the home. I had a small recollection that Bellatrix wasn't happy with this new development as she had almost accomplished a mission that would mean this one was unneeded. After breaking into the home the drug the Grangers from their bed and into the living room, where they interrogated them about Hermione and her friends and anything about the Order. The Grangers not knowing what these people were talking about kept asking if their daughter was ok and telling them they knew nothing, each time receiving a curse or injury for their unhelpful answers. Once Dolohov realized they were useless, they tortured them and decided to use them as a sign for their dear daughter, and then brought them here. I'm not sure how they managed to get in, I blacked out for a portion of time." By the time she had related the events without the gory details she could have revealed, Hermione was already crying furious tears, "This is not the time to think of revenge, Hermione."

"How can I not think of avenging my father's death and the near death of my mother? Don't worry, Twi, I won't do anything rash, but you can be assured if I ever cross spells with either Dolohov or Bellatrix on the battlefield they will feel my wrath." The new immortal then asked as her anger receded at Twilight's shocked look, "I'm sorry, Twi, I didn't mean to take things out on you. Can you tell me anything, possibly about my... gift?" she asked sincerely as she once again joined her friend on the soft leather of the couch.

Keeping her eyes on the other girl's wringing hands she shook her head, "No, I may have been born into this life, but my knowledge of gifts is limited. I can tell you though that there is someone who knows about the rarer gifts, our Headmaster, he has thoroughly researched them the past couple of years, and if he can't the Headmaster Guildenstern could help."

"No. My mate will not be talking to that man... Dumbledore will do." Draco was very firm on this decision, his lover would not be an experiment for Rosencrantz Academy. He may not have been a vampire a year but there were things that a dark wizard vampire heard that most elders didn't even hear. "What should I do with the body?" A wince as he looked into sad gold eyes, he probably should become more tactful, then again that was a waste of time since he was not a Slytherin but their Prince, bluntness came with the title.

A cough from the door alerted them to another presence, "Mr. Filch will deal with the body, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore then turned to Hermione with something akin to regret in his eyes, "I should have told you before what could happen once you and Draco mated. I wasn't completely sure if this would show itself as your gift, but I guess we have the answer with the knowledge of your mother's state in the Hospital wing. Your true parents, were Luca and Orabella Merricini. Every bit of the wealthy, socialite pureblood family. They held a secret though, they are descendants of the Ether. Long ago when magic was first pulled from the Ether, the void produced a being, this being bearing black feathery wings was the guardian of the Ether. Now the only way to get into the Ether is through death since that guardian upon his death sealed it from this world. This guardian was called Merricini, his first name was never known, but was the original Paternal Ancestor of the Merricini family, the Family Standard bears these dark wings, and all will be guardians of the Ether, it never fades in strength in the family line. Though most say that only when in the Ether do they bear their ancestor's wings, not only do they protect it, but they control the Ether. You Hermione are of the Ether, you are now the only Guardian, the last Guardian died last year, he was your brother Niko, your family followed a prophecy to protect you. Our Sybil Trelawney revealed to your mother that you would be needed in the fight to kill Voldemort, and that the boy-who-lived would need just as much as the child of your mother's best friend Narcissa." Dumbledore watched as Draco whirled around at the mention of his mother's name, and watched Hermione's face seem more ashen than it should be even for a vampire.

"My mother?" Draco's anguish at the mention of his mother shown in his cloudy grey eyes.

Hermione stood to wrap comforting arms about his waist, "I can help you, my child, but you must understand, there is always prices for dealing in the Ether, every time you venture into the void you risk just your life just much as the one you are bringing or trying to save. Understand that it not a gift that can be ignored, but you will be so much more vulnerable around strong emotions and death, a battlefield will be a hard place for you to be. You are a crucial piece in this war, the Ether is a strong bargaining chip, control of magic beyond any you can imagine, control of life and death. I was informed by Snape, that Voldemort has set his mind on finding you since his discovery of the Merricini, exclusively after Niko killed himself to escape him."

Running a hand over her hair, learning a whole family you never got a chance to know was dead froze her heart in sorrow. "Is it possible, that I could venture into the Ether to talk to any of the Merricini, if we are the Ether then it certainly makes us quite immune to it?"

Dumbledore got a bit of his twinkle back at her ever-inquisitive nature, nothing would change the Hermione he knew, "My dear I wish I could say that is true, but it may have that pull on you like it does those not of the Ether, but it means in death you become part of the Ether once again. You are my dear are so very much special now, you have directly thwarted the Ether, as an immortal it is rare that you will become part of it once again, so perhaps one of your ancestors might have become an immortal as well." The thought had just occurred to him, and it seemed that they had never looked into it like that, it was something good to look into.

000000000000000

Laughing and roughhousing was common practice in Gryffindor Tower, Harry and Ron felt at home within its walls, but neither found love within its walls. A Raven claw had caught Harry's eye, Luna Lovegood, and no one could be better for the other, Harry was sweet enough to try to understand her constant ramblings and she was his comfort in his times of grief and guilt. Ron, on the other hand, was a complete shock to the whole school, even some of the alumni that knew this couple were still questioning it, it seems Ron and Hermione had traded each other for their own Slytherin, not even Draco and Hermione was so outlandish as Ron and Pansy. "Ronald, I do not see how you can stand to be in such a rambunctious common room." the dark haired girl whined as she trudged up to him, avoiding contact with the younger years with practical jokes waiting on the tips of their fingers.

Harry gave the red-head a pitying look as he scooped up the blonde sitting on the couch next to Ginny, "If it isn't a warblefoo on the tip of your nose Harry, have you been around Draco, I noticed earlier this week some have taken up residence in his school bag." Harry just smiled at his girlfriend's nonsense, it was endearing to him. A small kiss to her cheek as he excused them form Ginny just as Dean descended the stairs from the boys' dormitories. "It seems you have plans for today as well, see you later Gin." Harry called as he walked back over to Ron who was reasoning with Pansy over her term of endearment for him, respectably she called him Ginger, and he didn't mind except her friends had begun to call him that as well and he had only given Pansy permission to do so, not the whole of Slytherin house.

"Now Pan, don't you see, it's gonna turn into Ginge, Gingie, and even GIGI!!" he cried, his face that ever-present red tinge when he was seriously upset over something, "I let you all me that only since I know you mean it in the best way, even if it's a girly name... but I refuse to allow it to be turned and twisted into some teasing barb from some snake that slithers by." he told her, and Pansy huffed, it seems one thing the two did have in common was a stubborn streak longer than one of Hermione's Transfigurations essays.

Neither of the boys had been happy when Draco had appeared at Number 12 Grimmauld Place's doorstep that summer between Hermione and Snape. It was some reluctance they allowed them to set him up in Hermione's bedroom. Snape had quickly explained along with Hermione and Dumbledore, the sequence of events that had resulted in his arrival to the Order, and how he agreed to join them as a vampire for their cause and then how Hermione was involved in all of this, being Draco's mate. That had sent both boys for a loop and it had taken about two hours to stop all their spontaneous outbursts. Draco had growled anytime either stepped within two feet of Hermione with any type of slight aggravation or frustration in their thoughts. It had taken a few missions together for the three of them to actually get along, and it seemed Moody had taken a liking to the boy and had considered the advantages of a vampire auror. It had worried Hermione to no end every time the three wen off without her, as they were a good team together and were frequently found to be the best choice for missions. Finally the three found they were like brothers and then Blaise joined and joined the brotherhood as well, it was an interesting mix, between insults they were saving each others asses.

"Draco and Hermione have plans for us today, you know how much Hermione loves days like this and they are going on a mission next week and it doesn't have a clear definite ending point." Harry explained to the girls as he and Ron began leading them out of the common room, his mind was on Hermione at the moment, the girl had had that 'I'm up to something' look in her eye before she had headed upstairs as they left and he could only imagine what the two had been up to since they had left. "Please, say we won't walk in on those two fucking like rabbits." he groaned as he looked over at Ron who had the same look of horror on his face at the thought, and it was a good possibility, they had heard all the stories of Hermione trying to rope Malfoy into bedding her lately.

"I can't rightly say we won't, mate." Ron's grim expression spoke volumes and had Luna and Pansy in fits laughing at the boys.

Pansy finally recovered with, "I should hope we do, I've never seen Hermione work harder or longer at any problem... besides we all no it's only a matter of time before she breaks Draco, his saintly control can only last so long... and to think he used to call you Saint Potter." and that sent her into fits once again and Ron had to practically begin carrying her as they got to the staircase to walk down to the third floor where the Head Suite was. Ron and Harry had found nothing she had said funny at all, but Luna seem to find it just as Hysterical as Harry finally scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder the rest of the way.

The halls were full to the brim this year as wizarding families finally saw how Hogwarts seemed to be the safest place for their children than any other. Avoiding the massive class of first years was difficult, they seemed to be traveling in trampling herds. Though it seemed Draco didn't mind striking fear into their young hearts and watching them runaway in tears, the Head Boy very much enjoyed that part of his reputation and now he was an authority figure like the many he had once rebelled against. There was no contradiction like Draco Malfoy, you could never know what to expect from the last remaining Malfoy. The older years had taken to hanging out on the grounds or in places where the younger years had not yet learned of, and Hogsmeade weekends were a blessed sanctuary. Hermione and Draco were gracious enough to allow them to gather in the Head Suite on most occasions as their own haven from the maddening mobs.

Stepping into the room without knocking was quite odd, the door was hardly ever left ajar and it had Harry and Ron on alert until they looked around to find Draco holding Hermione in his arms in an armchair, Dumbledore and Snape on the sofa and Twilight sitting on the rug before the fire. A collective sigh left the boys lungs in relief at finding their friends safe though perhaps a little worse for wear at the moment. "Professor?" Pansy questioned as she stepped forward from her boyfriend's arms, her Head of House gazed at her with nothing less than a sorrowful regret on his face, something unusual from the ever-snide expression he usually bore.

Twilight looked away as the group searched her eyes for answers, "We shall wait for Blaise." Snape had nothing more to say to them at that moment and anyone knew there was no one but Draco that could get him to say more against his will or better judgement.

Lifting her Head from her mate's shoulder, Hermione looked at her two best friends, and immediately they knew, it was just hard for them not to, she had been turned, and now she was Draco's for eternity. They could tell something was wrong but Ron couldn't help thinking once all the doom and gloom was over, he and harry would have to sit Draco down for a long talk and then a good beating/interogation/threatening to ensure once they weren't around to keep him in line, their girl would be taken care of. With a nod of approval Hermione laid her head back under Draco's chin, they all knew he loved her, but still you had to keep a Malfoy in line. They felt Draco's laughter in their minds at their thoughts, and noticed the despondency that the laughter was tinged with, there must be something big going on if Draco couldn't even make a snide remark at their thoughts or even laugh arrogantly in their minds.

Once the Italian walked into the room, he was quickly sitting behind his girl and drawing her in to his chest. "So what's going on here?" Harry asked finally breaking the heavy silence as he and Luna joined Blaise and Twilight on the rug and Ron and Pansy took the other armchair in the room.

Dumbledore let out a heavy lamented breath as he began to relate everything up to that point, "The Grangers were attacked last night, and then somehow brought onto campus to be placed on Draco and Hermione's doorstep. Hermione saved her mother, but had to let her father go. Hermione has been turned by Draco and claimed, as many vampires that can have any claims to magic have gifts. The gift has been revealed to be a very rare gift that runs through only one family line. I must admit to the knowledge that Hermione is a part of the family, but hadn't seem much proof of the gift until now. It is the Gift of the Ether, this gift is the ability to use any magic at any time as long as its called for through thought or mind in faith and the control of life and death. That is how Hermione saved her mother, she ventured into the void before her mother's life completely waned and brought her back, she tried to bring her father back but it was his time. That is an accurate summary of events, any details I have not covered will have to be volunteered by Mrs. or Mr. Malfoy themselves." Harry was dumbfounded by the revelation of what had transpired since they had been there just a couple of hours ago.

Pansy had remained calm, so used to the actions of the Dark side, "Who killed them?"

Draco's eyes were murderous when he looked up to her, "Bellatrix and Dolohov." His own aunt, he had been cherished by said aunt up until he had failed at his first mission, the woman had been the one to end her own sister's life, there was no helping the woman, she was too far gone. Dolohov, could just go to hell.

Harry's eyes narrowed at the mention of Lestrange, "Bellatrix has killed too many we care about, she will die, even if I have to kill her myself." Sirius would not have died and not be avenged, he knew Remus was suffering being the only Marauder left and the man was on verge of hunting down the Right hand of Voldemort on a night of the full moon. "Has Moody and the rest of the Order been alerted to this new development?" Harry was working on all brain cells trying to not think of what could have happened if there had truly been Death Eaters in the castle. "We have to find out how they got in."

00000000000000

Blaise finally settled into a green armchair of his House common room, Twilight was talking to Pansy by the stairs to the girls' dormitories. The day had gone pretty much down hill after their little meeting in the Head Suite. Blaise had only needed one look at Draco to know the boy wasn't going to let Hermione out of his sight for awhile, unless she was at Grimmauld, and even then there had to be some trustworthy Order members around her. Hermione had looked a mess, and he knew the girl had coping system that would bring her out of it, and that she didn't need all of them there to disturb her while she took solace in Draco's arms. There was so much he wanted to say to her, so much he wasn't allowed to admit to or reveal at this time, but he would, he wouldn't let himself die without her knowing.

Shadows hung in their future, Twilight's visions were things that were happening, had happened, or possible futures. No possible future was clear for her, and it was worrying her to no end, she knew that in the far future Voldemort would come down, but she couldn't see any possible sequence of events that would lead to it. It scared her, she knew sometimes that meant she would die, her gift didn't not allow her to see her own death. Blaise's only hope is since she is an immortal, that the difficulty to kill them would keep he in his life that much longer. He knew he would eventually have to make the choice whether or not he would become an immortal himself, but he wanted to do it when he could promise her no secrets. Those olive eyes turned to rest on him and the warmth in his chest grew, it was odd feeling for one who had never allowed emotions to come to the surface. "Blaise, let's go sit out by the lake."

He knew she had just told Pansy the best way to sneak into the Gryffindor house to visit Harry, who seemed to take another fatalistic turn, the boy was a true martyr. Today he would indulge her, Twilight had had a rough night, when she had jumped into his bed crying he knew by the milky chartreuse of her eyes it was another vision. It had been something he had become used to, ever since that first day he met her and her milky eyes had shifted to a beautiful emerald and she had announced she had been waiting for him. It was automatic, that feel of her belonging with him, and when she announced they must go to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, he had been tempted to tell her such a place did not exist. Yet, he had walked into the diner looking for something and it seemed he had found it and he wasn't about to lose it. So there they had arrived, her explaining how they had to join the Order of the Phoenix, that the Light side is where they needed to be during the war. She had seen it, and when they arrived at said doorstep, Draco Malfoy opened the door for them and to say the least everyone didn't seem that surprised. Dumbledore had that twinkle and had welcomed them wholeheartedly as Twilight had run up the stairs talking about where their room was and a million other things.

Life never ceased to be adventurous with her. He loved every second of it.

Walking up to the foyer and then down the front steps they barely missed being flattened by a group of second years. It was at times like that Twilight's gift could be truly the most useful. "Do you ever think we'll ever be like Draco and Hermione?" he could see the sadness practically radiating off of her, and guilt ran through him like the nile ran through Africa. He wanted to be able to tell her, that today he would be turned for her, that he take claim of her. That meant admitting to her all of him, telling her things he couldn't even admit to himself or those who needed to hear them.

Promises, that was all he could offer her. "I promise, that one day we will be like them, one day I will be free to be with you in eternity." Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone he never wanted to se again, he knew that this would happen one day, but why when Twi was with him.

"Who are you trying to protect, Blaise?"

**Amata Mercy**

Please let me know what you think!


	5. Secrets Don't Make Friends

I would really appreciate some reader input! Thank you! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: JKR owns more than me... I just got a plot line.

Chapter 4: Secrets Don't Make Friends

Shuffle of feet across the cold floors as a fist wiped at groggy eyes, Harry may have been The Boy Who Lived and the soon-to-be savior of the wizarding world, but even he had his limits and searching for possible Death Eater entryways for Merlin knew how long was one of them especially when Ron had had two bags of chocolate frogs and Alastor Moody thought 4 hours was enough rest for a teenage boy. Who in Merlin's name would be sending him an owl at this time of night! Hedwig was still steadily knocking at his window , he let her in and she sat down in a huff holding out her leg, seems someone else didn't appreciate late night/early morning correspondence. Untying the blood red ribbon, he opened the parchment while Hedwig moved to nibble on some cookies he had left out on his desk.

The letter practically burned in his hand when he realized what it was trying to tell him. He practically wanted to wake Ron up and stomp down to the dungeons and demand to know what was going on. Did no one listen in their meeting today? Of course not, he shouldn't have expected any less than this, he just didn't want to lose anyone else to this war. He feared that his letter just might confirm the fact he would lose more friends. It was only a matter of time, he told himself, we couldn't have all stayed together anyways, the war had them needed elsewhere even if they were a miraculous team, they each had special uses, and knew when the time came they each would have to leave to do what was needed. Though now that one of those times had come, Harry had to hang his head and weep for the loss of a teammate, friend, and brother.

Waking Ron had proved harder than imagined, the boy had fell into a sugar crash-induced coma of sleep once the chocolate frogs had worn off. Harry kept a note of this in the back of his mind: Only give Ron chocolate frogs when absolutely necessary or when Draco had to deal with him. The redhead looked up at him, sleep heavy eyes and grumbling about things Harry had rather not known about Ron and Pansy's private intimacy. "What is it now, if a bloody Death Eater chose now to break in I'll wring his neck? We searched and staked out the castle for a blooming eternity..." Then he came up short in his rant, as he noticed Harry's tragic but bemused expression, this wasn't good, his mind raced hoping Pansy was ok. A letter fluttered in Harry's hand, and Ron dimly noticed the window being open letting the cool night air in, and took the parchment he was offered. Reading it, slowly woke him up completely as he read it again to be sure he was reading it correctly. As understanding dawned on him he looked up at his friend and in his usual rash ways crooned, "What is the wanker think he's up to? Come on Harry, we're going to the dungeons!" Ron was already out of the bed and pulling on his pants when Harry laid a hand on his shoulder.

"We have to let him go Ron." This he knew but it wasn't something he was willing to admit or willing to do without a better explanation that wasn't in a damned letter.

Turning to pull on a shirt as well he spoke in quieter tones which may have scared Harry more. "We may have to let him go, but we don't have to do it like this, I bet you anything Draco already has us beat down there. I have no intention of being the one he whines about not coming to knock some sense into when he does return, Merlin knows how much the boy can whine." Harry saw what Ron was talking about and nodded in agreement, the least they could do was give the boy a couple things to think about before he left. "Gods, you don't think he'll be shagging would he?"

"If that's all we'll have to worry about him doing at the moment I think we'll be fine." Harry laughed as the tears slowly dripped form his eyes, and he knew by the rough sound of Ron's laugh that the boy's eyes were overflowing as well. This war was starting to kick it to high gear, who knew if they'd make it past the Christmas holidays before the real battles commenced. The boys gave a look to the invisibility cloak, during a safer time they might have needed it to sneak around the castle, but after this summer and the latest events, it was rare not to see Harry Potter or Ron Weasley in the halls.

The letter lay open on Ron's bed and Pansy glimpsed it as she walked in minutes later with Luna and completely understood not to bother the boys tonight. So she slipped into the red-head's bed as Luna sat on Harry's and read the shocking letter aloud one last time.

"_Dear Ron and Harry, probably Pansy and Luna too,_

_It has come time for me to answer my call in the war effort for the Order. It is a struggle for me to leave now, but knowing how dark this war is getting it is better I leave when I am not as needed and return when I will be, than have to leave when you will depend on me more. Please understand I will return to you, but when I do the greatest battle of our time shall ensue. I will be at your sides fighting the great evil, and we shall succeed. I will no longer hold any mysteries from you when I see you again and you shall then be able to understand them better and what had to be done. Ron, take care of Pansy, she may act tough but she really needs you more than you know. Harry, don't you dare start thinking of going off on your own or I will have Hermione bring you back just so I can kill you. Luna take care of our Harry. Pansy, keep Ron's head on his shoulders. I love you all._

_Blaise" _ Pansy looked up at Luna with tears in her eyes, "What does that idiot think he's doing? This is only gonna make Harry worse... the boys will handle this."

00000000000000000

Down at the Head Suite, a similar situation was playing out, "What the bloody hell has gotten into him? At a bleeding time like this... I just can't see how he could think now is the right time." Hermione was trying to calm her husband as he paced the room, she had been just as shocked about the news as he had been, "Twi didn't even mention anything like this, I mean you wouldn't think... Dear God, tell me..." Eyes were wide as they shared the same thought and Hermione jumped out of the bed, pulling out a air of his jeans and a t-shirt, he watched curiously to know what she was doing until she shoved them into his arms and began shoving him towards the stairs. "Luv, could you please explain your little outburst?

Her golden eyes connected with his, rolling and caught her thought, '_He can read minds and yet I'm still left explaining myself.'_ It would have been comical if she hadn't been insulting him, oh what heck, it was still funny, and he chortled at it for a bit until he noticed her annoyed expression. "You are going to put those clothes on and get your butt down to that dungeon and into that pit of snakes and figure out what they are up to." as if she wasn't talking to her husband but in fact a four-year-old that still didn't know his shapes and colors.

Draco's eagle owl, Umbra, had brought them a letter and then both had reviewed the letter several times to be sure of what it was getting at. The whole matter was that they knew this would come and yet they still weren't ready for it. Nothing could have prepared them for this war and it's surprises, how do you prepare for what you do not know will happen. It was a quandary that Draco had often thought about during late nights as he had watched Hermione sleep. It was then under the silver moonlight he often found his deeper philosophical side was most apt to surface, and he enjoyed his nighttime thoughts just as much as his discussions that he could now have with the little kitten he often had laid next to in thought. "If he sent one to tweedle dee and tweedle dumb then they are surely on their way down there as we speak, might as well make it guys' night. If it is only to say good bye." Hermione knew he held back those precious tears he wanted to cry so she cried for him, for her mate only cried in the rain.

Watching him walk out the door with a soft kiss to her cheek, she turned back to the coffee table where the letter still laid. A sigh slid past her lips as she picked it up to review the words once again as she sat in tears. Her heart ached wondering how soon before Harry and Ron would be called away to their separate needs. Then again was she and Draco not leaving to his own calling on Sunday, their small hodgepodge group that made a family was being split apart at the seams and they knew they had no other choice. The ink ran a bit where her tears hit the parchment and with a flick of her wrist she corrected it.

It read:

_Dear Draco and Hermione,_

_Today I was called. I must go, as we all knew we eventually would. It has come at a time that I can only say could be the worst, but it seems as we continue on the future doesn't seem any brighter, so maybe this is the best time. My heart is heavy with a burden I can't quite yet reveal to those I care about, so just trust that I will survive and return to you all, and be sure to stay alive for me. Together we shall take down our greatest foe, so know when I return and we all come together again, it has come time for the greatest battle our world has ever seen. Draco take care of Hermione or you will have to deal with more than Voldemort when I see you again. Hermione, you will know all that you need once I reunite with you, and make sure Draco doesn't end up getting himself killed. I love you both._

_Your Brother, Friend, and Teammate,_

_Blaise_

The part that scared her more was the wafting bits of Ether around its edges, but how?

00000000000000000

Coming up short at the Slytherin common room door, Draco had to hold in his laughter at the voices and thoughts ahead of him. "What do you mean it's supposed to be here? Your girlfriend stays in this House, how do you not know?" '_He's a bloody idiot that's how.'_ The evident tone could only belong to the hero of Hogwarts, Harry Potter, the Gryffindor Saint had less than saintly opinions of his best friend. Even if Draco had to agree with him, which was starting to happen more often than not.

An angry grumbling that could only be the Weasley, "Well it's kinda hard when... well you just don't know why me and Pans choose to come down here sometimes and you don't need to know." '_How am I supposed to remember when there's more working in a different head...'_ Draco got away from that thought with disgust, never ever would he be able to look at the Weasel and Pansy the same way again. the memories that had popped up were enough to scar him for life, he'd never get those out now.

Stumbling along trying to not laugh his ass off as the argument between the two continued to escalate, Draco finally found the bumbling idiot about ten feet from the correct suit of armor the hid the Slytherin common room and the section of wall next to it that you spoke the password to. He decided to just watch them for a bit more as they just about pulled a torch holder off the wall trying to figure it out, and just about died from suffocation from holding in his laughter when the correct suit of armor just about crushed a wide-eyed Ron. "You two have no idea what your doing... I'm surprised Blaise just hasn't come out to find you all knowing only you two could possibly be making so much noise in the dungeons. Not even the Bloody Baron makes this much noise, or even Peeves!" Draco then motioned to the section of wall not two feet from them, "The password, is pumpernickel." with that the wall slid open exposing the expansive House under the lake, of course that's why the stairs to the dorms only went down. "Welcome to Slytherin's Pit of Snakes, my dear boys."

Ron entered mumbling that he had known it was there he just didn't want to give it away to Harry, to which Draco gave Harry an approving smirk for his response of hitting said ginger over the head. "Alert the whole castle did you?" Blaise sighed, he had been sitting there for the past fifteen minutes knowing that all the noise could only be Harry and Ron. "Took you long enough Draco or did you just hide in the shadows so that you could laugh at them?" The guilty look on the mention of the latter proved what he had been doing, "Of course why even ask, you probably had a good old time trying not to let them know you were there, from all the noise it sounds like it was quite hilarious to watch."

The indignant frown on Harry's face was almost as amusing as Ron's slowly reddening face, "You mean to say you let us look like bumbling fools for who knows how long just because we provided a decent source of entertainment?!" Ron finally burst looking at the offending Slytherin in question, then turning to the one they had come to see, "And you! Knowing we were out there and ad come to see you and all this other stuff your putting us through and you didn't even have the decency to let us in?!" Snubbing his nose in the air, he turned as if to leave, "Come along then Harry, seems like we're not appreciated here... why even come to try to talk some sense into the arsehole? Let him go off and get himself killed... better be bloody painful at that." Ron began heading to the portrait and the others weren't sure whether to take him seriously or not, a swift sneaky look back back confirmed he was pulling their legs, and the charade fell apart as he fell to the floor laughing at their facial expressions, "You all should have seen your faces..."

"Bugger Ron, that isn't blooming funny... I should throttle you for that!" Blaise told him as he held Draco back, "Or better yet, just let Draco have his murderous way with you, anything he can think up should be infinitely worse than what Harry or I could concoct." The Italian knew Draco was just trying to scare Ron or he'd never be bale to hold the blonde back from doing what he had really intended to do to the red-head.

Calming down as Harry inconspicuously charmed a nearby pitcher to pour its contents all over Ron, they finally got down to business. Ron stood up and moved to sit by the fire to dry, Draco walked past him unnoticeably causing the flames to lick his back a little too close for comfort. Blaise rolled his eyes as Ron jumped up squealing at Malfoy, and Blaise swept his legs out from under him, "I think that's his way of saying sit down and shut up Ron." Harry told his best friend as he sat in a fluffy armchair as Draco took the one opposite of him and Blaise stretched out on the couch. The saying "boys will be boys", definitely applied to this band of brothers per say.

Finally Draco looked at his fellow housemate, "What the bloody hell, Blaise?"

"You all knew this was coming..." he tried to excuse it away, and saw the determined expressions and knew they weren't gonna let let him get away with that. "You all have to understand... they threatened Twi... I have to go... They want her, and I will protect her from them... I know what they are capable of!" The boys each understood, had it been their significant other being threatened it would take the Devil or God to keep them from them. "She wants to protect me... I know it's really me they want in the end... It has always been me. It wouldn't have suddenly change limiting of course at the event of my death, but even then I know who they'd want, and it wouldn't be Twi. They asked... they asked who was I trying to protect..." The tears that came brought each to understanding, "I didn't guard my thoughts fast enough, they got a glimpse of all those I care for, and Twi was at the fore front. I-I... Maybe I should just show you..." Bringing down his mental barriers, they all viewed the events of what had happened at the lake, something Blaise wish had happened when he was alone, and wishing he had at least known they had found him.

00000 Blaise's Memory 00000

_"Who are you trying to protect, Blaise?" the voice was all too familiar to the blue-eyed young man who turned to protect the girl he was with suddenly. "Oh so this is where you have been, she led you right back to us you know. You would have avoided us if you had stayed away from the one we intended to replace you with. Now we can have you again, but what we want first is _**her**_." the man's eyes focused on Twilight's small frame._

_"NO!" It was torn from his throat in anguish, "You can have me! You don;t need her... You can not have her..." It was like awakening a demon as he growled out his commands at the threat before him, "Twi... back to the castle." He saw her protest and stepped away from her, "Back to the castle Twi." he commanded as he turned completely away from her, and he could still feel her standing there behind him. "NOW! BACK TO THE CASTLE NOW!" He demanded as he walked forward holding contempt and rage in his icy gaze. "Please... for me... I can't do this with you here..." He was resorting to begging, he would not let her know his secrets, would not let her know his transgressions, his pain, his laments. _

_The sound of her retreating foot steps put his heart at some ease, "Do you think that is all it takes to protect her? Even the ignorant come to understand the best kept secrets, one day she will know and are you so sure it will be form you." the evil smirk across the demented being before him, "How do you know that the future she sees in those terrifying nightmares is what shall come to pass?" That's when the spell leaped from his wand, it was deflected, but Blaise still got his point across as the man's face became more serious than the sick joking look it had been. _

_"What is you want from me?" he wanted them gone from his life, from what he still could hold onto._

_The lunatic smiled again, "Take me there, show me. I must know before taking you to my master, I must be sure it is really you." Blaise looked at him in disgust, he did not know what he was asking, could not want that, it was almost dooming him to a certain deathly fate._

_"You already stole my first life from me, I was dead to you and your master... I refuse to lose this one. Though are you sure you want to be taken there before you sway my loyalties... I can promise I doubt I will be inclined to bring you back." The horror that came across the scarred and decrepit face brought a smirk to Blaise's face, "Your master has no power over me, he can not hold me..."_

_Then the other man shot forward, a hand around Blaise's neck, "No but that little vixen you just sent away... he can have power over her, can hold her... You will go with me if it will protect her." They had him pegged, he had let them in and now they could control him, "You will belong to my master... you will come to me... and you will never return to this despicable place that some crazed old man believes can be a safeguard to all those young children... but all it is, is a place to choose from the talent, one by one until we have corrupted the whole." His laugh echoed along the lake and a glimmer of hope was that in the dungeons someone would hear, someone would know, and someone would eventually save him._

_"I will do as you say if she is safe... leave her alone and I will come to you this night in the forest before the sun rises and you can take me to your master." Blaise promised the man as he was released from the hold that had been on his neck. "Don't worry I won't alert my friends, and Twilight knows nothing, you are safe, your master is safe. If my friends see this memory, I shall overshadow you, they shall not know you. Just promise you will not take Twi to him." Blaise watched the man nod, and the Italian turned, "When the moon is gone, but before the sun takes its first stand, I will be in the place where the screams never cease and blood never dries, this I promise you." with that said, Blaise left knowing a wizard's oath was bound with magic at that moment and the man had no reason to doubt him._

000000000000000

As everyone opened their eyes, they realized they all had tears on their faces, "You have an oath..."

Blaise nodded, "Yes and if I don't show as I promised in within the parameters that I stated then the magic shall be dealt onto me as it sees fit. I do not intend to break my oath. Please just understand at this time, I can't tell you all the answers to the questions I know you have, and the ones left unspoken between us. You are my brothers, always remember that." His blue eyes scanned the room, steel grey met his first, before another cool pool blue, and then last an eerie emerald. They nodded their heads each in their turn at him in understanding, an understanding that could only occur between brothers, between men, none of the mushy gushing and all the words required by women. This wasn't the time for words but just presence, so much could be said for men who could gather together and just know by being there.

"When should we expect your return?" Harry finally asked as the silence drug on.

Blaise's half-smile came just before his half-truths, "When the last obstacle is before you in the war, and I have done all I need to do from the position I will be in." His ambiguous statement had Draco copying his mate's action of aggravation, as he rolled his eyes, "Draco, don't be Herms, I love her, but her annoying incessant questioning until she digs every little detail out of you will not find a comfortable place in this moment."

"Are you implying I act like Hermione?" He had mock horror at such a suggestion, then the rest gave him the knowing look that waved it off, "Well, thank you... we all know how much I adore those simple things about her. It is those specific details that brought that first wave of attraction to me, probably why I chose her as my mate. She's the perfect opposite of me but on the same intellectual level. I love her so much." His eyes warmed and the others made sick, disgusted noises and motions at his words, he threw a pillow at Blaise, a coaster at Ron, and a vase at Harry. "Will you all stop... not like I'm that immature at the mention of your all's women." They all switched to laughing at his temper tantrum, and the blonde prat sat down in the armchair with a huff and a pouting lip.

Ron finally recovered to smile at the group's leader, by silent agreement, "You act more like a woman now that your mated. She rubbing off on you already? Even showing a bit of that Gryffindor fury, we are so renowned for." A smile spread across his face and it forced Harry to call a quick spell to petrify the vampire where he stood, Draco Malfoy was inches from wiping that smile of the ginger's face. "Thanks Harry."

"You're lucky, I should let him pummel you, but we need your stupid arse in this war and i sure as hell don't wanna deal with Pansy if anything were to happen to you." Harry explained to him as he took off the spell and Draco relaxed back in his chair once again, his look just daring Ron to say something else. "Blaise, what about Twilight?" This was the question that had plagued every male in the room's mind. The tiny and fragile natured girl would be destroyed if left behind, so they all wondered what was going to happen.

Blaise's heavy sighed put them all on edge, "She will try to follow me. You all must promise me, that she won't, she can't see much right now, I know why, it is hard for her to see past certain things and she can't see what will happen too far ahead right now. It is scaring her, I can't have her following me, I won't put her in that kind of danger. I'm not asking for a wizard's oath, just the word of my brothers to protect the one I love as if she were your own to love." His eyes had hardened considerably as he spoke abut this choice, "Ron, have Pansy stay with her... I don't trust her to be alone... she takes too much after our Potter here and there are certain things that she can do to see what she wants that are much too dangerous for her light heart to be trying."

The sounds of the dungeons drifted around them and no one spoke, just sat staring at the fire or the floor. They knew the time was closing in on Blaise, and soon they would have to say good-bye, and chance at never seeing him again. Death was not unusual around them and it was grim when those so young was accustomed to death occurring constantly around them, and not be affected as strongly as they should have been, but instead took it with a tragic acceptance of a something that had to happen and was unavoidable. Life had changed for the older students at Hogwarts, and everyone knew it, Dumbledore saw it everyday as sixth and seventh years either came to him or disappeared from the seats he was used to finding them in, it was no longer a war of his time but now of the younger generation's choosing. When a life taken before its prime was common and grief hung in the minds for vengeance against those who caused it.

Finally as the clock tolled Blaise stood to walk to the door of the common room, they all noticed he took nothing with him as he was leaving. Once he stood behind them all he turned, none wanted to look at him to show him the tears on their faces. It seemed they had cried too much to be men, but it wasn't everyday you lost a brother, they may lose others but never a brother, yet it was as always a necessary sacrifice that no one wanted to give up. "I will return. Let me go not for me, for us, for Twi... but for what our world can be when this war is over." With his head dropped he whispered the words to open the wall and let one tear stain the stone floors before he was gone from their lives. It was his time to rid himself of secrets, his time to take care of a past he wished to no longer darken his future.

0000000000000000

Hermione stood before the window searching out that fog she knew was so familiar, that would never be erased form her. A dark figured fled from the castle and caught her breath as she saw a small fog with it, and it quickly disappeared into the forest. Confusion was written across her face as she walked out on to the balcony trying to grab one last glimpse of the mysterious unknown person. The darkness of the forest had already closed around them so she just bowed her head and looked back to her room, and caught a movement that shouldn't have been there. Her heart sped in her chest, even if it didn't pump the blood she had left in her, more like venom than blood, a mixture that could hold any vampire off if needed in emergency of nutritional merit.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Her voice trembled and she cursed herself for worrying, but she cold feel that it wasn't Draco, even across their bond she could feel he was still in the dungeons. With eyes more advantaged at seeing in the dark, she searched the room for an intruder, a sound at the bottom of the stairs attracted her. Looking down she saw a wisp of light long hair turning a corner. Now sure of some uninvited visitor she crept like a predator to the lower floor. A couple of swears from the kitchen alerted her to their location, then the fumbling of a glass jar, so they were after her and Draco's more rare potions then. "Can I help you? My husband and I are very committed to helping those in need when we are asked."

A small head peaked over the counter and Hermione knew that strawberry blonde hair and moss green eyes from anywhere, "Hermione... Don't tell Draco that I was here... I need you to help me... but then I will have to obliviate it from your memory, Draco can't know... I can't have them stopping me... I know Blaise asked them to stop me." the girl quickly related all this to the immortal she was hoping would help her. "Please, 'Mione... I love him..." The plea was so heartfelt that Hermione knew she would not be able to refuse such a pure heart and quickly with a flick of her wrist had the potions that could be needed for any emergency on the counter. "Thank you..."

"What is going on?" Hermione asked, "You can tell me, get it off your chest, and then obliviate me and it will never be known."

Sighing she relaxed enough to look the girl she had considered a sister, "Blaise is running off, but I'm sure you know that. They say they want someone... a her... they looked at me so specifically and Blaise got so upset... It has to be me... Then he started spouting off things like he was the one they really wanted and for them to leave me alone and that I wasn't part of it... then Blaise was demanding me back to the castle. He's going with them, to protect me. I can't let him do that, I am going to give myself over to those that he's going to, I have to save him. I love him so much... I can't lose him... he may be able to move on, but vampires only have one life mate, and if I lose him... I die." Her voice kept breaking, but she wouldn't break down, she had no time for dramatics and just needed to get going or she wouldn't be able to follow him, their bond was to loose.

"Calm... I will help you... Tell me what you need and it will be yours." Hermione looked at the small girl, even though she was barely bigger than her, and kissed the girl's cheek.

Pulling herself back together, she began packing away the potions she'd need, "Just keep the boys off my trail... I'll leave you with that memory. You have already given me more than enough to help me, and I know you will be busy, so don't worry, concentrate on your mission, it is much more important that our kind join our side than what happens to Blaise and I. We will be back, and you will know when the time comes. I love you." Twilight's eyes remained dry and she turned to the lower balcony, and pulled a broom out of her bag, it was Blaise's.

"Be careful... and you better come back alive... I'm not experienced enough to pull both of your arses from the Ether." Hermione tried to lighten the mood with some humor but still the air around them remained somber. "Remember Draco can hear you whenever you call... and we shall come to you as if the devil were at our heels." A cool sensation swept her mind, and she only gathered glimpses of the last few moments. With one last look at the balcony she saw flutter of green and then nothing, just a sense of keeping Twi out of trouble and a tear on her cheek she couldn't find a reason for.

0000000000000000

A dark figure stood in the forest just as the moon disappeared and the sun had yet made an entrance. The boy had moved on with his partner. His smile was bordering on insanity as he turned to the figure that stumbled from the tree line, '_Beautiful... no wonder._'

"Blaise?" a very feminine voice called out searching for the one who had just been there.

"Finally, you have arrived... He won't fight us if we have you."

**Amata Mercy**

Let me know what you think!


	6. Those We Need

I really don't know how much you all like my story! Please just let me know what you're thinking! REVIEW!! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the places or people... just the plot.

Chapter 5: Those We Need

Wind swept into the room as wise eyes watched two figures flee into the forest. He understood, and had known it was going to happen eventually, it was heartbreaking to see two young lives leave his protection, but it was necessary in a time like this. His eyes were getting more tired as the years wore on, and so much tragedy had befallen the children he cared about. Every student that walked through those doors he should be ale to offer a fun, safe and happy environment, but it was getting hard to with the war starting become more evident, though the young ones didn't understand, the sixth and seventh year students, even quite a few of the fifth years, knew what was going on outside those halls and knew what was coming. His greatest regret was a portion of students directly involved with the Order, that so much had been laid on their shoulders. That one boy was expected to defeat the greatest evil this world has ever known.

Sighing he turned away to look into his fireplace, just moments before he had spoken to a young man so sure about what he had to do, not for himself, his mate, or his loved ones, but what he had to do for a better world, he was positive was waiting for them after the war. Heartache afflicted an old man with too many regrets, and too many what ifs in his lifetime. They needed him though, and so he continued on, and noting would keep him from being their guiding light. The scraping of the gargoyle against the stone floors at the bottom of the steps to his office told him he had visitors. Conjuring six cups of tea and a bowl of lemon drops, thought the latter was more for himself since only one of his visitors would accept the candy once offered to them. His eyes twinkled as he noticed something particularly different with one of his visitors and a smile blossomed on his face as they opened the door to enter, none of them ever really needing an invitation, when they knew it was always there.

"Hello, Remus, Nymphadora, Serverus, Minerva, Bill, Fluer." He turned in his seat and held a lemon drop in his hand, "Lemon drop anyone?" his eyes turning to Nymphadora Tonks as she stretched out a hand to take one from the bowl. "Not that I don't enjoy our visits... Perhaps you will inform me of the cause of this one." They all knew it was just him being polite, he probably already knew more they did, though one individual thought they had something that would surprise everyone.

It was Minerva that decided to speak up, "Blaise Zabini, left campus tonight, and we believe Twilight was hot on his trail after him." she didn't seem too particularly worried, though happy it wasn't any of her wonderful Gryffindors that had chose to sneak off as they usually did. "As well as Luna Lovegood and Pansy Parkinson were found in the Gryffindor boy's dormitories, explicitly in the beds of one Mr. Ronald Weasley and one Mr. Harry Potter." The woman if nothing was thorough and detailed in her reports to him, Dumbledore at times wished she would loosen up even.

"Yes, and it seems the dungeons have had some quite unusual visitors as well, the aforementioned Potter and Weasley, as well as Draco. Though the last isn't that peculiar as you know he is of the House though he usually doesn't venture far from his mate unless its of importance or is she was the cause of him needing to leave her. Two of my students sneaking away from the castle is cause to worry though, as we know those two are never quite the troublemakers that Minerva has in her House." Serverus told the Headmaster as he sipped form his tea, and watched the rival House head roll her eyes at him, bringing a smirk to his face.

Dumbledore ignored the fact the two were too much like the two he remembered from their younger years, always fighting it seemed. "Yes, all this I know. I talked to Mr. Zabini before he left and he had a feeling she would follow him too. It was his choice, and so I let him go, it was something he felt was unavoidable. The Order had already been informed of possible things that could draw away our younger members in this war that will help them. Remus, Nymphadora, I'm guessing you all are here to report on your progress with werewolves?" The old man removed his glasses and wiped them with his robe as he turned his eyes to the young couple. They were fitting for one another as outcasts from their societies and not actually caring what others thought of them.

"They are actually coming around, and we even recruited quite a few animagus, we promised them they would be cleared from the Ministry blacklists if they helped our side in the war. Do you think that is something we can make happen? Many of them are quite skittish from being so secluded and in hiding for so long." Remus looked to him as his hand slipped over to find the small one on his knee.

"Of course, the Ministry is being very forgiving in this time as we search for more allies. What of the dragons?" Dumbledore then turned to the other couple, the Veela and her mate, Bill Weasley.

Bill looked up, "The Dragons will be ready for Harry's call. Though, sir, I need to ask you find another liaison to go to Romania soon. My Fluer, you see-" the man was cut off by his wife who was spouting off a dozen obscenities in French and hitting his arm, the Veela temper was obvious as feathers glowed in her hair.

"Bill is so silly, you see he understands nothing about the Veela when she is with child... I will be just fine, I will not avoid this war just because you're demanding to be a overprotective oaf." she huffed and then Minerva and Nymphadora were fussing over her and gushing over baby things and Serverus and Remus were giving the Weasley slaps on the back and shaking his hand. The Veela who was in question then turned back to the Hogwarts Headmaster, "Do not worry Bill and I shall continue our work in Romania, don't listen to his ridiculous thoughts on the subject of protecting me and our child... We're safer in Romania anyways..." The Headmaster nodded his agreement as he turned to look back out the window.

"Do you ever blame yourself for placing the burden of our world on such young shoulders?"

000000000000000

Luna sat up as Harry lowered himself into bed next to her, she could see the moonlight had faded and the sun was yet to take reign in the sky, then turning to him she took his face in her hands gently kissing him. Trying to mend all the hurts of his soul was impossible, but she knew just being there would mean more than any words she could try to comfort him with, this she had learned from Pansy. Her eyes drifted over to the Slytherin that was now standing in the doorway holding Ron's face to her stomach as he knelt before her. A cold draft wafted in and then she realized that they had left the window open. "So he's gone then?" she had to know for her own mind to reach peace, to know that someone the man she loved had held so dear was no longer there to help hold him together meant she would just try harder to keep him alive.

"He's gone... he left maybe a half hour ago... Do you know where Twi is, Pans?" Ron answered as he looked up into her hazel eyes and brushed a stray tear from her cheek as the realization of a a good friend being gone in such a time when she needed him most, but she had Ron, and that was all that mattered.

Pansy drew him from the ground and kissed him agin softly, "I will go down to the Slytherin girl dormitories and see if she is there, try calling Hermione to see if Twi is over there. We all know how bad this will affect her." Pansy sighed as her lips brushed Ron's once more, there was something about him that she couldn't resist. "Wait for me in the common room, I plan to return here tonight... I feel safer sleeping in your arms." Her cheeks seem to blush at the confession as she hurriedly turned to leave the room. Ron's face soon turned to a somber grin at it and he followed her down the stairs hoping she hadn't sprinted once out the door, she was so irrational when she was embarrassed.

Luna sighed, "Perhaps I should check my room in the Ravenclaw Tower, she may have sought me out in her time of sadness. She had harapims following her and they tend to make people search out those that can see them to help the one they are attached to. Do you think perhaps Blaise gave them to her because he knew this would happen?" Harry looked at her, and just smiled running a hand through her soft blonde hair.

"Maybe, my love." His eyes a cool green that rested on her on crystalline blue, it was hard to e upset around her, "I think I shall go with you... I'm still uncomfortable with the thought the Death Eaters were able to walk right in and drop two tortured bodies at the Head Suite doorstep. Nothing would destroy me more than losing two people so close to me in one night... I can't lose you Luna..." His voice was so desperate that she almost let him follow her, but she knew he was just being clingy since Blaise had turned away from them without a true idea of where he was going. No he needed this time alone to pull himself together on his own, to think it all through, and come to terms with what had to happen.

Looking away and slipping on her shoes and grabbing his cloak from the bed, "Stay, Harry. You need this time just as much a anyone, just because you are 'The Chosen One' does not mean you can't take time to grieve. When I return, I will let you cuddle up to me and the Larkspin will sing you into a peaceful sleep... I'm sure of it." Her beautiful smile lit her face as she let the dreamy look spread over her face and Harry knew deep down that she was right. When was the last time he had grieved and let himself feel anything other than the guilt and stress of the war, since Sirius or Cedric's death.

Watching her leave the room was hard, but he knew if he went down to the common room then he would have to put up with Ron, and at the moment the boy was full of too many emotions and swinging between them faster than a muggle swing set in a tornado. No, Ron would let her back in and he would wait for her here, while he thought everything out. "Be careful." He saw the bit of nod she gave and he looked down at his hands as he leaned over them to set his elbows against his knees. Once this war was over, he would open up Godric Hollow for all his friends to stay, of course Hermione and Draco wouldn't be too far in Wiltshire at the Malfoy Manor. His friends would always be on hand and he wouldn't stay up staring at his ceiling through the night, wondering what danger would steal away someone else he cared for, what next would bring him more heartache.

Luna smiled at Ron as he was still arguing with Pansy at the door, probably trying to go with her instead of waiting like he had been asked. "Luna tell her how dangerous it is to wander about the dungeons at this time of night alone, and being a girl on top of it. Seriously, Pan, I'm just worried about you... I don't know how I could survive if something happened to you... I think we both know i would be rash and rush headlong into battle with whomever was the one o deal you harm." His blue eyes shone with determination like all Gryffindors and sometimes Luna loved that about them, but right now was a Ravenclaw time, just time to think things through.

"Let her go Ron. She'll be fine, Harry let me go on my own... we are witches, with wands, and quite a bit of experience..." she explained to him, and then she suddenly wanted to hurry along before Harry charged down the stairs after her. "Come on let's go Pansy..." she took the girl's arm as she planted a soft kiss to her boyfriend's cheek before letting the portrait swing shut behind them.

000000000000000

Hermione's eyes fell on the fireplace as it lit up to reveal the slightly green face of her ginger friend. Quickly wiping any tears away she moved to go sit at the couch after shuffling away the potions she had made to slightly replace those that had been taken. With misty eyes she looked at him as she sat down to give him her full attention, but she really wished Draco was here, but he would return soon enough. "Hermione... you ok? The other girls seemed a bit shaken with everything going on." His eyes focused on hers and he knew he was still having trouble believing what she had become, it was hard for her knowing she would out live the two men who had been at her side for so long, but she had Draco and she would rather live eternity with him without the other 2/3 of the Golden Trio than be Draco's death as she died in old age, death by heartbreak was a horrible death indeed.

"I'm fine... a little sad... but otherwise I believe Blaise knows what he's doing." she informed her best friend of several years as she pulled her silken robe around her a bit tighter, "Is there anything else I can help you with? You and Harry need sleeping draughts or pepper-up? I just made a batch of Headache draught, a strong potency knowing how Draco's headaches can get at times like these." Her eyes shown with genuine worry for her friends as she looked at the red-head.

He smiled his blue eyes lightening a bit as he saw her brow begin to crease, "No need to worry 'Mione... We'll be fine, Pan and Luna are taking good care of us as always. What we were wondering though was if you had seen Twilight? We haven't been able to find her since we left the dungeons and Blaise was worried that she would try to follow him." Ron explained and he watched as Hermione anxiously chewed her bottom lip. It was something she did when she was worried and even more when she was trying figure out just how to say what she needed to.

With a small sigh she looked at him, "No I'm afraid I only saw Twi last when you all left the confines of the Head Suite earlier this afternoon. Though I say you won't be able to find her until she is ready for you to find her. Fo now just give her some space and let her deal with the grief that haas been forced upon her by Blaise's swift departure from our lives." Hermione eyed her wringing fingers with renewed interest and Ron was slightly suspicious of her words but could be ensured that Hermione would never let a friend run off into danger and considered the girl a younger sister at times.

"If you're sure then, I'll just leave you for now... Draco should be there shortly, perhaps we shall see the two of you at breakfast then." His pained smile was enough to break Hermione's heart for having to lie to him. Though either way she would have had to lie or break a promise that she barely recollected making but was sure of nonetheless.

Parting with a gentle smile full of tears, "Good night Ronald..." she watched the connection dissipate in a last could of green in the hearth and the flames return to a warm reds, oranges, and yellows. Standing up to return to cleaning the kitchen she checked to see what was still missing, most were healing potions, the most disturbing though were the ones that she was sure of verituserum and a couple dangerous poisons. The ones she knew she would supply were the healing ones, but someone had taken the others, only Draco dealt with the handling of poisons and things that weren't used for healing. Being a former Death Eater he didn't want to dirty the hands of a Phoenix with such things, it was always his words as he once caught her holding a poison in her fingers.

Letting a hand trail across the counter she saw another figure slip into the forest, and her heart froze in her chest. The figure was one she could never mistake and tears sprung to her eyes, she would be too late. No one else knew though, she had to leave now. Her feet moved swiftly as she climbed the stairs, as nimble fingers began tearing the robe and silk nightgown from her body. Why had... no it couldn't be. Throwing on the first clothing her hands landed on it would be later that she realized she had donned one of Draco's shirts and then slipped a pair of her jeans over her hips as her arms slipped Draco's green cloak over her shoulders. Only she could do this, if she could get out of here before Draco came he wouldn't have a chance to sop her or tell her she must be mistaken, but she knew that body anywhere and she felt the Ether drift across her skin before she knew she had called on it.

A gasp escaped her lips as she caught sight of herself in the mirror, her eyes shown as bright as molten gold and her hair floated around her like caught in water, and the mist surrounded her. This was her power and she had to use it to save lives, it was meant to destroy just as much as it was meant to create. That was how the universe balanced itself, the Ether was what held it together. Touching her hand to a rose bud in her vase on her vanity she watched the mist pull it through every age of life until it withered and died, and once she grasped the withered stem she forced the life back into it as she drifted to the edges of the Ether. With a burst of light her eyes opened and she saw it blossomed at the peak of life, and then she understood, hers was the path of life and death. A small laugh broke the silence around her as she considered the irony of an immortal controlling these precious elements, a being stuck between them, never to have life again nor be pulled into the void of death.

Turning to the balcony she heard the portrait swing open, and she knew she had to leave now or he would never let her go. Stepping up to the rail she knew not even a fall of this height would kill an immortal, so she leapt out as far as she could, dropping past the other balcony and landing gracefully as if she had floated down. She found herself halfway to the woods already. '_Please don't let me be too late..._' she begged all those that she knew that she would make it, that this world would not bring her anguish once again. Her heart couldn't take another loss. Her eyes caught a flash of blonde ahead and she followed and her the sound of broom flight off in the distance, this was surely part of the adventure she had signed on for when she became friends with The Boy Who Lived her first year.

000000000000000

Pansy and Luna had split up soon after leaving Gryffindor Tower and now each was making their way to their own common rooms. Pansy had gone towards the stairs that would lead her to the Great Hall and then to the stairs that would plunge down into the dark and damp dungeons below the castle. She would be oblivious to the things going on around her and never know that those she cared so much about were in certain danger. A smile lit hr lips s she encountered a dismal Draco Malfoy on her way down, letting her hand rest on his arm as they shared a look that could express all they needed without words. His arms wrapped around her and her mind flashed back to days when this was a common occurrence and it wasn't a shared grief of the thought of never having a friend return to them, but a shared lust and affection.

A heat erupted in her abdomen that had long ben held at bay, a heat only this pureblooded heir could create. Events drifted through her mind, so many passionate moments over the years between them. Moments that had been caught so many times by these very same corridors of the dungeon, and a longing returned for things to return those days when life was less filled with strife and pain, to times when the only sorrow was not getting the particular shade of nail polish on her fingers that she had wanted. Her cheeks flushed as such memories flooded her mind and she laid a hand against his chest, as the other gripped his arm.

Staring up into sterling silver eyes forced her heart to beat much more rapidly, and a lust drifted into her eyes that she was positive he could see. Nothing made her more uncertain of her morals than this instance when she had fallen against an old lovers' chest without one thought to his mate or her own love of her life. When her lips fell on his cool skin she drew back, and he stiffened. Tears burst forth, she hadn't been thinking of cheating as much as she wished to just relive those times when nothing mattered and no one was dying around her. That was what she had felt when she was in Draco's arms, and that was what she had wanted.

A new resolution came to mind, "I just want a minute... just give me a minute Draco..."

Draco bowed his head, there was too much going on, too much misery, too much anxiety, and for just a minute with her in his arms it had been like a flash into a life hen he still had his family, when he had been on top of the pureblood world, he could walk into rooms and inspire fear because of his family name not what he was. When he had brought many a paramour into these dungeons or anywhere he had felt the need to fulfill his desires. When al he had to worry about was the next insult that left his lips or the next place he could place them. Looking into those dark Hazel eyes he compared them to Golden ones unconsciously, and he remembered the mate he had upstairs awaiting his return, but then there was that begging pitiable look in Pansy's eyes that had his heart aching. She had been at his side as long as Blaise had been, and would do anything for either of them, but did that extend to lapsing into the darker side of morality, going against the vow and bond between he and the innocent girl probably waiting in his bed.

"Just... give me a minute... You can pretend I'm her and I'll pretend you're him.. and it's like we never cheated..." Pansy begged, something had to be filled in her, just to travel back to when neither had cared who found them tangled together in these halls, to be pressed up against the cold stones and feel that mixx of pleasure of heat and cold in her. The look in his eyes showed just how torn he was and she knew it wouldn't be long now, if she could break him, just keep his mind from thoughts of her longer. Though maybe she could use that against him, just a disillusionment charm, it wasn't hard to perform.

A flick of her wand and suddenly there before him stood the one he yearned for every second of the day. Chestnut curls falling down her back, gold eyes that could bring any man to hi knees. The outfit was a bit unlike her, but then again this morning proved she had a naughty side he hadn't known about, as the pink lace clung to her body, his mind ran through so much. His mind suddenly clouded with thoughts of his mate, and how he would love to have her willing and pliable beneath him. A growl slipped from between his protruding fangs and Pansy's eyes lowered t a half-shut seductive look as she sauntered closer do him as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Pans... I..." Then his lips were silenced as hers pressed against his. A fog covered both their minds and it was like their bodies weren't their own.

00000000000000

Luna felt suddenly odd as she turned towards the window, she didn't put divination beyond her abilities, and felt the prophecy as it flashed before her and she gasped out in pain, she had to stop this. Her eyes caught someone flying towards the forest and knew that this could not happen. Hurriedly she cast a leviosa on herself and opened the window, and used the magic to lower herself outside the castle's shadow. Bathed in moonlight she turned just before disappearing into the forest. '_Forgive me Harry._' Was the only thought as he glanced to the Gryffindor tower and then down to the Head Suite she thought she glimpsed the glowing golden eyes, but she knew she had to be mistaken.

Forcing her heart to the back of her mind, she pushed through the thicket of brambles in front of her. There were times her mind was crystal clear as her blue eyes, and she took this opportunity to analyze everything before her, she wasn't the first take this path. There were actually several footsteps littering the ground and she knew she had to hurry if she was going to reach them in time. The war depended on so much, though she didn't see possible futures like Twilight, her prophecies brought glimpses of direct future, of things that she could alter if only she reached the changing points quickly enough. She could here a broom flying across the tree tops above her, but it was unsure, the pilot not knowing exactly where they were going. That meant Luna still had time.

At first it was only a tingling sensation, but then she was sure that someone was following her, quickly she ducked behind a tree and forced a invisibility charm on herself before taking the next bend in the forest. She caught the sight of a mist drifting in the forest that wasn't there before. '_Stay away Hermione._' Her mind was filled with anguish, she had to alter this, but her tie window was sliding closed before her with each step she took. Finally a clearing opened up before her, she caught sight of people standing there talking in hushed voices and she stilled her body trying to decided the best form of action to take. _'Harry would know...'_ Tears came unbidden to her eyes as stepped forward, to hear better what they were saying, to be sure this was where she needed to be.

"I'm here... I told you I would be here." Blaise.

"Good, then we can leave, my master is anxious for your return." An unknown voice and as she peeked into the clearing she didn't recognize him under the heavy cloak.

"You still promise nothing will happen to them. As long as they are safe then I shall be your master's, but the second they are endangered I can't guarantee my cooperation with your Lord's wishes. There are more important things in this world to me than what he wants." Blaise, he seemed upset, like he was still unwilling to go again even with the words he spoke.

"Don't worry your lover and your rebellious group of friends are safe for now... If they directly defy us I can't say the same, you know." With a nod from both men, there was a pop and they were gone.

Shock running through her system, Luna stumbled from the trees she was using for cover and looked up to find that her friend was truly gone, so many emotions ran through her, they made her almost choke on the words that left her, and roughened her voice, "Blaise?"

A dark figure moved out of the trees on the other side, and Luna's eyes widened in fear as her gaze perused him, "Finally, you have arrived... He won't fight us if we have you." His dark chuckle escaped him and Luna became frightened, but knew this what she had to do. The Order needed Twilight more than they needed her, besides Harry would come for her, and she would be with Blaise. She would have no worries, it was much more crucial that Twilight stay with Harry and the others. "Come, my pet..."

Luna saw the mist before the man did and knew she didn't have much time before the prize these men had been searching for before they had gotten Blaise would come bursting gung-ho through the brush behind him. So she slowly and reluctantly went to him, feeling the disgust in her belly as he touched her bare arm. A shiver ran through her as she realized what exactly she was about to put herself through, they thought her to be Twilight, they thought they could use her to get Blaise to do what they wanted. Though if she had to, she would let them kill her before she let Blaise stay on their clutches, Twilight and Blaise they had to be there for Harry in the end. Her eyes glowed as silently a prophecy was locked into place and tears formed against her lashes as she knew what it could mean for her.

"Don't be scared... soon you will be but for now... you are in my hands." His greedy look and pawing was evident of what he intended to do with her once he got her away from here and she apologized silently to Harry a million times for doing this to him. _'I love you.'_ It was then the rushing feeling filled her stomach of apparition, something she had grown used to but not side-along apparition and was forcefully pushed against the man who had taken her captive.

The last thing she heard before she disappeared was Hermione's voice, "LUNA!!" and then the whole world fell away and as she stumbled out on the other side the world went black.

000000000000000

Twilight about fell from her broom as the vision hit her, her eyes glassed over, the color turned milky. Tears poured from her eyes at this new possible future and her hands gripped the broom tighter. _'Luna... Luna and Blaise.... both of them.' _ How could she recover from the loss of both of them, they weren't going to be at her side for now. They would be again, Blaise had promised to be hers once his secrets were gone. Then she would wait, she would help Harry, and she would wait for him. A cry met her ears and fear struck through her heart, Hermione.

Slipping down into the forest she got off her broom headed towards a clearing just as the first rays of the sun fell through the trees and then she saw a miraculous sight. A mist glowed in the rays of the sun, as golden as Hermione's eyes, as the highlights of her hair, as the honeyed color of her skin. A shared look of loss fell between then and she saw the girl on her knees had watched their good friend be taken from them. Fangs at the ready and a beautiful wand in her hand, she hadn't been able to stop it. Even with the Ether swirling around her, she had forced it to be visible, she realized, and slowly had it recede. "I tried to get to her... and I kept your secret... How do I tell Harry that I lost his most valuable presence? He needs her, Twi. I need her... I need you..."

"I can go after them... I just have to follow..." She stopped as Hermione shook her head, and she understood, it hadn't been a portkey. It had been apparition, how do you trace apparition? "Blaise..." Her resolve held her together and she looked to Hermione and moved to sit at her side. "Call for him Hermione... He will come to you... I-I'll tell Harry... You need him... Call for him." Twilight was urging her and Hermione nodded, "It's my fault, Hermione. Not yours, no you are an angel while I am a demon. I was the one he was supposed to take, I was the one Luna took the place of, I will tell Harry, and I will suffer this guilt, you should not suffer such guilt."

Standing she laced a soft kiss to Hermione's temple and left her sitting there just as the rain fell with a crack across the sky as clouds blocked the sun. Even now she still looked angelic and Twilight could barely look at her, innocence and goodness that were rare among immortals. No words could ease her heart now, no without Blaise she was lost in a world perpetually grey. "He will return." That was all Hermione said to her as she watched Twilight's back disappear through the trees. Twilight felt the weight of those words, a weight Hermione could not have known about, it wasn't the question of him returning, but would he be too late?

There were people in this world she would sacrifice her immortality for, two of which were immortal, on destined to be, and four who she would watch perish upon this Earth before the end of the century. They would not be stolen from her too soon, she would guarantee that to them all, and so she continued to the castle. Already in her mind she planned ways to bring them all together again, and then another vision hit her. Forcing her to one knee, she watched that final battle where evil would be vanquished by the light. A feral cry escaped her lips as she felt the pain of someone breaking her mental barriers to see the vision themselves.

That's when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to her Head of House as he fought away the one viewing her vision and forced her barriers back up once again. With a soft whisper on her lips, "Harry... I need to get to Harry..."

000000000000000

Hermione sat on the ground, staring up into the clouds as she was soaked through with rain. Softly she reached out across their bond to call for him. It was odd she felt an inkling of so many emotions from him. "Draco..." she called even out loud as if that would help, nothing came back to her, not even a warm he wold use to calm her like he had earlier that afternoon. "Draco." she tried again more firmly, but once again nothing, and fear of loneliness filled her.

Blaise had left, Luna had been taken, Twilight left her here, and now Draco wouldn't answer, and she couldn't reach the other two. "DRACO!!!" she cried out pushing through their bond straight into his mind. It was then she fell apart.

_'No... No... He wouldn't...'_

0000000000000000

**Amata Mercy**

Let me know what you think.

Where did Blaise go? Who with? What about Luna? What will happen with Draco and Pansy? Will Twilight be able to take care of Harry? What of Hermione?


	7. With Love Comes Pain

I'm glad people do like my story. If you have any ideas as to what you might enjoy in the story do try to challenge me. I don't pre-write, just kind of spur of the moment idea type.

By the way all my reviewers so far, thank you. Trust me that I hate Draco/Pansy, so I don't plan to continue that in any way, it was just needed for the plot. Blaise will be playing a decent part in this. Hermione will also be very interesting this chapter with all these events.

Disclaimer: I don't own what JKR does.

Chapter 6: With Love Comes Pain

0000000000000000

Harry watched as Snape burst into the Gryffindor common room. He had ventured down once he began to worry about how long it was taking Luna. Unlike Pansy who had to search her whole house, she only had to search her room. Now he was sitting next to Ron on a couch watching the fire, no words exchanged just silent support. Then came in, Snape, and crushing all that he had known, crushing what hope he had. In his arms, all he saw was wet blonde looking hair, a limp body, his mind ran to Luna. His beautiful and wonderful girlfriend, the love of his life, the one who kept him alive. His heart had stopped in his chest and it was in slow motion all of a sudden, the world lost its color and he watched as Snape set down Twilight and Harry fell to his knees at her side. Placing a gentle hand on her cheek, he saw she was wide awake, but why would Snape be carrying her. Ron moved over to look at her as well and bent to brush a couple stray hairs from her face, then spread a blanket over her.

"Har-ry." Her eyes were so heartbroken when she looked up at him, the jade was still milky and he knew something was wrong with her. His head snapped up to look at the Head of Slytherin House in confusion.

The potions master looked down at him, "Someone is trying to access her visions... we don't know who, but it's keeping her form being able to use her body. She's stuck somewhere between a vision and reality. I pushed her barriers back up but it's hard to keep them up, and she has to be able to hold them there herself to keep from being like this, but the attack hit her hard, even for an immortal." His eyes lingered on the Boy Who Lived, "There's something she wants to inform you of, and she also said she needed you..."

Twilight found the way to grab Harry's arm and draw his attention back to her, "It's about Luna... I'm so sorry Harry... It was supposed to be me... They were supposed to take me, but Luna knew... She got there before Hermione or I could get to her. Hermione watched her be apparated away right before her eyes. Wherever Blaise went then that's where she'll be... Blaise will watch over her... he will take care of her. I promise you... they will be back... I'm so sorry... I wish it had been me... it was supposed to be me. Please don't hate me Harry... You can't give up... you can't do something rash... and most all... we can't go after them. Leave it to Blaise... please." Tears were pooling over her translucent jade eyes, and her grip moved to his hand, "As long as I am here... as long as I'm alive... I promise Blaise will return and Luna will be alive when he brings her back with him."

Harry was sure there was a hole where his heart once was, it broke his world into pieces and destroyed what semblance of sanity that he had left. His mind was falling into that void of depression, he felt so lost now, his light, his hope, all gone. Then his eyes fell on Twilight and saw her emotions that swam in her eyes was so close to being the same, except her life truly did depend on the one she loved. Slipping a hand onto her cheek he pushed his mind against her own, Snape pulled away as Harry moved to fortify Twilight's barriers, at the same time he kept his own rock solid, to ensure what was attacking her would not move on to him. "Twilight... think of one thing push that one irrelevant thought to the fore front of your mind and hold it there... I will forgive you, but don't let this enemy know our plans, our possible future... please Twi be strong." His urging must have work because he was slowly being pushed out, and he felt the other presence was being pushed out too. All he saw was the crest of the Zabini family, no longer was he seeing battles he had yet to fight.

Falling back against his heels Harry looked to see the girl sitting up, "Thank you, Harry..." Her eyes were watering still but Ron hugged her, it was so much like taking care of Hermione, the girl was like a younger sister. Though Twilight was only in her fifth year, and that was her true age, she was born immortal, she would stop growing when she reached that peak condition or turned her first human. She was younger than any of them, and you could see the innocence in all she did, and yet at times she was so much older than them all in specific ways. Then she gasped and Harry's eyes flicked back up to her but then moved to the door where she was looking, but her eyes were so clouded he knew she wasn't seeing what was in reality, then as it cleared to a mossy green did she turn to look at Ron. "Always remember to forgive her... she loves you so." A half-smile spread across her face and she stood, then turned to her Head of House, "Come, we are needed to help the futures path once more..."

Harry watched them leave, deciding not to say a word as Ron turned to him, "Pan... she was talking about Pan." That's all he could say though as he sank into the he seat that Twilight had just vacated, and much like his best friend placed his head in his hands. "What has Pan done now?"

A silence hung between them so heavy that Harry sank the rest of the way back against the couch as he sat in the floor, this was just too much for him. So much misery and despair floated around them, but now it had taken hold of him, in quite possibly the worst way. It had been far too long since any other besides his Luna had drug him from this deep of a drudge. There was a place in him that only that nonsensical beauty could hold, and now he never knew if she would again. Perhaps it would be left devoid of occupation until it ate him from the inside out, and he knew if even the Dark Lord had felt this, he could not have survived. His mind thought of the places Blaise could have went and not wanted them to know, and he could only be sure it was not somewhere good, "Merlin... Someone, bring me back my moon..."

000000000000000

Draco felt something in him fall apart as he pulled away from Pansy, something in him was so pained that it almost brought him to his knees. It was then he noticed his state of disorder, what had come over him? What had he done? His eyes widened in fear as he saw the disillusionment fall from Pansy. His heart leaped into his throat and he watched the girl drop to the cold stone floors, and look up at him with such a pitiable expression. A glow in her eyes that pronounced her mind not be her own. Draco backed away, he felt an ache in his heart that he knew didn't belong to him, but instead his mate. It was her presence in his mind, her forceful intrusion upon him that had brought him back to himself. What had she seen? His mind searched for her own, and it was then he froze, anguish ate him alive as it finally brought him to a degrading position no Malfoy had held before. On his hands and knees, he cracked the stones as he beat his fists upon them, letting desolation to seep into every part of his being.

'_Hermione... My 'Mione... Please... My Love..._' He called out to her, he wanted nothing more than to hold her, he searched for her, he had to know where she was, a fear was holding him as he found no response from her side of their bond. A groan alerted him to Pansy's conscious state, he glimpsed her and knew as the guilt was written across her face that she knew not how they had gotten this way.

It was a blur to him. One moment he was hugging a good friend and housemate to comfort her at the loss of another then he found himself in a most adulterous position as if he had actually committed the act. In his mind, though, he knew that he had not done so, never would he betray his mate. This feeling of pain, sorrow, and distrust he knew was from her, and he needed now more than ever to go to her, but she had closed them off. What he felt and could gather from her mind was too mixed up and distressed, and he was unable to call to her, unable to know where she was. He feared to harm her more by fully entering her mind as she had done to him, to see what she saw, but what he feared most was she was truly hurt and needed him.

"Draco... I'm sorry..." He turned to see Pansy's tear streaked face and watched her pull herself together. Picking herself up from the depths of the darkened alcove he had left her in, she moved past him, leaving him there, and ignoring him as his feral roars echoed along the halls. "Understand... it wasn't me... make her understand Draco... we are not what she thinks we are... We could never... just she must know..." Her mind was too boggled with how she could explain to Ron, to tell him her mind had not belonged to her in this moment of time. That neither of them were at fault, the lapse of memory hared between them showed that they were not in control.

Looking up as footsteps echoed down towards them he caught the fear in her eyes as well, not fear of being caught, but the fear of the loss that could come from someone with the wrong information. Draco refused to think he had knowingly betrayed the one who meant more than eternity to him. He would sacrifice all he had, his immortality, his dark magic, his name, if that would mean his Hermione would be safe and live happily. No sorrow should mar his beautiful mate's eternity with him, and he feared it was already to late to guarantee that. Pressing his forehead against the stones, he begged any who would listen to let his 'Mione forgive him. "I love you..." his voice was barely a move of his lips, so fast that no one heard him, but he hoped it had crossed his bond.

Suddenly Snape slipped around the corner, and his frown deepened as he saw his godson's state, no one brought a Malfoy to his hands and knees. Then his eyes turned to the desolate Pansy as she avoided his eyes, and he then understood why Twilight anted them to get here before anyone else. Only the two of them would here this out with rushing to conclusions and not setting the stage for unprecedented amounts of drama. "Explain yourselves." Snape demanded as he rushed over to pull Draco to his feet, he watched something close to relief wash softly over the blonde but knew there was much more to what he was feeling at the moment. Twilight was tending to Pansy, trying to keep her calm and cooperative, hoping that the two would talk to them, something was definitely wrong, Snape knew nothing serious ever happened between the two of them. So if it had been nothing but a quick means to sex, then why would they risk all they had now in their partners to do this?

Sighing Draco turned to his Head of House, preparing himself by pulling himself together bit better. Before trying to put this all into words he looked to Pansy to be sure she wanted him to talk, she seemed to understand and gave Draco a nod of approval. "I was returning to my rooms, after meeting with Blaise before he left, as I'm sure you know already. Pansy was coming down to the dungeons, you'll have to ask her why though, but I saw how distraught she seemed and stopped her to give her a hug in a shared moment of loss. It was then everything went fuzzy, and thoughts kept coming up uninvited of how it felt to be in the others arms that it was like last year before the war really began to start wholeheartedly. Neither of us summoned these thoughts, it was as if someone was whispering in our minds, influencing our actions, our words, controlling us. Even to the point that it forced Pansy to cast a disillusionment charm on herself to look like my mate, Hermione. It was then that I blacked out, lost all recollection of the events taking place, and still now have no idea what had happened between us other than the assurance that I know my own body enough to know nothing could have gotten far between us. I'm sorry if it offends you Pansy but part of claiming is the fact that only my mate can arouse me, no other woman but her will do for me, its to ensure fidelity between mates." His silver eyes were a dangerous charcoal in his deepening anger for being put in such a situation.

Pansy then sighed, deciding to add why she had been coming down to the dungeons other than to go to her room, "I was coming down here, i was searching for Twilight. We were worried about with Blaise leaving and feared you would try to follow him. Now that you are safe I can ease Ron and Harry's worries about you." The pain in Twilight's eyes told her there was something going on that they had not yet told them. "What has happened?" As fear gripped her, her mind flew the ginger several floors above her, "Ron?"

Leaning back against the wall Draco waited fro one of them to answer, Twilight turned away from them and continued in her silence, "Earlier tonight, several took to following Blaise out into the night. Twilight intending on going with him, Luna trying to stop her is all we can guess, and well one other but she has yet to return to the castle though Twilight swears to me she is absolutely fine. Yet, Luna was not so lucky, we can only believe from what we have been told is that the ones that took Blaise with them, took Luna as well." Snape to ld the two, Pansy immediately collapsed to the floor, unable to handle the thought of such a close friend snatched away from them, and her mind was on how she and Ron could keep Harry going without Luna there to ease his fatalistic turns.

Twilight suddenly whirled around, "Hermione... have you heard her? I told her to call for you... I told her you would come for her." Twilight's urgency scared Draco so much that he had to grip his chest to be sure his heart remained inside its cavity.

"My Hermione... she is the one who has not returned to the castle..." When Snape confirmed it Draco was on his feet moving away before he stopped suddenly, "She pushed into my mind... she saw through my eyes... it was what broke the spell on Pansy and I. She will not want to see me. I do not want her to be so hurt, and I think it likely it would do more damage for me to come for her now than another. It is my greatest regret to think so but I know it is most surely true." His heart seemed to plunge at such thoughts, he wanted nothing more than to go to her, to find her, to hold her, to protect her.

Snape snapped to him, "You must though, if her gift takes over in her desperation only you would be safe from it. Also I didn't tell Twilight, but the one who entered her mind tonight... I believe we know who it is, an auror team came in to confirm it shortly before I found her. This same person I believe is the one that may have imperiused you and Pansy. Bellatrix Lestrange was found to have joined the immortal ranks this night. It seems she has grown much more powerful with the turn, I believe in you time of grief and the hug that you two shared that your barriers dropped on your minds unintentionally, and the same for Twilight. Bellatrix is trying to destroy our ranks form within, and trying to obtain select information on the future. So she must have seen these chances and grabbed them to use you all for her own means to and end." Snape watched Draco's shoulders slump somewhat, "Did your eyes glow?" Draco knew this to show a person had been under the imperius curse and distinctly remembered the soft glow he had seen in Pansy's eyes as they had pushed apart from one another, and he nodded, then looking to Pansy she nodded to confirm it as well.

Then Draco almost fell to his knees again, '_DRACO!!_'

000000000000000

Blaise turned to see the next man enter with a pop, but his eyes widened when he saw who was with him, "Luna..." he gasped, but it seemed none of his captors noticed and he realized suddenly that they must think this to be his Twilight. He watched the man grip Luna's arm more firmly as he forced her to her knees, and then he clear blue eyes looked up to him and he sunk to her level, and pressing his cheek against her own he whispered to her, "I'm so sorry... I shall protect you... You will see Harry again..." Then he was suddenly jerked back onto his feet and he knew even if he wasn't bound or had his wand taken, he was still very close to being a prisoner at the moment in this regimes eyes, no one ran from them and yet he accomplished it so easily for a year, it was a defiance that he was proud of and he allowed a sneer to grace his features, one he had adapted from the Slytherin Prince or was it King now, who had given the expression such life.

Being pushed to his knees roughly in the center of a grand hall, the floor was grimy and made him cringe to think what atrocities had been committed where he was kneeling. Though the rest gathered around him were bowing as well. He turned his blue eyes to see as the other man pushed Luna down onto her hands and knees, practically pressing her face into the floor. "You better pay attention and do what your told boy if you think you're gonna keep that little girlie of yours safe. If you don't I'm sure Sam wouldn't mind testing her out to see how her skills fare." Blaise stiffened at the thought of something so horrendous being dealt upon such an innocent as Luna, no one deserved such treatment not even one of the evil women that surrounded him.

A cackle he couldn't help but be familiar with floated into the room, and Blaise glared down at the ground, a marking along his left shoulder burned and he knew this time he wouldn't be able to escape. His one rebellion was daringly raising his eyes to meet the other man's, his hatred was obvious in his defiance and the man next to him shoved him roughly against the cobbled floors. A sharp pain across his forehead sent stars flying across his vision, but he remained steady, reaching into himself he performed the wandless magic to heal the gash he was sure was there. Conscious was needed to protect Luna, he had to hold his head up again as he was jerked back to his feet, "Using wandless healing magic... Pathetic, white magic is below you Blaise. You were born into the darkness, why do you refuse to accept the role you must play, you must play death." The man's crazy crooked grin made the boy shudder as he turned away from him and saw just how many of the man's followers had gathered here for this.

"What punishment awaits me?" Blaise almost chuckled just to piss the man off, which may play better into his hand, distract him completely from the girl who was with him.

The darkness parted as the man stepped froward from the shadows, "Shouldn't you be begging at you Lord's feet? Asking me to spare you both or at least the girl?" The man felt some amusement and had a prideful ego boost when Luna finally looked up and saw who exactly it was that had taken them captive for his own gains in mind. His smirk was filled more with insanity than actual arrogance in Blaise's opinion, the man had lost it so long ago. "Well, Blaise? Or is that what I should call you by? It really was quite ingenious of you, I would have never thought to have looked for you with the name you chose, you chose what was in front of my face because you knew we would never go for the obvious choice. I almost got you a year ago, but you have been hiding from me so well, and going to that school all along."

His back stiffened as he listened to his well laid plans being told to him, "It took you long enough to figure it out or was it your last chance, that if Blaise Zabini wasn't the one you were looking for then you would have given up? How far was I from escaping you for good? Until the Potter boy comes to kill you?" Blaise laughed then, so funny it was to him to see the anger and shock written across the Dark Lord's face. "You don't touch the girl and I will be yours... for now." His smile was grim as he stepped towards the most evil man in the wizarding world. When he took his hand, he fell back to the ground, his mark singing him so deeply that it practically sapped the life from him.

"You know... My Bella... She viewed your girl's mind... I know the one with you isn't your mate... Though your attachment and protectiveness of her shows enough that I can still use her against you if you try to disobey me. Your Twilight, I wish I had gotten that little jewel, but I can be sure one day you will bring her to me or she will come for you, and then she will be another one of my pets. Too bad you will miss all the painful and dramatic havoc that Bella created tonight... so easy when Draco finally drops that invincible guard at the woe of losing such a friend and partner that he considered a brother." The demented laughing that escaped the Dark Lord's lips filled Blaise with anger, so much so it took much of his resolve not to strangle the man where he stood, if only he could.

Blaise jerked away from the grip the Dark Lord had on him, and turned suspicious eyes upon him. "What have you done? You promised me this one night for them."

That was when a very pale and very much immortal Bellatrix Lestrange walked form around Voldemort's throne and gave him a look of pity that made him want to spit in the woman's face. No one pitied him. "Just put some pain in **her** life again. Draco and that one little friend of yours... Let's see her father was killed in our ranks not long ago, her mother Hyacinth, oh yes the Parkinson... were forced into a bit of a reunion. Seems Draco ruined my fun as always, he's already claimed the girl so he can't be aroused to be forced into immoral acts even through imperius, how disappointing. **She **saw enough to cause trouble though, and that's what I wanted." Her proud smile spread across her face and Blaise was shocked to see Luna suddenly fly across the room and smack Bellatrix hard enough to wipe it off her face.

This though meant Blaise had to step in, but he and Draco... if nothing else would always be the Dark Lord's favorite. Maybe only just because the were a challenge to him, because of their outright defiance of his plans and ideals. Because of this, Bellatrix knew she couldn't hurt him, couldn't use the creative curse of her own design on the girl as she had wanted as long as Blaise stood in front of her or protected her. "You deserved it you bitch..." Luna's hiss shocked Blaise even more, but he knew he was with a good ally here, Twilight would have been more worried about him, but then again she was his mate, so of course, that would be her first priority.

"She has spunk... She will be safe enough as long as she's in your company." Voldemort then turned to Bellatrix, "Don't interfere in Draco's life again, though. I enjoyed it this time but I don't want to risk pushing him farther from me." Bellatrix snarled but nodded as she joined the ranks in shadows behind the Dark Lord's throne. "Come, let us feast, my Blaise... if that's what he demands to be called now... has returned to me, it is cause to celebrate."

Blaise turned taking Luna's arm and drawing her off to the side, "There are things I must tell you. Before you hear it wrong here. I was a death eater once to protect someone who meant everything to me. I will be one again to protect her, those I care about, and the world that I know is waiting for us all after this war. Trust me no matter what it seems that I am doing, know that I will not be participating in the workings that most Death Eaters do. I was and am once again, Voldemort's right hand. It is a gift of mine that makes him want me, trust me, and keeps me safe. You must understand... I am not Blaise Zabini, I go by Blaise because I prefer it and the Dark side did not know me by it. My true name is Niko Blaise Merricini, my mother's maiden name was Zabini, I used it to hide from a world that I was forced to belong to only to protect a baby sister that could never know me."

"You-You are Hermione's Brother..."

000000000000000

A sob broke through the silence of the forest, a mist covered the ground that wasn't her own, and her eyes were puffy from crying too long. Hermione whole body ached with the pain of too much loss and heartache in one day. She had curled up in a ball on the forest floor, the rain had soak her to the bone and yet she was more chilled naturally than the rain was on any other's skin. eyes that shown with misery as they focused on nothing, just staring of into the distance, unsure of what to believe or who to trust. Where was her mate, the one she loved, and yet in her mind she saw herself being pushed against the wall in his mind's eye, but it wasn't her. Somewhere she knew he knew it wasn't her either. That fuzzy feeling though, what had it been? What had been blocking her from his mind?

Thoughts flew through her mind just trying to understand. Thinking and understanding things that most couldn't understand or were very complicated were her primary skills that she had to offer to the Order, that and her amazing abilities as a healer and possibly at times a fighter, but at heart she was no fighter. Draco, that was her warrior, her lover, her everything, he was as smart as her, as skilled as her, and as stubborn. There were so many things they had in common that the wizarding population would be shocked speechless if they had been revealed and yet it was the subtle things that differed in them that brought them even closer. Nothing had ever pushed them apart except his past love affairs, she hated that she was so self-conscious but she had a hard time letting him be alone with a past lover, and he had many. Hermione had nothing to offer in the ways of experience in that area and he had taught her so well, and still he had no problem leaving her with only Ron, but maybe it was her fear of betrayal or rejection that would cause such a thing. It was then she resolved to try to understand, but part of her never wanted to speak to him again.

The mission, she would have to put this aside for the mission, but then again as mates in a school that understood what they were then why should she put these feelings aside. it wasn't like males would be all over her, Draco had made sure that his claim was noticeable, even slightly to humans, the claim was filled with ancient magic, the mark she had noticed, appeared on the back of her neck. Just a sparkling silver dragon, an Ouroboros of sorts, that was close to that of the Malfoy crest, and she had caught sight of his own, just as he had left it had sparkled in the firelight, exactly as hers was. Its curved around into a perfect circle as if the Dragon ate its tail, it was perhaps a special Ouroboros, she would have to look up its significance sometime to understand it fully.

A streak of pain then went through her as she saw the rouge wolf at her heel, she kicked at it, trying to shoo it away, it had already bit her once. Her skin was tough though, it would take more than that to harm her. Then the wolf transformed before her eyes, there kneeling at her feet was Walden Macnair, "So you are an immortal after all?" His eyes wee dark, but shined like a wolf's, the ability to see in the dark apparent. "Dolohov and Bellatrix had hoped to stop you... Must have not done their job... Oh wait that's right, they were stopped so that they could kill off those pathetic little muggles that you had called parents." He laughed as he stood to his feet above her, "You know there' something special about you... They all really want you... You are being protected again though, so you won't worry about being captured... No, but maybe I should kill you."

"If I'm being protected then wouldn't you get in trouble for killing me?" Hermione tried to reason with him as she espied her wand laying about five feet to her left, if she could only keep him distracted long enough that she could get to it.

The man pulled out his wand and trained it right under her chin as she sat up in her elbows, "Maybe, or maybe I'll just say I didn't know it it was you they were looking for or protecting... Just sit where you are dearie, I see where you're looking and you better just forget those ideas of bravery you little Gryffindors are always entertaining, because you aren't going to get a chance to go for it like you want. I know I can't do much to you physically to kill you barring fire or beheading, but I can use magic, not even a Vampire can be impervious to magic. If I rough you all up maybe we can even bribe that mate of yours back over to our side, we all know he'd do anything for you." The man shoved the wand's tip more firmly against the column of her throat and leaned down to look her in the eyes.

"I don't really need my wand..." a feral smile spread across her innocent face, she let the feeling of the Ether roll across her skin, as the air cooled and there was even more mist dampening the air around them and the sun's rays were covered by more clouds that drenched the Earth with rain. Hermione trusted in the Ether to help her, opening her eyes, the golden hue was so bright it seemed as if the sun itself had taken residence in them, "I am immortal... but I have a family of great power... I don't need my wand to deal with you... Do you know why they want me? I could show you..."

Macnair scoffed at her and a curse wracked her body, crustacius flowed through her and she knew it was sent straight across her bond, '_DRACO!'_ She cried, even though she wanted to hate him at the moment she needed him. "Then show me... show me... what can the Malfoy mudblood slut do?" His hatred of her increased the power of the curse, and his smug face was burned into her mind. A burst of light suddenly shot out of her and pushed him back and broke the curse he was inflicting her with. Trying to stand she pushed herself to her knees, and the man looked at her with wide eyes. "Sectumsempra!" Hermione saw the cuts appear across her skin and quickly heal, apparently the man had forgotten her strengths in his slight bout of fear, she could only hope it continued, but she thought to soon, "Fiendfyre!" The man watched in a sick fascination as the fire moved on its own as he controlled it to attack her, and Hermione's screams could possibly be heard all across the forest and perhaps even in the grand castle that was Hogwarts.

She pushed herself to move away, and then the man pulled the fire back, "Not going to let it kill me? I thought that is what you wanted."

The man snubbed her as his nose rose in the air, "Not now.. I see what you are... You are like him, the one that protects you... If I have you... Control you..." he gears of his mind seemed to be turning with the possibilities of what he could use her to do, but she had no intention of ever allowing him to do so. Slowly she moved towards her own wand, her wandless magic was strong but at the moment her mind was scattered, much to the affect of the Crustacius, and she needed the wand to help her focus her spells. "Impedimenta!" The ground suddenly seemed to jump out at her but what she knew was that it had thrown her clear across the clearing. Pushing herself up again, she kept her eyes trained on her attacker, and hoped that her wandless magic would at best make him edgy or perhaps using inexact spells was in order.

Suddenly ropes flew out of nowhere at her opponent and the man rolled across the forest floor to dodge them and she knew her mind was far to jumbled. He glared at her and fire shot out at her, "So you can perform non-verbal magic as well... wandless even I'm sure." Her arm caught a snippet of that last flame and she had to turn her back on him to escape from the flames that had caught on the fauna around them. Honestly she had never been more stupid in her life, this was not one of her best battles and convinced her of the fact that was indeed definitely not a fighter and best left to her husband. A shot of pain filled her heart at the thought of him and distracted her long enough it seemed for him to gain the upper hand again as her feet froze beneath her and she was only a couple feet from her wand.

"Crucio..." the voice of the man was filled even more with the abhorrence he felt towards her and possibly would have killed her.

A crunch of leaves barely alerted her foe as she writhed on the ground, "Expelliarmus!" That voice was so familiar, and her eyes caught a flash of blonde as she saw him, so he had come for her after all. His body seemed to be pained as he moved and she realized that her pain had been transferred into him, as she had been wracked with it so had he. "Avada Kedavra..." The green light lit the area yet the pop came just before he had uttered the last syllable and Macnair was gone from the clearing. "Damn rain." It was then she realized that her mate had slipped in the mud as he had spoke the spell and he had fallen to the ground, even if the Death Eater had been there, the curse would have missed him by a mile.

A laugh bubble from her throat at the same time that tears and pain and sorrow thickened her voice and poured from her eyes. Only her Draco could be like this in a time where she had been attacked almost killed, and he had suffered it all with her. All he could do was cuss about the weather that had foiled his attempt to do away with the one who had tried to take the life from not only his love but himself. Yet she knew, deep down she knew, that that was how he dealt with these types of events, that was what made him a great leader, and that was something that made her love him, even when she wanted nothing more than to hate him.

"My love... my mate... 'Mione..." As he bent over her, she knew the drops that fell on her face was not rain, but his tears. This was her Draco, but how could he come to her now?

00000000000000

Twilight watched from the tree with Pansy. Nothing had filled them with more fear than when he had fallen back to his knees screaming his mate's name. Over and over until his voice had fled him for a moment and it seemed the vessels in his temples would burst. The pain that he had pushed himself through stumbling across the grounds as he followed the pull of their bond.

Her heart felt their hurt, and she knew a hurt of her own.

"Will I ever know such pain and love?"

000000000000000

**Amata Mercy**

Please let me know what you would want form me.

Blaise and Luna in the Dark Lord's castle? How will Hermione deal with Draco? Twilight must deal, but how will she cope? Ron and Pansy? Harry? So many questions and how will they be answered.


	8. Who Controls Past Controls Future

Thank you for reviews! Please help me out guys and review more please! : )

It has been brought to my attention that possibly I haven't been disclaiming everything in my story... I did a lot of research and have read a lot of books, it will show more later in the story but I have created somewhat of my own vampire, and vampire history, and other things. I have gotten a lot of ideas probably from things I've read in researching all I needed to for this book. So I have a list of possible Books and Authors anything in my story that might sound familiar. I disclaim them all.

First and foremost Harry Potter. Evernight Series, Lindsay Sand's Aregeneau and Rouge Hunter Series, Melissa Marr's books, The Silver Kiss, Grimpow, Inheritance Cycle, Kisha'ra Series, Amelia Atwater-Rhodes's books, Anne Rice, Anne McCaffrey, William Shakespeare's plays (I tend to quote them), Nora Robert's books (Charmed, Captivated, Enchanted, and Entranced), and the Twilight Series. All of these had a hand in stirring my imagination into writing this story, but I do not meant to steal any idea directly from it, and I hope to keep this a bit more original in ways of as original you can get with a vampire story. I understand that this is to protect me and the site, sorry, I wasn't sure if I should have disclaimed them all or if merely finding qualities for my vampires was too much. Thank you for helping me out. Also I tend to quote things unintentionally and may forget exactly where I got them or they just pop in and I don't notice as it is i quote things in my everyday activities, so if you want point it out for me. I love when others point out my more witty quotes that bring humor to the story.

BTW I didn't anyone to think Twilight's name was intentionally that way because it was like a funny you know with her being a vampire and there being a book called that, her name I've been using in my writing for sometime before I was aware of the book. LOL so did not realize it.

Chapter 7: Who Controls The Past Controls The Future

000000000000000

Blaise Zabini had never been credited to being a death eater, always a fence rider, but Niko Merricini had been old Voldy's right hand to protect his baby sister. Holding his head in his hands as he sat on the end of the bed, he wondered if he could have avoided all this and just ran with his sister that day. A single hope in his escapist dreams was the thought that he could have just picked her up and ran, but even he knew they would have caught them, that the only possible outcome was for him to distract them while she was smuggled away under the robe of a servant. He had followed Hermione Granger throughout her life because truly she was Hermione Merricini, his younger sister by 3 years. When she arrived at Hogwarts, he had begged the Dark Lord to allow him some time away from his training to be his right hand man, suggesting for now Lucius Malfoy seemed competent enough. Finally escaping supposedly to be at his French cottage, he took on the persona of Blaise Zabini and forced himself to the attention of Albus Dumbledore in a very peculiar way.

000000000000000

_His cool blue eyes focused on the fog growing around him, and the cold air as his hot breath blended in with mists around him. Thinking of the girl with smart golden eyes and frizzy bouncing curls, he knew what had to be done. He had to protect her, and he could only do that by being with her, his Lord would think her a mudblood and kill her off, but yet being muggleborn to the Dark Lord was much better than being what she really was. If only his Lord knew that there was more than one Merricini left to his disposal, but it was his every intention as a brother to keep that knowledge unknown to anyone but himself and the man he intends to speak to that night. As he approached the barrier that began at the gates he turned to the ancient magic inside him to let him through, there were few things he could think the Dark Lord for but control over what he was could be one of them. _

_The charms fell slightly and then shifted back into place as he closed the ominous gates behind him. Raising his head to view the castle a pair of ice blue eyes met his own, "I didn't think it would take long to get you to find me." The boy spoke to the older man as he walked up to him, "I'm sure you are a little excited to see, especially from the note of disappointment in words when I rejected the invitation to attend Hogwarts 3 years ago."_

_"Yes, Niko I am very happy to see you on these grounds, but under what circumstances I am still oblivious to. Would you please enlighten me to the cause of this visit, after all tomorrow is the first day of school, the only ears to overhear us are professors, of which are all tucked away in their own affairs in preparation for the coming semester." The older wizard led the boy over to a row of benches along the front drive. Trying to make this all the more comfortable, Albus Dumbledore wasn't ignorant as to the whereabout and going ons of the heir to the Merricini, or as to those of his old student Tom Riddle. "So where should we start?"_

_The Italian boy smiled softly, "As you know the night Voldemort came to convince my family that his side was definitely the side to take, both my parents were killed for their utter refusal. The story goes that as he killed my baby sister I gave in and allowed him to take me to save myself, but the truth is... I allowed myself to be enslaved to him so that that very same sister could be swept away into the night and the only way I could continue to protect her was to be exactly as the Dark Lord wanted. The night I began to sit on the right hand of the Dark Lord was the same night Hermione Granger came into existence. Her true name is Hermione Merricini... my sister turned 11 and will be here tomorrow, she is the reason that I am here before you. Please allow me to come to Hogwarts, I need to protect her and be ensured she will not fall at or into the Drak Lord's hand. We are of the same cloth, we share a gift."_

_Dumbledore was shocked to hear that in fact the bright muggle-brn girl he had enrolled in Hogwarts was actually thee long thought dead sister of the last Merricini. "Of course but the Dark Lord will get suspicious I highly doubt he would approve of allowing you to attend." _

_"These things I have already dealt with, you shall call me by Blaise Zabini, a name I doubt Voldemort would take much notice of. Also I will have to ask that you allow me to blend into the background and let me continue to attend meetings in hopes to avoid the Dark Lords suspicions. I am undergoing a way to escape his grasp, and no I do not want the Order's help. Al I ask of your side is that you take my sister under your wing and protect her from the hands that would be wont to abuse her for their own gains, gains that have dark intentions and evil through and through. I love my sister, and I have sworn to protect her, I will in time make an unbreakable vow with a good friend, and I hope it will be enough to protect her when I cannot."_

_Albus Dumbledore nodded in understanding, " I agree to your terms, and hope one day you will be able to join the Light, but for now I wil keep the Dark from destroying you and the one you care for." With that the boy was enveloped in a fog that could only belong to the Ether and disappeared right before his eyes, the only confirmation he would have of any of this wasa lone dark feather left on the bench next to him. _

000000000000000

As his eyes fluttered open from the memory, he found a cerulean to match his own as Luna sat on the bed shaking in fear, "I shall not harm you, and nor will anyone else... Sleep." He whispered to the frightened girl as she relaxed against the pillows she had stacked behind her. "Trust me Luna, I will return you to your ever-brave and loyal knight of the Light side." the small smile that graced her face was enought o ease his soul. "Now sleep... I won't bring you back looking awful just so he can have reason to kick my butt." Luna then finally setled in to the covers and curled up into a tight ball to sleep, and try to escape this terrifying reality of what her life and future had become, if only for a little while. Blaise then returned to his own musings and his little blonde angel entered his mind, '_I love you, Twi..._'.

The door opened and there was a face he did not want to be faced with, Vincent Crabbe. The chubbier man looked him up and down, as if he was measuring him up, and apparently acted as if he found him lacking. "Come on, Zabini, time to prove yourself to our Lord again, he wants to head up this attack against a muggle event. time for you to pick a team. It is planned for Friday." Blaise nodded and looking at Luna cast a shield charm around the bed and another sleeping spell to keep her unconscious until he returned, that way he could ensure her safety while he was going to be gone. Then grabbing the old mask he had created years ago specifically for his own use, he followed Crabbe into the corridor, "I'm surprised to see you here, especially in a position of such high regard so soon, you took awhile to choose sides and you seemed so close to Draco and the rest of those scum bags in the Order." Blaise had restrain himself, because he was still in a tentative place in the Dark side's trust.

The halls were clod stones, very much like the walls of Hogwarts dungeons and then it occurred to him that possibly the whole hideout was an extensive dungeon under a small looking castle. Even though he had walked many of these corridors, he had stuck to only the ones he was required to be in, but he realized there were so many more and he wonder what could possibly be down here, or who could be trapped here. A shiver ran through his body at the thought of many tortured victims stuck in states of constant pain, people that they could be thinking dead, only that they are kept alive to train the younger ones how to torture or to continue to drain information from. h was disgusted by the things that happened here and the things he had been forced to do. All that time he had continually reminded himself to think of his sister, without her his sanity and soul could have been lost such a long time ago.

They slipped into a small room and there was someone else that Blaise was positive he would never see again, "Oh so the prodigal son returns... How are you... Niko?"

000000000000000

Pansy looked up into the blue eyes that could warm her heart with one soft look, and yet right now they held hurt. "It's not like I was in control... I'm sorry Ronald, but you know, I love you, more than anything!" Tears were clouding her eyes and yet they still resembled the milk chocolate that he had always loved about her. She had come up to him at breakfast the next morning to tell him everything that he and Harry had missed last night. In the process she had told him about the incident between Draco and herself. Even if he didn't think something could seriously happen between the two of him, he was still concerned with the fact that she might still have feelings for the King of the Slytherins. She wanted to reassure him that nothing and no one could ever come before him in her heart, even if her mother Hyacinth hated him and thought her daughter could do much better than some middle lower class family of Gingers even if they were purebloods but most definitely blood traitors.

He could look in her eyes and see the exhaustion, and knew she had probably sat up the rest of the night after they had returned from the forest. Most likely she had lain awake in her bed wondering if by the next afternoon she would be heartbroken and ready to end her own life. A small pale hand rested on his own freckled one and even though he might be upset with her he couldn't deny the butterflies her touch could summon in his stomach. They fought a lot like this but never seriously like this, usually it was loud and boisterous over simple things but the quiet graveness of this conversation spoke more volumes than any of the others. His eyes searched out other familiar ones but quickly realized there was none to meet other than his own younger sister and her boyfriend. Harry was in the hospital wing trading with Draco between Twilight and Hermione's beds. The latter fighting her way out of bed every other hour to demand that she was fine and for Draco to go leap off the astronomy tower for good measure. Draco then would reply about how that would hurt the grounds of the school more than himself and wished she would come up with some more creative and inventive ways to kill him than leaping off tall towers and famous muggle structures. Yet he realized that with Blaise gone Harry clung to Twilight in Luna's own absence, the two needed each other more than they needed any of their other friends, because only they could completely comprehend what the other was feeling.

Ron sighed as he flipped his hand palm up so that he would be able to grip Pansy's in his own, "I know Pan... I know... and I love you too... I just need time. It's hard to handle the fact that the girl you love might still hold a candle for the old flame that once filled her life. Especially when you were positive you'd be the one to light not only all her candles but the hearth as well, because it was your every intention after the war to make a home with her." Ron told her as he looked back down to his breakfast plate to realize for the first time n a very long time he didn't feel like finishing it or even eating for quite a while. "I need time to gather myself Pan..."

The dark-haired girl nodded and whispered a teary good-bye before walking swiftly from the room, and the rest of Slytherin House turned to glare him down, most might hate the fact that she was now on the Light side but they mostly attributed it to him. Slytherins were snakes that ate their own but that's the only ones allowed to hurt another snake, they were very protective when a lion, eagle , or ,God forbid, a badger came into the picture. Thus the obvious distress of Pansy was House business and the fact it was inflicted by a crimson Lion they were on the defense against him. "Not bloody likely going to find me in the dungeons alone for awhile." He mumbled for his own ears to hear and realized his sister was now at his side. "I'll be fine Gin... just go back to Dean... you know how Pan and I get sometimes, but it always works out."

'_Or at least I hope it will.._'

000000000000000

Harry sat at Twilight's side, Hermione had been moved to a secluded room upon which Pompfrey had placed a silence charm so that no one would be disturbed by the couple's bickering, which has been constant since Draco had brought her into the wing. He was happy for the reprieve but was slightly curious as to what could be going on in there now. He wasn't worried so much for Hermione as he was about Draco's well-being. Given too much time to plot or enough concentration for wandless magic, the boy could quite possibly be in a hospital bed of his own before the night was out. It was a good distraction for him though, from the events that had landed them all here in the first place.

A tear found it's way from his eye and down his cheek finally to drip off onto the top of his hand. He hadn't even realized he was crying, and yet the gloom that was covering his mind at the present wasn't going to be easily disrupted. No only his moon would break through this dark patch. Twilight shifted in the bed, her brow furrowing and Harry knew that nightmares plagued her just as they did him, but he could choose not to sleep to avoid him unlike the small angel that laid in the bed he held a vigilance over. The pain written across his best friends' faces was enough to relay what had most assuredly transpired between Draco and Pansy that would be cause for Twilight to tell Ron to forgive the girl, but she had not the same sentiment for Draco. Yet Harry knew Draco would never willingly be so blatant in hurting Hermione, actually it seemed a good part of Draco's existence was in working order to be sure hermione experienced the least amount of pain, none if possible.

The flashes of hurt in Hermione's eyes went in hand with the flashes of guilt and regret in Draco's. So much pain in one night, if throwing them into a complicated disarray was Voldemort's intention with his followers' recent activities then he has very well gotten what he wanted. That possibly angered him more than the actual events, by acting the way they all were they were playing in to the Dark side's hand. "You need to stop thinking it through so much and begin planning what we need to do now." It was Twilight he realized, she had woken most likely from one of her various night terrors and found him brooding at her side.

An icy hand gripped his own as he sighed, "I know... but I just keep trying to understand how this will play out for us in the end and result in our side being victorious. If Draco and Hermione continue as they are then I doubt they will make progress in their newest mission, and if anything succeed more in pushing Draco back into Dark. Pansy and Ron, are not going to be able to work together for awhile, at least not until he can forgive her and I know Ron that will be a long time in coming. Then Luna's gone and we have no idea what prophecy she must have predicted, because that's all I can think of that would spur her on to such actions. Lastly is Blaise, I can only guess at where he's gone, but I know it's not good, and what if he is discovered to be untrue to that cause and things don't work out like he thinks they will, I can't risk trusting him when he's just as susceptible to corruption in this new position he's placed himself. It's just too much at once."

Twilight raised herself from the bed, "All I can tell you is that the war is coming, much sooner than we had expected, we can't stop it, we can only be prepared. Draco and Hermione, I can promise you will accomplish their mission despite any alterations between themselves. Ron is more forgiving than he lets on when it comes to Pansy. Luna knows what she's doing and I can see what she's doing now, and if anything the future is much brighter the way she's painted it. As for Blaise, my mate will return and stay strong in his alliances. Trust me when I say all you need worry about now is the Order's next move to put us on the offensive." Finally see some resolute strength being instilled in the Chosen One's eyes, she relaxed back against her pillows, she was tired physically and mentally, her emotions were a wreck, and her visions were playing in her dreams more clearly than they had in a while. It's about time someone else took the future's reigns other than her, she couldn't keep it all together alone.

A plan began working it's way into Harry's mind, it was so simple he wondered how he hadn't thought of it before, if he couldn't attack the Dark Lord as directly as he could attack him, then he would attack those around him relentlessly, possibly this would at least do much to reduce the sudden spike of new followers to the Dark cause. He knew exactly how too use Pansy to her utmost best in this as well, at times it was good when Ron and Pansy had their differences, at this time it was playing out just as he needed and Ron was in a situation to where he'd be best to head up an attack, the boy would do reckless things for that particular flower among snakes. Yes, it seemed he had found away to put the Order back into the fray and just maybe on the winning side of the outcome as well. He was already building the team he would need in his mind. If nothing else Twilight knew just what to say to make him a little more productive in spite of the latest tragedies.

Thing is he even knew exactly where to start and who to ask to help him with it.

000000000000000

"You are the most insufferable arsehole I have ever had the unfortunate luck of knowing!" She screamed this right in his face, tears streaking down her face, and he knew, knew what was going on in her head. Playing what she had seen over and over in his head, it was too much for him to take. His mate was in pain and there was nothing he could do about it, their bond was barely allowing him to pull the physical pain away form her. It was his only ope that the Ether would pull it all away, but she wasn't calm enough or focused enough at the moment for that to happen, but he refused to leave her side again. The last time Harry came to trade him out she accused him of loving Twilight more and now he was going to go and ravish her just like he had Pansy.

A broken sob left her chest and he looked up at her, "Mia I told you... It wasn't my intentions to do anything like this. I wasn't even in control of my own mind let alone my body!" It was hard to believe she could think the worst of him like this, but she had been attacked, watched a friend disappear before her eyes, and then saw all she had seen in his moment of weakness. Yet she was stubborn, it was a quality that at times he cold love and others he wanted to shake right out of her, he wished she would just let some things go. "How can you do this?! Immediately jump to the worst possible conclusion about me?!" He just about jumped out of his seat in his anger at the way she was accusing him, "I love you, you are my mate, and my life, no one and nothing comes before you..." Softly he knelt now next to her bed and rested his forehead against the mattress, his energy for the time being was sucked dry, it was just so much burdening him at once, too much really.

Keeping her eyes away from him more tears pooled over onto her cheeks, "How can you expect me not to be like this? It is so hard to trust after everything that has happened. You were being controlled but what if it made you realize the feelings still lying dormant in you for Pansy? Then you know you denied yourself of me, for a good while you went from girl to girl trying to find one who would satisfy you as much as the thought of me did. You know what just go shag your way around the castle again!" She lashed out at him as she turned away from him and when he reached out to her a white light repelled his hand, so she was using her gift against him just as he was using his on her, but he always utilized his gift in the best ways possible.

Draco felt like breaking down, but he was just as stubborn as her, determined to make her realize that he couldn't help what happened and that he was hers just as much as she was his. Running a pale hand through his platinum locks he settled quicksilver eyes on molten gold. "You know what, just let that go, ok? What was I supposed to do walk up to you, be like 'Excuse me, I'm a vampire now, and you are my mate.' Then what hit you across the head and drag you by the hair back to my Manor or into the bloody headquarters?" he looked at her incredulously, "Every time we fight you bring that up... so are you saying if as soon as I got to the door in the Order and saw you that you would have accepted me, what I was, and who you were to me? Because if I remember correctly it took you and the other two dunderheads some time to get used to me, you may have been the first of the golden trio to accept me but it was far from being immediate."

Curls flew into the air as she flopped back against the pillow in indignation of his accusations, "I wouldn't say immediately but we could have been together much sooner if you would have brought things to my attention instead of forcing yourself to suffer." She pointed her small bony finger at him in righteous fury.

"Yea and then be dead on the ground after the words left my mouth because one of your knights would have tried to protect your honor and all that jazz..." Draco countered as he stepped up to where her finger was against his chest. She huffed and turned away crossing her arms across her own chest and he only knew that her face was drawn up into a pout that could probably melt his heart and will with one glance. "Mate... Look at me... I love you." He reached towards her and stopped short preparing himself with the shock of the barrier he was sure she had put up against him. Yet when he continued forward his hand soon fell the soft skin of her shoulder as he pulled her into his arms.

Struggling a bit to try to free herself from his arms she brokenly cried, "Draco, stop... I can't forgive you... Not yet anyways... I'm just not ready to... Not when I still doubt and can still remember so freshly..." Her body seemed frail against his chest and she seemed limp, his sigh moved her with the rise and fall of his chest. "Please... I just can't do this..." Hermione finally felt him relent his hold on her as his arms dropped from her sides and she just allowed herself to slump against the pillows. Burdened down, her soul was slowly being crushed as she heard his words along with his receding footsteps as he walked to the door.

"If that is your wish madam, then do not let my presence pressure you any longer... I mean not to harm you in anyway..." The door opened and her soul tried to fight to find a way to stop this, but hadn't this been what she wanted. "Know this, I may be immortal, and we may have eternity... But this war does not guarantee that I can wait for you forever... We will have to face this... Or will our love be among the casualties? I won't let it die..." Then she collapsed completely broken as he allowed the door slam shut behind him. '_I love you..._'

000000000000000

A blonde head snapped up at the call of his name, "Draco... just the man I was looking for... just a moment if you would, I think I have solved our problems for the near future anyways. I need your help before you and 'Mione leave Saturday." The boy-who-lived, walked up to he Malfoy heir with a vindictive gleam in his eyes at the thought of his new plan. This would be one for the history books for sure if he could get the right people together and all he needed from this man was for him to play host to a group that wished them all dead. "You still are allowed the use of the manor aren't you?"

"Of course... I'm the Master of the Manse. It is clear of Death Eaters and the like now... or should be. The Order dealt with my home long ago, if you remember I think it was one of the first missions we worked on together. Though I do believe Voldemort is watching it, thus reason why I haven't visited in a long time or allowed any others untrained to deal with Death Eaters to either. It is very likely in my absence that Voldemort has tried to take up residence there again." Draco explained and looked at his friend curiously, "Why what does the Manor play in your little scheme?"

Harry smiled bitterly, it was impossible to keep things from Draco so he just presented his scheme in his mind so his friend would stop digging. "Isn't it such a grand idea? I believe that possibly playing it off like this would be unexpected, making sure we could control the outcome to be exactly as we want. It may not pull out the Dark Lord himself, but it will take down the ones he needs most. They think we'll either draw back more to lick our wounds and plan or to come charging in, wands held high to avenge ourselves. This plan, it's beautiful and I know it's rough now but with you and 'Mione... well it will be a masterpiece that will write it's own place in history." Harry watched as Draco got that look on his face that Harry always could remember seeing just before a fight, during missions, even before a mission. There was a reason Draco had taken over as leader, unlike Hermione who did have a great mind, Draco had the fight to back his stratagems up.

"Just leave this to a Slytherin as it should be. You Gryffindors just be ready to fight when the time comes. Hermione, if she didn't have a courageous streak a mile wide, then she would be a Ravenclaw. The difference in a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin is we put our plans into action. You have Gryffindors who fight, Ravenclaws who plan, then Slytherins who plan their fights." Draco smirked, he was going to have fun with this little idea the Golden Boy had conjured up.

Harry quirked an eyebrow, "And the Hufflepuffs?"

The chuckle that erupted from Draco's chest was almost bittersweet in such times of war, "Well, someone has to take care of us on the home front."

000000000000000

The room had taken on a definite chill as Blaise's eyes roamed the figure standing before him. Many things had surprised him in this war. Harry Potter being the savior of their world, but barely being able to keep from getting killed around every turn. The horrific contradiction that was the pairing of Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson, and then them being a good team in a fight. Twilight dragging him to the Light side, promising him the safety of his baby sister when he had never mentioned his family. Draco Malfoy going against everything that once characterized him, for revenge and a girl, that in itself was an action film waiting to happen. Now he was faced with this. The man hadn't changed since he last saw him, and yet that had been so few years ago, it could seem like decades.

"You are supposed to be dead." Blaise found his mouth uttering the words that his mind had only thought a million times since entering the room.

A laugh that could stop the heart of the fearful barely made Blaise bat an eye. It was true, though, Blaise had it on good word that the man living and breathing before hi should be stone cold and six feet under. The one who had told him had no reason for lying and most definitely would never say such a thing unless there was no doubt to it being true. An anger flushed his cheeks and the man laughed once more at surely because of the sight the younger man was standing in the doorway accusing a living being of such a crime as that of being alive. Finally Blaise motivated his feet to move his body towards the table where the others sat waiting on him.

"Would you like to tell me how it is you are still alive and kicking?" Blaise asked and the others turned to the one being questioned, apparently this was the first time anyone had been brave enough to inquisition the man. It was understandable, but the Italian was in no danger to this one's fits of rage. One thing that he and Draco could guarantee was that when their time came if Voldemort was alive it would be he who dealt the death blow, all his followers feared too much their lord's wrath to harm the two he proclaimed to be his. Then again Draco was better off, at least he was harder to kill at the moment. His eyes travelled back to the one he had inquired and waited for an answer. "Either you answer me now or we'll be standing here all night completely unproductive until you do. It's your choice really, and we al know who will have to answer to the Dark Lord's anger, and it certainly isn't me."

The man sneered, a look that had his family name written all over it, "Our Lord isn't the only one capable of creating horcruxes. Merlin knows I've killed enough to have at least one." The smirk spread across his face in the pride of his own arrogance, "The idea ever occur to you to create your own. all it requires is the murder of a being to split your soul, or are you too good for that, Niko?" Blaise turned and walked towards a chair at the other end of the table, "Scared is more like it." Steel made up the words and Blaise stiffened turning with malice heavy in his gaze.

"How many of those horcruxes did you make?" The younger man asked looking the other up and down as if judging him on the spot, "Because if you really are challenging me, then you better hope it was more than one." A glint of curiosity flashed through the man's eyes before settling an icy gaze back on the the one making a threat.

"Have a backbone now, do you boy?" A less than fearful chuckle escaped his lips at the thought of being bested by anyone other than his Lord.

Blaise turned back to the chair he had been approaching, pulling it out he kept his eyes on the man on the opposite end of the table, a precautionary tactic to keep from getting surprised by a sudden choice to attack. Standing before his seat, he gave the man one more chance to threaten, insult, or prove he would need to retaliate in anything other than a bickering fashion, his hand still clutching at his wand. "How about it, then think you are lucky? Could you survive another death?" The man gave him a cross look before taking his seat, "Good then, I didn't think so either. Next time I won't let you by so easily, Lucius."

000000000000000

A smaller framed figure slipped into the Gryffindor common room, softly she tiptoed up the girls' dormitories' staircase. Watching be hind her looking for a familiar head of red that wouldn't be expecting her as much as the one she was there to see. With a rush of relief as she entered a room with the youngest and only female Weasley sitting on a bed talking with two other sixths years. Then shutting the door behind her she smiled hesitantly, "Gin..." The other two girls rolled their eyes as the stood and left the room leaving only ginny and her visitor. "I didn't mean to make them leave..." The girl's eyes looked swollen and a bit red, her demeanor not as strong as usual or confident, and that was what spurred Ginny to hug the girl she one day hoped to call a sister.

"Pan... don't let him get to you..." The Slytherin Princess clung to the younger redhead's embrace, "Shhhh... Trust me, it's affecting him just as bad. He does expect it to all work out though. I know you two, you're great for one another, and once this war is over and you two are married giving me nieces and nephews you'll look back on this and laugh and say how silly you two had been fighting like you did." Ginny ran a hand over Pansy's dark hair, slightly envious of how silky and straight it could be, compared to her often frizzy and dry auburn locks. "Harry told me he needed to speak with you, would you mind staying here while I go get him and Draco, they're scheming in Harry's room."

Watching the younger girl slip silently through the door, Pansy admired the strength she had. Harry and Ginny had want been very serious, even to the point Pansy could imagine the children they were going to have. then when they split up because Ginny couldn't handle Harry's fatalistic turns and Harry couldn't stand hurting her anymore, Pansy realized Ginny was much more mature than any of them had ever given her credit for. One thing she as a Slytherin had always wished for was the courage to face any challenge without thinking of self-preservation first. That was probably why she ended up with Ron, he was her courage, and she kept him from leaping headlong into his own death. Silently a single tear slipped slowly down a smooth porcelain cheek. Wiping it off with perfectly manicured hands, she realized that she and Ron truly were from different worlds, and she was jealous of what he had. Even though she had money and things he had only dreamt of, he had things that were never offered to her. He had the love of parents who were happy with anything he did, siblings that even though they fought still had your back at any turn, and friends that never forgot you or used you. All she wanted in that moment was to share a life Ron, to have him offer to her all that she had always needed, and she would gladly in turn make all his dreams come true. "I love you, Ron." It was only a whisper, yet she knew it would spell it out loud and clear for anyone who ever questioned their being together.

The door creaked as it opened to admit Harry, Draco, and Ginny, the last coming to sit next to her on the bed and offering her a tissue. Setting aside the tissue, Pansy made eye contact with the Golden Boy, "Pansy, we're going to ask a huge favor of you. We need you to head up a mission for us, one that will need you to be subtle but completely tactless at the same time. It will be dangerous, and you can't mention any affiliation with the Order except the lines we'll give you to feed others. Before we tell you the exact details, will you agree to this?" Harry asked her as she watched Draco pace back and forth holding a parchment occasionally getting a look as if he was astounded with his own brilliance and using his wand to add to the writing already there.

"Ron will be your backup..." Draco mentioned softly giving her a gentle look as if pitying her situation because he was in a similar one with his own mate.

Pansy took a deep breath, gripping Ginny's hand tightly, she steeled her gaze as she chose her words carefully, "Under two conditions, Ron will not make-up with me to make this mission easier... and that you can guarantee Ron won't risk the mission to save my life."

A gasp from the doorway made them all turn to meet ocean blue eyes, "That they cannot guarantee..."

000000000000000

Twilight left her bed, still weak her legs felt they would collapse beneath her, but what she saw in her mind was much worse. "Hermione... stop." The curly-headed girl looked up at her, black feathers fell around her as she returned from a place she shouldn't tread in such an emotional state. "She's not dead... She won't die... not soon anyways... Blaise had her and will protect her." It was hard to talk when she felt like her body wanted to pass out every second. It was a lot to get her out of the bed and across the infirmary to the room Hermione had been put in as to not disturb other patients. "Please, it's not your fault... It was supposed to be ME!!" It hit her hard in the chest with sorrow to think she should be with her mate, not an innocent who knew not what she had gotten herself into, even if the future was brighter this way. "Only prophets and clairvoyants can reshape the future... it shifts with every vision and every prophecy..."

"Twi... I froze, I could have saved her." Hermione told her, "I just couldn't attack... Something stopped me."

A blonde head looked to her friend strawberry locks falling forward into light green eyes. "She saw a prophecy, she knew you were coming, she allowed them to take her to keep them from discovering you. If you had attacked it would have been you they had taken and then everything that has happened since your birth to protect you would be for nothing. You are to keep from being discovered by the Dark, never can they be given the chance to control you or have your gift at their beck and call. Remember Hermione in this war, it is you that makes a difference, Harry and Draco can't do this without you. Without them all the world is at a loss." Twilight's eyes went milky as she said it, a vision brought Luna's newest Prophecy before her and tears ran down her cheeks. "The world will be so beautiful... You must stay with him, never leave him..."

Hermione jumped out of the bed to catch her friend but fell to her knees as the smaller girl's weight hit her arms, the last words a riddle. "Who? Draco? Harry? Was she even speaking about me?" The vision had wiped Twilight of her energy, but Hermione could no longer move either. So she sat there in the floor, her arms cradling Twilight. Focusing she opened her mind to the void, pulling from it the healing magic she would need. Concentrating she drew in the damage that the young seer had taken from the forced intrusion on her mind's barriers. Fortifying the mental walls again, she kept her own in place so that she wouldn't fall prey to the same ailments Twilight was suffering from.

"Hermione... oh dear..." Pompfrey rushed to the girls' sides as the white light faded from the immortal guardian, "You shouldn't use your magic... It will exhaust you and..." In shock she realized not only had she healed Twilight of any damage but herself as well. "You my dear do indeed have a gift. No wonder you were hidden for so long, the Dark would definitely covet your power." The woman then used a spell that would bring Twilight back into consciousness, "I do believe neither of you no longer need my supervision or care. Do take care though." She released them and Hermione stood, though healed was still broken in her own mind and heart. Twilight gripped Hermione's hand, they walked out the doors to find Dumbledore standing there with gentle eyes and a soft smile.

With a beckoning he hand he summoned them to his side, "Come with me girls... I do believe there are some matters that must be handled. I'm sorry I know neither of you probably feel up to it but some of the Order are doubting the younger generations decisions as of late. i thought you two would be the best at convincing them that you all are doing what is best for our side and the future of the wizarding world." Hermione nodded solemnly, just adjusting her direction from her bed to head towards the headmaster's office. "Oh, Harry and Draco wanted to let you both know that they are dealing with some specifics of a new mission they have concocted and that not to worry about them. Also, Ron, Pansy, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Bill, and Fluer are involved as well. Draco promises to be home before your other mission, though."

A sorrow filled her soul at the mention of her mate and Twilight's grip tightened on her hand to let her know that she was there for her, they were not alone as long as they were together. "Headmaster... Is there any possible way that I can go on to Rosencrantz without Draco and he could meet me there?" Surprise crossed Albus's face as he looked back into the empty eyes that had once been so filled with life. A part of him wanted to know what happened, but as he had already reserved with his staff, the students would tell him in their own time, he wouldn't snoop around unless it was obvious or let others fill him in unless done so without him asking.

000000000000000

**Amata Mercy**

Review Please!!! Oh and if you want please submit a favorite line from the story. I like seeing what people like most out of my work. Also if anyone can guess where the title is from and complete it then I will allow them to set a standard for me to work in to the next chapter.

Hermione and Draco having trouble in paradise? Ron and Pansy too? Harry finally doing something smart? Twilight knows Luna's prophecy? What is happening with Luna? Blaise having to lead a mission for the wrong side? Lucius!!!


	9. Lonely With A Broken Heart

Sorry it has taken so long, I'm officially in almost a month into my first year of college, so I'v been fairly busy! I just wanted to let everyone know that the note I wrote, was not in fact holding this chapter ransom. I wrote it to remind my readers of the challenge I had issued. I felt it unfair to publish the next chapter I had written, without giving everyone a chance to win it. I will still up hold that challenge, whenever someone wins then the next chapter tobe written can have their own bit of a prompt for me to work with. I must express that I had in no way meant to seem to improtune for reviews, the note really was for the challenge. I had practically finished the next chapter, just needed some fixing in places, and wanted to be sure everyone had their chance at guessing before I published it. Also it seemed like a good time to thank everyone who had either read or reviewed my story, if not by name but with a show of appreciation in words. Thank you, here is your next chapter.

Oh and even though Remus and Nymphadora are married, I still refer to her as Tonks just for recognition purposes and it's much easier to fit in like that.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 8: Lonely With A Broken Heart

000000000000000

Luna stared into a mirror, Blaise had returned some time ago, but she still remained quiet. It hurt to know that others were suffering from her decision to alter the future as she had, but at least this suffering was much shorter and easier dealt with than the one that had been planned for them. Her eyes looked more dead as she looked at herself, Blaise had left her with as little information as he could reveal to her. Part of her knew he was still worried that she was scared of him, and maybe she might be, but not because of what he has done or what he was forced to do before. No, it came from the unknown sense that just maybe he might slip too far into it all and what would happen once he did. Then there was Harry, her Harry, she worried that this would affect him so much that after the war it would never be close to the same that he wouldn't be able to adjust. Visions leaped into her mind, but not visions, they were parts of her newest Prophecy, she had always loved divination, but no one would ever understand just quite why.

It was so easy to get caught up in it all, day dreams were truly things of an ever changing future. It was hard to be a prophet, to know exactly what could happen, there was a difference between her and Twilight. Twilight saw glimpses of the future, caught visions of the present, and viewed impressions left by the past. Yet a prophet, knew detail by excruciating detail what that future looked like, and with the correct action could set it into place. Twilight and she together were a force to be reckoned with, and the Dark Lord wanted something of that standard very badly, yet though he knew there were several prophets it was harder for him to get his hands on one, especially when they might know he's coming or were very well protected. Or in her case unknown, her gift had been hidden away long ago, and easily taught by her parents how to pass it off around others as her being slightly unique was a nice way of putting it. It had become part of who she was though, and at times she was very attached to the dreamy ideas that popped into her head just as often as the future, it was these ideas that she allowed to pop out of her mouth without restraint. Letting something dreamy out to hide the reality of what else was locked in.

Slipping on the silk dress that had been left on the bed, she saw the milky white color really complimented her name, she was named after the moon, because just maybe she would forever be like it. A mystery to the world that it constantly had an eye on as it revolved around it. Did that even make sense? Sometimes she was so unsure of where her quirkier thoughts even came from and tended to confuse herself. The dress slipped on easily, a cool smooth river over her skin. An empire waist, strapless, a silvery transparent fabric the spilt from the waist fell over the milky silk, is was open in the back to where it came to a v at the small, and a silvery bow of sorts that came to points at the four tips made her see as though she was a one of those muggle fairies. Her feet made a soft patter against the ground as she moved about the room, she took notice that things in here were very nice, which she knew meant she was right Blaise was very high up in the rankings. He had left her saying he need to warn the Order of something, that was all, handing her her wand and then with a flutter of robes was gone from the room. It was almost nigh impossible to understand the boy at times, but it was good she already knew what was going on.

Finally she came to the door, he wouldn't have handed her her wand if he had put up a protective spell on the room. It was time for her to do her part in the war effort, Harry surely would kill her for this if he ever found out, but it had to happen. She charmed her wand to look like a clip in her hair as she placed it in its usual place behind her ear, then placing her hand on the doorknob she opened it to find dungeon halls that led into darkness on either side of her. Now it was her time to explore, her Harry had definitely rubbed off on her. Ravenclaws weren't the type to do this, she was used to thinking, and planning things out, that's why most prophets were Ravenclaw and clairvoyants typically Slytherin. Both made plans but Ravenclaws used others to set their into action, as did prophets with their prophecies, and Slytherins planned their actions, as did clairvoyants who planned what they needed to do next from what they had seen.

What Blaise hadn't known was that it may be easier for her to have her wand, but she did know wandless magic, everyone in their small group knew at least a little. That much Moody had ensured himself. Coming up to a torch she took a chance to place a silencing charm on her feet and then continued, she wanted to be sure she wouldn't be caught, at least not easily. She knew she could probably escape anything bad happening not only from the protection of Blaise but from her own unusual ramblings that people tended find so peculiar about her. A noise from up ahead alerted her to voices, but no footsteps were among them, so either she was coming up to a room for a meeting or just an area where others were standing and discussing something important she hoped.

She strained her ears to hear as she approached them, stopping at a small nook in the wall that still allowed her to hear and be out of the way if anyone were to venture down the hall she was occupying. It was times like these she wished she had paid more attention during lessons on enhancement charms.

"I told you already, every muggle in that place must die, I don't want one survivor. Men, women, children, they're all targets, hell an animal shouldn't even come out alive. When we're done I want the whole world to look on in fear of what might be coming next." a cold sophisticated voice of a man drifted towards her.

"The Dark Lord wants others to be witnesses to carry that anguish and fear with them, to be bale to tell others what they had seen, to be renounced as crazy. He wants to come in to prove their worst fears right." a demented sounding female voice joined in.

"What about those surrounding the area? Is it just inside of that muggle arena or the whole grounds surrounding it?" a rough voice questioned one she was slightly familiar with, Fenrir Greyback could be recognized even in the darkest depths of an abyss by his voice alone. This made her want to cast something to disguise her scent, one slight breeze was all that was needed for him to know her presence among them.

"All of them, every single one you see." the sophisticated one demanded again.

"Lucius you can't do that!" the demented one cried, and Luna didn't catch her gasp at his name, and an odd silence came over the room, Luna pressed back as far as she could in the wall. Her eyes trained for movement around her, and then she saw the torch a few yards down flicker in a breeze, the same one that caught her hair and scent to blow straight down to the werewolf that made her heart go cold in fear.

000000000000000

The night had fallen around them, her eyes were focused on the visitors that were venturing up the steps, she had been planning all day for this, two nights ago they had planned this. Today was Wednesday night? It was getting harder to keep track of time in this war, it was becoming where they lived from battle to attack to attack to battle, just so much going on lately that it all blurred together in between. She knew her job, to be the one to gather these evil people together, obtain information from them by letting slip specific lines she had been told to say to certain people. She was the decoy, the bait, flaunting herself now "free" from the maniacal Order and ready to join back with those her father had once been in alliance with. It sickened her, but she was prepared, and when things either got too close for comfort for the Order or she got what they needed she knew the word to say to bring her fiery Ginger charging in with the others to finish out their plan. It was ingenious really, Harry and Draco had really come up with a doozy this time.

Her dress was a satin as black as night, it clung to her, flaring out around mid-thigh to reveal an elegant split, she had charmed it herself to sparkle softly like she wore the night sky. She wore matching gloves up to her elbows, it was strapless allowing the sweetheart top to show an ample amount of cleavage, as much as the boys said was needed for her mission. Her long hair was up in a twist and she wore her family jewels, her feet wore a pair of black stilettos. She knew that Ron's face was getting redder by the minute every time she greeted a gentleman who looked too long or decided to take a test of her wares. A sigh slipped through her lips as she greeted the last person to be invited, she turned smiling graciously as people complimented this or that or had some droll conversation they thought would catch her interest. Her eyes were scrutinizing each person, keeping track of what was being said and concentrating on what exactly she needed to say.

"Miss Parkinson, so it's true, you have decided to finally be the pureblood Lady you are. I thought perhaps we could talk privately, you know, about the awful things you've had to suffer through." Her heart fluttered as she realized the man talking to her was none other than Rabastan Lestrange. Part of her wanted to smack the man for insulting her Ron and the Order but she remembered her place.

Laughing loudly she placed a hand against his arm, "Oh, yes my dear Rabastan. I do believe we will have much to talk about in that affair, would you please accompany me to the study?" she asked as she watched his eyes flicker down to view her bosom, and allowed her cheeks to flush a bit. Accepting her offer by taking her hand in on of his own while allowing the one nearest her to come around her and be placed half on her hip and half on her behind. "It was such a horrible experience and I am quite ashamed to say I had fallen that way. I can't say it was for the sex either could I?" she laughed with him, as she cringe inside sending Draco the necessary apologies to Ronald.

"My lady, we all have our moments. Yet I am sure you can easily tell me anything they might have had planned, being that you were in so tight with the best mate of the Chosen One?" The man stood before her backing her against the desk slightly, yet what he didn't know was he'd fed her the perfect line to give one of her own that had been planned out for her. This was the type of conversation Harry had been hoping for. Pump him for information, maybe take him down on her own, and see who else she could get information from before calling the back-up in. Ronald was going to throw a fit over this one she could tell. Rabastan wasn't that bad though, she knew he wasn't anywhere close to that dreaded Yaxley, who was known for his tastes in younger women.

Pansy straightened up smiling cleverly at him, "Only if you promise to fill me in on all that I have missed lately and what we shall be doing next once I'm sure our Lord allows me to rejoin the fold." he took his nod as an affirmation to the deal, "They aren't as clever as they like to play it off to be, I mean really the brains of the operation is no older than I am and a mudblood at that. What a sad thing that is, the girl has a mind but really she just does a lot of research and lets the others make the plans. If I remember correctly after your last plan, which thank god, got me out of that whole disgusting coterie, they were planning on sitting back and waiting for you all to make another move. Very cautious as always that girl is, she talked Potter and the others out of charging into battle, not even sure where they would be going. If I know them though, a small little show of our power will be all that's needed to drag them out and into battle against that dirty mudblood's wishes. So, my dear, what is that our Lord is up to?" She smiled leaning back against the desk more, and he complied slightly by stepping closer to her, practically leaning against her.

"That was very helpful, helpful indeed. I guess it would be my turn to allow you some light on our latest events and plans. We've taken to attacking large gatherings of those dirty creatures. As well as my specific little collection of colleagues are attacking specific families and known supporters. Not long ago as you should know it was I who killed that poor scamp, what' his name... Longbottom's family, you should know him, very much in the Order business that one. It was gruesome, but you would have been happy to know we made sure they suffered for every bit of misdeed they had done against our Lord. it is now our latest mission to attack some muggle event, no idea what really. I won't get in on that one, I'll be off to pay visit to Xenophillius Lovegood and his family, about time we put that damned quibbler to rest, don't you think?" Pansy was horrified by what the man had just told her, there was no way she was allowing him to live, but she couldn't call in the others, she would have to handle him herself, he hadn't been able to give her all the information that she needed. She smirked softly, trying to play off that she agreed while leaning forward a bit so that her chest came in contact with his own, he brought a hand up to her bare back and pulled her forward to kiss her neck.

Waves of disgust poured through her as she concentrated on the messages Draco was sending her, '_Take care of him Pan, remember what Moody showed you.' _With a flourish of the wrist she had him silenced, another had him in a body bind, and the last had him out cold. Quickly she levitated him to a closet in the room, not needing anyone to come snooping around and discover what this party really was. Smoothing out her dress, and checking herself in the mirror before leaving she put on her mask once again. Practicing to be a pureblooded lady seemed to paid off for her after all. People were laughing and drinking and dancing like at any pureblood soiree, she scanned the room, smiling politely at the right people. Gliding through the room she spoke to some of the women who were gathered together trying to catch anything important in their annoying gossip chatter. Picking up an elvish wine from a tray as it passed her by, she smiled and tossed in a couple comments about the usual shopping places that were either good or not, or the ones being invaded by those disgusting mudbloods.

A movement to her left caught her eye as she saw Yaxley entering the study. It scared her, obviously he noticed Rabastan going in with her but not coming out. Against her better thoughts she forced herself to hurriedly follow him before he discovered something that would send up the alarm to early. Slipping into the room she smiled softly, "Yaxley, how nice to see you. I didn't know that you had decided to attend, if I had I would have worn something..." she knew she was going to regret the next words coming out of her mouth, "more attracting to your eye." Adding a wink and a coy giggle as he gave her a once over, "Now tell me, my dear, what can I do to help our Lord's upcoming plans?"

Yaxley gave her a wicked look as he pulled her over to the couch, "Let's get comfortable love. You see, our Lord has gained the attention of one of his greatest conquests, obtaining the last of a dying dynasty, his latest acquisition is now heading up our newest idea. We plan to attack a muggle sporting event, the Worlds Tournament games that are being hosted in London. It was a terrific idea you know. I am slightly jealous that I wasn't asked to head it up of course." The man had been slowly pushing her back as he spoke, pressing her against the armrest with him practically atop of her. Though it was easier to get all her information it was coming at a price as his hands were already on her, one at her breast another fumbling with the zipper at her back. His lips fell upon her collar bone and began traveling down, yet she controlled her breathing and was begging with Draco in her mind to hold Ronald back just a while longer, that she almost had it all.

"You dear, I would love to help, could you tell me exactly when we will be attacking and all that?" She ran her hands through his hair touching his neck and ears gently hopefully to distract him a bit as he began peeling her dress down. Draco was yelling in her mind, '_Hurry the bloody hell up or Ron was going to come crashing through the blooming window_'. Pressing her lips against his neck she was placing her hands just as they needed to be if she needed to take him down before the others got in there.

The man pulled back a bit and she was extremely repulsed all through her body, "We plan to attack at the opening event just as the shoot off the the fireworks, that way our apparition and spells will take time to notice before the things begin to panic and run around like frightened sheep. We have orders to leave no survivors anywhere on the grounds, men, women, children, even animals. It is time to send a message." The man paused and she watched as his eyes rolled back in his head and a spell's light flashed with the action, looking up over his shoulder she barely caught sight of red hair before tears began pouring from her eyes, she no longer had to be strong or fake. Ronald was here.

000000000000000

A light appeared in a dark hallway along with hurried heavy footsteps, a flutter of black robes and the shine of the moonlight glinted off a silver mask. this would strike fear into any heart and yet this one mask was the one any would want to see, he was the mercy and the savior to those in their attacks. A fog drifted around him cloaking him from the others as he wandered off their set path, his eyes glowed as he dove into a void only his kin could visit. Slipping through the night the tragic face of that one silver mask made his way specifically through the forest as if he knew it better than anyone, almost as if he was the forest, but that came with being part of the void. It had taken him all night to convince them to allow him to go on this one raid. That way he might slip away to pass along a note, so that he could possibly meet with one who he could trust with the new information he had obtained, not just of an attack, but the intentions of much more than that. There was so much he was privy to that others were not, he was the right hand now, and with his recent conversation with his Lord he knew, knew beyond a doubt, they had to be stopped before the latest conquest could go on.

The world would never be the same if this latest plan was allowed to be initiated, it would be turned on its ear, against his watch, a Merricini was there to guard the void and watch over the world. No this could not happen when he was the lead guardian, it would destroy his kind for once and for all and chaos would reign among the Earth and all time would come to an end. It would an apocalypse and he wasn't the only one he knew this, it was the true intentions of it all. Fear ran thick in his blood, something he hadn't felt in such a long time, it pushed him on to find the falcon he knew would do his bidding and not be struck down as most familiars had been lately. A cry fell upon his ear, the screech could only belong to his Boreas, the falcon flew low and landed on his owners out stretched arm. Listening carefully the Death Eater slipped them both into the void to hide them from snooping eyes and ears that could have followed them.

0000000 The Ether 00000000

Pulling the mask away he watched the bird preen as it waited for it's latest orders. "You know I could have used my Patronus... but that's too obvious for this the others may notice and I can't cast it inside the void. Look at me talking to a bird now." He was almost positive this war was becoming too much for him, once it was over he was taking Twi and the others and going to some place in the world where they could all be at peace, I think they all would appreciate that. Pulling a note from his robes he quickly charmed it to seem as if it was just a normal Daily Prophet to other's eyes except the one he needed it to be seen by. Then reaching back he pulled a feather from his own wings and rolling it up in the letter being sure some of the fog would cling to it, it was his calling card for now. "Go now Boreas, find him, you know where he should be and if not I know you'll find him, be sure to meet me here no later than dawn with him." The bird crowed indignantly at such a timeline, and as the void disappeared around him it took off into the night.

000000000000000

Blaise watched with careful eyes before slipping his mask back on to rejoin his for now allies in their night of "fun". His stomach turned over at the thought of what they called enjoyment. It wasn't hard to find them, the agonizing screams of those the unfortunate victims. His presence was easily made known as he stood back saying he was there to be sure they did their jobs. What they didn't know was that he was pulling their pain into him, forcing the children who still were needed in this life into a death coma he would wake them from before they left. He couldn't save the parents without losing a part of himself to the void, he could only cheat death so much in one go with out part of his own soul being at stake. It was something he regretted every time it happened like all of his kind his greatest wish was to be able to save them all, but the void had it's price and he couldn't always avoid it.

A silver tear fell from each eye as he leaned over both children, saying he would deal with them himself. They dripped on to their fearful cheeks, the dementor had a kiss, he had tears. Yet his were reversible, all it took was for him to wipe it away before it dried. The adults' cries as they saw their children fall back into what seemed like death almost broke him, but he had to remain strong to save them. Twilight, he wished for her now more than ever, she was his strength, his hope, and his sanity, only Draco understood completely what he meant. "Zabini! Come on don't you want to at least get a good whack at these two?" It was Lucius his voice heady from the high he got from such dark entertainment, it was his mission in life to be death he was always told by this side of the war. "You don't always have to be the death of them, you can have some fun before putting them out of their misery. Though it is of my opinion that we allow them to suffer until they die, not give them the easy way out that you always give them."

Blaise sneered almost as well as any Malfoy but the man couldn't see it of course, "When I am involved, as the highest rank among you, we go by my laws. I am death, and will leave no victim to suffer, to have them alive when I leave." It pained him to speak those words, it was always Twilight that told him he had just as much right to be Life as well. He could never be life, his sister would always be life, she had been given the light. He had been given the darkness, no part of his family ever had more than two children. To him it meant one would be death and the other life, his Hermione would always be life. His body suddenly jerked to the side as Lucius shoved him to the ground, "What the fuck, Lucius?"

The man stood above him, "You took care of those kids too easily... You are His right hand now and look at you going easy on this dirty runts." His eyes were full of malice, "You are just like my son... pathetic. If the boy knew how to finish a job with a heart of stone like I tried to teach him then his mother would be alive and he wouldn't be a disgrace to the Malfoy name." With a kick to Blaise's side, he turned towards the kids, "We should burn them, that way they look like they suffered..." Blaise narrowed his eyes as he flung out his leg and landing a hard blow against the elder Malfoy's chest knocking the wind out of him and landing him flat on his back. It was Blaise's turn to stand over him now, but more clever than the other man he kept his wand out and trained on him. The others were too busy feeding their blood lust to notice the conflict between their own.

"You disgust me, you are a disgrace to the Slytherin House, at least your son can say he held the throne as Slytherin King proudly. For your wife, she would be alive if you had known what mission was for a boy and what you should have handled yourself. I can assure you if Draco was ever faced with the chance to kill someone like yourself again, he wouldn't hesitate, and unfortunately i am not quite at his level yet, you son Lucius, you decimate you." Blaise then breathed a fog so black it made the night around them bright, it filled Lucius's lungs and the man fell into a fitful sleep full of his own greatest fears. Death did not discriminate, it knew all fears, and created the worst nightmares. If he could not kill the man then he would at least be sure he knew his place, and came out scarred from the encounter.

Looking at the other's he noticed the brightening sky outside the window, "That's enough, everyone leave I will handle the rest." The others turned, covered in blood and crazed eyes, and it was at these times that he would wonder if they would attack him as well. Yet like every time they finally pulled themselves together and backed down, with a swift turn of their cloaks they were out the doors and fleeing into the forest once again. He looked down at the pitiful man at his feet and took out a portkey, threw down at him and watched as he vanished from his sight. Full of dread his crystalline eyes turned to the fearful couple barely alive clinging to each other in their living room floor, it was obvious they hadn't stuck to spells he could see evidence of torture devices and muggle weapons on them. He wished one last time that he could save them as he bent down to look them in the eye. "I am sorry, I can't save you as well, I shall save the children... bless you both, you are good people. The void will be good to you." Settling his hands on one of each of their own, he felt the coolness sweep over him as they both fell through the void, unlike with trying to save others, when they were so close to death he could send them easily through to the Ether. Hermione had much to learn.

It was with that thought on his mind that he stood, walking over to the children he scooped them both up in his arms. They both had the eyes of their mother, a beautiful green that almost brought him to his knees in sorrow as he thought of Twilight. Blending swiftly in to cloudy fogs of the night he found his way back to the clearing he intended to meet his falcon and friend. Each footstep was calculated, one wrong snap of a twig or noise might send an unfriendly ally their way. He saw a figure up ahead and saw the large falcon sitting on a log next to the person. There was no mistaking his familiar and knew the bird was sitting tall and proud next to the man that would prove his mission complete. The bird was cocky, that much Blaise was sure of, and had the unmistakable coloring of his species. Letting his guard down he eased out of the trees. "MERLIN BLAISE!" The man he needed to see cried as he took in the two lifeless children he was cradling.

"Trust me it's not what you think, but I do need you to take them... I will explain everything."

000000000000000

It was very well known that Harry didn't always get to attend every mission, and so here he was sitting in headquarters waiting on the others to return from the one that was likely to be a huge fight, and gods how he hated missing a fight. Draco had been checking in with him letting him know how things were progressing and giving him a run down of what they deemed important information. He had paced back and forth every time he told him Pansy was in a room alone with some important Death Eater that would have all the right things they needed to hear. It was nerves he guessed, waiting to hear that Ron had jumped through a window to kill some bastard. "Blast it Draco, what the fuck is going on... you said Pansy was getting the rest of the holes filled in with Yaxley..."

Molly walked by and gave him a disapproving look, "Now Harry what did I tell you boys about that foul language?" She wagged her finger but just ended up throwing her arms up in defeat and rolling her eyes as Harry turned suddenly as Draco began filing him in again.

"What in Merlin's beard do you mean Ron took the bastard down right over Pansy?" Harry was about to burst, Ron had went in through the back and managed to kill Yaxley as Pansy was seducing him for information. This was something they had agreed upon before the start of the mission that night that Ron wouldn't interfere until Pansy threw up the signal or things got too dangerous for Pansy to continue unaided. He should have known the hothead wouldn't follow protocol, then again that's why they had chose for him to head up the attack, besides Draco couldn't, he had to keep hidden with it being a Death Eater party. "What in the bloody hell is going on down there?!" Harry stomped over to the window and realized there was a falcon pecking on the pane. "A blooming falcon as a familiar?"

Opening the window the large bird flew in and settled on the back of a wooden seat next to the desk, and held out it's leg for Harry to take the delivery tied to it. Slipping the ribbon from the parchment he handed the bird a treat form Hedwig's bowl. The note he noticed was covered in a mist that fell away with the ribbon, and he recognized the handwriting immediately, this couldn't be good. Yet all the note said was that they needed to meet, that this note might be intercepted so he couldn't say what he needed in it. it indicated that he needed to follow the bird, yet that was his own mind's paraphrasing of Blaise's constant eloquence. In war the mind could skim the contents of missives and understand all it needed to know in as little as a couple sentences. "Erebus... I should have guessed, who else would bloody use a falcon but the one with it as his patronus. Well better be getting along then or we'll be late and the arse has both of our heads." The falcon puffed out it's chest in its pride, every bit of the beauty that a silver morph gyrfalcon could boast. "Molly I'll be right back..." he called softly through the house knowing the matronly woman would disapprove of his actions, but the black feather lying on top of the parchment meant business.

Part of him said he shouldn't have been shocked when the bird led him into the forbidden forest, and yet some piece of him still forced his feet pause for just that second to consider if he was walking to his own death. Trust, he had to trust one he deemed a brother. If anything that was all he go on, that and a mysterious feather that compelled such inquiries inside of him that he knew he had to see him if only to discover some truths. Still, he knew there would be a veil around it all that kept him in mystery and it was for both his safety as much as their that they didn't know what all he was doing or was going on with him. Running a hand through his hair he stood from the log the falcon was resting on. This was a nervous habit he noticed he fell back on more and more lately. There was just too much going on and he was only one boy, one very unexperienced boy forced to be like that of a seasoned warrior or in his case auror.

Footsteps made him pause and clutch his wand even tighter in his grip, as he slowly turned to take in the sight of something he thought he would never have to face. A person he once held dear to his heart as a brother holding two lifeless bodies in his arms, not just that but the bodies of children. His face drained of all color as his world was flipped once again, he reached back to lean on a tree before letting it all register. Then looking up confusion and rage bursting forth in one go, "MERLIN BLAISE!" The other man stumbled forward setting the two down, a small girl with hair the color of straw and the boy's as dark as night, both with eyes as green as the hills of the Emerald Isle.

"Trust me it's not what you think, but I do need you to take them... I will explain everything." Blaise turned then kneeling between the children he wiped something of their cheeks while simultaneously putting a sleeping charm on them, "There that's simple to reverse once you get them to safety. Now for your explanation..." Blaise turned to see Harry was still deathly pale, "Do sit down Harry, you look as if you might pass out, and time is of the essence here." He pushed the boy-who-lived down onto the log next to Boreas, Harry just kept staring not completely sure weather to trust this man anymore or not, and yet something still compelled him to. So he sat and watched his friend copy his motions from only moments before, pacing in front of him trying to gather what it is that he needed to say to explain this situation best to him. "Look when I flipped back to this side of the war I wasn't really planning on getting any of you all involved in what I'm doing... Luna is fine-"

Harry jumped up and grabbed at Blaise's cloak, "Luna's with you... can you bring her to me? I need her..." He was jumping into hysterics he knew but Luna was his world and he would do anything at all for her, and if Blaise could meet him like this, couldn't he bring Luna along next time and let her return home with him. Blaise's col hands closed over Harry's wrists and slowly pried them from his person as he settled him back against the log once again. "Well, man, can you or can't you?"

Blaise bowed his head, "I can't unfortunately, the way I met you tonight was by signing on to a mission and it was suspicious enough getting the children out alive as well as making sure certain allowances and accommodations were made for Luna. Luna must remain in the Dark Lord's care for now, she is under my protection so she will be safe, just trust me. I needed to talk to you specifically because of what they're planning next it's practically mass genocide, he plans to attack a series of major muggle events and then possibly incite enough fear in them that they begin to battle it out themselves. Don't you see if another world war is started then it will be easy for him to disguise his own attacks against muggles and muggleborns through war time activity. He's opening up the playing field, going beyond just the English Wizarding world he has lately been constricted to. I'm not sure on the specifics as of yet, but I will find out... Tell 'Mione and Draco to be ready for me to contact them, or watch for Boreas, or even for my patronus, maybe even Luna's... I'm not sure yet but somehow I will help you all to stop this plan. I didn't return to my position without thought to what it meant, so I apologize for what may come of it all... Remember though that I care deeply for you all and I will get Luna back to you."

Harry stood staring into those icy eyes, "You are a good one, Zabini... Take care of my girl and I'll watch out for yours... Remember where you truly belong, never forget and never let it go, I don't want to lose you." He then turned to look at the two young children lying on the ground, one might have been 2 or 3 and the other possibly 4. "So young to have to suffer through it all, I will help them better than I was helped. If you need Godric Hollow is always open as a wartime orphanage for wizarding children right now. Be careful my friend, my brother." With a nod to each other, they parted ways, Blaise heading deeper into the forest as Boreas led Harry back out with two children in tow and his mind heavy with the burden of what Blaise had told him and what repercussion could come from that if unstopped.

His eyes scanned for the moon as his heart ached for one he had lost, "My moon stay strong, I will be with you again..."

000000000000000

Her eyes were tired but she forced them to remain open. It had been a long night full of terrifying visions, there was just too much history in some places and then too much uncertainty of the future. Especially when her friend's whose futures she was constantly keeping an eye on were making rash and sudden decisions that could spin the whole world spinning for her. After Dumbledore had explained what the others had planned while she and Hermione had been slightly incapacitated, her dreams had made more sense to her. What she really could use though was a steadying hand, like that of Luna, a prophet was always welcome company to a clairvoyant. Their prophecies could keep her from flying off the handle at times, and helped balance out her power, but even then it was hard not to immediately act upon a vision. In war time though, it was hardly ever to hasty to take action. She ran a hand through her strawberry blonde locks and sighed, she just needed a break. Hogwarts almost always sent her for a loop especially when a moment of great importance to her own thought process was strong enough to present itself in her mind, it was exhausting to just walk from one end of the castle to the other at times, especially if Tom Riddle was her main thought. His memories were vague and blurry in these hallowed halls but there nonetheless and constantly willing to present themselves.

Dumbledore was extremely excited to take up use of her gift, his collection of memories about the Riddle boy was growing rapidly since she had enrolled and revealed her true nature. Yet not many looked upon her like they did Draco. Poor Draco was feared and scorned, at times she could see the affects of the thoughts of those around him had on him, but Hermione always handled that, she had before they had even been together, without knowing she was keeping his control in check and his life, or lack there of, going. Blaise did that for her, but without his presence it seemed as minutes could drag on for days, never truly knowing when she would see him again. In her dreams she clung to his future hoping that it would reveal some hole that she could hope was herself, because she couldn't see her own future, so holes indicated where she was involved. Yet she could see the end of the war, that was what scared her most. Did that mean she wouldn't be there?

Blaise swore to protect her, to care for her, to love her even if it meant joining eternity himself, which he knew was in his future eventually. She worried for him, she knew what he was doing, she knew why he was doing it too, but upon an unbreakable vow she had sworn never to reveal this information except when the time became necessary, then she would know, would be summoned to the appropriate place. Looking up she could see the rising sun, the others would be returning. It would be best if she were there to greet them, to prepare them for what she had seen, to inform one of them of actions that had happened most recently in their absence. Turning she smiled as she came face to face with Moody, "Come to interrogate me again old man?" The memories of the rest of the night's talks were far from pleasant, how could an older generation trust the fate of the world to such young minds and hands.

"Bah, you know good and well I trust all of you. I was the one to train each of you if you remember, so I know what you're each capable of, that Voldemort should be shaking in his boots that you all are after him. No, what I came for is to see that you are doing well. Your mate left me a letter asking I keep an eye on you, also not to let your little arse go out on any missions. I went with the others earlier but they still have matters to handle probably won't be back 'til late tonight, so I told them I would return to be sure this here castle was in good hands while they were off. Others Aurors came with me, I'm sure you know McClaren and Hattersfield." The old man's good eye moved from her out to the view of the grounds she had just been watching. "So girlie, how are you? Don't you be spouting lies from the mouth either because I can tell when you are, what with all the excuses you tried to squeeze by on during training. Damn rain frizzing your hair..."

"I only used that one once, it was absolutely dreadful out... I'm fine, you know, Blaise and I talked about this a lot before he made his decision. I mean, I'm still broken hearted and missing him, it's like a hole is in me that I can fill without him here. I love him so... this is something that had to be done, and he will return to me, that much he promised. It warms my heart though to know he cared enough to get some rusty old goat to watch over me. Couldn't ask someone like Pompfrey or McGonagal, nope had to get eh geezer with one eye... " She dodged the harmless curse he sent her way and almost bowed over laughing, if anything her jibes with Moody brightened the gloom of the war if not just keeping her sane. The old man could bring her back down to Earth or back from death with one quick insult or knock to the head. It was like he was the grandfather she never had the chance of knowing before he was burned at the stake.

Leaning over the railing she imagined what exactly would happen if she fell, "You would crack the ground wide open and I would make your lazy arse clean it up. I'll also have you know that since I have to keep an eye on you that means with one eye you get all the attention... I'm not rusty either, I could tangle with the best of them." He grunted and she heard him chuckle softly at the shocked look on her face that he had known what she was thinking, "We're not all oblivious as you think, I can pick up on you all a bit better than the rest of the old farts, but still it's easier if you all just tell me what's going on in those little heads of yours than having to figure it out on my own. Now be honest you little psychic what's bothering you? Last thing I need is a scathing lecture from Zabini and have to put him in the infirmarry from self-defense..."

Tears came unbidden to weary eyes, "There's so much tragedy in this history, in this time, in this future... So much pain for those around us and for us all... How can I protect everyone of us? Soon, very soon, we are going to be split up, and you know it as well as I do. I can't protect them if I can;t always be with them, or Luna... Merlin what that precious prophet will go through, our 'Mione too... What will happen to me?" Finally she broke at the last softly gasped question, Moody knew like she did that in this war it came to a point where you worried so much for others at times you forgot yourself, then it would come crashing down on your shoulders, what tragedy would befall you if this is what happened to those you loved. "How is it the fates can be so cruel as to let me see and protect those around me but not myself? Is self-sacrifice the life of a visionary and prophet?"

"How wise you are for one so young. You will understand as you get older, that sometimes self-sacrifice is the only choice. Yes, tragedy is common in war, and i know that it will be ugly now that it's becoming climatic, but we need to keep you somewhere safe, if they were to get you as well as Luna... well let's not even think of the repercussions would be for our cause and advantages to theirs. You need to learn you can't protect them all, all the time, sometimes it's best to let things happen naturally. It certainly would keep you alive much longer." Moody then laid his hand on her thin shoulder, "I also don't want to hear of you going to any extremes to make your visions any more clear or vivid. Do you hear me, lass?"

Twilight looked up at him distractedly the tears finally breaking the barrier and spilling over her cheeks, but she was looking straight through him, a milky chartreuse met his one good eye, "That bloody werewolf..." was all that got past her lips before she began shrieking.

000000000000000

The sweep of robes back and forth on cobblestone was all that could be heard in the room besides an occasional grunt from the pacer as he contemplated exactly what she had asked him earlier that night. The other girl had excused herself politely and quickly disappeared form their meeting. Then Moody had left to follow after much as he was to do with any of the younger members he had trained when he sensed them to be upset. Still she sat at the long table as they all deliberated over what to decide from her recent inquiry. It really wasn't that hard, she believed they wee putting too much credit to her new status of being and the other involved in this endeavor, who was currently absent on another endeavor of his own creation. "It won't be long really, I mean they'll be returning sometime tomorrow night. Let him rest up and take care of any injuries he might have sustained, at most I would be alone a total of what? Two or three days, I believe I can handle myself very well in such a small amount of time. Besides like they requested I'm no longer what the student body would see as yummy snack, I am one of them now. So I don't see how initiating the mission slightly early could hurt, I'm ready to begin now, and I don't need Draco to lay down its foundation."

They all stared at her, Dumbledore's eyes sparkled in pride, she had been dependent on Draco for so much, and still he was much stronger than her, even if she had the gift of Ether. Her gift was hardly developed and sapped all her energy when used extensively. Draco was her support, her strength, her protector, her lover, her comfort, her best friend, her rival, her everything, Merlin did she miss him, but he wasn't coming back, not really anyways. He withdrew from her, she forced him to, but it was his fault. It was obvious to her anyways, he had to still have feelings for Pansy. Something in her just wasn't ready to trust him again, this would be for the best, they would put space between them and give her time to think. Forgiveness had came so hard to her, always had, she held ontot things much longer than others deep in her heart.

"Hermione it's not that you need Draco, it's just your so new to this lifestyle. You aren't aware of many of the traditions and other things that Draco is aware of, besides his power is able to predict things much better than yourself, as well as the fact you gift is an unknown danger to yourself and others if you can't handle it. Draco's dark magic can keep it in check." Dumbledore began explainning to her, "Yet I do believe there's something more to this..."

Hermione's eyes softened a bit as hurt fled through her once again, "It's not a matter, this is strictly about the mission, and as far as my powers Guildenstern is able to train me. As well as help me until Draco comes, even if my mate doesn't agree to the school or its master. Please sir, just allow me to go." Those golden orbs glowed so feircely with determination that he almost considered her to be a Slytherin. Yet she was a Gryfindor so she had the courage to jump into this mission without hesitation. "If you must, contact Draco and let him know of my departure, if I know him, and I do so too well, that wil speed up their own return. The ma is fiercely overprotective when it comes down to it, and to keep his hite hot rage from yourselves tell him it was my choice as it was." She looked into each of their eyes as she stood, then looked up to the one witht he final say as to whether or not she owuld departing that night.

With a long heavy sigh, the older wizard sat andbegan writing on a parchment, "I'll send this out to inform them of your departure to them, and with all the intructions I deem necessary for you until Draco joins you. Go and pack your things, you will portkey as soon as Guildenstern floos me to let me know they are ready for you, which I will say will be soon enough, no later than 2 hours." Her curly head bobbed as she moved away from the long table to exit the room. Draco was going to kill her the next time he saw her, but that was ok by hten she would hopefully be able to face him. Their bond, she could hardly feel it at the moment, it was so weak where they had shut each other off, the only thing she knew was that he was alive, but Draco would be able to tell a little more than herself. Hopefully her mind was blocking him well enough, because if he already knew what she was up to she was going to get one howler of a message from his patronus any time now since he couldn' through their bond or in her mind.

000

I t wasn't until she had actually flooed into the school that she realized how little she actually knew about her new heritage. Many stared at her, feeling just how young she was, like wizards, vampires grew stronger and wiser with age. Guildenstern kept his cold eyes acutely on her evry action keeping her form making a mistake before the older ones who weren't quite connected with new times just yet. That was the tragic part of their kind, sometimes immortality could cause them to isolate themselves so fully they missed decades at a time, some even centuries, and then risked revealing the whole species by being outdated and lost in time when they did return to the present, thus the need for these schools. Dumbledore had filled her in slightly as well as her new headmaster as he led her to her knew living quarters. It was at the top of the highest tower on campus, and very isolated form any of the other students and faculty, it was mostly never used and convenient for what she and Draco would need.

There he was again, he was almost always on her mind anymore, it seemed they were right distance not only made the heart grow fonder but pain of loss stronger. "Lady Malfoy, I hope ou will be most ocmfortable here. Albus has informed me that you need to be taught our traditoins which do not change with time as well as our laws and history, also you have the gift of Ether which I shall train you in and keep in check as best I can until Lord Maloy returns. I would instruct you change your names, except Draco is well known among many of our kind and the name Malfoy alone calls for respect and fear enough to keep you both safe and reveered in the halls, perhaps even help your cause. Now, milday... do you have any questions?"

Hermione turned soft golden eyes upon him, a smile that could tempt any man to die for her cause, "I was curious, if you would know anyone at all who might have sympathies towards our cause? Any information that could help me setup our foundation at all would be useful, information on students and the best way to get know them all with little to do." she suggested and he sat in a comfortable arm chair across from where she was seate on a leather sofa. A quick glance to the window and back to her eyes proved he seemed to still worry for prying ears. "Silencio, muffliato." The spell fell over the room, "There now no one can hear anything said inside this room without being in here." she assured him and he nodded his body seeming to relax and function more normally with the trust that he could speak freely.

"Milady, your Draco, could quite possibly bring followers to your cause with his request alone. Among our kind there is a certain level of respect given not only his name but his hold of ancient dark magic n his blood. Given among a kind as ours, he is royalty. If you stick to drawing in the older ones, mostly before this century you find support in abundance for whatever he shall ask of them. Also, be sure to keep with our traditions terribly well, disrepect and shame are not held kindly among us. I tell you this if you can avoid alerting certian ones to your actions you shall succeed in what you plan, those that would oppose you are well known around these halls and outspoken for their cause, Draco will be able to tell, but most of all remember the name Casanovich." A knock came to the window then, a great eagle waited holding a letter, Hermione smiled knowing the harpy eagle as Twilight's familiar Valkyrie. "I think I shall bid you a good night, expect me to call upon you again in the morning close after dawn." With that the man swept from the room, his cloak flowing menacingly behind him, so cold and cruel seeming for the polite gentleman he truly was, it made her wonder why Draco hated him and this establishment so vehemntly.

Valkyrie carried a letter from her dear friend wishing her well on her mission and informing her that the others had been delayed once again but would be there by the next nightfall. Draco was set hopefully to join her before the week was out, though he wasn't aware he wouldn't be joining her the next night, Twilight did urge that she try to contact him through their bond. Hermione looked up into the night sky, tears still held in her eyes, why was it so hard to forgive when it came to matters of the heart? She turned away from the open window and once she had, she came face to face with someone she truly had not been expecting. "My dear, did you think you could do something as rash as this and not have any consequence?"

0000000000000000

It was a bit chilly, he cold tell by the way she held her arms as she greeted the guests at the front door, he had to admit he felt it some but maybe his utter jealousy and anger was keeping him warm enough. Draco kept reminding him to keep it all in check or he would screw up the whole mission if he charged in headlong before they got what they needed, the only time he was allowed to do so was if she was in any true danger and couldn't continue. In his opinion being in room full of bloody Death Eaters was dangerous enough, let alone having to seduce some for whatever information she could get out of them.

His eyes followed her as she went into the house, now he had to rely on Draco for any information he was going to get and what little he could see through the window he had posted them at. It was perfect really, they were placed between two windows, one viewing the room where the guests and party were and the other looking into the private study Pansy was to use once she got one of those vile creatures alone to talk to and seduce. Her seduction techniques had been a proficiency she had from before joining the order, something they all had known would be well used for their purposes when a mission called for it, and he himself had been under their effect many a time. Those dark lashes gently swept across her alabaster cheeks as she subtly flirted with Rabastan Lestrange, the man was psychotic in most senses of the word, too much like his lovely sister-in-law. Draco watched him tense up as she slowly led him from the party into the study. "She says she's sorry, Ron, and to please don't think badly of her for blushing and flirting as she does to his small actions and allowing him such freedoms.... Of all that's good and holy... I can't believe she thinks I would relay that one..." Ron gave him a patronizing look as he quickly glanced away from the window, "Fine... Says the sex is still worth it." Ron's whole face matched his hair at that one and the others around him laughed along at the embarrassment and disgust of the two.

"She's got that right... It was certainly worth it..." he watched as the man backed his girl against the desk, "What does the bastard think he's doing? Draco please tell me this is going to work out and she's got this under control or I'm going to blow a gasket right here... Oh bloody hell he's all over her, she's got an opening tell her to take care of him now or I'm going to come through this window and show him who she really belongs to." Draco rolled his eyes and dodged the kick that was aimed at his head, Ron wasn't beyond using the muggle fighting when it came down to it, then again all of them were well trained in it seeing as the Death Eaters didn't care to implement muggle ways when it came to torture. his eyes watched as she took the evil man down, silenced, binded, and unconscious in less than 10 seconds, he'd remember not mess with her in the future. Once she had him situated in the closet, she smiled and rejoined the party with a check in mirror, ever aware of appearances, then out into the party she went and he watched her as the pureblooded lady she deserved to be, that he wasn't sure he could give her.

"Shit... Is that Yaxley going into the study?" Ron heard Moody say and turned to see his little vixen drop her mask just long enough to see the fear in her eyes when she realized the same thing. It didn't take her long at all to navigate the room and enter the study swiftly after he did. "Our girl is on it though, trained you all well I did." Moody boasted and he and Draco were forced to roll their eyes and agree with old coot or face a hard practice the next time allowed him to train them. Ron felt sick at the thought of her being alone with Yaxley, it was common knowledge to all where his tastes in women laid. His eyes never left her, while his mind seethed that he was forced to remain where he was when the woman he loved was in such a precarious dishonorable position. Part of him knew he wouldn't stay mad at her forever and this moment was pushing that anger at her out of his mind, because he knew she loved him loved him more than anyone on this plane, and yet it was so hard to accept in comparison of Draco. What could he possibly give her that Draco couldn't? Maybe it was more a question of his male pride than anything else, that the one he considered his lover could be found seducing or in the process of what seemed willful seduction of another an that he considered better than himself. Shaking his head he turned his eyes to his leader, to the lone vampire sitting in the shadows where no light could possibly hit him and alert anyone to their station.

Turning his eyes back tot he window the scene was bloody well not what he had expected to see, "What in Merlin's name is going on in there? That bastard better get his hands off of her before.." Draco's hand slapped over his mouth as the man was yelling a bit loudly, then once it was removed Ron narrowed his eyes and was seething. Draco's hands still remained in a icy grip on his shoulders, and Ron had a feeling it was Pansy's doing that he was being held, held back form jumping to the rescue of her honor. "I'm giving her five minutes to get what she needs or I'm going come straight through the window. Tell her Malfoy." It all had been spoken in a voice so low and dangerous that it almost made the others shiver in fear of what he might do the evil bastard. As the slimy git began peeling down her dress that was when he decided it was time to move, there was no way in hell that he was going to let the man see her without that dress on. So he stood and headed to the entrance nearest to them, the back door it seemed, and he heard the patter of the others footsteps behind him.

"Ron, she hasn't gotten it all... you'll ruin the whole plan if you go in there now... what do you think you're doing?" Draco was right on his tail, the plan had been his and Harry's child, and both staunchly liked to see them played out to the very last step, both could hardly stand letting Ron head up attacks because honestly he was very rash and let his emotions rule his tactics. It was at times like these when he was glad to have them, it was easy to enough to keep hurrying along inside of the house and just before getting in hearing distance of the party he turned on his platinum friend.

Draco stopped as did the others, "First of all you can stop me when you can say that if it were Hermione in that room with him letting those things happen you would just sit idly by. Next come up with a plan of attack like now!" his demands were met with a grim look as Draco thought of his mate, Ron knew the two were having trouble but no amount of trouble between them would keep Draco from protecting her with every bit of immortal life. Then the man drew up a brilliant battle plan, there was a back entrance through the dining room to the study and Ron would enter there, while the others surrounded the ball room and parlor where the party was taking place and handle them until Yaxley was out of the picture and Ron could join them with Pansy. It was hoot to detain, not to kill unless threatened first. Ron nodded his head before turning and going the way that Draco had directed him and they were off to finish their mischief for the night. Ron came to the dining room and heard Yaxley begin to speak again, and that's when he slowly slid the door open silently, pointing his wand at the bakc of the man's head and watching him drop dead right over Pansy.

Her eyes shone with tears as she looked up over the body and pushed it to the floor in her eagerness to be in his arms, and he held her to him. "Oh Ronald..." she cried and clung with her arms around his neck and he wrapped strong arms around her waist holding her pressed tightly against his chest. "Oh Ronald..." she continued to sob against him and he placed a warm kiss to her temple.

"I'm here, love, I'm here."

00000000000000

It had taken them a long time to get what they needed, it was well past the witching hour when they had finally made their move. It wasn't that Pansy had done a bad job, it was just hard to get the right people in the the right place at the right time and saying the right things, too many variables to contend with. His eyes were latched onto the unconscious people they hand bound up in the floor, and then to the dirty work Remus was working on by disposing of the few who hadn't made it through the fight, all of their number had come out maybe a little worse for wear but alive. Pansy had taken three showers since the whole ordeal had been over, and Ron had scarcely left her side since except to occasionally help Remus. Harry had been been drudging through every little detail with him ever since it was all over, and well it was times like these he wished he hadn't put an alert on his friends thoughts even from miles away. The others were exhausted so he was the only one who be able to ensure that none of their little guests escaped, besides who knew this house and its grounds better than he did. It was odd being home like this, the next time he thought he would be in these chambers he was sure Hermione would be at his side, the war would be over, and he would be able to give it back the glory that it truly deserved by making it a home of love and pride, not like what his father had done with it to tarnish its good name.

Tonks caught his eye when he saw her bend to pick up some priceless object that had probably been broken in the fight, when she raised what he could only be certain was his mother's signet ring. It took him mere seconds to reach his cousin's side, "Doesn't this belong to Narcissa, each of the Black girls were given a ring, right? This looks just like mother's." Draco's eyes matched hers in surprise, and Draco had to agree that could be no other crest than that of the Black family. Yet why would someone have his mother's ring? What had happened to his parents after they had been killed by the Dark Lord and he had fled? It was a mystery to him, but he would find out who had his mother's heirloom and why.

"Let me deal with this cousin, go help Pansy, I think she's writing out a report for HQ and I want it to be accurate how we fought before she and Ron joined us." His demand wasn't met coldly, she nodded and headed off, even if he was younger than her Tonks under stood the position he held among the Order. Placing the ring on his right pinky finger, he then began to delve into minds for the information he was looking for. He had began with the women, which took far too long in his opinion the bints all had too much jewelry and could hardly register which pieces they had picked out to wear here that night. It was easy to search through the minds of the men when they were unconscious like they wee and he tried to see if they had noticed anything about the ladies, for his mother, or even his father. It shocked him when he came to pretty young girl, maybe only a couple years older than himself and found an image of his father he never expected to see, he truly was an evil arsehole. The girl remembered his father distinctly and he had given her the ring sometime ago as a commemoration of what they had together, even if it was purely basic need, but he had to reassure the little thing in some way, since he still loved his wife dearly in the girl's opinion. He was sick to know this much into his father's personal life and see how much more he had truly tarnished the Malfoy name, it disgusted him and he loathed the man for it.

A cough to his right, told him that he had been growling and then he noticed he had crushed the girl's wist in his fury, "You need to watch it boy, any other see that outside our tight circle and you'd have to face the Order with a pretty good cause for that." It was Moody, the next best mentor he had next to Snape, the old man knew more than he let on sometimes and was much deeper than he first appeared. "Now you don't have to tell, but I know you have some sort of reason for harming any lass, even if it was unintentional. I was just letting you know that I'm heading back to Hogwarts, I have other business to attend to and it doesn't appear you need me here any longer. When can they be expecting you bunch to be back?" Draco quickly cast episki on the girl's arm to heal it, because just maybe she wasn't at fault for his father dark deeds.

Standing to his full height he towered above most, even other men, but Moody was still an intimidating character to him. "I would expect us back later than we thought, it seems there were more casualties on their side than we had expected and are having to dal with those as we speak. Also Azkaban is sending representatives to come take the ones we have here alive away to be processed and locked away to await trial. I believe we'll have to await them as well, but I may just stay and send the others along home soon enough. Anything that can go wrong I believe I can handle well enough on my own without them, and it is much safer that way, a lot harder to do away with me than any of them." Draco spun his mother ring around a bit on his finger and remembered the ring he had back at Hogwarts, and his own Malfoy signet ring he wore on his left ring finger, the one that had been his father's, that had been passed down to him by the Dark Lord while he still been a captive. That ring was still a proud sign and he refused to take it off, his father may have been a bad man, but not all had been when they had worn it before him. His Hermione's ring still sat on their end table in their bedroom, he had had it made on an impulse several weeks ago, and still he kept it from her, but he worried if she would even want it now after all that had happened.

Tears do not come easy for a man like him, but since he had left her room with those last words, he had found them a comfort when he couldn't keep himself busy. His heart felt empty without the feel of her constantly with him even if she was miles away, their bond was barely strong enough to feel her emotions, all he could be sure of was that she was alive and well, it seemed she was safe for the time being. Perhaps Pompfrey had released her from the infirmary by now, knowing her if she had his little kitten was probably curled up in some quiet cozy corner of the library researching on some new lead that had been found or she herself had discovered. Pansy hadn't been wrong when saying Hermione was the brain of their operation most of the time, the girl knew so much to help them and continually kept at her duty of finding all they would need for each lead they followed or mission they were sent out on. She always told him she wouldn't be able to bear it if something happened to those she cared about if she felt there had been some sort of information they could find useful, such placements of healing ponds or dangerous traps and monsters they might encounter. The old man had been staring at him for sometime now, and he knew he was probably as transparent as a clear glass window right now to him, "Don't worry, she'll come around just give her time. Every little lady in her condition worries and frets over the things their men do, good or bad. Now try not to stay here too long, I expect you all back by tomorrow night at the latest." Then he turned, but Draco caught something in his words, Hermione's condition, surely he just meant her being a new vampire, of course that's what he meant, she was getting dramatic, he had been around enough of the female gender of his kind to know how affected they were by any little change. His kind were immortal, not subject to change without some considerable amount of years to let it happen subtly.

It wasn't too long after that, when the aurors from Azkaban arrived and took into account how many they had taken as captives, when Draco noticed one was missing, one in particular. yaxley was there and so was Rabastan, but the young lady that had had possession of his mother's priceless heirloom was nowhere to be found. The little minx was important to any of them though, so it was an unfortunate loss, that none could really understand, the girl must have had a portkey of some kind, he had only left for a matter of seconds to see Moody to the door. Once they had gone, Draco was at leave to wander about his home while the others continued the bit of clean up left to do. The House elves had all been allowed free range to come and go as they pleased, but Draco had asked that they be careful to stay away of they ever found that someone had taken up residence here again until the war was over. Walking through the long halls of his childhood home, his took to great pains of trying to open up the bond he and his mate shared, but the woman was stubborn he'd give her that, most stubborn damnable woman he had met and could only love her more for it. He was at a loss of to win back her trust once again and have them a strong union before she could be at any danger in that awful place Guildenstern tried to call a school.

"Draco..." he turned and was met with a sight that softened his eyes, his aunt Andromeda. "You do look much different like Dora said, what is that plagues you so? My child i have loved you like my own before Cissi pushed me away completely because of Lucius and Bella, you know we were always much closer than with Bella. Dora said you were upset when I came to check in on her, I suspect a grandchild soon. Now tell my nephew what is it that troubles you?"

A sigh left his lips and he leaned back against the wall, " Aunt Dromeda, it's hard you know being in this war and knowing that you have a beter chance of seeing the end than any of the ones you care about around you. Knowing that the mate you have and love has pushed you away because of some damnable curse, and all you want is to have this time with her to be sure that even if you don't make it, you loved one another. I'm so lost in this despair and our bond is only strong enough to assure me she is alive, but still look at me after this fight, even I didn't come out unscathed, the stupidest death eater can still figure out quick enough what will hurt me to cause some damage. It's hard to admit... but I'm scared, that I'll lose everyone, I'll lose her, I'll lose the eternity I have dreamt about for so long, that I'll become my father." During all of this he had slid down to his knees and sat there on his haunches before his good, caring aunt, who had loved him even when his mother couldn't.

"Oh my Draco... you mustn't burden yourself with so much, trust me in that Hermione will always love you and even the best of unions go through rough patches, there were times I though I was going to kill your uncle, but he's still alive today. It is a war my child, you must understand that there will be loss, but take the time you have now to appreciate those around you so it will be easier to accept when they are gone. Last, never let me hear anything of your fear to be like your father again, before he was involved in all that horrid darkness of that awful excuse for a Lord, he was good enough man, maybe with his own prejudices, but we all have our faults. I promise you, that you shall never be like him, already you have proven that or you wouldn't be as you are now." She kissed his forehead and then turned, "Now, I must go tend to my daughter, she's being stubborn about letting me see to her wounds saying she must first see to Remus."

Draco laughed solemnly, "Daughters tend to take after their mothers." he joked and threw back a scathing look to him before disappearing around the corner, stepping into his old bedroom he discovered it was well past noon by now and that they should be about ready to head back to the castle. The urge to see his mate was strong, but he had promised her that he wouldn't burden her with his presence without her permission or unless it was impossible not such as in the case of their mission. It would be hard to bear it all as a gentleman and hold himself back from her and the bed they shared, but he meant to give her space and let her think it out so he would not cause any undue stress upon her countenance lest she be too hasty to cast him aside. "Remus... Is all ready to head home?"

The werewolf stood at the doorway, hand still raised to knock, "Yes, it is Draco, once Dromeda gets done pestering Dora, we'll head out, I thought it would be easiest to leave through floo since we've placed a new apparition barrier on the manor and grounds." Draco nodded his agreement, "Oh, and I found this note, it was on the kitchen counter. I'll see you in the parlor in about 10 minutes then." The older man then took off back down the hall anxious to keep the mother and daughter duo downstairs from killing one another. Draco looked down at the note he had left sitting on the dresser by the door, and took it up to read it.

_Draco,_

_You don't know me, and hopefully will never have to encounter me again. I'm the one you took as a young girl and had your mother's ring. I thought it best to leave some sort of explanation to you for all this, and for the memories you so rudely intruded yourself upon. I'm actually coming upon my 500th year walking this Earth, yes I am like you have recently become. The Dark Lord took me captive some time ago for his own uses in his dark cause. Your father and I had a glorious affair that i refuse to be ashamed of, your mother gave her ring to him on the account that she could not bear to be tied to the shame of that part of her life. He saw to it to give it to me for my protection and a claim of sorts. I loved him dearly, I saw what you seem to think misdeeds as a rightful stand for one's own beliefs, and I do think he persuaded me to hold his own as well. I am still in service to my Lord and will take care to avoid your reach again, please don't try to find me, I am not as active one should be in His eyes._

_Renee_

Draco growled and through the notes across the room and his other hand cast the spell to destroy it from his sight. The woman was cocky, she had deserved the broken arm he had dealt and he wished he hadn't been so quick to think her a victim. Stomping to the door he slammed it shut as he made his way downstairs to join the others. Taking the time to get there to regain his composure, and once he stepped into the parlor none of them were of the wiser about his thoughts. "Everyone ready to head out? Moody just owled to say that we are to report straight into Dumbledore's office." Ron told him and then grabbing a hand of floo powder he put Pansy into the hearth and tossed it upon her as she called out the place. Draco was the last to leave taking a long look at his home before leaving again until what he suspected the end of the war. Then throwing down the powder he called our Dumbledore's office and tumbled out with not bit of grace or integrity, must have the House elves fix that.

"Ah, Draco good of you to join us now the meeting may start." Dumbledore looked at him warily but still with a smile on his face glad to see him alive and well, if not a bit beaten around the edges, "We'll see that Madame Pompfrey has a look at you after I relay some things you all have missed." Draco nodded and looked around hoping to catch sight of his mate but Dumbledore shook his head so he sat in the closest empty chair, which happened to be next to Harry. "Now first is that we have had confirmation from another source that something big is going down soon involving muggles. Harry had contact with someone whom he can't reveal, but can assure us that they can be trusted, that they seemed to feel that this plan is much like that of the one Miss Parkinson reported. With that said, we must immediately do what we can to prevent all this without alerting the muggle population. Second is that it is an unfortunate lot cast to the Lovegoods, after it was noticed that some of their members had been captured, the plan to attack their family was moved up and unfortunately only Luna's mother was able to survive, her father was killed protecting her." Harry gripped the arm rest of his chair tightly at this news and Dumbledore gave him a pitiable look, "Last.." he looked once again warily at Draco, who then felt suspicions rise about his mate. "Our latest plan to draft the help of the vampire race has been moved up in light of these events and the advice of a very resourceful young lady, Hermione left yesterday evening for Rosencrantz and Guildenstern has assure me that she arrived safely-" Draco jumped up at this news, his mate gone without him, at that dreadful dangerous institution on her own.

"What in the bloody hell were you thinking letting her go off on her own? I must join her at once." He was already halfway to the fireplace before he was pulled back down into his seat magically, and he gave Moody a scathing look. "She doesn't know what she's gotten her arse into and it is my every intention to keep it from finding out, and trust me it won't be good once she does." Draco growled and struggled against the magical bindings that kept him in his place.

Dumbledore sighed heavily before sitting in his chair, "It is something I worry about too, Mr. Malfoy. You see Hermione was very adamant on doing this or I wouldn't have let her go, I made precautions to ensure her safety until you arrive though, but I promised you would get the correct medical help once you returned. She has enough provisions made by myself and Guildenstern to be sure she will not find any trouble in the next day or so. Until then you will be checked over and tended as need be." Dumbledore then turned to Moody, "Alastor, would you please take your charge down to the infirmary as well as Ronald, Nymphadora, and Pansy. I need to speak with Harry and Twilight alone."

Draco gave Dumbledore one last cold look, before being dragged off, "You don't know what they're capable of like I do, and even she has no clue. You just might have condemned my mate to an early death among her own kind." then turning in using all his strength he called out to her. '_Hermione!!! I'm not far behind, you will stay in our room and do nothing until I come for you. Trust me in this, my wrath is much more light than those you are now in the company of.'_

000000000000000

**Amata Mercy**

Review! Thank you so much for reading! I will try to be much quicker with the next chapter.

All good between Pansy and Ron? The Lovegood tragedy? Blaise playing both sides of the field in the war? Luna in certain danger? What about Hermione? Draco discovers a past he never wanted to know of, and certainty of the evil of Rosencrantz? What of his wrath to his mate?


	10. Dub Thee The Unforgiven

Thank you again for continuing to read my story, this one is quite a shocker even to myself sometimes... I mean I try to plan out chapters ahead of time but sometimes ideas pop in that force me to change my plot lines occasionally and my plans are dashed. I do enjoy writing this one very much and have found it is going much further than I originally thought it would. I picked up an old beginning hoping to work something out of it, as you can tell the prologue is a bit more rough than the rest of the chapters, sorry about that, but nothing can be done there, It has to remain to set premises and help to keep from having plot holes I hope. Also lately I've found this new affinity with Tom Felton's musical talents.

BTW as you can tell lately I've given a lot of writing towards the minor characters, well I will continue along with that but for the most part I'm going to back to trying to keep it strictly Draco and Hermione, while I will keep the others in occasionally for relevance and things that must be known.

Disclaimer: J.K. is my hero... unfortunately we aren't really the same person as much as I wished it could be true.

Chapter 9: Dub Thee The Unforgiven

000000000000000

Fear was instilled in Hermione's heart as she looked into those cold eyes, nothing could be truly more frightening to her at the moment than if she were standing upon the edge of a cliff staring down into the sea. Trying to keep her breathing calm and she leveled her eyes upon a spot just over the man's shoulder. It had never occurred to her what had happened to the boy she had once idolized and was her first real boyfriend, she had heard he had been killed, but maybe that just hadn't been the correct term for it. It was apparent he was still alive or well in a sense he was. His skin was pale almost translucent, yet unlike hers and Draco's it had no sparkle, that did confuse her, because the blood red hue of his eyes confirmed his nature just as those fangs that, wait did his slip down to become fangs? She was positive that she and Draco had theirs permanently on display, perhaps there were things about her kind she wasn't sure about, and just maybe she was in more danger than she had at first led herself to believe going out on her own like this.

His feral smile just emphasized the vibe of evil she was getting from him as she slowly backed away from him trying to see if Valkyrie was still in the room, but the Harpy eagle had taken leave and was gone from sight out into the night sky. Draco came to mind and part of her almost lifted the barrier she had wedged between them in their link, it was her fault she was in this situation and she wasn't about to get balled out after he got her out of it. The vampire as she feared loomed over her, her urge was nothing more than to scream bloody murder but knew that would just antagonize him into acting upon his evil act that more quickly to deal the damage before getting caught. Concentrating on his feet she avoided those hungry eyes that swept her form not only in bloodlust but it's other form as well, she shuddered feeling the intentions he was trying to press into her mind. It was vile and degrading, her fear she knew only enticed him more, all villainous men such as he were driven by the terror they caused to their victims.

Golden eyes inconspicuously swept the room for her wand, hoping she wouldn't have to resort to wandless magic that drained her so much more quickly. The Ether was always a choice but it was hard to control purposely and usually forced her into a magically-induced coma afterwards. "Don't think of fighting me, love. It will only make it worse for you once I win and get to take what I want from you. Little prude, taking a mate when you wouldn't take me. I will destroy you for him, and destroy him in the process, that bastard prince of the Slytherins." He growled as he closed her into a corner, her mind was frozen, for once it had just stopped working, she was a Gryffindor, what the bloody hell was wrong with her?

Taking a deep breath she brought her knee up hard, and straight to that most sensitive part of his being. Knowing as she did that even though a normal human wouldn't have hurt him, her stone like body would definitely cause some pain. He doubled over, and she pressed her hands upon his shoulders to flip over him in one graceful little movement. His back straightened and he turned to her angrier than before, "You shouldn't take us all to be weak little damsels, true Draco protects me like I'm a porcelain doll at a toddler's birthday party, but I can take care of myself to some extent. Accio wand!" The wand she spied setting on the coffee table flew straight into her hand. The man just growled at her, and she moved to where the couch was between them, acting for her as some physical barrier between the reality of her own death and herself. "Trust me, you can't destroy what you did not create. It is my strongest belief, that my gift allows me that much power, for I am Life and, sir, it is you who will return to the void tonight if you continue this fight."

"Oh, so it is you who are his other half, I know Death very well, have even seen some of his work in person. You are the sister he longs to protect, how interesting, you are protected furiously by every man who enters your life, even I was once a protector for you. Potter and Weasley, Malfoy, your father and brother, your adopted father, all face the same fate if they continue to try to protect you, I mean look at Granger he already found his, and so did your true father." all this psychobabble was driving her crazy, she didn't really understand all that he was saying. The man she had once had that puppy love feeling at what seems now a younger age, was truly maniacal. "Little girl, tonight I will give you leave, but trust in this I will return and you as well as your mate shall meet your tragic end." With a bow the man disappeared in a wisp of smoke and a soft pop, and Hermione fell against the couch cushions, bringing her hand to her face she discovered she was crying.

A sigh left her lips as she closed her eyes to let the drops drip freely from her lashes into the fabric of the couch. It was then that his voice filled he head, '_Hermione!!! I'm not far behind, you will stay in our room and do nothing until I come for you. Trust me in this, my wrath is much more light than those you are now in the company of.' _Her tears grew in number, it didn't make sense how much better just the sound of his voice made her feel, even when estranged and going through trouble in their relationship, she could still find solace in him and his strength. That is where she stayed that night, tears still fresh on her silken cheeks of alabaster, and that is where she woke from her waking dreams of the Ether to stare gloomily down at the wooden floor, tracing the grain with her eyes.

Raising her head she looked up to find the fireplace green and the face of one of her best friends staring intently at her. "'Mione, I knew I shouldn't have let you go alone... look at you a crying wreck. Will you tell me what is going on? Did you get my letter? I'm worried for you, Draco is a near mess, you should see him now being a petulant child down in the infirmary. He is convinced you'll meet some doom in that place no matter what we try to tell him to calm him down. Twice now Moody has had to restrain him with magic, the man is crazy about you that's for sure. 'Mione, talk to me, you need to talk to someone, and none of the boys will understand, Luna is a prisoner of war, Pansy is still being treated, and Gin is too busy trying to distract herself form this war." Twilight's sage eyes calmed her, she missed her mate, and kept wondering at this brother everyone kept alluding to.

Keeping her eyes trained on those who seemed to love unconditionally, she just let it out, she was like her sister, "Twi! I love him, I love him so fully, that it scares me to think of him with anyone even under that curse. Part of me I guess is scared of this war, we've lost so many already, and he's always out on missions putting himself directly in the line of fire for the enemy. If I lose him, I will die, I can't live without him. Then I wonder, how is it he couldn't fight it off, I mean it was an emotional night but he's the most aware of any mental invasions, even to others. There had to be some underlying lust or passion still existing for Pansy for Bellatrix to use to get to him without his mind noticing. How can I be sure that even though he is my mate, he won't leave me? I can't even be sure that if he did choose another that I would be able to do anything about it, that I would just accept it as long as I was still his mate, still his in some way. I'm scared of what this war is going to do to us all." The small vampire looked at her with such empathy, it was almost as if the girl knew something Hermione didn't, which was very possible with Twi's gift.

"Call to him, Hermione. You need him, I told you once he would come when you called and I tell you again, he will come. You two need to sort this out, you can't runaway forever, it's only a matter of time that he would catch up, you wouldn't be able to hide. I swear on my life the man would go follow you to the end's of the earth and search for you on into eternity if that is what was required. I understand your fears, your thought that you need to punish him in some way, you have tortured his soul enough. The man was a mess on the last mission according to Harry, Draco let Ron take most of the lead. Ron! His mind centers around you, and the fact that you can block the connection as you have for this long shows how strong the tie is. Any weaker and one of you would be in actual serious pain or possibly incapacitated. Please Hermione, hold this against him no longer. I can't stand to see love so strong and with the ability to be together go to such a waste. Blaise isn't with me, i don't know where he is, what he's doing, if he's alright, if he's hurting, anything other than small little flashes of his future, even that is foggy, Luna is messing with it too much for me to get a grip on it all. Just do as I say, call to him, I will release his restraints and he will be there straight away after your call." Twilight's jade eyes turned from her then, tears still in them as the connection dissipated.

Turning away from the fireplace she left the couch, walking through to the bedroom she changed into a simple sundress and cardigan with some flats, then donning Draco's cloak that she had taken she left the small apartment given to them. Passing silently by others who judged her warily, she ignore the icy feeling of being watched and continued out into the courtyard. Finding a gazebo not far from the edges of the surrounding forests, she sat to watch as the sun rose to greet a new day. '_Draco...'_ that was all she let slip past that tight barrier between them, but she knew it held enough weight that he would come, nothing would stop him from coming. It was time she decided, time for her to deal with her sorrow before he arrived to make it all known aloud.

000000000000000

Silence, too silent though, was all she heard, she could almost feel it, stagnant in the stale air around her. Moving her foot a bit she accidentally hit a pebble and sent it skittering across the hall towards another alcove on the other side. It was a curious thing, she wasn't sure if that would help or hurt her. Would they think that because the noise ended over there that is where she hid or would they trace it to the direction it came from. This little dilemma was causing her heart to beat rapidly in her chest, she had to practically seal her mouth shut to keep in the panting breaths that wanted to emerge. A little fear never hurt anyone but this was just too much for an old soul like hers, not old in age but in wisdom or prophecy. In her opinion, prophecy aged a soul much more than many other gifts and by now she had dealt with it almost a score of years. Her mind begged and pleaded with the fates that she wold not be found, she wasn't sure what the consequences would be, if they would see how much she knew, if they would torture her, or if truly Blaise held enough sway, enough power over these evil villains that they would not touch her.

Apparition, how she wished she had let Harry teach her. Never once had it occurred to her that she might actually be stuck in an alcove, just waiting for another soft breeze to catch her scent, that would then travel to the stalking werewolf that was searching the corridor she was presently cowering in to find her. No, not even one of her prophecies would have convinced her that this would be possible. Adventure was not her strong suit, she left that to Harry, no she was the guide for them all. Finding the paths they should take, knowing the consequences, and altering any course with the help of Twilight. Her gift was a powerful one and she was not about to bring that to the attention of the Dark, and Fenrir knew enough, christ Lucius knew enough that they both would be able to identify her and possibly her gift. Like she had mentioned, her gift had been hidden, but it couldn't always be that way.

Just so happened that once when they had been fighting off said werewolf and Malfoy, herself, Harry, Ron, and Dean, that she had gotten one of her prophecies. It had been a strong one, one predicting Dean's death at the hands of Fenrir, and she refused to allow that to happen. When her sight returned to her and she looked to Ron and Harry who had seen her freeze up even for that small moment, and they both knew. Yet Dean had not known and had leapt in front of her while inquiring what the bloody hell had been wrong with her. Ron was the one who had let it slip a little too loudly, the boy really needed to learn to control the decibel level of his voice. The words that he had chose were to obvious, he had said she had seen something, and then turned and saw the horror stricken look upon her face, 'Who did you see die, Luna?' He has asked right there in front of their enemies. Both had caught on quickly, much too smart not to, but when nothing had ever come of it they all figured that it was safe, a good sign.

Was she the only logical one besides Hermione, and more often than not Draco? Were the others really that obstinately opaque on such issues? They may not have acted then, but she knew if given the chance at her, such as now, they would not hesitate to find a way to use her power for their master's benefit. Never could she allow old Voldy get his dirty little hands on such a precious and sacred power, if he had it nothing would be able to keep him from escaping his predicted deaths. Suddenly a loud bang from the other end of the hallway sounded, and she stood still as a statue not even daring to breath as she waited and listened. "Fenrir, Lucius... Your Lord is looking for you." It was Blaise's voice, so smooth, so easily taking command, and she waited for the resounding footsteps as the two men who had been looking for her leave farther from her. Finally as she let her breath leave her, a hand gripped her upper arm and pulled her into the light of a torch.

The eyes of a wolf met her own, and she saw from behind him, Lucius as he disillusioned from being Blaise. It had been a trick! "The little prophet comes to play in the dark, eh?"

000000000000000

Draco struggled against his magical restraints as Moody stood across the room rolling his eyes at the glare the vampire was shooting him, "I'd be scared if I were you old man! If something happens to her, you'll regret it, I'll take you apart piece by piece!" Draco knew Moody was purposefully ignoring his empty threats, because he knew they were just that, empty. Being one of the strongest dark wizards of the age Moody had good reason to fear him, but knew the man he was keeping in a hospital bed respected him more than enough not to kill him. It was Hermione, though, his mate. The one he would walk through hell and back just to keep her safe and happy, he loved her too much he was told, but to him it would never be enough. He couldn't lose her, if this incident with Pansy caused that then he would gladly present himself to Voldemort to accept his sentence of death.

Moody rolled his eyes, "Boy you should know by now that you aren't getting anywhere with death threats and guilt trips, so give it up, we're all tired of your bitching. The sooner you calm down let them treat you, the sooner I'll let you off to your little mate." Moody then turned back to the letters he held in his hands, the Lord of the Malfoy line was definitely a beast to be reckoned with at times.

Madame Pompfrey walked into the room holding two different potions, "Here Serverus just finished these, perfect them to work quickly on your kind. Take them both now and I can release you in less than half an hour." Draco could smell them from his bed, when she stood at the door across the room, they were putrid smelling concoctions. The things he would do for his mate were endless though and so when he nodded his consent to the treatment Moody lifted one of the wrist restraints so that he may administer the potions himself. "Here's the rubber topper and yes they must be ingested by fang." Draco grumbled a bit at her instructions, potions by fang were testy, poisons and blood were easily taken in but some things burnt a bit going down he guessed was what he was trying to say.

The potions were downed in no time and he shook his head a bit against the after effects, potion use on his kind was a new theory Serverus Snape himself had begun testing. They were all experimental and thus not accurately known of all their side affects other than the needed cure it was made to provide. Slowly he felt the few burns on his body begin to heal, and then flex his leg muscles as he felt the restraints disappear from them. "You may go, Malfoy, go find our girl and take care of her like always. Little Princess has more going on than she knows and takes her notions to be headstrong, like all of us bloody Gryffindors. " The old man laughed at himself, and watched as the vampire turned into blur as he sped away from the room, soon to not even be seen by the human eye.

It wasn't long before he had reached the gates and the edge of the apparition barrier, thee cold air fogged as one little red-haired runt stood in his way. "You're going after her then?"

If the boy lost another brain cell he would be legally brain dead, "Of course, I can't let her be there without me. She may hate me, may not want to see me, but she called out to me... that gives me something, right? She is my life, my world. Tell me Weasel, would you not follow Pansy to the ends of this Earth even if she had demanded you away. Did you not jump into a fight early just because to you she was in danger? This is me jumping into Hermione's fight, one I doubt she even knows she's in." Silver met a deep ocean as he continued to stand before him, feet crunching the snow a bit as he kept moving to keep warm. He was a human, pathetically weak compared to his kind, Draco knew he could move him with a flick of the finger or even just go by without him being able to see, summon up a spell before his mortal mind could even process what was happening. Yet still he stood here giving him his chance to talk, to understand, they were like brothers now. By their code they cared in their own ways, Draco gave them time, his attention, his protection, Ron gave them his heart and passion, so Draco stood knowing what to expect.

"I love both of you like family, promise to return alive, or well as alive as you all get anyways. Harry wanted to be here, you know, to see you before it seems we're all split up and across the world on our own missions to end this world. Pansy and I leave for France tomorrow, we're hoping to convince our good friends of Beauxbatons to join us, and any others around wizarding France as well. You know good well how much pull Pans has over there, practically lives there any chance she gets, my wallet is going to take a beating this mission that's for sure. Take care, Drake." Ron smiled and clapped his hand awkwardly on to Draco's shoulder in a meaningful expression of brotherhood, '_Draco..._' It was his Hermione, her voice sounded so strained and sorrowful, it filled his heart with lead, he need to go to her now. Draco did the same gesture for Ron then disappeared before the other man's eyes and was out the gate in seconds, needing to get to his mate and not allow the ginger mortal to delay him any longer. Once beyond the barrier he apparated, something no mortal would ever try if their destination was America, continental apparition was dangerous for them, but for an immortal it just felt like sprinting a half a mile. Gracefully he landed with a slight pop in the middle of the Rosencrantz courtyard, the academy loomed gloomily overhead and he grunted at several onlookers that sent them swiftly on their way. In his world they all knew him, a lost prince of their kind it seems.

Trying to decide which direction to go, suddenly a man appeared next to him, dark smoke shrouding his apparition. "I can perform that little spell too, it's highly dramatic in some cases you know, Guildenstern." Draco turned, barely noticing the crunch of dead leaves under his boots, the campus was one where his kind lived, most everything was either extremely beautiful or dead, there was no in-between here. "Where is she? I care nothing for formalities until I know she is safe and at my side, she is my mate, claimed by me." Slowly he watched the others begin to notice them, curiosity was something his kind held in quite copious amounts. Pushing his dark aura outwards he forced them to turn away as he laced it with spells, this was none of their business. Laughter caught at his ears a bit too strongly, none of his kind here usually was that boisterous, they preferred to keep their own company and privately at that. Their lives had been seriously limited since the industrial rise, much like wizards vampires preferred the olden ways of life. His eyes caught on to two human girls being escorted back from the path that led to the small town below by two immortals. One clung to her escort obviously knowing what she was in for, humans were naturally deterred by them, her little friend showed as much of that instinct as she seemed skittish, there were very few mortals that willing searched out his kind for the pleasurable toxin of their life being drained.

"She isn't one who searches us out, she is being pulled in by our other advantage, she is caught by our allure lure." Guildenstern laughed at his own little joke, as Draco shot him a look that said he cared not for such at the moment. The man quickly reigned back in to the matter at hand, "Lord Malfoy, your mate can be found at the top of Malfoy tower."

A glare slipped onto his visage, "That tower is too isolated to leave her alone in, please do tell, did you tell my little kitten it's name and history?" Guildenstern stammered trying to find an answer but the vampire was gone before he could formulate one. Draco appeared at the doors of the apartments that were held at the top of the tower holding his family name, she was so close he could barely breath without breathing her into him, he stopped before he felt as though he was drowning in her. The old oak door creaked as he opened it to find her, sitting on the couch before the fire as if just waiting for him, and he knew that she had known by simply calling for him he would come at pain of death to her.

In a split second something thudded against his chest, something that was obviously not his heart which had ceased it's beating too long ago, the scent of rain and warm vanilla floated up to him and he recognized the feel of his mate against him. Suddenly it felt as though they had been parted for centuries and not merely days, sweeping her into the air he caught her gracefully in his arms cradling her head against his shoulder. "My mate, my love, my Hermione..." Burying his head in her hair, he smelt salt, which meant tears and he lifted to pull her head back so that he might see her face. It was rare for them to be able to cry, but some could, they all varied, it was something he had not explained to his little mate. There were some like him, and others that differed a bit, but all held the basic allelic, as he called them, characters of vampirism. Those being the need for blood, the paling of skin, the loss of need for sleep, the toxin, and several other criteria that mattered little to their necessary functions. "Why do you cry, my kitten?"

"Oh, Draco... Please don't ever allow me to push you away again... I can hardly stand living as such without you near me, the pain- the ache of needing you is so strong... I forgave you before you had even left, it was childish fear that caused me to strike out against you! My mate, my darling, I was so scared... so broken... then you were gone on a mission and so just to spite you and to get away on my own I came here. Against your will." She looked straight into his lustrous eyes that still made her breath catch, she was still in the habit of breathing, most new vampires were. "How could I ever doubt you my silvery dark angel?"

Draco buried his face into her neck and took in deep breaths, before pulling back and relishing in the feel of her letting down the barrier in between them. It was then that he felt the underlying fear, and he pulled back his eyes wide as his mind immediately delved into hers as he simultaneously searched their bond. Nothing made his mate feel fear, whatever had done so would know his vengeance immediately. He then was suddenly reliving the events of last night, skipping over what Guildenstern told her and going straight into when that obnoxious, arrogant evil asshole dared to threaten what was his. Hermione was stock still in his arms, so full of fear he could feel it radiating off of her. His hands slowly tried to calm her, his mind trying ease her back into reality, his aura seeped through their bond to place a protective comforting shell around her. "My mate, my love... look at me. He shall never get near you again, you are mine and I shall always protect you. It will be over the final death of my immortal body that he should ever get to you but even then I shall have others to protect you even beyond the circumstances that I am not able to." His voice soothed her, as she relaxed once again into his chest, he kissed her forehead before walking tot he bed room. "You are weak... it happens to younglings at times, you must rest while I summon Guildenstern and a few of my allies here to discuss the state of your protection. No one threatens my mate, no one threatens a Malfoy, and no one threatens the Lady Hermione Malfoy, the Life of the Ether. "

Her golden eyes stayed warmly upon him, the girl hardly ever went into hysterics and that was something he had always been grateful for, but at times it made it so hard to understand her, if he couldn't read her mind he would be lost for sure. It was only once she was tucked in to the bed and staring out the window that he was sure she would be fine, he was so scared of losing her to her own Void or that of insanity, even now she grew weak it had been such a short time since the change, she was pushing herself. It was probably almost a month before he had been strong enough to be who he was now in the vampiric world. Walking out into the parlor area he headed straight for his private study area and library, on the way infusing silent, wandless magic into his mental abilities to summon those he needed even possibly against their will to come. By the time he had entered the room each man was standing in the room, Draco put on his best signature smirk and walked to the chair behind his deep cheery oak desk. "My dear men, it has been such a long time since I have sat here to converse with all of you... perhaps some of you may know why I am here at all, but I highly doubt any of you know why I called you here." Each man looked curiously to the next, Guildenstern looked particularly peeved to have been summoned as he was. Draco didn't give a mite of care to how any of them felt about being summoned, he was the head as of the moment if any of them resented it or not, his strength was like that of the most ancient of their kind and Draco had hardly been one for a year at best. "I see that I am correct, it is true I am here to recruit our kind to the Light side of our war in the wizarding war, but there is a matter more heinous at hand that I would like to have settled immediately."

The men listened as Draco related the tale of his mate and then of her sudden attack here in his own Malfoy tower, of her fear that forced her into shock and how she was to be protected at all costs and what must be done to put this one threat out as an example of what happened when you went against or meant harm to the Malfoy name or one under its protection. "All of you claim protection under Lord Malfoy's clan, what say you to join me in finding this crude assailant to the Lady Malfoy?"

It had been a dark vampire that had spoken turning to look at the others, if Draco remembered correctly this one was from the time of knights and chivalry, of course he would support protecting a lady. The others were looking around watching the reactions of the other, the fire crackled softly on the west wall, and cool air blew in from a small panel Draco had opened in the window. Finally each made some approval of their acceptance to do as the Lord wanted them to, it was odd for some knowing the young man was far younger than them in his time in their world and yet he could probably kill them all in seconds without a lift of the finger or one spoken word. Draco rested his chin on his clasped hands as his elbows rested on the armrests of his grand chair and his ankles were crossed and propped up onto his desk, just waiting for them all to sort it out on their own before giving any other information. The men were discussing it among themselves while Draco delved into each of their minds, knowing all and any ulterior motives or any red flags, it seemed all these men were clean, but he watched Guildenstern closely. The man was holding most of his mind at bay, seemingly trying to avoid Draco's gift, but the wizard knew how to go beyond just thoughts, his gift was so much stronger than they could ever believe. Then a memory struck Draco from nowhere when he heard another voice from the doorway, "The Unforgiven..." it gasped and he turned to view a small, little doll-like figure, and he visibly tensed.

000000000000000

_"Draco, you are now the only Malfoy. You will serve me. Now for your punishment, you will be branded." his back burned as Voldemort branded the Dark Mark across his back._

_The blonde refused to cry out and disgrace himself, especially before the Dark Lord himself, the shackles around his wrists wore against the places that had already been broken open by the cruel rusted metal that they were. It burned, worse than any crustacius or sectumsempra, he being a receiver of both accursed spells, but even a his body began to tremble from the convulsions he restrained, he continued to stare directly into the snake-like eyes of the most evil man ever to degrade this Earth with his awful presence. His body was no longer chained to that awful post but instead he had been chained much like his father, to the ground. His arms spread wide and forced to his knees, in a stance of submission to the dominance and leadership of this evil cackling demon. Then his back felt like all the skin was being peeled from it layer by thin layer until it felt as though his spine was exposed to the bone. _

_"Let our Lord here your anguish Draco..." he heard his aunt Bellatrix call into his ear as he gritted his teeth against the pain, much harder and the perfect white rows might break from the pressure he was exerting. He turned his head from her, blocking her out of his mind as her consciousness pushed against his, if anything he had taken to both occulmency and legilimency, his mind was at times even stronger than their Lord's which often frustrated him. Carefully he raised his eyes once again to that horrid being and despised him all over again for all he done to his family. Bellatrix still loomed next to him, her crazy jabbering about her Lord, a man that was not her husband but was still content to be his concubine even with Lestrange standing in the same room. "Tell him how you will serve him, Draco... tell your Lord that you will serve him, allow his mark to control you and do his bidding! Tell him Draco, pledge an oath, an unbreakable vow to him!" She was much too excited to Draco's disgust, look what this man was turning these people into, crazed cult members ready to die and sacrifice all for this man who cared for only himself and his own ambitions._

_Another suffocating shock of pain overtook him and his vision blacked out for a time before he knew it he was looking down at the shoes of the Dark Lord, head bowed and panting like a dog. Shame stirred with the disgust in his stomach almost making him sick, then he felt a wand on touch the top of his back and pain made him double over to where he almost dislocated both shoulders and his forehead almost banged against the ground. It was so blinding, so unbearable he didn't even here the words the dark Lord spoke, but knew whatever he had done he would live with forever, it felt as though something worse than the dark mark brand had just been seared above it on his back. "What have you done?" His voice croaked out, it was practically demanding more torture, but he was so close to death he was just hoping to inspire a swift end, but he knew he was in no danger, the Dark Lord would never kill him, not now anyways. "What have you done to me now?!" His voice almost broke he had stressed it so ferociously, and pulled his head up with all his strength even though it made him dizzy his vision blurring a bit and black spots appearing for a few moments._

_The evil smile was maniacal and it scared Draco tot he core, "I dub thee the Unforgiven." IT was then that Draco had watched all go black as his aunt hit him hard across the face with her wand and allowed the spell to render him unconscious. No one questioned her Lord and he knew it was probably the highest insult to do so, but it was easy enough for him to risk, he had nothing to live for and that was that._

000000000000000

It echoed in his mind now and spoke aloud without realizing it, "_I dub thee the unforgiven..._"

000000000000000

**Amata Mercy**

I am sorry it took so long.... but I am excited about where this going and I hop you all are too!


	11. The King Is Back

I'm so sorry that it's taking me so long to update! I really do adore this story, I just seem to have less and less time on my hands to write. I'm staying strong though and promise to see this to it's end... which seems to be long in coming but I hope you all are more excited in the fact that you get more story than the fact it'll take a while to finish. Reviews are much appreciated and I give my thanks to all readers who have stayed with me thus far.

Disclaimer: I'm not claiming ownership to anything but this delightful plot line.

**BTW: I'm adding a new character! The development for her will be through this chapter mostly and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 10:The King Is Back

0000000000000000

Every eye turned to the blonde sitting behind his desk, his silvery eyes suddenly stark blood red and then fading to quicksilver once again once he'd regained control of his own mid after the little memory. The woman standing in his doorway was another of his kind, beautiful and graceful, she had long dark waves that reached far down her back and cobalt eyes that stood out contrasted from her pale visage. This one was definitely of his own clan he could tell, "My Lord, I am Charis of the High Clan, one of your own." It was customary to present yourself to the highest noble in presence, and especially the own head of your clan, yet Draco knew he would be greeted in any room he sat in.

It was then he noticed how she was favoring one arm, "What has happened to you? Why have you come to me?" His mind began searching her own finding it cluttered and in disarray, but he still caught glimpses of a face that had his blood boiling. "So he sent you to deliver a message then, if you are of my clan then why are associating with such underlings, he is of the Baser Clan. Go ahead deliver his little threat for all to hear, I would like to see my comrades' reactions." His eyes trailed over to Guildenstern, as he lowered his feet to the floor to stand as he looked at the little vampire still sitting stiff with fear in his floor, so she knew of his full reputation, she was familiar but the women of his clan were all a blur to him from the months that he had denied himself his own mate.

"My Lord, he told me that leaving your little harlot alone even in the next room will be a mistake... He wants you to know that he plans to succeed in destroying you through her." Darco was growling even as Charis cowered in the floor as she finished speaking. The other men began discussing their intent to help their Lord destroy this brazen rebel in any way that he might have need of them. Yet silver eyes still clung to the form of the presiding headmaster of this abhorrent establishment, "Lord Malfoy... please will you give me something to tell him... he has cursed me... I come to him when ever he summons." Draco understood that, but knew his power was great enough compared to this threat from the Baser Clan that he didn't need a pitiful dark curse to summon others even against their will. The men standing around him were enough example of that, turning back to this seat he took to his comfortable position in it once again.

The other men turned to the dark royal figure sitting back at his desk, they all were waiting on baited breath for him to answer the young lady sitting in his office's floor, "My dear, I shall grant you something even better than an answer... the bastard doesn't deserve an answer. You, my little lady, shall return when he summons you, only to inform him that I am taking you under my wing that after he releases you once again my own magic shall destroy his hold on you as long as you are in mine or any of my colleagues presence. Tell him I see a violation against you is just as high as one against myself, that should bring him to me." his smirk was pronounced against his well-carved looking features, as beautiful as the palest marble to any who viewed him. The other men seemed to understand just what the man was up to, the girl he felt suddenly began drawing on his aura then stood to touch her hand only for a swift second to the skin of his ankle then she smiled gently before she disappeared before his eyes with understanding in her deep ocean eyes. The girl if he remembered correctly was an empath, able to feel as other did and take on others feelings, pain, and a variety of her things. Her gift made her just as sought for as his little mate or Twilight, she was very vulnerable as well with it and it seemed to add to her gentle and timid nature.

The men stood around him discussing a few more things around him, but his mind was not with them. It was how she looked just as she was leaving, almost certain that she had been summoned away from his clutches once the evil ass realized where exactly she was or who she was with. Leaning back into his leather seat, he contemplated the books and the decoration scattered throughout the room. Hermione would love just looking through each of these books, would probably scold him for hours on end for keeping them from her, but to be honest he had never known if he would ever return to Malfoy tower on Rosencrantz's dreadful campus. It had been a few months since he had last stepped into these chamber or grounds, he had planned to keep the streak going. Guildenstern then cleared his voice, "Lord Malfoy, we have been discussing all this, perhaps it would be better if you took Lady Malfoy away then return to complete your mission with another partner?"

Draco's eyes were practically feral when he looked at the incompetent man he was being forced to cooperate with, "My mate and I have been apart far too long as of late and anyone with a mate knows the pain of being away from each other... our mission here is an undetermined amount of time and as such I will not allow us to be separated for any amount. Besides, taking her away as such would show cowardice, like running away from a fight. I am no coward, my mate will be safe with me." Each man in the room's mind berated Guildenstern for even suggesting the thing, they had all apparently ruled out his choice of action but the man was stubborn and presented it anyways. Draco smirked at the fact so many of his trusted officials knew him well enough except for the only man he was forced to include due to his place here at Rosencrantz. "Men, I just brought you here to alert you to this development, thank you for your continued alliance. Now down to the business of actually dealing with it..."

000000000000000

Hermione Malfoy never took orders well, all except from her beloved mate did she even consider most of them. She had her own mind and usually was persuasive enough to influence those around her to doing what she though was best, but that was because her ideas were almost always the right thing to do. This time she was listening to Draco, albeit she thought she was not that weak, just desperate for their bond to be like it was before and terrified of this man who was threatening her and her beloved. Voice from somewhere in their apartment told her that Draco had called on some of his vampire associates, to talk about what she had no idea, but still she tried to eavesdrop. It was most certainly a bad habit to form, but years spent around Harry and Ron had most decidedly formed it and showed just how reliable it could be in desperate times of need. This was a time of need to her, her mate was keeping her from something and she wanted to know what. Sometimes the man could infuriate her with how much he tried to protect her from all the bad in the world, she wondered if she even realized just who his mate had been before he'd stepped into his rightful place in her life and who her best friends were, as well as what had been their most dangerous and adventurous pastime. She was Hermione, Gryffindor Princess of the Golden Trio, best friends with Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived and Ron Weasley his faithful sidekick, the other counterparts of the Golden Trio, and they had spent every year at Hogwarts fighting off the most evil man ever to exist on this Earth Voldemort.

When the front door opened and light, graceful footsteps were heard crossing to the room she'd heard the mens voices her curiosity peaked, especially when this new presence announced herself in a decidedly feminine vocal tone. Then the one who addressed her was the baritone of her own mate, what in the world was going on in there. If there was anything she hated being more than not being well informed, it was purposefully not being well informed by being completely left out. She knew was being overly-dramatic, a little Pansy-esque, but ever since she'd been changed Draco and life in general kept sending her for loops and she was damn well tired of it. It irked her quite a bit lately that people found it easier to exclude her then come to her when it was all falling apart to let her fix it, it stressed her out and the way her life had been as of late she wouldn't be able to handle it if it continued. For a second she just stopped, she decided that she sounded quite a bit hateful and certainly a tad whiney with all that her mind had been going through since Draco had left her in here to seek counsel among his own kind. It was exhausting, yet she knew it wasn't sleep that she was craving.

Slowly she rose from the grandiose four-poster bed drawing back the drapes the Draco had closed to block out the blinding sunlight beyond. Mesmerized as her skin shined in the sunlight when exposed to it, for quite a bit of time she just stood twisting her arm watching as it gleamed. Draco had always been so beautiful to her when he stood out in the sunlight, she was sure that had attracted even more of the female population to him, nit that they hadn't been before he was turned, the Slytherin Sex God he had been. Her chestnut curls fell around her heart-shaped face like never before and her almond shaped eyes were more golden than they had been only weeks before. Perfection was a trait of the immortals, making them irresistible to their - prey. Their eyes bejeweled to capture them so hypnotically to draw them in like a moth to the flame. Shudders ran through her suddenly.

A bang from just out in the lobby where their front door was snapped her back into reality and she turned just in time to find Draco throwing their door open and tackling her to the ground. His body immediately rolled to catch the brunt of the fall then rolled again to cover her body with his own, then she heard terrifying cries like that of wild animal. Without thinking her body reacted immediately and black fog surrounded them. Draco's moan of pain caused her to look at him suddenly, her eyes focussing on his metallic eyes that stabbed straight into her heart. "Not the void..." he begged her and she held them at limbo between the living and the void, "I'm too close to standing on the edge to go there... my soul... it begs for it..." she didn't understand what he was talking about, what was going on with him? The fog fell away from them, the light died down and they were back on the wooden floor of their bedroom. Draco rolled off of her so suddenly breathing like he had ran a mile as a mortal without previous physical training. The guards on him were all gone, almost as if he'd completely withdrawn into himself, she couldn't even feel the familiar presence of his mind brushing hers with his gift.

When she looked up at the door she saw only a burnt place in one of the magnificent Persian rugs, still smoldering a bit and several other immortals standing around it as if they had just fought some battle in their apartment. "Draco... what happened? What is going on?"

Slowly his head fell to the side so that he could look into her eyes as his breathing finally came under control, "An intruder, a blocker... someone who has a unique ability to block their minds... I couldn't see them until the last few seconds when the door banged open. I pressed my mind harder than I have in quite a while to break their blocks to see their intentions... I had only seconds to reach you before them, my love. Oh Hermione... I could have lost you... if they had entered quietly..." The sorrow and pain flashed quickly through his eyes and she was in his arms cuddling against his chest as they laid in the floor faster than he could blink them away. Inhaling deeply she knew he was taking comfort in her scent as proof she was there, he was feeling her, that she was still alive for him to have.

"Oh Draco... my silver dragon..." she cried for him, sobbing into his chest as he stared up at the ceiling just rubbing circles into her back, not saying anything to her just knowing she was there. Slowly she sat up and gripped his face between her hands forcing him to look into her eyes neither caring that others stood just outside the open bedroom door staring at them, they were one, mates, kindred souls. The kiss was agonizingly passionate and slow, lasting until each had filled the other with their current emotions, letting them hold each others burdens for just that moment in time, knowing at least they had the one to understand completely for them. Draco rolled over onto her once again, this time sliding his hands under her shirt suddenly needing to feel more of her skin as if he could never get enough of her. She arched into him, encouraging him, knowing he needed this just as much as she did. They had been parted so long and had only shared one kiss since being reunited once again.

Their voyeurs slowly moved back into Draco's office she noticed once Draco had moved back down to her neck, her half-lidded eyes showing her pleasure as her mouth open in a silent moan. It was a slow frenzy, that was all she could describe it as, a halting urgency. His fangs were protruded and he licked away blood from her as painful pleasure filled her as they scraped against her skin. A rip sound as he tore her shirt slowly from her, her bra soon to follow as his mouth slowly devoured her upper half. It was so painstakingly slow, his hands slowly making her way to grip onto the band of her pants while still balancing himself on his elbows. Her hands dove into his hair, feelings erupting in her unlike ever before between them. Their bond allowed the pleasure and emotions to echo back between them, like a constant building of waves on a shore in different tides. When his hands sensuously slow drew he pants over her hips and down her thighs she was practically begging him with her mind. The feel of his beautiful lips on her inner thigh just about did her in, then another rip as he removed her of the last reaming undergarment. Before she could catch her breath he sent her off the edge as his lips performed tasks she'd could barely believe. It was a slow, long lasting feeling of euphoria, then he climbed slowly back up her body to kiss her just as softly and passionately as before.

One of her fingers slowly traced down his chest popping each button off his shirt slowly, the noise of them slowly rolling across the floor accompanying the moans of the tow lovers as they kissed. Once his shirt was open she pushed it roughly off his shoulders and he lifted enough to remove it the rest of the way from his body, her nails already making their bitingly pleasurable presence known as they clung to him as she tried to pull them closer together. His growls only powered her on as he moved back to her neck, she scraped her hands down his back circling around his waistband to find the front clasp. Playing with the clasp and zipper, she slowly flitted her hand across the sensitive area around there, moving her beautiful legs up and down to brush against his sides drawing out a shudder of pleasure from her lover. Then wiggling down she kissed his neck and moved down his chest as her arms pushed his pants along with his boxers down as far as she could with him pressed on top of her. He drew her back up to his face, kissing her once again as he kicked his lat remaining garments off, leaving them pressed intimately together. When she felt the fullness of him as he slowly took her, she cried a small joyous lilt.

It was a caring slow kind of love, one she read as being apologetic for al he had been putting her through, for when they were apart. It was telling her of how happy he was that she was alive, that he had truly saved her. Her heart reached out through their bond to comfort him, to wrap him in her essence, his reaching out to her and possessing her with his emotions that he could only truly express before her. It was an amazing experience, never before had either of them felt such intimacy that their bond provided in such a profound portrayal of what they felt for one another, a private display affection between true soulmates. She was climbing to peaks she hadn't even known to exist, and his body trembled when hers would close around him, then with one last feral sounding cry from both of them, she felt the weight of him as he collapsed atop of her then as he rolled over with his arms wrapped tightly around her. Relaxing against his chest they both struggled to catch their breath after so much passion. "I love you, my kitten."

"I-I lov-ve y-you..." she told him breathily as she looked up and saw his eyes caught somewhere between a bright silver and metal, hers she knew were going from pure gold to a honey color. Nuzzling his chest, she felt him suddenly stiffen against her and she was truly confused when quickly sat up to press his fangs against her neck, when they punctured her eyes flew wide in another form of pleasure and even more confusion. "D-Draco...?"

000000000000000

Twilight was curled into a tight ball in the floor of the tower's floor after her exclamation, Moody was bending over her trying to get her to calm down. "Dammit Malfoy isn't here to tell me what's going on in her head and Zabini isn't on hand to calm her down like he always does, even Luna would be helpful at this point. Gripping the girls arms, he'd long ago trained himself not to flinch at just how cool to the touch a vampire's skin was, he pulled her up to wear they were staring into each others eyes, yet hers were clouded meaning she was beyond the reach of his words.

She knew he was there but the vision she had just seen was stuck in pause on the image she saw now, a blonde hair caked with blood, a damned wolf standing above it, and someone else standing in the shadows. Her heart was beating too quickly, she would pass out soon if she didn't let the vision finish but she wasn't sure she wanted to see it. She would have no choice though, she never did as it started again, _A hand reached out to run a single finger across a bite mark left in pale smooth skin a sickening smile across the now human face of the one that had left it as it's tongue swiped out to lick the red substance away. Then both figures turned and walked away leaving a barely convulsing body lying against the cold cobblestones of the hallway floor._ Twilight suddenly snapped up and looked straight at Moody, her eyes turning a bloody red in her rage, the old man wasn't scared of her though as she stood and climbed onto the railing of the tower. "This can't happen... But how can I stop this? She saw it, I saw it only in part... Why would she do this? Why didn't I see it earlier? There;s nothing we can do, absolutely nothing, it's all going to hell, but she knew that." Her fist carved out a moderate sized chunk of the column next to her.

The feeling of someone watching her reminded her that Moody was still in her presence and probably wondering what she'd seen that had caused her to go this crazy, get this upset. It was so hard to even begin to think of the words she'd use to explain to him just what she'd seen, just what was going to happen, what they couldn't possibly prevent. Fear, rage, and depression were taking their hold her, and she pictured the poor face lying so tragically and another that would turn even more to fatalism if she had to relate this new vision especially now. There was so much she needed to say, so much that had to be done, yet still she could only stand there arm still extended staring out at the landscape that made up this haven called Hogwarts.

Memories floated into her mind of somewhere far away, a place that so much like this place and not at the same time. A place where she grew up unlike those around her, where others looked and lived as she did according to her own culture and traditions. Here it was close, but still fundamentally different. Touching the only scar she had, right above her right hip bone, the only place she'd ever been touched with fire. It had marred the perfection that had once been her pristine skin. Still her mate kissed it so lovingly every time he saw it, he told her it was what made her so unique and lovely to him, that it was a part of who she was and that was someone he loved. A brush of her fingers against it sent a shock reeling through her system bring her back into this world and away from the past that was getting caught up in her mind once again. Jade eyes turned to her favorite old man still standing waiting patiently as he always had with her for what he was to do or needed to know. Blaise had left her with someone who would take care of her, her mate always ensured her care above all else even though he was human and so much more susceptible to death than herself.

Entertaining the idea of just remaining silent she knew that that was impossible, she had to say something, this was just too big of a shock to keep locked away inside of herself to never reveal. One last fit, the end of a tantrum that had waged war inside of her burst out, "How could she go through with this all if she knew that this would be her fate?!" the feral cry echoed across the old wooden support beams of the tower and out across the sky over looking the beautiful lake on the campus grounds. Only the old man behind her would ever know just how much grief had over swept her in that moment.

000000000000000

Cobalt eyes peered up into the deep ruby red of her captor once again, and she had to resist not flinching. "How long do you expect the High Clan to tolerate a halfling such as yourself?" his snide voice remarked as he looked at her a sneer covering his evil face, "You are disgusting even to me, and I am a full-blood of the Baser Clan. I guess be a halfling of the High Clan could still be considered better than one of the Baser. Yet you know as well as I do it is only a matter of time before they rid themselves of inferior ties to their ever-strengthening Clan, the High Clan does not stand for mixing, especially not those who are halflings. It's surprising some of us can even have children with each other, let alone one of our nobles have one with a non-immortal." his voice only continued to degrade her with his tone, nothing would allow her to feel any better than dirt on the floor upon with she knelt.

"M-my mother was one of the most beautiful of the half-immortal wizards... you must admit even they grow into much older ages than those of the muggle race. I am have magic, just as much as I am half-vampire so I their traits. My father was not denied forgiveness in our clan because my birth killed my mother who was not immortal, would not allow herself to be changed. It broke my father... they accuse my mother as being an enchantress that brought about her own death just a much longer prolonged one than they had thought it would have been if my father had taken care of everything as he should have." A slap echoed across the room and she clung to her stinging cheek, she knew better than to talk back but she knew that she had to or never would he be able to know that she was not one to be kicked into the mud. Concentrating she felt her magic in her veins, drawing on that power she whispered softly, "Impedimenta..." The man suddenly flew back across the room, he was a Baser which meant he carried little of the dark magic known of their kind, even as a halfling she knew she could out do him in a duel.

Anger burst forth from him as his aura all but knocked her over, "You may have advantage of the use of magic, but even so you cannot do so without your wand..." He then was at her side, ripping away her cloak then gripping her hand tightly enough that he forced her wand to snap. Tears fell from her eyes as now she could only rely upon spontaneous magic, something she knew she had no control over for her safety. "Little one, you have no power to stop me from destroying him, your Lord will fall and so shall his house. It is time that the High Clan knew just how dangerous it is to stomp down upon those that have for so long supported them." Her hands gripped his wrist as his fingers tightened around her throat suddenly, "Warn anyone of this and it will be more than your life I take... I have seen your heart's dream, I know who it is that you seek beyond this castle's grounds." A whimper escaped her lips as he suddenly threw her against the stone wall, "Now be gone from my sight and let that threat stand for it will not be withdrawn. Don't allow me to see you in their presence once again."

Shaking she stood, stumbling her way out of the room in fear, her long skirts felt constraining to her legs as she fled up into the light of day from the dark hollows that she was imprisoned to. The forest around her were eery, and her heart was heavy with the burden of his revenge and anger. Empathy was a burdening gift, even more so upon her as her gift gave forth powers of harmful healing and healing harm, such an oxymoron only the muggle Shakespeare could happen to appreciate. As if from a dream, her heart reached out to someone so far away, pulled upon it a unearthly calm, but also a sorrowful fear and guilt that brought fresh tears upon her cheeks. The soul was one she knew, one she held a bond with, one she needed to find. Yet here she was trapped, there was no choice for her at this time, the curse had been cast, upon pain of death would she come if it called but 'til then her oath had been drawn to serve a master until he released her or his death did. A death she could not aide in or she would die too. The campus came into sight now, the looming towers even more gloomy against the storm cloud sky, the eyes of her Lord flashed into her eyes and she felt herself sob in her helplessness. Their Lord had never felt as he did now with his mate, now she was part of the plot to destroy that and him all in one. Making her a traitor of her home and heart.

A sparrow landed on a branch next to her and she smiled softly, as a halfling she did not inflict that instinctual fear that her full brethren did upon those around them, even those of their own kind. Whispered words brought out her patronus, a small bird just like the one on the branch, "Take a message to one Hermione Malfoy, 'You don't know me, but I promise you know harm, your mate is my Lord. I am of the High Clan, I would like to meet you in private. I know why you are here, my quarters are in the western wing tower, I will be waiting for you with tea. If your mate asks, tell him Charis has sent for you. This sparrow shall lead you to me.'" With a sad smile, the best she could ever hope to manage as tragic as her life was, watched the little glowing bird flitter off towards the impressively terrifying Malfoy Tower.

Climbing the stairs that led into the grand entrance hall of the Western Wing near the Malfoy Tower, this was the residence of the High Clan, she watched as others walked about cooly, graceful dignity exuding from each member. Slowly she wound her way through the halls leading to the tower that held the only place she could remember calling home. Quietly she ascended the stairs, entering her room at the top of them and scanning for any message lying about about or unexpected visitor. Turning to shut her door, she was only slightly surprised to find a someone directly behind her. "Did you know I was following you or are you truly that oblivious to our nature?" the girl cooly asked as she slipped into the room, this was not anyone she had expected but she had known someone had been following her. This girl was of the Sight Clan, the prophets of their kind or clairvoyants, a rarity they were. "Seriously Charis, you haven't changed a bit since I left you to find him. It was fight to come back here, and I;m only coming to see you because I know how angry it will make your Lord to know I am here at all. Tell me how it has been for you since I have left."

Sitting her down at the counter she began preparing for her visit with her Lord's mate, meaning she was now her Lady. Bustling through the kitchen she prepared her thoughts carefully, "Well it seems your eyes have been busy if you have not kept them on me." the girl chose to ignore that as she took a home-made candy from the bowl in front of her, "If you must know, I had me heart's dream..." she looked away as her guest gasped waiting for details, "It is no matter though, I know of him and where he can be found. Thanks to one of your relatives, of course. We have another of the Sight Clan here now did you know? Of course, you probably did, you and all of us knew that Guildenstern wouldn't stand it long without at least one of yours here on our unhallowed grounds." She knew she was rambling to avoid revealing too much to the one who watched her closely, "It's not as crucial for me as a halfling to find my mate, it is a constant intense pain but not my life, unless of course he dies. I can bear pain... I have all my life as you know with my gift. Only those of certain clans bear gifts, and only select few, don't you find that odd?"

Looking to the side she saw the girl roll her eyes, she knew what she was trying to do, seemed prepared to wait her out too. "I can't tell you who he is... he has a love, he does not need me in his life, it is going to be fine without me, I learned that many months ago." A sorrowful sigh slipped past her lips, "As long as I remain obedient it shall be so." The tea began to whistle and she took it off, setting it on a table to be ready for her guest. "I have a guest... an expected guest arriving soon. Would you like to-" she was cut off as the girl suddenly leapt from her seat and took out the door in a flurry of rushed anxiety, something was wrong, Charis never doubted her gift and took after her old friend. It was when they began to close in on Malfoy Tower that she began to fear for her Lord and her Lady.

000000000000000

The taste as it washed into his mouth was almost too much, it was like standing on the edge of desire staring into euphoria unknown. The soft keening he heard was barely audible as he concentrated on just the taste. It was calling to him, so desperately it called, and he hadn't fed in days, not since he'd left to go with the others. This was something he just couldn't resist, the feeling of that pulse and the nearness of its warmth and pulled him in. This was instinctual, yet unexplained, it just had to happen.

Pulling more of the warm liquid into his mouth he tasted his own brand of poison in its content, his own brand of magic laced it as well, finally a coolness faded against his tongue that tasted like a shadowed fog. This was not about feeding, about that sort of instinct of his kind, this was more... so much more.

000000000000000

**Amata Mercy**

Yes Charis is the new one.... now to figure out all her secrets and past! I'm really excited about where this is all going so maybe it won't take too long to update! Let's hope anyway!


	12. Tides of Fate

I'm so thankful for any reviews! I'm hoping you all will enjoy this chapter! Please do let me know what you think about Charis after you begin to figure out my intentions for her. Also I know that part of this chapter may be a bit sad but I'm hoping for it to not be too bad. Some of this wasn't my intentions from the beginning but somethings just develop as I go along.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 11: Tides of Fate

000000000000000

Looking into the darkness of the hallway, she breathed in sharply only to feel pain flood her body once again. She wasn't sure how long she had been out, her mind could barely focus but she felt that most of the blood had stopped flowing from her wounds. If she was able to stay conscious then she knew she wasn't too bad off and her main goal was to find her wand so that she would be sure to survive this encounter. They had left her for dead, the wolf hadn't done his best work this time, she had seen this, yet her mind couldn't remember it was all getting blurry. The stones beneath her were cold on her back that was exposed because of the beautiful dress she'd found this morning, suddenly steps were echoing along the same stones and getting louder as they came towards her. Fear gripped her, were they retuning to kill her, but then she remembered.

They couldn't kill her, the wolf hadn't screwed up he had only done as much as he was allowed. Voldemort wouldn't let her slip out of his grasp, and Blaise would annihilate any who even harm her, but they weren't going to try as hard to please the latter apparently. Another convulsion went through her body, bringing more pain than breathing. The footsteps were coming still closer and still he couldn't shake the feeling of fear. Then she felt something cooler than the stones touch her shoulder, turning her head towards the direction she realized there was still darkness, she was blind. Those evil men had taken her sight, not her prophecy but the beauty of a world that wasn't constantly changing with the slightest change in decision of its occupants. A tear trailed down her face, and the cool hand swept it away, "Who are you?" she whispered, happy she could at least still hear.

"I am like those you have seen before, like the one who sees and the one who hears minds, the little one who can give and take life at a whim. Yet I am different, my gift is one that provides images to the mind, can show what I need the mind to see, to influence and enforce impressions, can accept those same images back, as well as take images from others." the voice was like silk over her soul, drawing a calm, "You are being changed to be like the one who has done this to you... I can save you." Her mind's eye was suddenly filled with images, she saw herself as a werewolf like Lupin and Greyback then she saw fangs and lips closing on her neck. The bright ruby covering those lips, standing out against her pale white skin, her life's blood leaving her being tainted by the poison that provided her immortality, saved her from being a monster that caused such grief for Remus Lupin that he had almost refused the love Nymphadora was offering him.

Slowly forcing a train of thought back at him, he helped her sit up, propping her against his cool chest, "You are half-dressed, how... how long have you been... been what you are?" she asked her breath gasping as the pain was more obvious when she was sitting up. "Why did you... you come for me? How did... did you know? Why do... do you want... to-to save me?" As she waited for her answers she felt cool hands slide around her supporting her more, as if cradling her, then pulling her fully into his lap as he sat cross-legged on the ground, his nose nuzzled against her left shoulder, lips resting on a gash there, a tongue slipping out swiftly to taste the scarlet liquid still lingering there. "I am with some-... someone, his name is-... is Harry." The image of her beloved appeared before her eyes as she gasped and barely controlled a sob, then she saw her prophecy once again. Tears continued to fall and the one behind her growled softly before lifting his fingers to sweep them away once again.

"Your one is not one you love... as one to spend all your life with... let me save you then you will know..." his voice still calling softly to her soul, and her mind opened to the prophecy once again, more holes were filled in that she wasn't able to see before. It was as though he knew the parts she hadn't been able to see before, and she clung in pain physical and emotional to his arms, "Sh... It shall all be clear in time... let me save you..." All she could do was nod, as her body felt as though it was giving out to the poison of that wolf, yet now she was giving it up willingly to another for salvation. The bite wasn't as awful as it should have been, then he continued several bites, and drawing her blood and the other poison from her, yet his own brand began burning through her veins. Her body was convulsing once again as it seared through her, forcing her screams to come out silent it was so painful, but he held her, kept her form trying to harm herself. The light was so bright in her eyes, "I'm sorry..." his whisper was so heavy, "This cannot save your eyesight... if there were anyway I could I would gladly sacrifice for you..." and she felt it reach her heart, listened so well as it slowly ceased its beating and felt herself falling into a slumber.

Reaching out blindly her hand found his face, "I want to know your name... who are you?" There was a soft chuckle and then he forced an image against her mind, she saw dark hair and almost violet eyes, his beautiful skin and a soft smile that disguised his fangs. Slowly a name came to her mind, Irial, he was her dark angel. "Thank you... Irial." Then she fell limp in his arms.

Standing he began his way back towards his own quarters in the building with this nordic beauty in his arms. The dress once was probably a masterpiece made for her perfectly, nothing could subtract from her to him though. Something skipped across the floor when his foot hit it and he bent holding her with one arm and found what must have been her wand and slipped it into his pants pocket. "No thank you... my Luna..."

000000000000000

Thundering up the stairs as quickly as they could, Charis finally found hold on the other girl's arm and apparated them into the Malfoy chambers, neither completely sure where they were going. Her dark hair blew around her, and she saw that a window was open in the office where her Lord's visitors had been meeting with him before her own forced entry then abrupt exit. Turning she saw her friend staring at the open doorway of the bedroom, walking closer she caught sight of it too, heard Hermione's keening as Draco's face was buried in her neck, "Dr-Draco... you have to stop, Hermione doesn't understand... she's scared, you're scaring her." The blonde girl stepped toward them and the man lifted his head his eyes so ruby like the blood they all hungered for, growls were being emitted from him as he sat up cradling his mate to his chest.

A small hand reached out smoothing his hair as she kissed his jaw gently, "Come back... my love." The young Lady Malfoy, the one she'd requested tea with, and she wondered how her patronus had not already interrupted this. "What is going on, Twi?" The blonde girl stepped forward again and watched as Draco's eyes slowly faded back to a softer red then finally to his bright silver. Bowing his head he kissed the place from which he had drank from her, his lips gentle almost apologetic. "Is anyone going to tell me? Will someone say something!" she demanded almost trying to pull away from her mate but his hold upon her was so tight that she wasn't going anywhere. Charis then hurried forward falling to her knees before them, keeping her head low so that she wasn't looking either in the eye.

"Milady, Lord Malfoy did not intend to frighten you, that was instinctual for him as you are in your condition. He was not feeding, but drawing away the venom, our killing venom from your body. You were, are a being of the white or light magic, where he is of dark or black magic, his poison is too strong for you. Yet you are his mate, he had little choice in turning you without dooming himself to death. Seeing as how you are indecent, the intimacy between you both pulled on his strongest instincts and caused him to realize that his poison was weakening you. It is also considered the closest bond when mates feed from each other, always pleasurable for both parties, strengthening their link. No harm to either immortal." Charis explained it all as best she could, it wasn't a good explanation but all she could provide. There was not a lot of study done on their mating processes, it was dangerous, complex, too hard to completely understand.

Finally Draco seemed to come back to himself, soon he and his mate were fully clothed once again, slowly he reached out and laid his hand on her head, "Twilight, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing here?" he turned angry eyes on the little vampire who stood stubbornly looking away from him. "Well you better tell me, because no matter where you try to go I will find you or I'll send to Moody and find out just as quickly because Merlin knows the old coot wouldn't let you out of his sight at Hogwarts without good reason." Then sighing dramatically, kissed his mate's forehead before standing and allowing her to skitter across the room to hug Twilight. "You saw that... well then it looks like this could complicate things a bit more than expected. I'm dealing with a problem of my own here, you see someone is trying to kill Hermione thus destroying me as well. Charis stop feeling guilty, and bloody hell go to 'Mione to have tea with you, if he finds out you were here he'll kill you as well."

Standing she took her Lady's hand, calmly petting it, "Come my Lady, I have tea prepared in my chambers close by in the Western Tower. There is much to be explained I fear, my Lord has not told you it seems much at all about our kind's structure and those types of things. Leave it to the men to only inform his non-immortal mate only those rituals and traditions concerning the actual mating processes and those other processes that are most obvious to those who are not yet one of us." A smile lit Hermione's face as she turned quickly to give Draco a kiss and then lingered in his arms for a bit.

"No, Charis... it is very like my Draco to leave out anything he finds unnecessary to his own intentions or ends. He forgets at times that our knowledge differs on certain subjects, he and I used to be rivals, became close then now are mates. It has been a dramatic process all of which we still continue to be stubborn and argue at least a good forty percent of the time." her smirk fit almost as if she was an actual descendant of Malfoy and not just the mate of one. He growled at the insinuated insult but sent her off instead with a pat to the bum, that she most graciously stuck her tongue out at him for. Charis was amused by all this, she wondered if she would ever have such a chance to be like them. It was undoubtedly obvious that though she knew whom her mate was, that she would ever be able to have such a relationship as this with him, it was quite the tragedy if she actually thought about it.

000000000000000

Draco watched carefully as his mate disappeared around the corner then heard the front door of the chambers shut before rounding on Twilight, "Luna! Are you serious? So it went from that vision of that bloody werewolf to that of seeing one of the obscure members of the Shadow Clan, there are only three remaining members..." his eyes just stared into her own now vibrant emerald and she rolled them at him, "Merlin... Irial has returned has he..." Sitting down heavily upon the bed he ran a hand through his hair, messing its perfection, in his usual aloof way. "Charis... she's from Ireland, correct?" When Twilight dreamily nodded he rolled his eyes she was reliving visions, "Irial... I can't do much with the Shadow Clan... especially not with their Head. We called upon their alliance, it's breaking laws to do that Twi..." His mind was running through his own thoughts as quickly as he was running through hers, both not sure what any of this meant.

Things were hazy a bit to him, as his mate was jumbling things for him with this last little stunt he'd pulled, not purposefully, but still he could feel the lingering bits of fear and confusion that sent shame rolling through him. Soothingly he felt her push a calm comfort through their bond, and he sighed heavily, it was wartime nothing could stop going crazy. Turning to the window he used magic to flip open the drapes, the sunlight came pooling in and he could concentrate on the nature outside even if it was a good bit gloomier than what tended to be aesthetically pleasing to the eye. Her thoughts drifted back to his own and he had to agree, they would have to do something, he was Lord of the High Clan, the ruling clan. Usually he didn't deal in his kinds matters as he was intended, it was hard living in two worlds both vampire and wizard.

The blonde girl twirled it seemed when she turned sharply to meet the one standing behind her in the doorway, "Oh, Guildenstern, how lovely it is to see you again." the man wasn't as pleased to see the little princess of the Sight clan, as she appeared to be to see him. Draco could see from here without his ability to read minds, how over-dramatically she laying on all the sweet sensibility to her once most hated authority.

Sweeping past her, he stood before one of the few he had to answer to on these grounds, yet this was the highest. "I was expecting Herm- Lady Malfoy to be with you, but it is no matter you will inform her quickly enough I am sure. Your Headmaster, Dumbledore, contacted us earlier. It is his wish to speak with you both quickly as possible on somehting he would not relay to me. His suggested times of contact by floo were no later than 7 tonight. That is all, if you'll excuse me." With a dismissing nod, Draco watch the man turn on the spot and disappear far too ostentatiously for what he was.

"I see old foggy hasn't changed a bit, I'm sure he's just as incompetent as ever as well." Twilight let a small smile rest upon her features, then returned the memory of the all the problems at hand, "I think I should stay here with you all, this is just too much for you and Hermione." Draco had begun shaking his head no before she'd even finished, the girl was going back to Hogwarts asap, he had a hard enough time with just his mate, Twilight would drive him up the wall. "And why not, Mr. High-and-Mighty-Bossy-Pants-Undeclared-Leader-Meanie?" He raised an eyebrow at her insult then rolled them when she added a stomp at the end for emphasis, she was a typhoon on legs, but he's get her calmed down soon enough. "I mean, I know way more about tradition and all that jazz than either you or Hermione probably know... ok maybe not you." He'd settled an unbelieving look on her and she squirmed, he was winning, and he hadn't even said anything yet.

Standing to come place two firm hands on her shoulders so that she'd look at him, "Blaise may try to contact us, we have no way of contacting him. If you stay here then he'll not know where you are, he's expecting you to be at the castle, so go there, that where he'll contact you if he's able." With a firm pot and a huff while crossing her arms over her chest, she stomped away from him, "Enjoy the tea, and don't try convincing Hermione... she knows that Twi." he laughed as she pressed the idea of squishing him with a very large hammer over and over after her coordinated plan of attack against his mate in argument had been rejected, her weapon of choice being a guilt trip of her needing her here to teach her tradition instead of being cooped up alone in the castle.

Draco turned back to the window, leaning on the sill, he ran one hand through his hair mimicking an old friend, "Hermione needs my protection... yet I have been dodging my responsibilities... Luna, Merlin, what am I to do... Blaise if there was ever needed you it is now." Sighing he felt the sudden presence of his patronus as he quietly summoned it, the silvery dragon awaited its orders, "Find Blaise, tell him I know that my message will warrant a lot of attention but it is needed, tell him to send word by owl not his damnable hawk, send the hawk to Hogwarts requesting his mate's presence to remain there... for now." The he related the full message of all that was proceeding beyond his knowledge, though it would be shortly for sure that he would discover the situation with Luna.

Once that was taken care of, he moved back to his desk in his office, deciding he may need to write to his aunt Andromeda. it was always good to get her insight in the absence of his blessed mother, a wave a sorrow swept through him at her sudden memory then his mate filled him with her gentle warmth through their bond. He wrote:

_Dear Auntie,_

_ First off, Hermione is fine for now and so is your cherished nephew, we are on our mission doing well for the time being. It could change any moment though, I worry so terribly that around every corner when my beloved is out of my sight that some harm may befall her. Even possessing my gift as I do, still I am managing to drive myself almost crazy with worry over her, my father would scold me for being so womanish, yet I know may have felt close to this way about my mother, or is that just wishful hopes in the face of such lately tragic events and information that I only think upon the happier blocking all that may condemn him. Is it not always the son who wants to put such pride in his father only wishing to be as great as he whom he idolizes? However, now I see that my greatest fear is that I should ever find myself doing some of the evil acts that I had overlooked with eyes shaded by the imagined dreams of glory of a young boy. So to you I make a promise, one my mate would deny ever being broken that I should not have to make it, that never shall I betray my heart, betray what I know is true, betray those whom depend upon me, betray those that I consider family, friend, and ally. Send my best to all._

_ Yr Loving Nephew,_

_ Draco_

000000000000000

Slowly walking into the unexpectedly sunny room, she turned about smelling the sweetness of what could only be wildflowers and noticed a fresh bouquet on the table where a teapot rested awaiting guests. The woman in fort of her was beaming in her joy of having someone in her home, it seemed she was truly a gentle soul, where Hermione considered herself an old soul much like her mate, they were both far ahead of what their years demanded of them. "It is a pleasure to have you, here in my small home, not my ancestral grounds but close enough, the halls of my Clan, our Clan." The deep blue of her eyes gave the feel of trustworthiness that eased any suspicions or allayed any fears. "Please do make yourself comfortable milady."

"Oh, please do call me Hermione, Draco always demands me to accept such formalities especially now on these grounds, but I feel as if we are not so separated that we should be offending one another to be informal. I'm sure you know about me, yet I know nothing of you, my husband calls me a story seeker with an isatiable curiosity." her smile was much more wide than her hostess's. Charis seemed fit to be in the home, and a care giver, there was just something about her that made everything ease in her presence.

Joining Hermione at the table it seemed she was thinking rather hard as she poured them tea, "Hmmmm, well I have so little knowledge or memory from before I joined this life of immortality. Sometimes I have glimpses of rolling green hills, cloudy blue skies, cliffs and the sea, but that is all, sometimes there is snippets of this boy, he is beautiful thick dark hair, indigo almost violet eyes, and I like to think he is me only link left to a chance of family. That is all from before this, I born to this life, a halfling, but I know so little of my early life, it is even obscured to those like Twilight. All I remember is as I tell you, then next is my Da brokenly bringing me here and then he was gone soon after. I've inquired about my parents so much but am met with only silence more than answers. I was told me parents were madly in love, Da never found his mate at first you see, some say there was another before he found Mama his true mate, but she was long gone before he found mama. All I can ever figure is her true mate had died and so she had followed leaving my father bereft. Never have I known how it is Da and Mama met, but I have always known my roots are very much in the Green Isle. Somehow this brogue with which i speak has always stuck with me all along.

"You see all I know about Mama is she was a wizard, much like you. You see I'm half-wizard and half-vampire... Da was of Draco's clan, and so am I. Mama never allowed him to change her, other than that Guildenstern did inform me that Da had been forgiven after his death by the clan, they say only his link with me kept him alive long enough for him to bring me here after Mama died giving me life. I'm a empath, you see, I continually drew his pains and the like into me little body even then. It allowed him to survive two days after she was gone, as he realized it was killing me, so he brought me here hoping that I'd be cared for by the Clan then went off to die so painfully it still pains me today to think of. " Pouring Hermione some more tea, she thought a bit more, "Lately though, someone has told me, written me letters that is. Telling me that I didn't actually get to live here until I was about 12, the same time that Twi came here too, we were the best of friends. After she left, well I continued as my family line intended, I have been a stand in for Lord Malfoy when he is gone, lately there hasn't been much to stand in for and that is more scarey than a relief, something is going to happen and it shall not be good."

Hermione sighed listening to once again another tragic story, it seemed all her friends had one, "It won't be of that I am sure. Yet you mentioned that you didn't come her until you were twelve, then what happened before that according t this person?"

"Aye, your mate is correct, a curious one you definitely are," her brogue was stronger it seemed when she was relaxed not forced into formality. "This person tells me I spent that bit of time on the Green Isle, thus my coloring of jet hair and cobalt eyes so common to those of that they call the Black Irish there. It seems this one claims that was Mama's home land, and the last claim is what strikes me as ringing so true that it clears some mystery, that Mama's devotion to the Catholic faith is what kept her from allowing my Da to claim her. A true family drama that is, an epic, but still my story, Lady Hermione. "

Taking a small sip from her cup, she analyzed all this one girl had told her, so much sorrow for on who seemed to exude a serenity about her, but maybe it was only part of her gift. "Draco and I are here to recruit our kind to the cause of the Order of the Phoenix in the war. It will be a struggle since I don't know much about the culture Draco has brought me in to, he is always so vague about it all. Then that as probably because before I wasn't one of you, he always pressed that your traditions and laws as well as other things of that sort are quite secretive, not easily shared with outsiders. I do hope that you'll oblige me by helping to tech me what you think I'll need to know to be of any aid to our mission. " She paused then analyzing this little woman, she had all the regality of a faerie queen that were legendary to Irish lore and still had this peaceful air of a mothering maid. Her power she knew was rare, and strong, it would be an asset to any side. It seemed she was already loyal to herself and Draco, there was so much there but somehow she couldn't bring herself to ask her to join them just yet.

"Oh, of course, milady. Anyway I can be of help, to ye or Lord Draco, me door is always open. For now, we shall settle with what I can think of off the top o' me head." A gentle smile lit her face and Hermione wondered how her mate had not fell under this ones spell long ago before when he denied her, or perhaps he had. "First off..." Thus began their lesson, that lasted them most of the afternoon, the brogue of the other woman's voice was pleasing to the ear and she wonder why she hid it under formality in front of others. The time slipped by and neither looked up until the door slammed behind an enraged little tyrant, known as Twilight.

Hermione couldn't resist the laughter that bubbled forth at the sight of one of her best friends, "Got the better of you again, did he Twi?"

000000000000000

It was dark when she returned to him, he had been pacing the floor boards trying to resist going and retrieving her, but he knew better than to walk into a cage of those vicious women when they were socializing. When he heard the door creak open he rushed to gather her in his arms, spinning her gently about the front parlor. "Oh, Draco..." she sighed as she cuddled into his chest, relaxing in his scent he was sure. Slowly he push aside some of her hair to view where he had bitten her earlier, now it was gone, no evidence of his taking from her. Whispers of sweet nothings slipped forth from his lips that danced lightly along that long thin column of her alabaster neck, a purr radiated somewhere deep within her that he could only return with a soft growl.

"Come, my love... it is not the time for such, our dear Dumbledore awaits us by the fire, he'll be flooing in any moment now." Draco's smile was warm for her like it was for no other, once they were seated before the image of their beloved headmaster Draco was first to inquire, "What is this all about, Dumbledore?"

His eyes weren't twinkling as usual which was disconcerting to them both, "My dear children... Twilight is there with you I'm sure, and I assure any moment now she'll be receiving a request to return here, for only here can we ensure her safety. I wanted to contact you both, on the behalf of an odd letter we received this morning. It is from an unknown, it reads that they are an ally behind the lines of darkness, and shall protect what is his, our ivory faery queen that is the light of our wizard savior's world. It goes on much longer in more twists like that, but from what I gather he is of your kind, on our side, and is helping Luna and Blaise, though thy may not be completely aware of it yet."

Draco was on his feet almost immediately, concentrating on this new fact trying to fit it into all he knew, puzzle pieces fitting together. "His name is Irial..." he told the old man to give him something to think on while he continued to pace, his mate was curled up against the armrest now that she could no longer curl against him. Slowly he picked through her memories of her tea with Charis and Twilight, perhaps she'd asked the right questions. "It seems Twi had a vision about Luna... of her being turned by one of the Shadow... it goes to say that our Luna gave up her mortality in trade to survive that vice known by our dear Lupin..." he reasoned out from what he had drawn from Twilight earlier, "Greyback had a bit of fun torturing her, but if she was changed quick enough to my kind... she could be saved with minimal damage." He explained away any worries of that nature, "Still is it not a vice to be one of us... hush 'Mione..." he calmed his mate before she could jump to the defense of the immortal dark death dealers. "What I don't get is his motive in any of this, or for taking sides..."

Running his hand through his hair, he found himself settling heavily back on the couch next to Hermione, "Perhaps... he has someone dear rot him to protect in all this, like you did and Blaise does... like my brother and father had... like we all do anymore..." she had tears trailing down her face as she thought over it all.

Draco ran his hands through her chestnut curls, wishing to just bury his face in them, run his lips so teasingly up and down her neck, whisper once again all those words that came straight from his heart, words he couldn't speak to her for so long. "That seems reasonable... Should we tell Harry?" Dumbledore's words made both immortals become still as statues suddenly at the thought. Harry finding out that his one love was not longer like him, would live on without him after he died unless he was her mate which was doubtful. He would go crazy, try to play hero rushing in to save the day, take her from what could only be a hostile environment to him, endangering himself and the whole of the wizarding world's hopes all at once. It was best to let Blaise deal with it, the man was genius when it came to sticky situations.

"No." Draco once again to took to his feet, walking over to the small writing desk they kept in the room and drew out a piece of parchment, scribbling a quit note down, he called for Hermione's beautiful Christmas Island hawk owl Calliope. Once the note was safely tied to her leg and she was off out the window, he turned back to them, "She'll find Blaise... tell him what is going on if he isn't aware, and take care of it. No need for our boy-meant-to-be-a-martyr to go off on another of his daring missions to save the day." Dumbledore agreed and Hermione stared at him conveying all her pride for him through thought and their bond, "Don't get sappy on me 'Mione... I'm a work in progress, if Potter goes off on another adventure to save the damsel in distress he's putting my sake in danger just as much as his own or the wizarding world's." She continued to smile at him knowingly and Dumbledore's eyes had regained their annoying twinkle.

000000000000000

The Prince of Shadows was making his way down to Death as they were speaking, it had been far too long since he'd reveled in the feel of fullness of the darkness that Death provided, but this was a different sort of business than pulling for strength. Easily he entered the chamber of one who look at him and have him writhing the floor on the edge of his own immortality, able to see his own end so close in all his time. His back was to him, because he was not fearful of him, no he couldn't be he was destined to be one of them soon, almost as powerful as that of the King, the Head of the High Clan. The room was chilled, the air he didn't need fogged before his face, it took many centuries to break the habit of breathing. Slowly he approached the other in the room, his hand a whisper on the exposed skin of a wrist gave him view of people he had never truly met and some he had. The one that stood out the most was the one that haunted his waking dreams, his Faery Queen. The image was portrayed on the other's mind, Death turned to him slowly, a hard look upon his face. "What have you done, Irial?"

"Nothing that she hadn't prophesied, nothing that could be stopped by mortal or immortal will, nothing that went against the tide of fate." A lyrical answer, smug from his lips.

000000000000000

**Amata Mercy**


	13. Love & Politics & Everything In Between

Thank you for any reviews! The story is just flowing from me lately, so that's exciting, I'm a bit sporadic in updating which I apologize for... I never forget about it though! This chapter is going to be a lot of politics due to the Luna situation, recruitment process by Hermione and Draco, and Blaise dealing with everything. I know Harry, Ron, and Pansy aren't getting a lot of face time but I have to develop my two new characters of my own creation, and well they'll be back soon, no worries! Remember reviews are never turned away! Hope you love this, enjoy!

Disclaimer: No own anything but a plot...

Chapter 12: Love & Politics & Everything In Between

000000000000000

A wicked smile stretched across the face of the vampire, a tilt of his head like that of a bird's, and eyes that were a blood red that seemed to glow. Long ashy blonde hair was drawn back into a braid, and his arms were crossed on his chest, "Little Queen of the High Clan... You come to this one, asking for the support of the Sight. Why does your Lord not come with you? Is there one he finds more important than us? Long we have been allies, true to it shall we remain. Twilight, our heiress, she is your friend, through her we shall communicate. Heads of the other Clans are rarely welcome in another's Court, but you are learning. There are many Rogues you must speak to, so off you go, be assured we stand with you." The sliver-adorned vampire then turned his mind and eyes away from the present and Hermione turned to leave the tower in which his court was ensconced.

Once outside the heavy oak doors she leaned heavily on the stone wall, never had she been so nervous in her life. When Draco had asked her to come here, she had accepted because she saw how stressed he was over this Luna situation and she would do anything to ease some of the burden he weighed himself down with. The King of the High Clan, the King of their kind, was searching out the second-in-command of the Shadow Clan and then moving on to the Bia Clan. Soon she would be seeing the Calm Clan, they could hardly be counted on to fight but they needed the support. Charis had told her that the Calm had not been to war in over nine centuries. Still she was expected to change their minds and bring them to war now because the High Clan called need of them. She worried for Draco, the Bia clan wasn't called so for nothing, the violent is what they had named themselves so long ago. That clan she learned lately was one that had caused more wars for all beings than helped end them, it was how they lived, but they would be an asset against crazed minions of the Dark Lord.

The Rouges were to be the true challenge, sure they would still have to speak among the Natura Clan, the Fides Clan, the Cruentus Clan, and the Immunda Clan, those were all clans that were fairly old but not like that of the High Clan or Shadow Clan, even that of Sight. Natura was those who lived closely with nature and refused to kill humans to satisfy their needs so thus drank that of the animals around them. Fides was those of the faith, they held to the long held traditions, such as that of not mixing or turning others without incident that makes it impossible. Cruentus was the bloodthirsty, much loved by the Bia, they are commonly used to start their wars, these kill any who can not escape their predatory prowess. Last, Immunda are those who are not of the faith, they mix willingly, though you can be born half or not full and still be of another clan it means not continuing to dilute the bloodline or turn others freely. So much had she learned from late nights with Charis, had it been three days since Twi had left her to return to the castle on Blaise and Dumbledore's demand? Still the Rouges would be difficult, she and Draco both will have to pull every string and throw out every deal they had to get those of the Rouges to join their cause. They were those who were strong enough to lead or create their own clan but chose not to or belong to any of them.

Sliding down to where she rested against the stone floor, she buried her face in her hands, how was it she became a Immortal Queen? Love made her become Immortal, yet the part of being Queen was unknown to her until they had ventured here. Was Draco going to ignore all this, for her? His responsibilities, his kind, his heritage, all meaningless to him if he didn't have her. It made her dizzy just thinking of all he would have given up to just stay in England peacefully with her.

"Milady, the ground is not a seat you'd want to be using, such as you are." It was Charis, her lifeline in this crazed new world full of traditions and things that she had no knowledge of and could barely grasp when explained to her, brightest witch her age her foot. When the pale hand was offered, she took it and brought herself back to her feet, "I take it, the meeting with Ole' All-Knowing, didn't go how ye planned now, did it. Come along, 'tis high time for tea" Her brogue was apparent now after Hermione had told her how much she loved the sound of it, the girl had told her she was charming her voice to keep it from being heard accept when comfortably allowed. Now she let it free from charm, it seems she loved the sound of her heritage just as much as her Queen.

"No, the arse, he kindly explained that the Head of Clans are not generally welcome in the courts of other Head of Clans. I'll have him know he was speaking to the Lady of the High Clan, his Queen just as much as any other Clan. Oh how he ruffled my feathers, if only Draco had been there, the uppity old man dismissed me without so much a few words form my lips." A pout was evident on her face and the other woman could barely contain her laughter at such sight, "I am having tea with her Lady of Calm... Next time you can tell Draco his mate does not deal among the politics of the Clans." Huffing, she flopped down unladylike on a bench placed in one of the grand lobbies of the school/harbor for their kind.

Charis remained standing and adjusted her bow that she'd wound though Hermione's hair earlier that morning, the hair was just as much a masterpiece of beauty as that of the gorgeous gown she was adorned in. "Would be herself coming, our Lady of Calm. Now then, ye will remember that she has not temper with her and isn't after it being expressed in her court." Her charming smile set Hermione's heart at ease as it sped up trying to stay relaxed as the other Clan Head walked towards her. The woman was quite tall, had shorter soft brown, and her eyes were a cool shade of blue, her appearance just exuded calm and control. Slowly she approached her long dress trailing a bit behind her was a like a flute straight down her body, an ivory lacy creation. So much she was unlike herself as High Queen, her hair a crazed mess of ribbon and curl a beautiful bright chestnut, her eyes a shocking gold, her dress full and grandiose a bright gold to match her eyes accented with soft pearls. The High Queen showed status, wealth, dignity, honor, so much, so vibrant and standing out.

"Lady Hermione..." her voice was firm but soft, "If you do so please, we can be entertained in the central tea room. My Clan will gladly serve the Queen of Immortal." Gently she reached out for her hand, Hermione looked swiftly to Charis before receiving a nod that it was acceptable, taking it Calm helped her to her feet and they began gracefully gliding towards the indicated tea room. "Let us not rush into what I know you have come to request of me, first my Queen let us speak on lighter terms and possibly enjoin in a true friendship that could be made between us." Her smile was enough to put Hermione at peace, and her worries about this tea seemed to just drift from her mind as they continued down the long hall of the school, passing beautiful arched windows that looked out upon the less than desirable gardens.

000000000000000

The darkness increased as he made his way into the dungeons, never would this be a pleasant place to visit not as long as the Shadows held their Court here. A chill ran across his skin as nightmares were entertained before his eyes, all tricks of the mind that they liked to invite. Only High, Sight, and Shadow could hold gifts, maybe a few Rouges that should belong to those Courts. Turning another corner he found several captives held in fear by one of the Immortals, it was gruesome how the Shadow could torture. The High Clan tried to avoid such things, but it was not always possible, his mind thought of the time he had almost drove a mortal to insanity using his gift to barrage his mind. Hermione would most certainly not involve herself with any of the High Clan's affairs with Shadow. Draco had darkness in his blood, he was almost shocked that this was not where he belonged, but as High King he was much more adequate.

He wondered how his mate had faired with Sight and Calm, he still hadn't decided who would go to Natura or Fides, he would handle Bia and Cruentus. His mate would be spared violence and death as much as could could possibly allow. Immunda was a mystery to him, long had High avoided contact with them as High had with the Rouges, either grouping would be hard to request help in their Courts. Then his eyes lit upon a man with hair an almost navy color, his eyes just as black as a soulless abyss, he walked forward a terrifying expression of evil this man didn't make the High King flinch even a bit. "Kaine..." He looked upon Irial's right hand, "I hear you have a new member of Shadow..."

Pleasure crossed his face, "Yes, my Lord... he is very pleased." They then began moving into one of the many rooms hidden in the pitch black hallway, "But that is not only why you are here... I know of your connection to the girl, but you are here for more than retribution for any pains caused by this decision."

"As if there would be any retribution, you all are reveling in all repercussions and benefits that come from this. You are right though... I see, that is what it shall take to gain your allegiance. I will have to pull a few strings, talk to some allies of my own, but if it is fate as it seems then I shall see to it that you will be on my side. I know where Irial is, do not doubt my power and abilities Kaine." The other Immortal smirked evilly and projected images that made Draco's eyes run red, "That would not be a wise decision for anyone, watch where you tread some places are not safe even for the likes of you." Draco snarled before turning his back and leaving the way he came in, the vision of his mate being violated and tortured in his mind, no one touched his mate, his Queen.

000000000000000

"Fate does not dictate all..." Death was staring into Shadow, and it was not pleasant, but neither were meant to be comfortable, yet together they should have been almost as one.

The smile that befell upon Shadow's face was not as innocent as it was made to seem, "You are mine once you join this world, I can feel it deep in my blood... she should have belonged to Sight, oh I feel the Old Rust Bucket now shoving his anger upon us all at this development... how glorious it is when a Lord and Head takes what is rightfully his. If any other had turned her she would have been theirs until I had found her. All along she would have been mine, Shadow is her calling even though Sight is her gift." He loved watching Death squirm and stomp before him, riling him up only made Shadow's adrenaline run more.

Throwing a spell into the wall in anger he turned his back on him, "Listen, she was mine to protect in this place... how will the Dark Lord react to this? Are you abandoning the High King for what, an evil barely-immortal?" It was hard to keep his temper in check in such an environment that inspired such emotions in this Immortal monarch's presence. "Does she carry your aura so well as you do now?" His mind ran to Harry and how this would affect one of his brothers, it wasn't going to be easy to tell him when the time came. Fate had funny ways of doing things in this world, but he admitted without it he may not have ever met his beloved Twilight and be able to know he was going to enjoy forever with her in bliss once this threat of the world's peace was eliminated.

"Oh my dear Blaise... until Sight is gone and your little mate ascends, you will be mine... The Dark Lord will have to accept it, what is done is done. As for my High King, well he knows how to hold my loyalty if only he chooses correctly. She is so much the Lady she should be, none could deny her rightful place even those who will gawk at her gift. Yet she is not wholly undamaged... I was not quick enough to save her fully. That shall remain one of my most haunting regrets for my eternity. Your Greyback he damaged her only enough that she should survive but not without consequences severe." Blaise watched as Shadow turned away his eyes more haunted than what was right for the master of nightmares, fear, and darkness. He reached out it was impossible to resist it, this would truly be his Lord for some time at least.

Pulling back roughly, he let a glare settle on his face, "Greyback shall be dealt with, do not involve yourself in such, but Irial what shall you do now?"

"Isn't that what they all want to know? You? Voldemort? My Faery Queen? My High King and Queen?" His smile was full of too much glee of the power of the chaos he was creating, "Oh you do thrill me Death, a visit to you always revitalizes me. Don't we all want to know what Shadow shall do, where that crucial piece shall fall, and what if it does not fall at all? But is it not too much involved to avoid such calls as that of Light and Dark? Dark doesn't that just call to Shadow, but too much holds it to Light. It is the presence of Light that allows there to be Shadow, it can not exist without it, and perhaps that is why his Faery queen is as such she is. Oh, Death, I know you just enjoy those twisting lines in which flow so logically in my chaotic verse. Find the Reason, the Truth, and then you shall know what Shadow has chosen, always remember it now has it's Faery Queen." Irial's beautiful smile was not causing what it would to any other mortal, and that is what spurred him on.

Blaise walked to his bed, "Come to me when you can talk straight or send her to me. I am not required to bear your presence Irial."

"Soon, my Death. Soon you shall be." With that Shadow was gone, out the door and no longer causing Blaise's heart to speed. It was always hard for the two of them to be in each others presence, once he was immortal though they would feed from each other, but for now it always came close to pulling him into his void. Running a hand through his hair much like his old friend that was prominently on his mind lately, how would Harry deal with this? He shouldn't find out unless necessary as of yet, no that was the only thing he could decide on about it for now. That handled the near future but in the long run, Harry would ask and Blaise didn't know what he would say. "Drake... I hope you can come up with something soon." The silver Dragon almost as if it heard its master's name came floating into his room with Draco's voice flowing from it and tears drifted down Blaise's cheeks before he could regain his composure.

000000000000000

Hermione walked into her bedroom, pulling her gown off as she went, she was almost positive none of her meetings had went as expected, both Sight and Calm had given consent to side with them, but something just felt off. Perhaps that was Draco and not her, she wondered about the room in only her shift trying to discern if the unusual suspicious feeling she had was coming form their bond. Soon she found herself staring at the object of her thoughts with a small frown set upon his visage. "Things not working out the way you want, my Dragon?" she purred practically in his ear as she leaned over the back of the armchair to bury her face in his neck from behind.

One of his hands moved instinctively to her forearm as the other continued to swirl the fire whiskey in his cup, "Not quite, Shadow was willing, but under conditions. Conditions I'm not sure if I want to fold to, damn him Irial." his sigh was heavy, much was burdening him mind and soul, "At least Sight and Calm were easily gathered to us, but I have decided upon not going face to face with the other courts, I have already dispatched many emissaries from our Clan to each. We shall now concentrate on the few Rouges I deem likely to help our cause. Oh Bia was more than willing to participate in battle, they didn't even demand any spoils of war, it seems they have weakened due to the lack of violence between wars as of late and will easily join our side to strengthen once again." Draco leaned forward loosening from her hold, she then twirled around the chair to settle in his lap. "'Mione... how will I know I am making the right choice? If I give in to Irial then how will that affect the balance?"

Smoothing the hair from his forehead she leaned forward to kiss it, "Perhaps you should speak to Twi about the possibilities, I can be no help there. This balance you all have is very precarious though, if you were to make conditions of your own. Alliance bonds should only keep the balance, Sight and Calm cannot demand conditions as they have already given consent, and shall not rescind. Draco... you are a brilliant man, you will know what to do. I love you." Her smile was to ease his heart, too much was going on too quickly and both of them feared they wouldn't get their allies to battle before it was too late. "We shall send Bia now with Calm, they shall be enough to buy us more time."

"What would I do without you, my little kitten?" he kissed her then, his lips tasted of his drink, she pulled away her gentle smile still beaming. "Send for Charis, give her the orders."

Hermione took to her feet then, it was easy enough a twist and turn of the waltz, and she was back in the bedroom pulling on something far more comfortable, "Promise me, you will be fine while you're gone. I don't want to worry for your safety, I know you're leaving, I don't know where Irial wants to meet you but you will go to him. Be safe my love, I will handle matters here, I have Charis and that old bat Guildenstern." Her eyes were so golden, the mirror provided her a handsome view of her mate, who stood in the doorway in only a pair of dress pants, "He has nothing over the High King, send Ronald if you doubt my safety." it was to tease him, and it worked as she watched a crooked smile form on his face and he burst out in laughter at the thought of the ginger trying to bravely fight off the threats that laid here. "There now, you can see I'll be just fine without you here." she tiptoed and placed her soft lips against his cheek. "I love you now and forever, Draco Lucian Malfoy."

"And I you." he pulled her into his arms then, kissing her properly, "I will be back before dawn, now off with you." and he patted her bottom as he released her with a smirk.

000000000000000

Draco thought of the note he had sent off with Calliope, Hermione's owl, it was for only show since Hermione and Dumbledore hadn't known he'd already sent his patronus to Blaise talking about more than the issue with Twilight but Irial as well. Standing on the cliffs of western Ireland was not where he expected to be at this moment, no he much rather be near his mate where he could ensure her safety but she had bade him go. What a woman his mate was. The ocean spray misted across his face and he breathed in the fresh air, if only he could allow it to relax him as it should have. The Head of the Shadow Clan, Shadow himself was on his way to meet with him, would he bring Luna? His mind raced at the though of seeing his once innocent and beguiling friend who saw things none of them could ever imagine in their wildest dreams, except for him. The air was chilled but he didn't feel it, it was probably warmed compared to his body temperature. He wondered if her change had went smoothly, or if because of the werewolf poison as well if it had been excruciating, his mind leapt to his own and he cringed, he even had the dark magic to help him along just as 'Mione had had her white magic.

The skies grew dark, but they were not storm clouds as no rain fell, Draco knew he had arrived but still remained facing the sea. He would not allow Irial think for a second he could gain the upper hand on the High King. "You are late." Was all he said as the ocean spray misted around him once again. The other vampire was quiet in his approach but Draco had felt him from long away, it was hard to hide from the High Clan. "She had trouble then... I was hoping she had fared better than I or 'Mione." his sigh was deep, soul deep, this business with Luna tore him into such a full exhaustion of court politics and strong ties.

"It was Greyback's fault... perhaps your Order can seek my revenge for me for that as I cannot attack him outright from my position. Blaise is well if you were wondering, or have you already found all you need in my mind. Is our deal made before I have even spoken of it?" His disdain for Draco's gift was apparent even though his own was close to the same, yet it involved touch something Draco did not need. "My King, as you are, I can tell you... your mate as she portrays her is going to be quite the Queen for our kind. Already I'm sure she has charmed Calm and any other Court you allow her to grace her presence with. Hermione Granger, now Malfoy, is one of intellect and heart, something you do not find often, our King of strength and cunning it is said. What a pair you two make, that shall give our kind an immortal peace."

Draco turned then his cloak blowing furiously in the wind, "It hasn't been decided yet-" he froze when he saw the figure standing timidly behind Irial, such a contrast to see them together.

"Dr-Draco..." she whispered, her skin was pristinely white like the purest pearl, her hair just as beautifully light, her eyes as bright as any aquamarine, and her dress floated around her like a dream, "I made him bring me... I don't want any bad blood on my part. Pleas try to understand.... H-Harr-y" she sobbed brokenly as she almost fell to her knees, Irial was quick to sweep her into his arms, "I didn't do this to hurt him... to hurt anyone. You all mean so very much to me, he will understand.. I see it you know. He shall be happy, happier than I could have ever made him." Draco's heart broke at the tears that dripped from her cheeks and walked slowly forward gauging Irial's aura with every step, once he reached them he bent forward to kiss her forehead.

Pulling away he moved back to the edge of the cliffs, "Luna, do not worry over Harry... we have not yet informed him. We fear his reaction, perhaps it should be you, send him your patronus. Irial, you must take care of her, I can't express how important it is that you do, it is almost as if you have stolen my own sister." Draco felt the pain in his heart being soothed, even from miles away his mate took care of him. "Your deal then, that Charis be taken to the Order, and Luna given clemency to the dual throne of Shadow, then the last condition I have a hard time dealing with. I can't allow you to stay in Voldemort's court, it is too dangerous, too corruptive, too tempting and compelling, how can I be sure of your allegiance while you dine among mine enemy?" His eyes tried to turn angrily upon him, but one look at Luna curled against his chest and they only showed sorrow and hurt, it was his fault any of them were in this position, he should have never come for his angel of a mate.

"As long as I am there, and Blaise is there... know that we are with you brother."

000000000000000

Azure eyes looked into the hated face of a man that controlled her life with his every whim, standing here in this dank room wondering if this would be the time he tortured her to the death. Her Queen's smile was what kept her from crying out, her Queen was the reason she had to remain silent. This man was daring to threaten the most angelic woman in all Immortality, he could not comprehend how well protected she was, when Charis knew of almost complete strangers to her Queen that would lay down their life to save hers. It was among all beings, mortal, half-mortal, half-immortal, and immortal that found her Queen to be pleasing and good. None could come against her without staring down hell's gates.

"Your silence is what condemns you. What is it you know? Only silence proves that there is something to tell!" his anger was increasing, that meant his methods we become bloodier.

She winced when a dagger slid across her perfect skin, it began healing immediately, her hands felt the ground and began trying to draw energy from the stones. Still they were not living and held little reserve energy for her to draw on. The blouse she had been wearing was already in shreds on the other side of the room, her skirt was tattered but still on her. The dager dug deeper the next time, causing her to bite down on her lips to keep the screams she wanted to release at bay. The snap of the whip was heard just before it lashed out against her, digging deep then ripping away, her lip bleed from the force she used to keep quiet. The taste of copper in her mouth was nerve-wracking, she still contained life's blood, but her own had it's own unique poison like that of any immortal, so coppery wasn't what would be perceived as normal. "What have you done?"

His maniacal laughter struck her hard, "You were inflicted with a very light bit of it, it will only last for the next couple of minutes... It is something that can change immortal poison to that life's blood we crave. It can reverse the process of the change, isn't that brilliant?!" he sounded crazed and she feared turning to him but noticed that her wounds still had not healed, and again the dagger dug in.

Her mouth hung open in undeniable pain but unable to vocalize it, her eyes glossed and blurred her vision. Then almost as if nothing had changed she looked down and saw it begin to slowly heal, whatever he had done to her was now fading. The pain of being fully human tortured was unbearable and for once i her life she felt blessed with her half-immortal nature, almost willing to be fully immortal. As the sting of the whip returned she pulled forward almost pulling it's handle from his hand, but the momentum only made the ripping away that much worse and sent her sprawling to the ground. Her back heaved with her breaths as the wounds healed themselves, as she found new rocks in while she drew on their reserves to fund her own actions. Still she kept her silence, her eyes held hatred and contempt for the man before her, and he could read that, could feel it radiating off of her.

"Well, my dear, your beautiful, precious King shall be losing his hold on immortality soon, my plan is set... your Queen shall no longer be like that of our kind."

000000000000000

All smiles and feeling as light as air, the young Queen twirled down the halls of the grand gloomy castle. Some of the aristocracy just watched, not sure whether to be abhorred by her lack of conduct or enthralled that their Queen was among them, the King had returned to his throne with a Queen. Her day gown was much more suited for this movement, it draped a little past her knee and float around her as she spun around a corner, it settled on one shoulder leaving her other shoulder of golden porcelain skin to bare. It was too good of day ever since she had spoken to Calm and all she wanted was to spend the hours near dawn in the arms of her mate.

A man swept before her, his fiery locks completely unlike that of any belonging to the Weasley clan, "Milady, if I could speak with you?" his smile was almost too perfect, but then weren't they all like that, her mate could dazzle a room without such a show of flare as his smile could be. Pausing for a second, she watched as he motioned towards one of the many classrooms off this hallway. Sweeping a hand through the hair that had fallen loose of the bun resting to the side of her neck she ducked her head a bit and swept into the room much like that of her hand through her hair. His hand came tot eh small of her back as he directed her towards the oak desk at the front of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. Turning she was met with breath taking green orbs. "I'm the Head of Natura... I thought it best to speak with you about where my loyalties lie."

Backing up she saw his gaze had become quite feral, "Oh, well my mate, your King sent out an emissary to discuss such things with your court. We have a pressing personal issue we are dealing with at the moment." She watched as his eyes flickered away from her face and a shot of fury went through her form.

"Oh... I spoke with him... I just thought I should let you, my Queen, know exactly where _I _stood." The desk was suddenly pressing against her back, and she reached out to try to hold him away, and saw fog pooling in her hand. Her gift was awakening with her anger and fear, and the latter increased as she knew no good could come from it here. Mesmerized she took her attention from the tall male who was still approaching her with something flashing silver unnoticed to her own beautiful golden eyes. "People speak of love and politics, and everything in between... but you are all of that my Queen."

000000000000000

A pain spread across him suddenly, and he fell forward onto his knees. Looking up violet eyes crinkled in worry, and blue misted in tears, a pale body slipped from the others grip and rushed forward. The male came to him bending on one knee, gently moving the female to the side. He grabbed his chest, it felt like something was being torn from him. Tearing at his shirt the buttons popped away as he ripped it open to reveal his pale sculpted chest. A white rose with a black stem glowed as appeared above his heart, then slowly wilted, his roar was louder than the crash of the waves against the cliffs below. His claws scored his perfection, the liquid spilling forth darker than the red that filled mortal veins containing the poison to grant immortality.

Strong hands pulled his own away from his body, the voices were dulled to his ears as he began to shake. Falling forward against the other male, another rack of pain gripped him and his body tried to jack-knife. His eyes caught sight of a black dagger being drawn, as he lifted once again he watched the the metal swiftly cut across the other male's wrist. The dark poisonous life's blood poured out. The drips caught his gaze, it had been so long since he'd fed, he had refrained so long for the sake of his mate when she'd been human and Twilight had been mated practically. More pain bloomed right at his core it felt, his body seized and he convulsed once again. What was happening?

The pale female was speaking, pointing at the mark, and tears were rolling down her cheeks so quickly. Her eyes glowed with the Sight of Prophecy, and she moved to help hold his head still as the male brought his wrist to his mouth. His fangs found the vein on pure instinct, pulling the darkness into him, it was hard to ignore the memories that filled him as his mind reached out to the two with him. What he saw in the female froze him solid. Fury filled him, the pain was his fuel as he saw the scene play on repeat in his mind's eye.

The male pressed his hand against the wrist he was feeding on harder, it was a demand for him to continue. The dark tattoos running and wrapping around the forearm brought to his mind who it was he was feeding from. This was more than an offer to serve a need, this was an offer of fealty, the black dagger was engraved with their ancient language with an obsidian jewel embedded in the hilt. It was still stabbed into the ground next to them, his hand shook as he reached out and took hold of it. The old ways were strong in the other male's clan, and they needed to be in his own. Traditions were key to their unity, another shot of pain caused his eyes to black out then they fuzzed to function once more. Something was deeply wrong, he reached out to his mate for strength. That alone replayed the scene again and his blood ran cold at the revelation proved true.

His mate...

The bond, it couldn't be gone, no he reached deeper, it held but by a far stretch of a thin string. No response from her end gave him the will to pull away.

"_**Hermione!!!!**_"

000000000000000

_**Amata Mercy**_


	14. Blood and Tears

Thank you so much for reviewing! This story has really been great so far for me, I hope it shall continue that way. I'm sorry if some of the characters may seem a bit off, it's just with the events as they play out allows some to develop more quickly than others. I'm sorry if it seems to take me forever to update but I am an honors student in college and in a sorority plus several other organizations that take up a good amount of my time, but I try to update as soon as I possibly can. Please stay with me and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Just the owner of a plot... nothing else...

Chapter 13: Blood and Tears

000000000000000

Suddenly it felt like a switch was flipped in her mind, fog rolled in around her, feathers dinged a soft gray fell around her feet, light had burst forth as she twisted away from the attack. Reaching out she grasped the other edge of the desk and steadied herself, her hair drifted about her, the Ether was running in cool currents over her skin. The man growled looking up at her, his eyes were a maroon, too deep of a red to be like Draco's ruby eyes that proved his anger. This guy was either very pissed off or deeply twisted, she had bets on both. She wasn't sure how to use her gift to attack without touching him, then slowly went to the pocket in her dress looking for her wand. The wood was a relief against her skin as well as to her pounding heart as the man came at her again.

Another spin away, she put her back to the door, but no one was coming through there if she knew well enough. No this had been planned, she looked at the weapon he gripped to see something like a needle or syringe. A shudder went through her as she moved backward, trying to get back to the safety of other people. Lately between learning customs, history, and traditions and negotiations with the other clans, she felt the exhaustion setting in. A fighter, she would never be, she had good wand work and could name almost every spell created, it was she felt more comfortable behind the scenes researching than on the battle field. A sweeping motion of her arm and she called out, "Impedimenta!" The man fell backwards but easily flipped himself to land gracefully back on his feet. His smirk caused her to be nervous, from her bond she could feel Draco's uneasiness and forced away her fear to press warmth on the bond to calm him, he needed to meet with Irial more than he needed to come storming in to save the day for her, she could handle this on her own.

Glancing quickly to her right, she checked to see that the student desks were about three feet away, to be sure she didn't get tangled up in those, then left to see four feet to the board.

Her golden orbs flew back to her opponent just in time to see him lunge toward her, "Incendio!" The flames licked at him but he moved away quickly enough to avoid harm, "Diffindo!" Her attacker evaded her attack once more, "Locomotor Mortis!" He rolled away from the spell, and her frustration overpowered her fear, the mist around her grew thicker as well as the light that spilled from her body, her wings appeared in a burst as her gift took over. The void was visible before her eyes, and suddenly there was Blaise standing before her, the shock was too much for her and she fell away from the void. Into complete darkness, her defenses lowering, and as she felt the floor against her back she also felt something stabbing into her arm, then pure pain worse than her change laced through her.

000000000000000

{Ether}

Fear built up like something was stuck in his throat, immediately his gift reached out for her, but she was gone before he had a chance. Something was very wrong, he could feel it in his bones, and he was going to find out. Focusing on the air around him he summoned an old friend from the void, his sister's gift was better for such things but even Death had power to do so. "Father..." his eyes opened to view the ageless man before him, his wings were apparent now and looked to be a carbon copy of his son only older, wiser looking. "You know why I have called you."

The man reached out his arm to grip his son's shoulder, "My son, how long it has been and to not seen your face. Yes, I know why you have called on me, it is our Hermione. She is mated to the Malfoy heir, they preside over the Immortal kingdom. So much I can see and understand beyond the void, this is what you have come for is it not?" His smile was just as dashing as his son's, and his blue orbs danced in joy, "Do not worry for you sister dear, fate has it's hands in this situation. Strong is our girl, she shall weather the storm to reach a paradise unknown. Worry not for the Malfoy heir either, he shall suffer only a while yet without him she cannot survive. You, my son, cherish soon your good fortune when the weaver of the future comes to you and help her console the-one-who-shall-come-to-victory. The one who sees all will belong to you one day, for now she must be sure the sister of darkness, the healer of mind, body, and soul, will find the one whom she sees in dreams untold."

"Riddles?" Blaise was frustrated, "I come to you for help in desperate times and you give me riddles?"

A soft breeze drifted across them both, "Watch your tongue, young man." Lifting his eyes, he saw a small woman with long curling hair of chestnut, and eyes a soft golden brown, "We can not reveal the futures we know out right, that could change the course of events. No, in our riddles we divulge information that you can interpret as you see fit, ensuring that all we see shall still come to pass."

"Mother..." his eyes stung but he had cried so soon that he refused to weep once more, not for those who had already been gone for so long. "If you swear by it that I am walking the right path then I shall be pleased with what you have said."

Both parents now stood before him, their pride showed on their faces, "Keep focus and continue, our son."

000000000000000

The sky was dark, but not ominously so, just in that bland sort of way that brings about a general feeling of gloom, "It's been too quiet... it's so dead without us all together here." Her small face looked over at the one at her side, his red hair messily fell in his eyes that were closed as if asleep but she knew he heard her, "Twilight barely leaves that tower, Harry is rarely away from HQ, the others in the Order were constantly busy, yet here they sat. "Classes have drifted to a stand still as if just waiting, kids are being brought home or their younger siblings joining them here. It's crazy, Ronald, what is going on anymore? It's like we're all preparing for an end that we don't know is coming or ever will."

A pale freckled hand came to rest on her slightly exposed thigh, rubbing it reassuringly, his hands were rough from his years of being Keeper in quidditch, and sent shivers down her spine a bit, "Calm, Pans. Things are going to be what they are no matter what we think is going on. It drives Twi and Luna crazy knowing the future, so be happy that we are in the dark, and take the hits when they come. Do not worry for tomorrow when it has not happened yet, and today has its own set of worries." A smile tugged on her lips, as her boyfriend recited some of the most cliche bull she had ever heard, but still it managed to calm her for some time, she had him and as long as she did, she'd be alright. After that night when she'd had to seduce Death Eaters he had barely left her side for long without necessity.

No one else wandered about the grounds around them, no smoke floated from the hut down the way where a normally jolly giant lived. Hagrid was still gone talking to his brethren just as Draco and Hermione were gone talking to their kind. Reclining back on her arms she viewed the tree above her, barely filled with half-dead leaves, the wind blew around them setting a chill in the air. Spring need to come quick, weather like this was dreadful on the soul. The water of the lake lapped at the shore, in an almost muted beat, an owl flew over head but then she looked closer, it was a hawk! "Ronald! A hawk! It has to be Blaise! It has to be that god awful familiar he insists on using!"

Swiftly they both took their feet, following its path up to a tower that could only be to Twilight, the only person besides the Dumbledore its owner ever seemed to contact anymore. It wasn't long after that they heard an earth shattering, ear piercing scream. "Twi..." Ron suddenly was calling up his broom, sweeping her on to it with him, and then they were off shooting right at the stone obelisk. "Merlin... Twi."

000000000000000

The pain was surreal, trying too look around made his vision spin, and he felt someone helping him to move on his left. It was too slow. He'd never get to her in time like this. No longer could his mind handle the concept of what could have happened, but instead imagined her broken tiny body or how he was going to murder whoever had done this to her. Clan wars, or no clan wars, she was his queen, his mate, and his only link to any life he'd want to live. He was nothing without her. The world was nothing without her. Some sharp whispers came from his left, the tones were changing so it must be more than one person, for all he knew they could be yelling at the top of their lungs but a rushing sound, a pounding sound in his head deafened his ears to the noises around him. Like to that of the resounding calm rhythm of the waves against the cliffs, a beating that sounded like the heartbeat he no longer had. '_Hermione..._' his mind reached out for hers but it just fuzzed as the pain would hit so much harder.

Suddenly the ground was gone from beneath his feet and a spinning suctioning feeling hit his stomach, once his feet hit back to the Earth his stomach rolled and whatever it had contained now lay before him on the ground. Commotion was heard all around as another sturdy arm grabbed his other side and it felt as though he was practically being carried across the whatever this was a room, a hallway, hell an open field. No there was the flickering of fire, it was inside that he was sure of. Trying to reel his mind in, he began sensing the minds around him, it made his stomach roll again and it felt as though metal was being inserted into his brain, but he got the vague whispers of the mind next to his. '_The King... possible it could mean... the Queen... last seen... unknown..'_

A rough voice left his throat that if he didn't feel the vibrating in his neck and his own tongue moving with his lips parting he wouldn't have known it was him talking, "Hermione... where is Hermione? I need her..." his body convulsed and he felt the grips on his arms grow tighter and then a cool hand touching his forehead. "Not 'Mione..." He knew it wasn't but still the magic that radiated from that simple touch was blessedly calming. The hold on one side loosened and he raised his eyes to catch a smaller shadow being engulfed by a larger one, then as his stomach rolled again he lowered his head to dry heave towards the ground.

The supporter came back and then the cool touch returned as they continued slowly on, or at least he thought they were moving, or was his head just making the room spin again. His back felt as silk brushed against it and he was laid down. The calming feeling returned and slowly darkness claimed him. It was like floating freely, sleep over took and all he could see was chestnut curls, golden eyes, and porcelain doll lips against his own.

000000000000000

Grabbing her head, she pulled on her hair, as if creating a different sort of pain would take away the one she felt now. It had come suddenly, all three were in excruciating pain and she couldn't handle all three horrific visions at once. A scream tore from her lips, one she couldn't be sure was all her own, a hawk flew before her and she reached out to it but it settled gently on the railing twisting its head at odd angels as if concerned. Then close after she heard her own name, and then red hair and soon after black hair as well. Ron and Pansy. The scream finally died down as her throat became sore and her voice hoarse from it. Slumping to the ground against the rails she felt a feathery head prod at her own comfortingly, then Pansy coming close trying to decide how to comfort her while Ron paced back and forth.

Slim fingers drifted over her hair, and soft words tumbled from soft pink lips, "Hush now, calm... It's all going to be fine..."

"No... it's only going to get so much worse before the greatest ending, the night is the darkest before dawn..." The visions played over and she shuddered at the feel of that utter torment and sorrow, of that horrid loss. "I need... I need... I need to go back to America. There' something awful being planned against Draco, and Hermione might die, and Blaise will die if she does... then I will die... Draco would have died..." The horror on their faces showed the horror she hid inside of herself, "Another, I'll send another here... AH Shadow and his Faerie Queen! She who comes from High, kin to Shadow, healer of all, shall find her dream true here..." Falling back she felt Ron's arm wrap about her, "When she comes bearing our names... take her to Harry..." With that her milky chartreuse orbs fell shut in exhaustion and pain, yet she ignored all signs that she should remain resting.

Sitting up Ron tried to keep her down, "You need to rest Twi. We've never seen you like that in a vision, is this part of Luna's prophecy or one of your possible futures?" He asked just as they always did lately, looking to her and her gift for all the answers. Pulling her body up onto its feet, she stepped away from them both, turning her back to block them out, and towards the door. "Twi?'

A soft sigh slipped past her lips, "I don't know... it doesn't feel like just a possibility though, parts feel set in stone... I just don't know which ones. That's why I must leave, Blaise can't keep me here protected at a time like this. I have to save them all, from outside forces and themselves... I'm going back to America and Rosencrantz." With that she was gone.

000000000000000

The skies were growing dark again, the day was coming to an end so soon, and still he had accomplished nothing. "My Moon, where are you?" His sigh was soul deep, and he ran his hands through his unruly hair. Leaning heavily against the window sill and pane, his arms bore most of his weight, and he felt just useless. The past few days were a blur of trying to understand what was going on around him between friends who were allies but no longer at his side. There was so much politics and tradition on one side, too much secrecy and danger on the other, then here at home he faced a dulling dread and mundane missions. There was something missing, a puzzle piece he couldn't quite fit in all the way yet, but he knew it was there, just as he had known the others were there and how the ragtag group had all fit together.

"Harry?" a voice he heard all too often, he couldn't turn to see that she wasn't there, not anymore. He had gotten his hopes up all too often, but he wasn't falling for it this time, it would just push him further down in this depression he found himself slumped in. "I know you're there... This is my patronus. Oh dear, you knew that didn't you... Irial swears I don't have to be so spacey anymore to hide my gift. Oh you don't know Irial. Harry, there are things, I need to tell you. I'm with Blaise, but you knew that I'm sure... we're under the watch of Voldemort." He turned then, not seeing a white hare this time though, it had changed to have of a raven. "Things have changed a lot Harry, and I promise no matter how tragic this must seem now, that all is better in the future I prophesy. We all are happy, we all see peace. Harry, know always I love you, but perhaps not the way I'd originally thought I'd loved you. I'll tart from the beginning..." Tears were already pouring down his face.

Falling to his knees he sobbed loudly, "My moon!"

"You see I left mine and Blaise's room, to do some snooping, which I'm sure you're fuming about. I overheard the plans Lucius and Bellatrix were making as well as Greyback, and oh I just can't remember them accurately enough to tell you, but I promise to get it all figured out and have Blaise tell you or Irial tell you. Still I gasped when I found out Lucius was alive and a breeze caught my scent taking it straight to Greyback. I don't remember much after trying to hide on the darkness, my mind blocks off the attack but the next thing I knew I was convulsing in pain on the ground in complete darkness. I heard footsteps, and I feared that they were returning to finish me off. It wasn't them or Blaise, it was Irial. He's the Shadow King of the Immortals, a vampire. He saved me from becoming a monster like Greyback by turning me into an immortal. I am now and forever immortal, a vampire, the Faerie Queen to the Shadow King, a child of the Sight Clan, mate and soon wife to Irial. I'm sorry Harry. I promise there is someone out there better for you, someone who will love you more than I ever could, someone who can do for you that I could not. It is destiny, my love." The raven disappeared after that and Harry felt his forehead hit the ground in front of him as he sobbed so hard his body was filled with racking trembles.

_"Hush my darling hero... Soon shall ye be set free from sorrow.. 'Tis time I came to thee..."_

000000000000000

Blood was dried to her skin, but she didn't care, she'd been completely mortal for just long enough for him to hurt her, she had tasted the copper of humanity on her own tongue from her own lip. Fear stilled her heart at the things he intended to do with this new little discovery he'd made, foolish man had allowed her to go, believed she'd remain quiet for him to carry out his plan. She'd sacrifice all to save her Queen and King, for the Immortal Realm, for a family in her Clan and others around her. The grounds were unforgiving in this godforsaken school, she trudged across the desolate courtyard and to the steep decrepit side stairs meant only for servants' feet. Her mission was set in her mind with one last glance out to the courtyard she was surprised to come eye to eye with Twilight. The seer could only travel thus in dire emergencies, had she seen what was befall the Queen, the King, them all?

There was no time to wait for her and she turned taking the steep stairs two at a time with her miraculous enhanced abilities, "Charis!" she heard her old friend cry after her, but the urgency in heart would not let her stop or slow her pace as she took down the hall. Her connection to the High Clan, to the High Queen herself guided her through her emotions through her gift somehow, she was not sure how she knew where to go but allowed her feet to take her where they will as they seemed to know what she did not. "It's done, you cannot save her!"

With that coming to a door she fell forward to her knees gazing through the portal she saw her queen lying spread out upon the ground in an unceremonious fashion, blood pooled around her, yet her chest still moved with breath if not little but still it proved she lived. The blood around her was the purest red, issued forth a strong copper scent, and show no signs of the vampiric poison of the Immortal. "My QUEEN!" she wailed in remorse seeing she had come to late, standing she propelled herself across the floor throwing herself practically upon the body, and allowed her gift to take form. Soon she drew more the pained emotions from her but the wounds themselves she'd ben inflicted with, soon the High Queen looked like nary a thing had happened to her. Tears fell from her face as the wounds reappeared on her skin that had been inflicted to her by the one who attacked her, yet she was unable to remove the vicious potion that had been her evil controller's plot. "Healed her I have, Twi, but not that which I cannot draw into mine own blood myself nor my gift is able. No matter how much you know I wish it."

"Oh I know, none could wish anything ill upon Hermione, you saved her, what else is wrong with her? She'll just... need to... feed." Her eyes grew larger at the crimson blood and copper scent, at the obvious lack of Immortality beheld by the High Queen. "She's mortal again... how can this be possible? It can't be!" Yet she knew it to be true, she had seen this, just as plain as she was now. "Draco... oh Draco." Turning she went to the door leaning against it, "I can't be near the blood, I haven't fed lately. It's different than just being around mortals. Charis, I have but one request for you, I need you to return in my place to Hogwarts. You shall be little help here, I shall prove Regent in their stead. There is one I think needs you, one that you need just as much as well if you'd be honest with yourself. Please Charis, just do as I ask, all this I shall take care of, it is too much for you now."

Colbalt eyes looked to ground contemplating what her close friend was telling her to do, "I shall go, for you, for my Royals, for my Clan, and for this one you speak of. Take care me home, Twi, take care of me loved ones." Sorrow filled her soul as she stood, a sorrow not her own. Softly she smiled as she called out across a very thin bond to another soul, and right before Twilight's eyes she vanished.

000000000000000

Soft blues eyes were bloodshot and swollen from crying so many tears, for her near and dear, but mostly for the message she'd sent Harry. Any moment she expected a stag to come trotting in, if not the boy himself coming to bring her back now that he knew where she resided if only through Blaise. She sat in the Italian's room in Voldemort's awful dungeons now, Irial had remained at Draco's side, the High King was incapacitated and the Shadow King had just pledged his eternal fealty to him. It was hard being far from him, being his Faerie Queen meant being his mate, they shared a bond. Feeling his pain and being so far from him, caused her more pain, it was vicious chain in which continued harming them both. It also left her completely blind, with Irial's gift as long as she kept in contact with him he provided her with sight, unlike that of her gift of prophecy.

Her memory was still fuzzy after being turned, but the pain of it was apparent like it had just happened, she could feel the burn in her veins, the last beats of her heart, and the single tear that had rolled down Irial's cheek. He had let her see his moment of weakness, she was his weakness, but none who'd do him harm, or his court and clan harm either. Sitting on the bed, she felt the satin duvet with her hands, remembering the deep navy of it, and reached out to run her hand down the smooth wood of the white pine bed post. Slowly standing she felt as the long full dress Irial had given her, it was a beautiful soft cream ball gown, with all the lace and frills she could dream of a princess having. But then she was a queen now. How odd it was to think of herself like that. Taking a hesitant step she felt the cold cobblestones under her feet, the way her body moved was so much more different, it was like an innate grace had be instilled in her. Finally she reached the desk just across from Irial's side of the bed, and on the back of the chair she found one of his shirts, that he seemed to not deem necessary to wear, ever. Lifting it up to her face, she breathed in the scent of her mate, and tears flowed even more freely down her porcelain cheeks. Yet a calm claimed her for a moment and that was all she needed, he had calmed her, had noticed her need for him even among his own sorrows and hurt.

When she continued on she could feel the smooth and large stones of the walls then the hard cool wood of the door, something compelled her to not open the door though. her smile was gentle, she recognized the aura of her mate. He was warding any off from approaching what was his, much like the disguising illusions placed around any place where wizards lived near muggles. Slowly she turned to return to their bed, she was suddenly very tired. "Oh, Harry..." she whimpered as she buried her face into a pillow, "... and my Irial..." Her tears were no longer falling, the anguish had left her, now it was only acceptance. She had hurt the only one she'd ever loved, and discovered one whom could only ever hold her heart. Then it was sweeping through her mind, so much at once, screams and faces, and flames and smoke, so much terror and pain. The vision drained her, and still she reached out to the Shadow King.

000000000000000

Violet eyes raged with the storms of nightmares as he swept through the darkened halls of the sanctuary of his kind, "I shall find Natura, and he shall die." His growl tore from his throat with all the ferocity of one who held pain and fear as dear as his closest pets. The little one next to him was too quiet, "You sent her away, you did. Good thing it was his permission I was after then, got it too. Now go to him, I shall handle all else, my sister is safe thanks to you. Now off you go, now." The light red like a soft wine peered up at him, "Later... I shall find one you can drink from... I am mated now, little Sighted one." Watching the trailing end of the Regent's gown float after her down into his dungeons, oddly comforted him, she was a gentle one, close to his new Queen and his own Faerie Queen. Another he would deem to protect, he shall he promised himself that much.

His steps echoed as he moved his intimidating presence towards the gardens, the idiot he was after had better be in his respected grounds for his Clan's court here. As each Clan was allowed sanctuary here, they each had respected courts, The High in Malfoy Tower, Shadow in the Dungeons, Natura took the Gardens, Calm had the Drawing Rooms, Bia claimed the War Room and Artillery, Sight held theirs in the Grand Hall, Fides the Chapel, Cruentus took to the awful medieval Torture Rooms, and Immunda had the Astrology Spire. Small areas for each, the rest was neutral ground for all to share peaceably.

Walking to the grand fountain in the center, that looked as if ivy had taken over the statue in the center and the bottom was filled with it yet water still filled it. The bright flaming hair of a little girl blurred by, he reached out and caught the tiny arm. The large deep emerald orbs blinked up at him, in their own innocence and surprise, "You are Shadow King. Papa said he was expecting you and Mr. High Almighty." So Natura was expecting him and Draco, seemed he was only going to get half the audience he expected, Draco was incapacitated in the dungeons mourning his mate. "Want Callie to take you to Papa?" Her smile was mesmerizing, all children were like that, didn't know how to control themselves, at all they didn't. "So you didn't come to take me away to your great big monster dog because I broke Papa's favorite statue?" Her small hand was fragile in his own, yet he knew the strength that laid there wouldn't harm her, no never thought to harm a child he hadn't. Yet he wanted to chuckle at her last question, the stories parents told their children to be good abused his court, what would he and his mate use for their brood?

"Nay, little faerie child, I have come to speak with ye father on Clan business, safe for now you are." Her small giggle warmed him a bit, no use taking out his anger and grief on this little pixie. Then he turned a corner and came eye to eye with his opponent, the Head of the Clan Natura, "Tis' yourself, Natura?"

The other man stood, indicating the others around him to leave, "Still hanging onto that Merlin awful brogue, I see. What has brought you here, Shadow?" His eyes were focused on his child as Irial allowed shadows to begin surrounding her, he felt guilty, that he did, for using a child such as he was. "You can also release my progeny, Calpurnia, come to your father." The little girl just smiled at Natura and continued to hold Irial's hand, he doubted her ability to break the band he'd created around her to keep her at his side. "Is this part of your little revenge plot, Irial?"

A deep sadness suddenly filled him and he reached out to smooth away Luna's grief through their bond and suddenly he wanted to go to her, her feeling of comfort drifted back to him. Still, he worried for her, she'd had every intention of talking to Harry, perhaps he'd have to visit the boy-who-remained-alive after this little issue was taken care of, and he worried for her as she was left blind with him away from her. She was well protected, of that he could be sure. Turning his mind back to the problem at hand he found an angry father staring him down, and a tiny pixie of a girl giggling and dancing back and forth between his hands, yet always in the boundaries of the shadows he had surrounded them in. Perhaps the chid was content to be with him, if her father's quick temper was for show of anything. If he had his way today then perhaps- no he couldn't think of such.

"He's never stoop as low as you." That voice, it couldn't be.

000000000000000

**Amata Mercy**

Review?


	15. Clash of the Clans

Please Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything like that.

Chapter 14: Clash of the Clans

000000000000000

Running through the castle, her footsteps were light, she had to reach the dungeons and awake the High King. Danger was looming before them and they had no choice but to stand against it. She could only hope that they had gathered enough allies to do so. Sidestepping suddenly to avoid being skewered by a golden arrow she turned her head up to see the unholy eyes of one from the Immunda Clan. It had already started, she had to hurry.

"Oh, little regent, little heir of Sight... stop your running, it is far too late for any of you..." Ahead of her was the Head of the Fides Clan, she had long black hair with her blood red eyes, and an evil little smirk upon her face, "As the true religion I have found you all condemned!" Then she felt pain in her side to find a dagger dug in there and she jerked it out watching as a dark liquid dripped on to her hand. Knowing she wasn't going to be able to get past this battle alive she threw her body with all her might through a stained glass window.

The screech of Fides was frightening, those windows were of their creation for the true religion. She almost wanted to scoff at the idea of their true religion, it was nothing but corruption from within, using their power of weak minded fools to get what they wanted. She continued running jumping up on to the ledge of a second story balcony then using it to swing herself through another stained glass window below it. Fuck the Fides, never had liked them to begin with. She felt she was going to be a great leader of her Clan, even better short-lived regent for High. Draco was definitely going to approve of the stained glass window breaking, he always hated Fides and the true religion the first time he'd found out about it all.

00000000Flashback000000000

_Turning the corner she saw a stranger, he was tall, regal looking in the face and cussing about something. She'd not heard words like those since the last time she'd been around the War room. Cruentus was always using foul language to express their every thought. She had to wonder if they were ever happy at all, probably not, they were always in fights and bad moods. The stranger walked over and kicked a sizable hole in one of the sacred stained glass windows, she gasped and he turned toward her, "The Fides clan will not be happy with you."_

_"Who gives a fuck what the Fides clan thinks about me?" He growled then calmed down, "Don't tell me you're a puny priestess of the true religion."_

_Crinkling up her face at the thought she laughed, "You, sir, would be absolutely wrong with that accusation, I'm a child of Sight. The heiress to the Clan Head, unfortunately. The true religion is a false fantasy for those looking for something to blame all their problems on and those who can't do for themselves or won't try to." The stranger was staring at her blankly, she hated not being able to read people, and who the hell was he anyways. _

_"Draco Malfoy." she cocked an eyebrow, that didn't tell her much unless he was any relation to the one they'd named Malfoy Tower for, "Fine, I'm the Head of the High Clan. It seems I've stumbled into a legacy of sorts, I'm told I have a long line of predecessors before me. All Malfoys, of course, only regents for the throne when there was not a Malfoy to hold it. I'm not in anyway interested in my role." Then his eyes widened as if he hadn't meant to say so much to her, "Enough on me, child of Sight, tell me you want to help me finish off this set of so called sacred windows?"_

00000000000

The first day she'd met him he had been certainly charming but distraught. It wouldn't be until later that she discovered he'd just recovered from the change and had left his mate across the ocean. That explained his constant distant look, then when she discovered he was telepathic she wanted to kick him in the shin for all the times she'd wondered how he always knew what was on her mind or her questions before she asked him.

Turning a corner she came to the grand entrance hall and saw off to the far left a darkened stairway down into the deep dungeons below this monstrosity of a castle. Taking off a dead run now, she knew she had to get to Draco, to get him before it could all go wrong. Hermione, dear Merlin, Hermione, and Charis had disappeared right before her eyes, much like all her wizard friends could that was a curiosity as well that would need explaining. Draco was an good friend, one who had rescued her from this hell hole and a desolate future, and he'd done so without ever knowing he had influenced her at all. So she was devoted to him, that nothing would tragically befall him if she could help it.

000000Flashback0000000

_"So you're leaving then." She looked up at her new friend, he'd come for knowledge about what and who he now was, and as a favor for some group he was loyal to back home, but now he was leaving her behind with no one. Charis was hardly around anymore, Irial had disappeared years ago, and now this one who had brought her the light of friendship again was leaving her too. _

_His grey eyes stared at her forlornly, "I have to, the school year is about to start, she's going to be away from the protection she's had at Grimmauld, I cant allow her to walk the halls there without me there to at least protect her from afar. If anything, anything, ever happened to her... I wouldn't be able to go on. Twi, she's dug her place into my heart without ever trying or being present. But I feel as she aches, I feel her tears she cries at night for those she can't save, and I feel her fear every time she watches those she cares for go off on missions and into battle. I want my chance now that I understand everything, to just maybe be the one to ease her aches, dry her tears, and smooth away those fears, or at least be one she fears for. You must understand, you know you're mate, you've said so before."_

_"Of course, I see him always even from across the sea."_

_"But how can you stand to be away from him, to know that while you know that you are meant for him, he doesn't know about you. That he could be wooed by another and you'd lose your chance forever. How can you just remain here so far away when he could be in danger or be scared, sad, or hurt?" Draco was in a frenzy now, "I have to go, Twi."_

_It was only a day after she envisioned her mate standing with her on Draco's Grimmauld's doorstep and her running through it knowing all that would be, it was not an hour after she found him standing next to a bus stop sign. "Blaise, I've been watching over you and dreaming about you for so long. I thought it was about time I saved you." _

000000000

Stepping out into the long black hallway she saw the purple flames in the torches along the way. This place was a maze, everything looked the same, it was created to torture unwatned visitors with their fears and sorrows, to drive them crazy. She'd been about five when Irial had first approached her when she'd gotten lost here, after that the Shadow king had been a constant companion, and she'd met Charis, and learned all the secrets of Rosencrantz.

Coming to a stop in front of a door that barely contained the anguished cries to the High King, she could smell smoke.

000000000000000

Harry Potter had never been one who liked surprises, of any kind. So when his best mate and his girlfriend showed up on Grimmauld's doorstep with an unknown girl he wasn't too excited. The girl had long waves of obsidian, her eyes a precious cobalt, and skin as pale as porcelain with the look as though she was as fragile as if she were made of the stuff. She was a doll that was for sure, but she bleeding and a bit broken, tear stains down her cheeks and rips and blood marring a beautiful pearl gown. A hard look at Ron had the man sputtering with nonsense try to come up with a practical explanation. Yet it was neither of the known persons before him that could come up with what he wanted to hear. Instead this little dark beauty stared up at him with those compassionate eyes and new tears had formed once again, "Tis you, oh tis truly you. Oh, my darling hero, I have finally found thee."

Catching her as she collapsed in his arms he watched as his two friends finally seemed to snap back into reality, "Harry, she just appeared right there in front of Hogwarts, she was crying and could hardly move, but refused to be treated until she could find Harry Potter and his friends. She knew our names when we were brought to her out on the front steps, she smiled and cried more saying finally be able to find you."

Moving back into Headquarters, he cradled the gentle maid in his arms, feeling how light she was but how she fit perfectly against his chest. Small pouty lips were touching gently against the base of his neck as he sat down, settling her more comfortably in his lap. It was strange how he was suddenly compelled to hold onto her. "So the only logical choice you two could make was bring her straight to me? Any thought pass your minds that she may be a trap sent by the Dark Lord. No, of course not. Bloody hell Ron."

That's when the red head glared at him, "You weren't around to tell, but Twilight disappeared right before our eyes after a terrifying vision, her last message was to be on the look out for a girl who'd know our names and for us to bring her straight to you. Twilight obviously sent her, you don't trust Twi?"

Harry glowered down at the small bundle in his arms, the girl was possibly younger than Ginny, by maybe a year. "What am I supposed to do with her?"

That's when she stirred, a moan, then a cough, with it came a small spurt of blood, his eyes widened, "My h-hero, oh my p-precious h-hero..." Her eyes were fogged over when she opened them, her lips were now showing a dark red that was almost back. He'd seen that blood once before, on Draco, when he'd come to the door of Headquarters in a similar fashion. It seemed they had another resident vampire on their hands, yet still she seemed different from the others, her skin still had warmth to it. Slowly he dragged her more tightly against him, if she'd lost blood then she'd need to feed if she really was a vampire, he remembered something about Draco saying only blood substitution had worked for him except for the blood of his mate. Odd considering that other vampires took to unnecessary violence and killed at will to get blood, but Twi had explained they only did so because the blood they were taking in wasn't a strong enough sustenance thus the multiple killings of drained victims and all that went with the usual thoughts regarding vampire lore. She purred it seemed as she nuzzled his neck, and he gulped, her lips were resting over his vein. "I-I can't..."

Ron stood, "I'll get mother... she'll tend to her wounds." Another curiosity, very few things could harm the immortal, yet this one was damaged beyond belief for her kind with no evidence of the use of an open flame.

"Who are you?" Harry whispered as he looked down at her small form curled against his own.

000000000000000

He could smell the beginnings of what he knew were flames, his mind caught wisps of the thoughts around him, they were crazed and hard to hang onto but he go the gist. It was Cruentus, they were setting fire to the castle under the orders of Natura, Immunda, and Fides. The thought alone that Immunda and Fides were working together was appalling the two head couldn't even sit in the same room together during the annual council, the first one he'd experienced had been nothing but argument between the clans that fall after he'd been turned. Still the ache in his chest had dull, but he was at a loss for his mate. '_**Hermione...**_' he called out to her to get no answer except a curious wash of confused emotions across what little was left of their link, hardly anything at that.

Then the door to the room he was lying in opened and he saw the frantic chartreuse eyes that made him forget the pain and jump out of the bed he was lying in suffering in self-pity. "What's wrong, Twi?"

"It's madness, utter madness, it's the Clan War, it's finally come. We have to get out of here, we have to hurry..." Then she looked up at him sadly, "She's alive, Draco... but it's bad, real bad... Charis healed her of all that she could... but there was something about she couldn't remove the potion she'd been given... Draco, it's not good..." Tears were spilling from her eyes as she watched the man crumbled from the inside while standing firm before her.

His voice was gruff as he spoke, "Let's get going... you can tell me the rest on the way..."

"She left almost immediately after she regained consciousness, I went for Irial but he was preoccupied and told me to go to you... Draco, she disappeared into the mist... She's using the Ether." He didn't find much wrong with that, it was her gift, but still he felt a nagging worry. "She's no longer immortal, she's as mortal as she was when she was born." His steps halted then, being mortal and still controlling her gift was dangerous, she was immune to the Ether because of her immortality, or at least he'd been assured of that. "Dammit, I can feel her, barely but I can feel her, Twi. I can't rein in a Clan War and worry for her too... It's just too much... I need her, she's know what to do... Merlin, how I depend on her."

A hiss to his left had him turning towards a battle ground forming, with a loud growl all in the room looked at him. He was asserting his alpha control, he wasn't just King in title, and he was making it known. His aura filled the room, "Stop fighting immediately!" If only it could be that easy, he watched as they all continued to fight, yet it wasn't Shadow or Sight or Calm against those who were calling for destruction, they were Rogues. The gardens were up ahead, he could feel an immense power radiating from there, he had bets that Irial was there, it was just the feeling of darkness he got and then he felt it, the bond that Irial had created between them when he'd offered his fealty. Damn him, it was against one of the bylaws for another Head to pledge such undying loyalty to another even if it was to the High King, it left a place unbalanced. Yet still he understood, it had been ancient ways that led Irial, ways that he;d been raised by. Irial was older than most, but still young enough for an immortal. It was under his guidance that Draco had become what he was now.

"Twi, to the gardens, I shall handle this. Find Irial, clear his head a bit an get him to find my mate. She's still on the grounds, that much I can be sure of." His eyes turned back to the growing battlefield, as more Rogues joined the battle and the new united front continued their head on attack. Looked like he was going to have to physically involve himself, he reached down feeling the wand in his pocket and quickly pulled it out, casting aline of fire that separated the two sides as each retreated from it with angry hissing.

A woman with long blood red hair and gleaming black eyes approached from the center of the chaos on the traitorous side of the flames, "If it isn't the high and mighty himself, coming to bring peace?" Her laugh was blood curdling, she wore practically nothing, a bare strip of a skirt and halter top that seem to barely cover her large chest, "Of course, he has, he who has so little bloodlust. What sort are you? Bringing a little do-good into our own sacred circle, making her Queen. It known well that the Dark One would give our kind the freedom from secrecy and persecution we seek yet you side with those who'd have us all destroyed, have us placed into society if only we can control what makes us who we are." A passionate speech from the Clan Cruentus, a clan known only for blood and battle.

"Peace between the Clans is all that can save our kind. If we cannot stand together in unity then we shall tear each other apart." Draco snarled as they began to circle one another, crouched low to the ground he was careful to keep eyes on those around them. He wouldn't put it past her followers to pull some underhanded trick as to attack him from behind to give the upper hand in the fight.

Her smile was crazed as he saw dark blood of immortals already covered her hands and arms, "Such powerful words that mean nothing to me."

000000000000000

That voice belonged to none other than one he thought never to see on these grounds again, "Death has made his appearance, I see." Natura allowed his eyes to move away from Irial to view the newest threat to his person. "You have come for Life, have you not? Did you not hear? I have ended her little reign here among the immortals, she is no more, the Ether may still be with her but not as her gift to control." His smirk showed his pride in being the one to commit the act and he could see as anger filled the eyes of Death, Shadow was getting antsy as he watched his precious pet suffer. "Can't stand the ones you care for to suffer in any way can you Irial? So you have bonded yourself with both this male and the High King, the ancient code was always strong with you. What of your Faerie Queen? That little one who I had thought to be Death's mate was yours, isn't it ironic that I brought her to you thinking I was killing that little Sighted one."

Death lunged forward, he wasn't going to take Natura's words sitting down and was going to show him just what he thought about him, "You never could be loyal to anyone but yourself could you. Irial saved me, helped me when I would have rather died. He is better than you shall ever be. Not that I'm going to allow you live much longer to be anything but dead."

Irial reached out quickly drawing the male close to him, within his little circle of shadows around him and the young one. "He wants you to attack, he's been goading me since I arrived. I will not allow this young one to see violence such as you had to when your family was slaughtered before you and your little sister.." The blue eyes looked deep into violet ones and slowly began to calm.

Now turning emerald eyes to them, Natura smirked, "Protecting, you are always protecting someone. It's not truly fair when you control so much that all within your realm are untouchable without your permission. But you let that little Sighted one get away once, thinking your precious pet here could keep her safe. I never believed he could, neither did my master, but my master was so obsessed with this one and the High King, as well as that one-who-will-not-die, he sees not those that should mean most to him. I could be better than any of them, I have the power of the land with me, shouldn't that be so much more than what they can offer." His glare showed how much Natura resented this and watched as vines began growing around him , slithering like snakes around his ankles and up his arms.

Calpurnia was now dancing between the two men within the ring of shadows, "What does she see?"

Irial smiled gently down at her, "She sees butterflies and myself in a kinder form, she now sees you as well, she believes she's just on a picnic in the meadows chasing butterflies and picking daises with us. I'm not sure how this will effect her in the long run, but isn't it much better than the reality around her at the moment?" His smile was sad, his powers weren't meant to be used to show happy delusions as he was doing, that was the danger in it. Death knew this, his powers were meant to destroy the mind then body, this could irreversibly delude the child for life.

"Charis can heal her, always believe that." Death told him, but what would it cost the empath, he wasn't sure. "What shall we do with Natura?"

Both were involved with this so called master, Irial was allowed to walk the ranks of the Dark Lord as long as he promised the use of his shadows and Blaise was the prize of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters. "Time to bring him the attention he wants, don't you think?" Irial's eyes were glinting with evil mischief and Blaise understood, but summoning the Dark Lord here would be dangerous. Draco was here and so was Hermione and Twilight, if any of them were to come to his attention then all could be ruined for the Light. "Don't worry, the High King is held up, he's in battle, can't you smell the flames? The other two, well your sister is here but only in body, she's preoccupied in her own mist of the Ether at the moment, and your mate, is well trained, by me in fact, she can handle herself, your worries aren't completely founded."

Unwillingly Blaise had to agree and then forcedhe words from his mouth that would signal the Morsmorde that would bring the Dark Lord here. When Natura saw this his smile darkened, "Now, my Lord shall see just whom he should trust in!" He was crazed and demented, and they weren't completely in belief that he was the one behind all of this.

When the dark shadow lifted from the ground, Voldemort stood sneering at them, "Problems between my own, I see. You immortals never could be fully trusted together, but you my dear Blaise, or should I call you Nico, you are still favored to me." Natura snarled drawing attention to him, "So you've drawn together followers as I asked, and harmed the little mate of the Malfoy heir?" When he recieved an affirmative, the Dark Lord smirked, "Good, good... What of Malfoy?"

"He's in battle, fighting against this one's army," Voldemort watched as Irial held tightly to the young girl's hand in distaste but said nothing, "It would be a shame if the army destroyed him because he was insolent enough to think of ordering his band of followers to do so, wouldn't it?" Voldemort then turned red eyes upon the lone immortal standing beside him, "It's a shame too, that Draco will be of no use since this one didn't do the job correctly with his mate, I believe said now mortal isn't going to be among us much longer" He watched as Voldemort grew even more angry at the Clan Head.

Then all of it was ruined, "Hermione!" a voice cried and the girl was standing there, shadowed wings adorned, and another small blonde immortal following her, Death was stock still as he met eyes with his mate-to-be and sister.

000000000000000

"Nico?" she asked softly, "Oh, Nico it's really you!" she cried then saw the Dark Lord and found herself staring at the most evil man ever to exist and before she could stop them the memories of her family's slaughter sprung forward into her mind, it had been so long, as Blaise had locked them away long ago when he'd left her with Dumbledore all those years ago to be given to the muggle couple, the Grangers.

"Hermione, there you are... I was looking for you before your brother so graciously presented himself in your place. At first we thought he was protecting her, Twilight, but who would've thought he'd have left your name the same and hidden you among muggles. He was always very smart, both of you are, and quite an asset to have together. It's odd that you both being of the Ether would also have immortals as mates." Voldemort slowly began walking towards and she couldn't move, not even an inch and he was confusing, she wasn't sure what he was talking about. "What exactly do you remember, Giver of Life?"

Her head cocked to the side, "Mate? What are you talking about? I was left with the Grangers by my brother, I have been living a peaceful life in the muggle world. You, though, you were the one who killed my parents."

The laugh brought frightful chills to her body, he was terrifying, "Oh, this is too precious, she has been given an alternate reality to believe in. So she doesn't even know the ones whom suffer because of her, only you Blaise... only you." Death was in shock, she'd forgotten everything that had happened in the last six years, her friends, her adventures, her love, and everything.

Suddenly pain wracked her body, something was wrong with someone and she didn't know who, "What's happening to me?"

Twilight was looking at her stunned, "It's Draco... oh, Blaise, Irial, it's Draco!"

Voldemort looked up angrily at the Sighted one, "So the army will destroy my favored after all, you immortal, you wanted my attention, did you not? Well you have it." He turned and in seconds Natura was on the ground writhing, then became still as he burst into flames and was gone. The Dark Lord's sneer was evil, "Blaise, I expect you to be following after me soon. Irial." Then the shadows covered him and he was gone once again, without touching Hermione or Twilight or checking on Draco. He was up to something, of that they could all be sure.

The shadows fell from around Irial and Blaise, "The flames are getting stronger, see the how the smoke billows over head, and the glow of orange in the darkening sky, we must evacuate our allies before they are destroyed with this place." The three nodded in agreement as they turned to Hermione, she watched them, pain still causing her to shake and the young one still pranced around them. "Come, Hermione, my sister." Blaise reached out and brought her into his arms, her wings still hung from her back, and the gardens around them slowly began dying. Her eyes were still golden but her skin was warm again, and her cheeks rosy with human blood. What did this mean?

"Nico... what's wrong with me? What was Voldemort talking about?" she was confused but she had this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that there was something she was forgetting.

"Don't worry, you'll be taken care of..." He whispered as tears welled in his eyes for his best friend and brother who would find his heart broken when he saw her again. She didn't understand the pain he was going through, why he was crying. All she knew was that she wanted him to be happy so she hugged him around the neck and looked up at him with those innocent eyes. The dark-haired and violet-eyed man was staring back at the small child who ran around the charred body, something was wrong with the little girl she just didn't know what it was, something kept bugging her that she did know but just couldn't say.

"Daddy? Daddy? Don't you see the butterflies? Aren't they beautiful? Look I picked flowers for you! Smell them! Smell them!" the little girl cried.

000000000000000

Running through the halls , Draco was trying to find his way through flames and fighters, as he would run he called out to allies, "GET OUT! The fire is too strong, we'll all die in here! The castle is going to collapse!" The smoke didn't choke him as he stopped breathe but he'd cough when he had to speak because even immortals needed air to talk. "The High King demands an end to this battle, Cruentus is dead!" He'd defeated the female with her own tactics, she'd never seen it coming, perhaps she hadn't known he could read her mind the whole time. He watched as his subjects drew blood from each other, as some pushed their enemy into the flames that grew around them. His gal was the gardens, the last place he felt Irial had been in the gardens, the last place he's been able to connect with his mate had been there too. Cruentus hadn't gone down easy and she'd injured him as she'd fallen, during that moment he'd grabbed onto their bond, not intentionally but somehow he'd used her strength to get up and keep going.

Turning a corner he just about ran over those he was looking for, sans the Shadow King but adding Blaise, who had his mate in his arms. Tears burst into Draco's eyes at the sight of her, sorrow and joy mixed as he saw her state. She clung to Blaise but didn't even spare him a second glance, she was alive, but she had her wings and she smeeled as she had when he'd craved her mortal blood, not scent mixed with his that signaled his immortal mate. "Draco... " Twilight gripped his arm and pulled him along, "We have to get out of here, you can worry for her later."

They ran out of the castle just as the roof began caving in, they sprinted out into the forest, just in time to turn and watch the castle crumble to the ground. The cries of the dying inside were painful but they watched as others leapt to safety form the mayhem.

"It was Guildenstern behind some of it, but there's someone else, someone linked to the Dark Lord." Draco spoke, "I pulled it from Cruentus's mind as she was dying, it seems she and Natura had been very close as of late. I can see that it went just as well on your end of the battle. It's ok, Irial got out fine... I'd know if he was dead." The other two nodded and he watched as Hermione stared at him curiously, her brow wrinkled in pain as she looked at him. "Oh, my Hermione, I'll get you home. I'll find a way to help you." he whispered and she just looked more confused, and he let the tears he'd been holding back fall.

She reached out to him and wiped his tears away, "If you tell me what is that is wrong with me, then perhaps I can help?"

Nothing had changed about her personality, she was still partially his Hermione, but the one who loved him and her friends was gone, she no longer remembered him, no longer remembered the Golden Trio, he searched her mind and couldn't find any of it. There was a block there, that he couldn't get past though, and it gave him hope, a small one but at least it was something. He'd kill the bastard that was behind this potion that made her mortal and stole all that was precious from her.

He pulled away from her, then watched Blaise shake his head, he was then handed his mate, and watched his best friend and brother kiss Twilight then disappear into the night without so much as a word of good bye, but he understood. It wasn't his time to return to them yet. The blonde immortal fell to the ground in despair as she watched him go, and Hermione timidly moved out of his arms and sat next to her and hugged her until the dawn light showed the end of the fires around them. All was quiet and nothing could be done for his kind now, not until he could end this war with the Dark Lord.

"It's time... time to go home."

000000000000000


	16. Rosencrantz & Guildenstern Are Dead

Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do writing it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a plot idea.

Chapter 15: Rosencrantz & Guildenstern Are Dead

000000000000000

Stepping into the shadowed room, Blaise smiled at the blinded mated of the Shadow King, she was holding a small child, she was so gentle with her, even though the child kept talking of butterflies and flowers that only she could see. "You understand her then?" Blaise watched Luna nod to him.

"Irial, he feels so guilty about what he did to her, he didn't do it on purpose though I could feel that, he showed me exactly what the little one is seeing. I told him that perhaps for now it as better that that was all she could see." Tears still filled the brim of her pale blue eyes and Blaise went to sit next to her, "I do hope Harry will be alright... But Blaise, you can understand can't you? When Irial saved me, when he created this bit of a bond we have, he became much more than Harry ever could have been for me. I'm not completely sure I love Irial, but i do know I couldn't live without him, I couldn't survive in this world knowing he wasn't part of it." She looked down a bit, "I sound so sappy, don't I?"

Blaise wrapped an arm around her shoulder and felt as the young one played with his fingers as his hand hung over Luna's shoulder. "It's ok, really, I have Twi don't I? I know what you mean, if anything were to go wrong with her then my existence here would seem meaningless. The one I ache for now though is Draco, could you imagine the bond practically being ripped from between him and Hermione, of her not remembering anything at all, of watching how fragile she is now? It's slowly breaking him, and whoever is behind this for Voldemort knows that, knows just exactly what it's doing to him, and had intended it all along. It's so painful to even look in his eyes, Hermione is also hard to look at. She always has this confused look on her face as if she knows that there's something she's supposed to do, be, remember but she just can't."

"This is how it is supposed to be, you and her weren't meant to come into love so easily. My prophecy, it showed you having to leave Twilight, of Draco losing what he had gained in Hermione, it will make you both stronger when the final battle comes, trust me. It's why I can't be with Harry, because the one who will make him the strongest wasn't me, I was always meant to be with my Irial." She explained it all so blatantly that Blaise couldn't believe all the pain and sorrow she had foreseen. "I'm sorry, that it cant' be different. But you understand, this is how it has to be."

000000000000000

The young lady with the striking cobalt eyes was sitting at her side crying again, apologizing again, and Hermione couldn't be completely sure why. Yet, the ones called Harry and Ron had explained that she had once been Hermione's friend and served her as her lady-in-waiting, o something to that effect. She didn't understand theses people, she was positive she'd lived a perfectly normal life trying to be a muggle. Still, the pain in the handsome blonde, named Draco made her want to try and be who they told her she really was, he always looked so sad around her and in pain. It hurt head trying so hard to remember all they told her. It had been only a day since she'd been carried from a burning castle, and watched as Twilight and Draco climbed among the rubble trying to count the dead and save the still living.

Soon Charis stopped crying, "Milady, do want for anything at all?"

"No, no, really I'm fine, could tell me some stories, please about who I really am supposed to be?" She watched as the young lady looked at her skeptically, apparently Draco had told everyone not to force her to try to remember anything that he didn't want to hurt her, he was very protective of her, but according to what she'd gotten out of Pansy, Draco was her mate, he was a vampire and he'd once changed her and they'd been madly in love. She felt so heartbroken for him if that was true, it was just she had such a hard time believing it when she'd heard other stories about herself and Draco when thy were younger.

"I guess I might, perhaps I'll tell you about your short time you spent with me at Rosencrantz, oh you were such a lovely Queen, the High Clan loved you dearly for even that small time. You had befriended Calm and even gotten old Sight to help out, I heard her Ladyship Calm herself was asking to see you soon once you would grant her audience." Charis smiled, and Hermione felt that the girl's joy was contagious and couldn't help smiling too.

Something kept nagging at her mind as she listened to Charis talk, that these things were familiar but still nothing completely could click into place just right, that bothered incessantly. Slowly she stood, once Charis had stopped speaking, "Do you think the others will be back soon? They had to go tallk with their Order or something, correct?"

Charis nodded, "Oh yes, I doubt Lord Draco would spend long away from you, he worries so when you two are even in separate rooms, he'd left you when you were attacked. He's convinced this is all his fault. That and Guildenstern's but then he always has found ways to blame that man and Rosencrantz for a while now for just about anything and everything. It didn't hold many fond memories for him. Lady Hermione, do you think you'll be up to talking with Professor Dumbledore, today? He was mighty worried about ye, and wishes to speak to you about all this. Thinks he might be able to help with your memories." Chairs was so gentle with her that Hermione almost wanted to scream in frustration at letting them all down with not being able to remember anything any of them told her.

Suddenly the smell of spices and sandalwood drift in as the door opened, she turned towards the entrance way to be greeted with the gloomy sight of Draco, "How are you feeling, love?"

Her smile wasn't too forced she hope but it was so hard to be reassuring to a man who looked at her as if she was dying in front of him at all times. "Fine, jut fine, do you think we could speak alone for a moment?" The man could be in the same room as her for hours but rarely spoke much, it seemed to pain him when he did speak to her. He nodded and watched as Charis left the room, never really meeting her eyes. "Draco..." He looked into her eyes then, "Pansy she said I was your mate, was she telling the truth?"

He growled a bit and she backed away, his eyes then looked sorrowful again, "I didn't mean to startle you, it's just I didn't want anyone to press things on you, I'm not sure if it could have adverse effects trying to make you remember things. Yes, it's true, you are my mate. You want to know what that entails," He smiled sadly a bit then, "You're still as curious as you ever were, oh I can read minds too if you were wondering. You see, I am a vampire, an immortal, but also I am a wizard. I was turned by Irial last summer, and once I awoke like all wizard vampires I knew immediately whom my mate was, I saw you Hermione, I needed you. A vampire who doesn't claim his mate within a year or so of finding them will die of heartbreak, it took me a long time to not only get you to fall in love with me, but to convince myself to claim you and make you immortal. I wanted you to have the most of what true life can offer you. You see as my mate, I am very protective and possessive of you, you are my all, I live for you. After claiming you, only drinking your blood would sustain me truly, but now I will return to substitutes, I only drank from you once, as you drank from twice. Little Kitten..."

Hermione had tears pouring from her eyes, she wanted to be what he had just told her, but how could she be? She couldn't say she felt anything at all for him, all she saw when she looked at him was an attractive man with gunmetal grey eyes, perfect alabaster skin, and soft looking bright blonde hair.

"Oh, please don't cry.. I don't think I can stand it if you do." He approached her slowly and she allowed him to settle her against his chest, he was cold, but she'd felt his icy chill before and couldn't say she really minded it all that much. Slowly he rubbed her back, she felt him tremble a bit, he was just as scared as she was, she had to remember that. But it wasn't for the same reasons, she feared she really was this person they told her about and she'd never be her again that she'd lose who she really was, he feared that he would lose her yes, but he feared that he lose himself as well. "Would you... would you allow me to court you?"

000000000000000

Twilight stared straight out into the night, Ron and Pansy walked on either side of her and Harry slightly ahead of them Draco had apparated straight from Hogwarts once they'd all met in the Room of Requirement. Headquarters wasn't proper for them to meet in, Darco hadn't wanted to have Hermione face so many familiar but unfamiliar faces at once. Still he'd paced and worried about her all the same during the meeting. Calm had been there, as well as Sight and Bia, even a representative of the Rogue colonies. Dumbledore had been pleased with the new allies but disturbed with what else had happened on the mission gone haywire. Draco's words as the meeting started still lingered in her ears, "Rosencratz and Guildenstern are dead." he had said and then promptly sat back down.

Her mind lately had been slipping in and out of visions as she tried to keep up with all that was going on around her but it was just too much, lately she'd been as distant as Luna had been when she'd get prophecies. Harry was a mess, he still didn't understand Charis's role in all this and was upset over Luna. Then Irial had joined them for the meeting he'd just stared at him as if he was losing Luna all over again. Her lilac scent had been all over Irial, and Harry though completely mortal could somehow tell, she'd only know this thanks to Draco keeping track of the hero's thoughts.

Drifting to thoughts of Blaise she wondered if he was alright and if he'd been punished by the Dark Lord. She doubted it, he was the favored right hand but still she had to worry, as they had no bond she could never be sure besides what small glimpses she had of him in her visions.

Pansy nudged her arm and she realized they''d returned to Number 12 Grimmauld Place and she'd just been standing staring at the stares. The carnage of the castle she'd grown up in were still fresh in her mind. It was startling to see the Grand Hall in ruins, she'd never shown it but she had loved the room, it was the only part of her future rule that she had looked forward to. Distantly she could still recall running around the thrones watching her grandfather mile down at her as he presided over the court, Sight was now distant and uncaring of all, her father had been his son, and he'd died protecting her and as her mother had. The two thrones flanking either side of her grandfather had remained empty there after.

Her grandfather had saved her but never had been the same again, it had been mortals, in Salem. It was tragic really that even now people could be found to persecute her kind. Still she held no grudge as he had. Not all mortals were like the ones that had taken her father and mother from her, no she'd seen that in Draco's stories and friends when he'd first came to the castle, had been taught that by her best friend Irial. She'd never told Charis any of this, the girl still believed she'd only been there when they both were twelve, truth was she'd left for a year to try and get Irial to be so mopey. The truth behind Charis was her and Irial's secret, he would tell her when he was ready.

Thinking of Irial, she'd always dreamed as a little girl that she'd be the Faerie Queen he'd been looking for but when she'd come of age and seen Blaise or Nico she'd known that to be a mere childish fantasy. She'd remembered Blaise's face the first time she'd told him about it, she thought he was going to die because he'd stopped breathing, his face had even turned blue. It brought a smile to her face, Ron pulled on her arm a bit and she realized she was still standing there at the bottom of the steps, "Come on, Twi." he smiled at her and helped her into the house. They all stopped in the entrance way though when they saw Draco holding Hermione in his arms, she was crying and he was trying not to.

"They'll be alright, I know they will, they just have to be... I promise."

000000000000000

Harry found himself staring at he fire in his room, when he heard a knock on his door, he got up trudging over t it when he saw the dark beauty standing there staring up at him, "Charis."

She smiled, she was always smiling around him, "Harry, I would like to talk with you, so I would." He stepped out of the way letting her through, he watched as he tidied up a bit on her way across to settle on the end of his bed nervously. She was dressed in an empire waist gown, or at least he thought that's what they called them, the sleeves were off the shoulder, it was a beautiful pearl color. Still he wasn't sure about her just yet, he could still remember the smell of lilacs that had been on Irial, Luna's apparent mate now.

It had hurt just to smell that light scent of lilacs, "What did you want to talk about?" He wasn't positive he'd be able to listen that well, he was aching for Luna and then there was this new encounter with Voldemort, and last the thing with Hermione.

"It's just that I know you know I'm part vampire." That caught his attention he'd never brought up her heritage in words before only had offered his own blood to her when she'd been injured, she'd still taken nothing at all even with the amount of blood she'd lost, she was starving herself essentially is what Twilight said. "Still, tis true enough that I am part wizard also, tis a half-blood, I am. In both species, that is, you see me mother she was and Irish catholic but a witch and never allowed herself to be changed even though me da was after it. Me da, on the other hand, he was a vampire and she was his true mate. Me da had been with another before, it was arranged since he'd never found me mother, twas because she was a century younger than him. He died two days after me mother was gone, I helped him survive that long, long enough for him to bring me to Rosencrantz, or perhaps not I've never been sure about it, me mother died having me and my gift as an empath helped my father survive." She explained it all so easily as if none of it was tragic, "I think I may have a brother, a boy alaways in my memories with rolling green hills and blue skies, he has thick black hair and violet indigo eyes."

Harry thought that sounded a lot like Irial, but didn't mention it, "I know all about you, so I do. What it tis I came to tell you is, being that I am a witch, I like Draco knew immediately whom my mate is. I've dreamed of him since I came of age, Harry you've haunted my dreams my whole life. I knew instantly when they brought me to you when I was injured. Not that I'm asking you to accept me, but I just couldn't go on without telling you. I found you when Draco first appeared at Rosencrantz, one night he spoke to you there about a mission, I hadn't meant to eavesdrop but so I did."

He watched her then as she played with the hem of his bed spread, looking down and he felt how uneasy she was with telling him all of this, but he wasn't sure how to respond. He remembered all that had happened just a day ago when she'd fell into his arms and life. Luna had told him that he was meant for someone else, had she foresaw Charis, known about Irial. Still how could he move on so quickly after losing her, she was his moon. Suddenly the girl stood up, she had a blush on her face, "Charis, wait."

She turned to him then, he stood up seeing he had a good five inches or so on her, she was very small and petite, slowly he reached out and lifted her chin to where she was looking him in the eyes. "Like I said, Harry, you don't have to accept me so soon, you don't."

"The consequences, they're the same as they are for Twi and Draco?" he asked and she looked away answering his question for him, "And you'd be truly satisfied if you drank from me? You actually crave my blood as Draco craves Hermione's as she did his, as Twi does Blaise's? That's why you purred when I held you lips to my neck, but you wouldn't drink form me." He pulled her closer then, "Charis, I want you to drink from me. I talked to Twi, you haven't taken any blood since you were injured which she says literally means you're starving yourself. I can't knowingly let you do that when I can do something about it." She looked up at him with shocked eyes, then he sat down and slowly moved her to his lap, "Don't tell me you can't this time." When she just sat there staring at him he took it upon himself to bring out a pocket knife from his pocket that the Dursley's had given him, he pressed it against his neck until he heard her gasp and felt a drop of blood trail down his neck.

"Harry... are you sure?" her eyes hadn't left his, he could se her control slipping and that's what he wanted, if he could help her survive then he would, he couldn't let her die knowing he could save her. Always the hero, wasn't he?

000000000000000

Draco stared at his mate, she'd accepted his request to court her, even though neither of them specifically knew what he meant by it. It's just he wanted to have a chance to make her fall in love with him again. Now she was sitting in their bedroom here at headquarters, staring out the window at the night sky, he mind was trying so hard to think of how she could be who they told her she really was. "Don't try so hard, love. Every potion has a counter-potion to it, an antidote of sorts. I and Professor Snape are the best potion masters in the world, or well at least he is, and we'll find a way to bring your memories back."

Or at least he hoped they could, they still didn't know exactly what the potion had done to her other than make her mortal and erase her memories, he worried that there was some adverse effect they were missing that would sneak up on them. Gently he ran a hand through her hair, she was fragile again, he could break her so easily, anyone could and it caused him so much worry. She looked at him curiously and he caught her stray thought about his strong arms, and he smiled at her. Sitting up straight against the pillows on the headboard he beckoned her into his arms.

She was as shy as when he'd first tried to get into her heart, but less argumentative about everything, also she didn't know him as well anymore, the so called leash she kept him on before as Ron had said was gone. He found that he missed that. Slowly she scooted across the bed until he could wrap her up in his arms and let her fall asleep feeling safe. At least he knew he could provide her that, she felt safe with him and that made him happy for now.

"Do you miss her?" she asked quietly when he thought she was asleep.

It took him a bit to answer her, "Not the way you think I do, you're still like my Hermione, you are her, you just don't know it. To be honest, I miss our bickering, and how you could read me like a book."

"I wish I could... Draco, tell me everything, tell me all about us." He smiled, he wanted to, he hadn't realized it 'til now but he really had wanted to tell her what they had been like before she'd forgotten, even the worse parts like their childhood and the time she'd ran away from him. Slowly he began with the day they first met, on the train as first years. It was entertaining to watch her face as he talked about how annoying he'd found her and that no matter even as a child how much he'd tried to hate her for everything his father said to that all he could do was be jealous of her. She'd been shocked to here during third year she'd punched him in the nose, or how they'd constantly fight in every class or in the hallways. When he talked about the Yule Ball, he told her how beautiful she'd been, how he'd wanted to go up to Victor Krum and punch him in the face then take her as his own date.

"Wait, Victor Krum?" she asked slowly.

He cocked an eyebrow that that particular name had stuck out to her, "Yes, he was bulgarian quidditch player."

"No, no, not at all, he was some rugby player that I went to school with, we were romantically involved...but there's something else. Like I had seen him somewhere lately, but i just can't remember, he'd changed his name too, I think... oh I just can't get a grasp on it. Maybe, I'm wrong. It doesn't really matter I guess." Concentrating on her face he realized that maybe it did matter, she was obviously struggling with it, "Perhaps your Professor Dumbledore may be able to help when you take me to see him tomorrow."

Draco nodded then noticed how late it was getting, "You should sleep, love. We may have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Snauggling tighter against his side he began playing with her hair, remebering all he hadn't gotten to tell her, like how he'd found her right after he'd been changed, how she'd helped him keep from wanting to kill himself to keep out of Voldemort's hands, how she would always be his only reason to live, otherwise he'd go after Voldemort in a suicide mission for revenge. He wanted to tell her of how he'd gotten her to fall in love with him the first time, how they'd been before he changed her, and how they'd been after too. He was getting soft, that was for sure, his father would have killed him for it, but he liked to think his mother would have loved Hermione. The family dinner every Sunday night would have been entertaining anyways, at least once the war was over, but he'd never know now, except his father was alive and officially as demented as aunt Bella and as evil as the Dark Lord.

"Draco... don't worry, I'll figure this all out and we'll be happy again." That was something his Hermione would say, right before she hit the books on relationships and told him just why they had fought and how it had all ben his fault, always never failed. Somehow she always managed to get him to apologize, even when he was never sure what he did to be apologizing.

000000000000000

Slowly she leaned in to him, touching her lips to his neck, his blood was so sweet, and she just wanted to sink her fangs in and drink him dry. Thus the reason she was being very careful with him, he was still mortal, she could end up killing him and that scared her more than anything. It also worried her of what she'd think of her once she did drink form him, would it be painful for him? She pulled back and looked up at him once more, "You'll stop me if it hurts or I take too much won't you" when he just pressed her back towards his neck she took it that he would.

Licking what had dripped free away she felt him tense up, that just served to make her more nervous, she began to draw away again when he placed his hand firmly against her head, and laced his fingers through her hair. It was a gentle grip but firm enough to tell her that he wanted her to do this. Her fangs scraped against his soft skin and drew more blood, she gently licked that away too, then she couldn't help the purr that escaped her. He placed a hand on her hip and pulled her closer, more protectively into his arms and lap. Then she breathed in deeply and plunged her fangs into his vein and he gripped her tightly to him. The blood that rushed into her was so sweet and she purred as it flowed down her throat. Harry laid back against his pillow with her on top of him, and moaned. She started to pull away but he kept there, starting to run his free hand up and down her back. Was it pleasurable for him?

Another moan made her curious so she tried running her tongue along his neck where her fangs were and he pulled her tight against him, and she could feel something against her thigh and swore she blushed straight to the roots of her hair. "Charis... I didn't know it would feel like this...don't stop just yet, take as much as you need... I swear it doesn't hut me at all." he moaned again and his hand started raising her dress up.

Pulling away she stared at him, "Harry, I should stop.. you're not thinking straight..." she whispered as she licked some of his blood from her lips and he watched her with lust in his eyes.

Suddenly he'd flipped her over and had his lips pressed to hers, "I'm thinking just fine..." he told her as he kissed her again, "I wasn't sure what to think of you... I'm not sure if I still do, but I know one thing... when I'm with you like this, when I can be the one that keeps you alive, nothing else matters... not the war, not my impending death, and not Luna..." He paused when he said her name and Charis could have cried just then. Trying to push away she felt him hold onto her tighter, "Please, don't leave Charis... please it doesn't hurt now... it deon't hurt to think of her, to think of her and Irial, to think I may never see her again... I-I want to give this a chance, Luna told me I was meant for someone else... maybe she was right, maybe it's you."

Charis stared up at him, his mossy green eyes stared into her cobalt ones begging her to stay, he was her mate, she'd never be able to say no to him. Didn't he know that? He would always be her weakness, he'd had her from the moment she'd seen his handsome face in her dreams. "I'll stay, Harry, for you I'll stay." Then his mouth slammed back onto hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his hands begin reach around her back searching for her zipper, and she began unbuttoning his shirt. His skin was smooth against her hands and Harry began trailing down to her neck causing her to gasp. When her dress opened for him he peeled it down enough that he could see the tops of her chest, his mouth started on a journey down towards them. She gripped his already messy hair, and he pushed his shirt the rest of the way off, as he was returning to kissing her they heard a thump a squeal and a roar. "Lord Draco and Lady Hermione!"

Harry was already up and out of the bed then and she gathered her dress about her enough to follow after him when he stopped her, "Stay here Chairs, it could be dangerous." She scowled and he could tell he wasn't going to win. "Please... I lost someone I loved once... and I haven't even gotten the chance to love you..."

"If you hadn't noticed... I'm the immortal one between the two of us." He was stubborn she could tell but those were her royals, no way was she going to stay behind when something might happen to them. Finally he gave in and he trudged down the hall with her behind him, he kept her close enough that he could protect her if need be. When they got to the correct room they found Ron laughing in the middle of the hall way at a thoroughly soaked Draco and Hermione.

"Damn rain, and damn old roof," Draco was grumbling, one look in the bedroom and you could see the roof had given in spilling a gallon of water on top of the couple as they had laid in bed. "What the bloody hell is Charis doing half undressed, pothead?"

000000000000000

**Amata Mercy**

I thought a little humor at the end of this one would brighten up all the dramatic stuff that had taken place lately.


	17. Quiet Before The Storm

Here's another chapter! Please enjoy. By the way I exceeded 20,000 hits! Yay... now to get at least 100 reviews? Haha oh our silly dreams.

Disclaimer:Still don't anything...

Chapter 16: Quiet Before The Storm

000000000000000

It wasn't easy being the king of shadows but he still enjoyed it all the same, he watched as another Death Eater screamed in terror at the nightmares he was showing him. "Really, Irial, don't you think you should feed off of the enemy?" He turned to find none other than Lucius Malfoy staring him down, but he wasn't scared by this one wizard. He was feeding off the enemy not that he going to let the enemy know that though. Luna was still here which meant he had to keep on the down low so that she was safe when he couldn't be here, but he had also to be feared enough that none of these idiots tried something when he was gone either.

"Practice make perfect, you know, Lucius." He then flashed images of Lucius homeless on the street, his son walking by holding hands with Hermione as their son trotted beside them, he showed Malfoy Manor with Hermione and her friends and Draco shaking hands with Potter as he locked his father away in Azkaban guaranteeing him the kiss of death.

Lucius shivered but scoffed, "That doesn't scare me, Irial, maybe you do need some practice if that was the best you could do."

Irial growled then showed Voldemort with Narcissa as he writhed on the ground from a crucio from her wand as Voldemort kissed his wife's neck, it wasn't a fear completely but at least it would piss him off. Then he strutted down the hallway away from the steaming Death Eater, he didn't like the Malfoy senior that much especially after he'd found the heir walking through the woods one summer day and had saved the boys life by giving him a gift that would give him not only a reason to live in Hermione but a way to get revenge by making him his father's predator. Soon the hallway darkened and widened, he found the doorway he was looking for, he walked in to find a sweet scene, his mate was lying on the bed talking sweetly to Callie, "Oh the butterflies are beautiful today aren't they, sweetheart. See mama loves them too, what kind of flowers should we pick?"

She was to sweet and beautiful to be his, he wanted to be deserving enough of her but he knew he never could be. He walked over to the bed and settled in behind her smiling into her neck as he breathed in her gentle scent of lilacs. "My Faerie Queen..." he whispered causing goose bumps to appear on her skin, "She's beautiful isn't she? Even though she's not ours, don't you want her to be?"

"Of course I do, Iri. I love her as if she were my own already, look at her, she doesn't really see me but it's like I can still connect to her, she called me mama today." Tears trailed down her cheeks and Irial kissed them away. She was happy, that's all he could ever want, to make her happy, "Irial, do you think we'll ever have one that'd really ours?" she whispered to him and he froze his hand gripped tightly to her hip. She wanted children, with him, she wanted them to have kids together, he was just going to be happy having her in his life but he wanted that from him, for them. He began kissing her cheeks, her ear, her neck, anything he could reach. "Iri, really calm down... you'd think I told you Blaise had become immortal and was begging to become your second in command." she giggled as he growled in her ear softly.

"Don't joke about that, you know how much I want that. But Luna, oh my Queen, my love, you really want to have young ones with me?" He asked softly as he turned her face to his own.

Her bright smile was enough, he spread all she needed to see in her eyes, Calpurnia, him staring lovingly down at her, of what their possible progeny could look like. "I do, Iri, I really do. You know I care so much for you, you're my mate, my other half. Please, Irial, my Shadow King, I want to be yours always and completely."

Irial was sure he just died, defied the odds, and went to heaven. Fortunately, the angels all looked like Luna.

000000000000000

Charis awoke the next morning to find Harry curled around her, he engulfed her. She thought she might be able to get used to this, he was warm and so gentle with her, but flashes of the night before interrupted her thoughts as she remembered his kisses and hands on her skin. Slowly she turned towards him and smoothed his hair, it really was too soon for him to want her like that. Was it just the pleasure of her feeding from him that had triggered his lust, and sudden protectiveness. He slept so peacefully next to her, she surprised him by being able to sleep, she had had to explain what it meant to be a halfling to the immortal realm.

The sun was peeking through the curtains around the bed and she was glad to see it wasn't raining anymore, she giggled a bit as she remembered the image of a soaked and grumbling Draco from the night before. When the green eyes fluttered open to see her she blushed softly, he yawned and pulled her closer, tucking his head against her neck, he kissed it and then looked back up at her, "Will you still give me a chance to make this work?" he asked her and just like the night before she knew she wouldn't be able to say no to him. His hands drifted into her hair and one found the small of her back, pulling her against him she smiled up at him as he rested his forehead against hers. Kissing his nose he dipped lower and kissed her lips, "I'll take that as a yes then." Then the door flew open and banged against the wall, Harry flipped to where he was facing the door and she was shoved behind him.

"Oh my god! Draco wasn't lying!" Harry looked up into the eyes of one Fred and one George Weasley, he groaned and Charis peeked over his shoulder curoiusly, who were these two boys that resembled Ron. "Wow, Harry really landed a beauty again!" "This one has dark hair and eyes this time though." The twins were talking to each other really fast so she wasn't really sure who was speaking when, "Heard she's an immortal too.""Think Harry will be the next one changed?"

"Really guys, could you leave?" Charis listend it seemed he was practically begging those two men.

Cocking her head to the side she sat up looking at them, "Are you two very much finished speaking now?" They both nodded as they looked at her, wearing nothing but one of Harry's quidditch sweaters. "Good, tis time you both be leaving then, so it is." She smiled sweetly the whole time she said it and watched as they both gulped mumbling something about her being a bloody siren and disappearing down the hall.

Harry the rolled onto his back and drug her down on top of him, "I've never seen anyone not even handle the twins so flawlessly when they were on the hunt to get a good joke."

Cuddling into his chest she giggled, all she had done was tell them what she thought, she felt Harry's heartbeat and purred, "Hungry, little one?" he asked softly and she shook her head, it was too soon for his system and too soon for her to deal with his lustful aftershock of her feeding from him. "Just promise when you are, you'll tell me, I don't want to have to worry about you starving yourself when I can help you." he kissed her temple and she nodded, "Good, now I am hungry, and I smell Molly's pancakes from here, if I want to get any at all I'll have to go now, because once the whole Weasley Clan is up I can forget it, scratch that once Ron's up it's over."

She laughed at him as he rolled off of him and shyly stood up, and began searching for the sun dress she'd brought in here with her the night before after seeing the water accident in Draco and Hermione's room. It was pearl like most of what she wore, this one had light blue accents. Harry obligingly turned away, she slipped off his sweater then hurried to pull the dress over her head. Then pulling her hair up into a quick bun and using a discarded pencil from the floor to hold it up. "I'm done. I think I'll go talk to Molly while you get ready!"

As she walked into the kitchen she saw the twins siting at the table with their older brother and father, as well as the only girl, she smiled at them all and politely offered to make the tea for Molly. Making tea always gave her time to think and she really need to think right now. Molly smiled at her sympathetically as she watching the girl almost scorch her hand when Harry walked into the room, the boy had wasted no time in coming over and checking her hand, he was almost as bad as Draco or Ron were with Hermione and Pansy. Charis smiled at the matronly woman as she shooed Harry over to the table pointing out Ron' recent entrance into the room grumbling about how bloody long it took Pans to get ready in the mornings. Then noticing his mother's glare, edited it from waiting for her in their bed to outside her bedroom.

000000000000000

Pansy groaned as she tromped her way down the stairs, she had listened to Ron whine for over and hour about how slow she was in the mornings. Did he think beauty like this came with no work at all? Coming to the bottom of the steps she saw Fluer sitting in the living room wringing her hands. Stopping, Pansy decided no one that beautiful should ever be that worried about something. "Fluer?" The blonde french woman turned to look at her, Bill's wife was an image of true beauty, but then again she was a Veela they were known for their enchanting charms, so how had a Weasley gotten her? Then again Ron had ended up with her, so maybe there was something with the Weasley family, her Ronald was quite the charmer when he wanted to be and the right prodding.

Luckily, Pansy was a slytherin which meant manipulation was a key skill for her, and her boyfriend definitely needed plenty of that skill to get him to be the least bit romantic, and in the end he still thought he'd done it all on his own. Too sweet, that one was.

"Oh, Pansy... I didn't hear you coming down the stairs. How are you this wonderful morning, your roof didn't collapse on you and Ronald too did it?" she asked genuinely curious if it had, she'd wondered all night if she and Bill were going to end up drenched as well. When Pansy shook her head, she watched Fluer begin to wring her hands once again, she noticed Pansy wasn't leaving it seemed. Pansy instead came over and grabbed her hands in her own.

Smiling at the obviously distraught Veela woman, "Tell me what's on your mind Fluer. Perhaps there is something I can do to help you?"

Breaking down finally Pansy caught the slightly taller woman in her arms as she began crying, "Oh, Pansy! It's just that me and Bill are doing such a dangerous job being Charlie's liaison between him and the Order. It's just he already doesn't like me being involved but I just can't stand not being near him especially if there could be any chance that he'd be in danger, it's Veela instinct and all. It's just it's for sure now that he's not going to continue to let me fight or be near him if he finds out. So I just don't know if I should tell him or not, oh Pansy you just have to help me. You see I just found out, I'm pregnant!" She then collapsed back into Pansy's arms who barely had enough time to angle them so they landed on the couch when she fell from the force of Fluer's impact.

Pansy smiled and hugged her, "Oh, Fluer this is such great news! You must tell Bill! i know he won't let you to continue in such a dangerous role but maybe you'd be happy just staying here with me. You know, Ronald won't hardly let me get involved at all since the last time I went on a mission and had to seduce those Death Eaters."

Fluer nodded, "Oh, you're right. This is joyous news for us, I shouldn't let it seem like a burden on the war effort."

Pansy watched the young Veela female hurry up the steps to tell her husband the news, Bill was going to get quite the surprise this morning and she was so very excited for them. Besides this could be her first possible niece of nephew.

Then she saw Ron walk into the room from the kitchen carrying a tray of food, "Bloody harpy of a woman better be happy when she sees this, fussed at me all morning just because I was impatient to go get breakfast. She knows good and well how much each meal means to me. Then George and Fred catch Harry in bed with Charis without me! Yea this bloody well be worth it, I should get at least a good snogging out of this." She couldn't help the little giggle escape as she listened to him grumbling, he was just too adorable when he was trying to impress her.

"Ronald, said bloody harpy of a woman is sitting right here." He stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at her like a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Come here my beloved." He smiled then and hurried over barely sitting the tray down before she pulled him down on top of her on the couch. She was also lucky he had quick enough reflexes to catch himself on one to keep himself from crushing her. "Now you said you wanted a good snogging was it?" He nodded vigorously and she giggled some more as leaned forward connecting their lips and falling into the spell of the charm that was her impossibly adorably clueless bumbling boyfriend.

000000000000000

Blaise Zabini, was looking up at a portrait he'd refuse to even glance at the whole time since his return to the Dark Lord's service, it was him at a young age and Draco was with him. Darkness swirled about them both, and the damned dark mark stood between then and mad his sick to his stomach. He had his own mark, refusing that dreaded one Voldemort forced upon his followers. The tattoo he did bear was written across his back, it was the word death, so that all would know just whom he was. Turning in the hallway he walked pat the Shadow King's room. Before he knewnit said royal was shoving one red headed youngster into his arms, "Here, Callie, stay with Uncle B for a bit."

Looking down at he child he suddenly heard a soft moan from what he knew to be Irial, he quickly resumed walking at a faster pace, no need for the child to here what was going on behind that door, or for himself to hear either. He wasn't completely sure how long he'd had the child dumped on him for or what they had expected him to do with it. Unfortunately the short time he'd spent with his one other sibling they been in the lap of luxury which meant they'd had nursemaids to care for their needs.

Enchanting emerald eyes gleamed up at him,"I know you see the butterflies, oh there's so many, and we still need to pick flowers Unlce B." she smiled and clutched onto his freed hand as he was lifting it to scratch his head. He wasn't terrible with kids, it was just the last few kids he'd dealt with were ones he'd been taking to Harry for the orphanage. Was she calling him Uncle B? Irial was going to die, that was it.

"Sure, all the flowers you want, Purn." He smiled as he entered his bedroom and she immediately hopped onto the bed, running in bouncy circles after unseen butterflies. His eyes were still sad, though, he had hope beyond hope that Charis would be able to heal the child. He cast a spell around the bed that would keep her from falling off and getting hurt.

Drifting over to his desk, he began looking through the notes he had of Voldemort's plans as of late, a planned attack on a muggle event and another on some residential area. He could run damage control in the residential area but he was going to have to let word slip out on the muggle event. Perhaps a conveniently placed letter on an orphan or could get close enough to Grimmauld to have Draco pick up on his thoughts. Lately, it had gotten harder to slip stuff out to the Order, Voldemort was concentrating on bigger attacks meaning there were less attacks for his small divisions to go on separately. Which meant Blaise was stuck here most days and nights, unable to find many excuses to leave the lair of the Dark Lord.

Twi would know what to do, heck 'Mione would have already written down and made sure he memorized every step of her plan by now. He'd gone into all of this blind, all he'd known was he had loved ones to protect and this was the only way he knew how to do that. A squeal from behind him had him turning to see she'd found his spell for the first time it softly bounced her back onto the bed. Thinking of his mate-to-be he remembered seeing her at the Clan Wars in Rosencrantz. She'd looked some much smaller, and her eyes had seemed so dead until she was sure she was really looking at him. He'd had such precious little time with her, and he'd been a coward. He'd walked away without a proper good-bye, too scared he'd not be able to leave at all if he touched her.

How could she love him after all he'd put her through trying to protect her?

"Uncle B! Uncle B! Do you see the irises? Aren't they pretty? I bet Luna Mama would love them, she's so pretty just like the flowers! Can I take her one? Can I?" His eyes teared up as he nodded to the child and gathered her into his arms. Sitting on the bed he felt as she wiggled around trying to continue chasing butterflies and picking flowers but he continued to hold her. Slowly, it came to him, could it be possibly that the Ether could help her? Not his Ether, of course, but perhaps his sister's? Being Death brought no benefits, he wondered if Life saw any faults in her own powers.

"Sh, Purn. You need to sleep. I'll get you a hold handful of Irises to take back to Luna. Just sleep."

000000000000000

Hermione Malfoy stared at the two bumbling red-headed twins as they annoyed their younger brother, "Oh, we saw you and Pans on the couch, little Ronnie-Poo..." Both twins began cackling as their brother turned redder than his own hair, "Good thing it was the two of us that caught you and not Mom or Dad, you'd been dead for sure then." They both nodded with the confidence of their judgement, "With us all you suffer is constant mild embarrassment!" They waited a beat, "For the rest of your life, of course." Ron's groan was muffled as he settled his face in the food on his plate.

"Ronald, do get your face out of your plate that is most impolite, and you two, Fred and George, do you want anyone hearing about just how you came about having those lovely purple ears?" Hermione just couldn't stand seeing the youngest one being bullied so. The two twins quickly shut up as they saw the severity of her words, she'd given them the purple ears for eavesdropping. Still everyone in the room had stopped to stare at the girl, and she couldn't quite understand why she'd so suddenly became the center of attention, certainly she hadn't done anything unusual. Perhaps there was something on her face. Picking up her napkin she quickly swiped at her face to be sure but they still continued to stare at her as if she'd grown another head. "Excuse me? Could someone please explain the reason I've suddenly become so interesting?"

Draco was the one who'd come over to her, kneeling so that they were at eye level, he stroked her cheek gently, but she just cocked her head at him, "Nothing, love, nothing. It's just you'd sounded so much like yourself, all of a sudden, we were all just a bit stunned is all. Our Hermione never could stand for any sort of bullying, except for, of course, that which you performed on one blonde Slytherin ferret." He smiled and indicated himself as that so called blonde Slytherin ferret.

Rolling her eyes, she placed a hand on his on her cheek, "It's just I couldn't stand seeing him, um Ron, getting bullied so. Draco, do finish your food, you've looked very pale and tired." Her eyes shown with worry, "Oh, is-do-um-can I-" He cut her off by jerking his hand away from her face, his eyes suddenly cold, standing up he practically disappeared and they all heard the front door slam. She was confused, she wasn't quite sure what she'd said that had upset him, but if he needed blood, he'd explained so very little to her about his nature, didn't he need her blood alone to survive? How long could he starve himself from it? How long had he gone already? Was he in pain? Could he die from this? Standing up so quickly her chair hit the floor with a loud crack, all eyes that weren't already on her suddenly were. "E-excuse me..." Tears were building up in her eyes, and she hurried out of the room, not completely sure why she was upset or why such a sudden dark feeling was washing against the edge of her mind.

Once in their bedroom she laid on the bed curled tightly in a ball trying to remember who she was supposed to be, who everyone kept telling her she was, who she so desperately knew she needed to be. The walls held no more answers than the ceiling did, and she stood, she needed books, journals, anything and everything on this Hermione Granger, and on what could cause something to happen to her like they said had happened. This wasn't something she was going to take lightly anymore, she'd just felt some sort of concern and deep feeling for a man who swore he was her _mate_ and she couldn't remember anything about him or why she'd feel that way for him, and she knew somehow he was hurting and she needed to help him.

Slipping out of the room again, she made her way quietly down the stairs, she could hear the others murmuring quietly to each other around the breakfast table. Something told her that none of those voices were Draco's. Walking down the hall a bit she found the study, with it's collection of books, it may not have much on Hermione Granger but she could guarantee it had something on what had been used on her. IT would at least point her in the right direction anyways, they all told her how she was the smartest and brightest with of their age so she was going to prove it to herself and them. She had to do this for her own sanity just as much for his, she could just feel him breaking apart every time their eyes met. Slowly she began skimming books, and before she knew it she ha d a pile accumulating on the desk, began searching through them, and when they weren't of any use she'd place them in the floo but soon she had several open as she searched for titles others referenced to.

"You're still her, no matter how much he can't accept what has happened to you, Miss Granger, you are still very much the woman we all know and love." She turned to find sparkling blue eyes staring at her and the old man came to sit across the desk from her. He made sure not to disturb any of her research that was spread out across it as he placed a volume upon it. "This my dear, took me most of the night to create, it's very old magic but strong. In this book I have complied your life upon the grounds of Hogwarts, I've used other's memories, my own, and that of the Castle itself to do this. I think you should review it, but slowly and always under my supervision or Draco's, maybe Moody or Snape, but always someone who can be there if it were to have any adverse effects upon you."

"Thank you, sir, but who are you?" she smiled running a hand across the book, it's title held her own name.

His smile was warm but sad, "I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore, my girl."

000000000000000

Turning over in the bed, she blindly reached out only to be met with a hand lacing in hers as well as sight. A soft giggle as he pulled her into him, nuzzling against her neck, nipping at it and softly licking each nip. Settling a hand against his neck, she looked up at what he gave her images of, a stone ceiling and the rails of their bed, a semi-large chandelier kind of light hanging above them. Even distracted as he was cuddling and kissing her, he could still give her sight.

It made her curious, she wondered if she'd ever read a book again or if something as simple as hold her beautiful Calpurnia, that she only saw through his eyes, would feel natural. She wouldn't be able to have that private way with her new found daughter as she grew up like her mother had for her. Truly, she hadn't realized she could be ready for motherhood until it was suddenly not an option anymore of whether she was or wasn't, she just was a mother. A mother, who in order to see anything, would need her beloved touching her at all times. A tear escaped her eyes and fell down her cheek.

"Luna, my beautiful Faerie Queen, my little fey." Irial whispered into her ear as he noticed the tear, "Tell me what troubles you."

Moving to sit up, she continued to clutch his hand, searching around the room getting perception, bookcases lining one side, a vanity with a mirror on another, their bed against another, and a desk at another next to an armoire. Testing her memory she let go of his hand, stepping on to the cold floor she judged distance by stones on the floor, finally she found the bookcases. Touching the spine of a leather-bound book she sobbed as she pulled it from the shelf, and flung it to the floor. "Irial, oh Irial..." He was there, he'd probably been behind her this whole time, every step of the way in case she faltered. Catching her to his chest he just held her sinking slowly to the floor until she was a mess of hysteria in his lap.

"Shh... my little fey, shhh." She could see him clearly, his violet eyes almost lavender, the tears gathering in them, he didn't have to be told why she was crying, mated now he could feel all, know all that she was thinking, he had before as well but it was strong enough now she could feel him, know his thoughts.

Pressing a hand against one of his pale cool cheeks, "I should not pity myself for something that cannot be changed. Distract me, my Shadow King, tell me about you, please just talk to me about anything, anything but the present or recent past, or even our looming future." His breath hitched and she wondered how she could fall for a man so easily wtihout knowing anything about him but his character.

"It is a long story, my life, too long to fit into the time Blaise will willingly keep our new daughter, or even the whole of the night." he told her softly, "But perhaps, tis better that I shall start from the beginning and tell you all, and when we have time I shall continue until it is all told. The end, of course, being the night I found you, my little fey one." Slowly he moved to where he was leaning against the bookcase, "I was born, so very long ago, it was dark times for anyone alive at all. My homeland, oh my blessed Green Isle, Ireland tis what her name be. I have long since learned to keep my brogue at bay, have learned more dialects of languages than you could probably even think to name. My eyes I took from my mother, the rest is all my father. I born in immortality, much like Twi. When you're born into it, you age at a much different rate than what you mortals do, we grow up quick in merely a decade 'til our body slows growth at our peak condition. Our minds mature just as quickly it seems mine did anyways. I don't know many born to the life, Twi is a rare gem among them. Early on my gift was useful but sought after, as I can alter what the mind sees, what it knows. I spent most of the first decade of my life being passed between relatives of my parents. They were having problems, they weren't true mates, but neither thought they'd ever find the one they were meant for so I was child of a loveless arrangement, but back then who wasn't? You were lucky when you were well-off as I was and had a happy family environment.

She felt as he kissed her forehead, "I'm so happy, I waited for you. You're part of a myth did you know that, a myth among my people, the Shadow King's elusive Faerie Queen. Little mortals took that and changed into this long epic poem about their queen and virtues and all knights and Arthur. Trust me I met Arthur, good friends with him and Merlin. The boy, he was quite young to me by that time, he deserved his Gwenevere, he was all bout protecting his people, a true prince and knight, good sword fighter at that, loved the maid more than his own life, took quite some time for him to show it though. Merlin, the mortals really screw that man over, good friend of mine, predecessor to all your kind, he and the Lady Morgana. didn't do her much good either. Lancelot, now that man was greatness, carried true darkness with him, I was his patron at one point. Merlin was the same age as Arthur I recall not some greying old man, Morgana, well she hadn't intended to be evil, she was only helping a little hurt, lost boy, too bad Mordrid was dark to the core. Merlin loved her so desperately, almost gave up Arthur's life for her a few times. Gwen, poor sweet Gwen, gets labeled scarlet, she and Lancelot, may I tell you had a little fling, but it was short-lived and regretted on both sides. Arthur was forgiving, and sent Lancelot on his way still a knight, loved his Gwen 'til his final breath and she him 'til hers. It surprises you doesn't it that I know these people."

Smiling at him she shook her head, "My Iri, you have never cease to amaze me, but I am no longer surprised when you do."

A knock at the door cut their story time short, and she had learned so little about them. Blaise nervously popped his head inside the door and saw them decently covered and happy, held out a sleeping child to them. "I'm sorry, would have kept her longer, truly I would have, but I got to get a message to Harry and sabotage a bit of Death Eater fun."

000000000000000

Staring into the flames of the fireplace, she kept seeing Rosencrantz as it burned out to the stone shell that was now left standing in ruins above Salem. She also saw her intended mate waling off into the mist of the woods without so much as a proper good bye. Still there was so much more that she needed to see beyond that, and now, while she still had time to save those she loved, if not herself.

Pulling out the tiny dagger, she stared at it, it's golden hilt and amber jewel at the end, whispering ancient words that meant little to anyone that didn't know their meaning she drug it across her skin. Not carelessly, nor was it erratic or mutilating, it was ritualistic if anything. She cut in defined patterns in certain locations and only enough to bring a smattering of a layer of blood across her pale unblemished skin. The words had been said to keep her healing processes at bay, she need the pain, need the blood, need this ritual to work so that she could see more clearly. Preparation for this had been torturous, no feeding or eating for days, nothing not even water.

Soon her eyes were hazing over, and she could see through the veil. Blood dripped from her wrists, her cheeks, her shoulders, her sides along each rib, her back, across her thighs, and her feet. Her body was soon coated in the dark color of her immortal blood and venom. Eyes glowed like two milky bright peridot jewels. Staring into the flames she flicked her blade towards it as she made a last design over her heart, the blood hissed as it hit the flames turning them a dark color.

_Blaise was standing in the middle of a residential muggle suburb, dressed in his Death Eater garb. His mask was in his hand as his stricken face looked at those gathered around him as they split in groups to break into muggle homes. Harry laid on a bed, offering his neck once again to the dark-haired beauty at his side, his eyes glinting with a hungry lust. Chairs stared at him fear of harming him as she looked at like a woman starved, injured enough to kill a mortal. Ron fighting through a muggle panic at Draco's side trying to help get the people to safety while the Order fought off attacking Death Eaters. Hermione lying unconscious in Irial's arms as he rescues her from Bellatrix's torturing hand. Pansy crying as she holds the limp hand of her brother-in-law as a loud screech breaks through the night. Luna staring into the unknown sharing her visions with her though a link formed by this ritual. Blood, screams, fighting, pain, sorrow, and death. Luna shared it all with her, then blessed light, as she could see the end, the end of it all ahead of them._

Falling against the stone floor, she shook and flailed. The door burst open as Remus Lupin came into view Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin close behind him. Both staring at her in abject horror not knowing what to do. "Get away!" Her pupils were growing small, she could feel the vicious hungry part of her focusing in on their beating hearts, their pulsing veins, the flush what could only be blood in their faces.

"Nymphadora, go! Get Snape, Pomphrey, Dumbledore, McGonnagal!" Remus cried as he bent closer to her.

She found enough strength to curl into a ball as the visions continued to swim through her head, and he mind could only focus on Blaise and the stricken look between terror and sorrow on his face. Contol, she needed to keep control because Lupin wasn't fully human, his blood could possibly kill her, she wasn't old enough to handle his venom with her own.

"Dear God." It was Serverus Snape, "What have you done to yourself, Little Sighted One." he reached down and took her face in his hands, she looked up at him, her fear rolling off her in waves, he picked her up, cradling her in his arms. "Must get her to the infirmary quickly, she may be immortal but they can die too. She needs blood and care before she goes on a rampage. Somehow she's shut down her healing processes, she can't truly bleed out but it can be detrimental to her with so much loss, to the point where she may feel the need to replenish for quite some time. She could be come a crazed killer, never losing the urge towards bloodlust."

Cringing at her words, a tiny tear escaped and he gently wiped it away. "Oh, Little Sighted One, I shall give you mine own life's blood would it satisfy you." The offering of his wrist with his words.

000000000000000

Ron stared as a hawk flew straight into the middle of his dinner plate, "Oi, bloody hell, it's Blaise bloody familiar." He took the note from it's beak as the bird began snacking on his meal, the others were just staring at him. "Fine, I'll read it, '**Death Eaters planning attack on the coming muggle sports championship in London tomorrow night, residential attacks tonight. Trying to stop tonight's attack, will be delaying tomorrow's. Little I can do without blowing my cover. Lucius will be there.**'" He looked up into the faces of those around him, his face had gone unnaturally pale, his freckles stood out on his cheeks. Pansy was gripping his knee tightly, staring up at him with fear glowing in her eyes. Draco wasn't at dinner, he hadn't come back since he stormed out at breakfast this morning. Hermione was missing too, but she was with Dumbledore trying to do something about her memory and current state of mortality.

Harry sat across from him just staring down at his plate, while Charis looked at them all confused, she had no knowledge of the war they were fighting. Ginny had come with Dean, who was holding her against his chest now as she looked ready to charge out to battle. "One thing is for sure, we can't tell Draco his father will be there." Pansy spoke next to him, his brother Fed and George agreed, Percy seemed to as well. Bill who was holding Fleur's hand as if his life depended on it was just sitting there much like Harry, Fleur was exquisite in her anger. Molly, his mother, had began fussing in the kitchen while Arthur sat at the head of the table trying to make up battle plans already. "Time to call in the Order, don't you think, Arthur?"

The older man nodded, "I send out a line, Moody then Lupin and they shall inform the Order and soon they will all be here, we'll hold a meeting. Still something needs to be done immediately about these residential attacks, Blaise can't hold it off on his own enough to be successful in saving the many lives that are now in danger."

Standing up quickly, he placed hands on Fred and George's shoulders, "Let's go, guys, we can help Blaise, and you too Bill. Dean, Harry?"

Harry was suddenly on his feet, Charis clinging to his arm, "I'm coming," he touched Charis's hand with his own, "Stay here, you'll be safe. I wouldn't dare think of you in danger, facing off Death Eaters. Gin, you'll stay too." He watched as Dean pecked her on the cheek and moved to stand next to Ron, Bill doing the same with Fleur, "We'll be back by sunrise, then we can decide what to do about tomorrow night."

Ron led but was caught by the wrist by a tearful Pansy, "Try not to get yourself killed, Ginger." She kissed him and he nodded to her before taking off down the hall.

"Look for the Dark Mark, that'll tell us where they are. Blaise will be sure to let one up, if he was going to go this far as to send that blooming familiar to us." Staring up at the sky they saw Morsmordre high in the sky only a few blocks away. Disapparaating, they all found themselves soon in the cul-de-sac of nightmare, muggle screams could be heard from all around as dark figures moved in the night around them.

Harry took off toward one house, Dean was close behind him. Fred and George soon were running towards another, while Bill to yet another. Ron stood in the center and suddenly saw one of the villains removing his mask before him to see two bright blue eyes staring at him. "Your hawk landed in my dinner plate, you arse."

"Ah, Ronnie, even in the face of danger food takes precedence." Blaise's face was grim and the laughter short and forced, "Come with me, the others will handle themselves, i have a bigger problem to deal with. Dolohov, the demented bastard decided to come along, I'm tailing him trying to keep his damage as low as possible." Ron nodded following his friend closely, watching out for any other dark fiends in the night, no need to blow Blaise's cover. Keeping a good twenty feet behind, he saw Dolohov as he steeped into a muggle house's porch light, standing with a twisted sneer on his face as he kicked the door in.

Running quickly, he tackled the Death Eater into the foyer, who quickly rolled to where Ron was pressed to the wood floors. Ron bucked up to where he could get his knees up and in his back. Flipping them again with a kick to the wall for leverage, Blaise leaped over them silently to evacuate the home. Pressing his forearm against Dolohov's neck he reached up and grabbed a vase from the hall table. Before he could smash it into the Death Eater's head, he was suddenly pushed up against the wall, knocking his head against it with a hard thump. Straining to keep his eyes open and shaking his head to clear the dark spots in his vision he watched the demented bastard stand up and trying to continue on into the house. Tossing the vase at him, Dolohov spun out of the way before it hit and had his wand trained on him. Ron had his out and at the ready though, staring down its length at teh other man who wore a silvery mask of horror.

"Still fucking Parkinson's daughter, the blood traitor bitch?" Dolovhov asked, Ron saw red as he called out the fatal unforgivable.

0000000000000000

Harry Potter was on who could always look into the face of danger and never flinch, but tonight something was really messing with his head. He walked into a muggle living room and almost puked at the sight before him. This wasn't just a brutal killing it had been torture. He heard a whimpering from behind him, turning he saw a little girl hugging her teddy bear tightly to her chest huddled underneath a large chair covered in drop cloths. "A-are you one of those bad men that killed my mum and dad?"

Bending down he looked her in the eyes, she had beautiful big brown eyes and long ringlets of blonde, she looked like she could have been about five or six. "No, I'm not... I'm here to help you. Do you have any other siblings?" he watched as she shook her head, her eyes still big in fear of him, he stowed his wand back in his pocket and motioned her out of hiding, "I promise I won't hurt, why don't you come out now." Slowly while staring up at him she crawled out, "Did the mean men saying anything to your parents?" He watched as she thought about whether or not she could trust him.

"They kept asking about this girl.. her name was Herminnie, Hernione, Hermione!" she was happy when she finally remembered the name.

Harry's heart froze, they were looking for Hermione, that wasn't good, not that there were any muggles besides her mother left to talk, but her mother was in the relative safety of St. Mungo's. "Thank you for helping me, here I'm going to give you this coin, but first I need you to wish as hard as you can that you are somewhere far away and safe." He watched her squeeze her eyes shut and he handed her the coin and watched as the portkey activated taking her to the orphanage at Godric Hollow.

Standing he looked at the two dead muggles and then left, running back out into the night to muggle screams, he found two more houses with children much like the first. Blaise had been going around saving the ones he could. All of those ranging between ages three to twelve, none older and it seemed odd but none younger either. H e was running low on portkeys and was thinking he may have to find one of the others to get more if they had any when he came to a house with still screaming people in it. Shouldering the door open, he crept quietly in to see two bulky Death Eaters standing before two frightened muggles.

The woman caught sight of him, and Harry motioned for her to keep quiet, it would no good to his rescue attempt if he lost the element of surprise against these two. He'd have to beat them in a duel, since there was no way he could take them on physically. He needed back-up, it wasn't likely he'd be able to handle them both at once, but he didn't have much choice did he. A soft whimper made him look quickly up at the stair way landing, to see two young boys staring at him and their parents as well. His heart ached that so many young minds were being warped by seeing this awful hate crime just because of their blood and their inability to do magic. Slowly he approached the closest death eater, "Stupefy!" he cried watching as one stood stock still, as the other turned on him. Dodging the red jet of light that shot out at him, he called out, "Bombarda!" Watching as the Death Eater threw himself out of the way of the explosion. Seeing a fire erupt near the parents, he called, "Aquamenti." A jet of water doused the flames but distracted him.

"Crucio!" The DEath Eater stood above him his mask glinting silver in the spare light coming from the windows.

Harry writhed in the floor in pain, his mind trailing to Charis, remembering the softness of her, and of her eyes, so trusting in him. Hermione as she looked up at Draco in confusion not remembering anything. Pansy clutching Ron's wrist before he left with tears in her eyes. Luna's last message to him by way of her patronus. Ron storming to the rescue always the brave fighter, always with some sort of half-assed plan. Blaise leaving them only to bring him some children for the orphanage, still helping them now. Draco in so much pain day in and out as he looked at Hermione, so much like the past. His friend's all of them, they were what he concentrated on, trying to forget the pain, fight it, but it was just too much for him.

"Ahhhhh! Leave him alone! Leave my parents alone!" The oldest of the little boys screamed, then suddenly the Death Eaters were both tossed through the big bay window. Harry took in a painful breath staring at the little boy as he dropped to the ground breathing hard. A burst of spontaneous magic, those kids weren't just muggle, they were muggle-born, both were most likely little wizards.

Both boys soon came up to him looking at their frightened parents, Harry used what little strength he had to shake out his last four coins, the oldest boy untied his parents who both looked at Harry nervously. "I'm a good guy, each of you take a coin, think of somewhere far away and safe." He watched as each disappeared as their portkeys activated, using the last of his strength he held his wand tight. "Ron..." the tip of his wand glowed send out the may day to his best friend.

000000000000000

Staring into the dark, he walked fast, moving down the corridors of his family home quickly. He hadn't put up any wards when he'd last left, there was a good chance it had become re-infested with Death Eaters. He needed use of his family library though, specifically his father's study. Lucius Malfoy, if nothing, was a good dark wizard, he studied up on anything and everything dark. He was sure to have a book that would have the potion used on Hermione in it. It was a last ditch effort. Remembering those frightened eyes looking up at him, at what she couldn't say out loud but he heard perfectly in his mind. He couldn't stand it any longer, he suffered when he was near her, but he suffered more when he wasn't.

Right now his mind could barely concentrate on what he'd come to do, his instinct knew his mate was sick and hurt, it didn't help to be away from her. Especially when he expected an attack at any moment. He was nervous and anxious as he came to the room he was looking for. Wondering quietly how one room could bring so much joy and sorrow at once, it still smelled the familiar smell of whiskey and cigars. The brown leather chairs were stiff when he stopped to rest in one, and cold, perhaps evidence that no one had been in his home after all.

Looking up at the collection of books he began mentally eliminating the ones he doubted could be of any help. He, himself, had studied these books behind his father's back, how else could he have become such a strong dark wizard even with the boost of his now immortal status. "Dark potions... a rare book, he would keep it hidden, the bastard."

Suddenly a chill crept into his gut, it brushed against his link to Hermione, the tiny shred of what was left of it anyways. Closing it off immediately, he fought against this hold, it felt so close to the last time he'd been under the imperious. Forcing himself to turn around he came eye to eye with his dear aunty Bella. "Oh, my dear nephew. It is so good to see you returned home. I have missed you so." her smiled was crazed as she began laughing even more crazily, "Cissy, would be so ashamed of you, becoming such a blood traitor, but in her steed, i know she would have forgiven you." She smiled as she forced his feet to walk forward to her, then he suddenly found himself on his knees turned with his back to her.

Ripping his shirt open she stared at the mark that covered his back, "You feel and resist the pain of His call all the time don't you? it burns into your skin, feeling like acid that peels it straight from your bones. Must be painful across your backbone, your most sensitive nerve. What would you do to save your little mudblood, Draco?"

He growled, rage surging up within him, his eyes bled red as he looked up at her, twisting his head at almost an odd, unnatural angle, "You won't fucking touch her! You hear me! i'll do whatever it is you demand, but you don't fucking touch her!" He struggled as he fought against her hold more adamantly now as she began to cackle once more, "Haven't you evil fuckers done enough to ruin her life? So, His Darkness wants me, he can have me, leave her out of this!" Breaking free he stood turning his wand against her, "Or maybe I won't go at all, Aunty Bella, did you ever wonder why I always cried and screamed when you came over? Do you know why I have always loved Dromeda more even though she'd burned from the Black family tree?" The crazed war cry that left her mouth showed how gone she was as a new spell sprung from her wand, sending large metal spike at him, he dodged rolling behind one of the strong built leather chairs.

Listening to them sink into the chair he leaned out throwing out a curse back, "Incarcerous!" he cried and watched as she was bound in ropes, rolling on the floor still cackling at him, her hair flying out around her as she looked up at him crazed.

"Oh, the little nephew came to find his mate's cure... too bad he won't ever find it... never documented in anything you'll ever find... that potion will be the death of her!" He watched as she suddenly vanished and he leapt like he could her here. What had she said about Hermione? She couldn't die, he refused to believe the manic words of his too far gone aunt, she didn't have a clue of what she was really saying, she couldn't. Falling to his knees he imagined those honeyed eyes staring up at him, of feeling her warm skin now golden once again, of her tea rose scent, and the faint blush that had reappeared with her mortality. Still she looked up at him in confusion, distrust, and fear, all too often he;d find her flinching at his touch, backing away from him, and shaking. Pain laced through his body, once again, she'd wanted him to feed from her, because his body stilled considered them mated, but he couldn't feed from her, she was too delicate, too easily broken.

Suddenly his wand began keening, the tip glowed red, that was Harry's signal. Something was going on, it couldn't be good if Harry was sending out a distress call. Staring at the books around him he let his head fall forward. He cast the spell that would take him to his troubled friend. "I swear to you, Hermione, I won't let you die."

000000000000000

_**Amata Mercy**_


	18. Prepare For The Worst

Here's the next installment for FLN. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.

Chapter 17: Preparing For The Worst

000000000000000

The kitchen looked like a bomb had gone off, there were people everywhere, some yelling other whispering into the ears of those next to them, and papers galore, everything from field maps to battle strategies scattered across the table, seats, and even the floor. Molly Weasley ran around trying to keep as much order as possible, constantly looking up at her clock to see where her boys were. Over time she'd added another clock, one for her adopted children as she called them, Pansy, Hermione, Harry, Draco, Twilight, and Blaise were all on it, she would see about this Charis before adding her, but already the girl was a big help as she fluttered around the kitchen serving coffee and tea, with little snacks balanced on tray.

This was the sight that Pansy Parkinson was taking in as she sat next to Andromeda Black at the table listening to Arthur argue with Mad Eye Moody. She could never be the mother and wife like those two could be, she couldn't even be considered a good fighter like Fluer or Tonks were. Sitting there she felt utterly useless, the one time they'd allowed her on a mission, she had been a seductress, and a bad one at that, Ron had to come charging in to save the day for her.

Searching the people around her, she caught sight of Hermione in the corner, her face absolutely pallid. There was a girl that could take charge in any situation, but now it was heartbreaking to see her. Standing she softly excused herself from Andromeda and made her way over to the once bright genius of the golden trio. "ARe you feeling alright, Hermione?"

The girl looked right up at her, honey golden eyes staring straight into Pansy's own dark eyes, "Draco, he hasn't come home... I know it's my fault, somehow, and I can feel it, just feel it that somethings wrong. He needs to be here, I can't remember any of these faces beyond what Dumbledore showed me in the book he gave me, but I don't know what's going on, I have a gist of things but not the whole big picture. I'm not any help here, I've been told to wait for Severus Snape. The potions master, I'm too help him find a cure for me, it's just I need Draco here, I just need to see he's alright." Pansy sat next to her wrapping an arm about her shoulders, "I see the pain I put him through just being around him, and I don't care if he won't speak to me or touch me, I just need to see him."

"I understand, truly," Her mind was drifting off to Ronald, her idiot fool who was so good at strategies but usually ran in headlong with a half-assed idea of what he should do.

Hermione rested her head on her shoulder, looking down at the Griffyndor she felt her heart sink at all the knowledge that was locked away somewhere. Who ever had devised this potion knew what they were doing, they'd locked away everything that the Order needed in one person. "Pansy, do tell me, does Draco, perhaps he," Pansy waited for her to come up with the right words, "Does Draco go to someone else?"

The blush that spread over the golden skinned cheeks was enough to show Pansy what she meant, "Draco hasn't entertained the thought of any but you since he accepted that you were his mate and began his mission of making you fall in love with him as mush as he was with you. Draco could charm any girl he wanted except you, you were quite the challenge for him, you two argued more than any couple I have ever seen when he first began trying to woo you. It goes to say you had good reason to be that way with him, and the bonehead couldn't figure out how to talk to you with out ending up fighting with you. You two finally agreed to even try dating during a duel here, one of the first times Draco, Blaise, and I attended an Order meeting. Took Harry and Ron holding you back and Blaise, Lupin, Bill, and Charlie holding Draco back, Dumbledore forced you both to spit out what you really felt about each other with Veritrueserum. Should have seen the look on you face when you admitted to being attracted to the Slytherin Sex God, you actually called him that."

Another blush spread across Hermione's cheeks, Pansy sighed, "About the same time that Ronald told me he didn't hate me, that's how he told me he liked me."

The front door suddenly banged open and loud voices could be heard from the entry hall, heavy thuds of feet and all Pansy could do was stand as a red head came around the corner, then she fell to the ground as she saw him. Crumpling to the floor, her eyes full of tears, "Oh, oh, Ronald..." He was supported between his two brothers, but he kept shaking his head when Charis and his mother mother approached him.

"No, no, go to Harry, get to Harry..." His eyes lifted and he looked her right in the eye, "Pans..."

000000000000000

Hermione Jane Malfoy looked straight ahead as Pansy crumpled to the floor at her feet, she watched as Ron shrugged off his brothers to stumble down by her side. Pansy broke down the second he drew her against him. She just watched as Bill was tackled almost by Fluer, as Charis rushed into the next room where Harry was, as Ginny fell against Dean. The twins both stood staring at their brother and then looked up at her, "'Mione..." she just shook her ehad, no tears could come, but her mind could only wonder. "There's someone in the next room for you." She expected Severus Snape to be the one they were talking about, so she gathered up the majority of her research up in her arms, the rest was still in the study with the magical book of her life.

Dodging people and relieved couples she looked quickly into the family room to see Harry sprawled out on a couch with Charis at his side. They were fighting, she heard snippets of the conversation but apparently he didn't want Charis to take on and heal his injuries and she was going to whether he liked it or not. The sweet natured Irish beauty was going to have her way that was for sure, as her brogue grew deeper and her eyes flashing like lightning.

Turning to the other side she saw the formal drawing or dining room, it was last person she expected to see waiting for her. Dropping the books she held in her arms, she saw him leaning up against the wall, staring out the window. When the books hit the wooden floor with a loud thump his head jerked up to look at her, a small twitch of that same pained smile and then his face was stone once more. "D-Draco... you've come home." His eyes were still sad, but he walked forward and drew her into his protective embrace, settling his head down against hers, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"I was always going to return, my little kitten, I always come back to you." he whispered into her hair, he smelled earthily of sandalwood and perhaps a spice of cologne.

Pulling back from him, she bent to pick up her books, he always sounded choked and sad when he was like this, "I've been doing some research while you were gone, and i talk to Professor Dumbledore, Professor Severus Snape shall be here soon for me to speak to as well. Draco, I'm going to find a cure, don't worry yourself over it, I leave this war to you, I'm not much help anymore, I don't even remember learning any spells. Still I will do what I can, I refuse to be completely useless, I'm still smart so I will do any research possible, no one is better than me when it comes to find the right answers." She tried to smile up at him, but his eyes looked hazed over, almost as if he wasn't staring through her and not at her. "You're not seeing me at all, are you?"

"I see you, but just now, you sounded so much like yourself, it just gets hard, love, I am adjusting, it-it just takes time." The smile was almost real that time, she could see he was really trying, but she'd died to him, he had thought he'd lost her. He needed time to grieve her death, but she wanted him to see she was still here, she was alive, perhaps she didn't know anything about their lives but she was trying. Didn't that count for something?

Taking her face in his hands, he pressed his lips gently to her forehead, "Draco." They both turned then to see a dark man standing in the doorway, "Mrs. Malfoy, Hermione, I am at your service, the potions master, Half-Blood Prince himself, Severus Snape." His smile was eery to her, creepy almost, but she could tell he was trying to be genuine, suddenly something beat inside of her like a pulse, something drawing on her strength. They heard Charis cry out and Hermione dropped her books again, she felt somethig cool brushing across her skin and a sudden flash of light around her, a slight pain in her back. Her eyes opened wide as she saw only mist around her, then there was Harry standing, looking confused.

"I'm not ready for this, 'Mione..." he told her reaching out for her hand.

She reached out and grabbed it, "No, no you're not, not at all. It isn't your time Harry Potter. Let's go back, I say the Ether release you. What harms you shall be given to me, this is my gift, I am of the Ether." she whispered, she had no idea where the words came from but they were there almost tangible in front of them.

Then she felt something rush through them, she was looking up at the dark wooden ceiling, staring straight up into concerned soft grey eyes. Sitting up slowly, with Draco's hand at her back, she held her head, "Shh, it's ok... Love, are you tired? Do you need anything?" Draco asked her softly and she shook her head, then began to push up trying to stand but he scooped her up in his arms instead.

"What just happened?" Now he eyes caught Harry's, he was dazed but was staring adoringly into Charis's tearful eyes.

Clearing his throat, Snape stepped into her line of view, "You, Mrs. Malfoy, just used your gift to save Harry's life. It seemed something on his possession had been cursed, you kept him from going over into the Ether. Your gift, wasn't strong, actually it was dormant, the first time you were mortal, but perhaps when you became immortal and it gained its strength, it is still active even though you are mortal once again." He seemed to be contemplating this, "We were sure though, that your immortality was what gave you effective use of the gift, you being Life, it kept you from being drawn to the Ether as well."

Shaking her head, "I'll research it later, Snape, we have much to do. If you would grab those books from the ground, and Draco, if you're not going to let me walk carry me to the study. Snape if you would please follow, I can't be sitting around all night." They all stared at her again with that odd look, "Please do stop looking at me like that, I am your Hermione, I am bound to act like myself eventually." Draco kissed her then and she felt like she was in heaven.

000000000000000

Sitting up in the couch, Harry shrugged off Charis, "Really, Charis, I'm fine. I feel like I could run a mile right now." She gave up but he knew she was still awhirl with worry for him, "I have enough on plate, not time to worry about my health, and don't go through the almost died bit again, I didn't know the mask was cursed thought it could have been useful if we wanted to stage a bit of chaos in their ranks is all." Her frown showed in her whole face, "Come along, I'm sure Molly is a hectic mess, always is when the whole Order is about and you would be a gracious help to , no need to fuss over me. I need to be helping decided what we'll be doing later tonight."

The grandfather clock rung out that it was six in the morning, no time for sleep they had only enough time in the day to even be half as organized as the Death Eaters probably were for tonight. Too many lives were in danger for him to even consider his own health. Standing he bumped the coffee table a bit, but soon found his balance as he walked back to the kitchen. Charis clung to his arm but as soon as they walked into the chaotic center of activity, she hurried off to get the tea kettle that was whistling. He noticed Ron was being iced almost everywhere on his body, and looked none to happy about it as Pansy set at his side keeping stasis charms on the bags so they wouldn't melt, doing the twenty on and off ritual. Ro hated being babied when he was hurt, but would suck it up for Pansy, who took joy in babying him.

Taking a seat next to Arthur and Ron, he saw the schematics for the arena where the muggle event was being held, it was going to be a right mess to have any type of battle there, too many ways for muggles to get clogged up and in the way, not enough exits.

"Well, what if we got enough of those portkeys, had them all programmed to take the muggles somewhere safe, not the orphanage but somewhere muggle, threw it at them as we came in?" Ron's idea would be good if it would work, but they knew it wouldn't too many issues, such as the sort of activation that would need, the time they didn't have to come up with enough portkeys or make them, and how did you explain them all just popping up somewhere else. It was too noticeable, too time consuming, and just too complicated for the moment.

Harry and Arthur were both shaking their heads, "We need something more simple, something muggles can do on their own that won't seem suspicious or just too magical to explain away."

"What about we sneak in before the event, and charm the doors to open wider when a state of panic and emergency is raised?" That was Draco Malfoy, he was standing in the entry way of the kitchen looking at them. "It's not a simple charm but it could work, it would be sort of the opposite of some of the Manor's emergency wards. All it would take is one wand to charm them and set that wand to lift the alarm for the charm to activate by you know it specifically apparating into the arena or something."

Arthur nodded, "That would work, Draco, why don't you take Percy and get to work on those, he's good with charms and you seem to know what you're talking about.:" When the blonde hesitated for a second looking up towards the second floor, Arthur smiled gently, "We'll take care of your girl, besides it shouldn't take you more than a couple hours to get it all done."

Harry turned to the estimated amount of muggles attending and thought how gruesome it could turn out if they didn't get them out in time, it would be a genocide. Exactly what Voldemort would want.

000000000000000

The castle walls were icy, but he felt like he was on fire. Pressing a hand against the wall for balance he leaned his whole body against it. Staring into the darkness around him he didn't need light to help guide his way, the burning in his shoulder told him he was headed in the right direction. Pushing himself back onto his feet he kept heading down the hallway, he'd been called away so suddenly it had almost gotten one of his close friends killed. Hadn't realized he was going to stumble over Harry's body, with two tailing him and then Draco's appearance right as he was dragged away.

Gasping as the pain came sharp again, he stumbled a bit, his vision tipping the scale into darkness then back. He wanted to take a knife and cut the damn mark from his body.

Slipping on the stones he barely caught himself before his face got to say a personal hello to the cobble stones. "Damn you to bloody Hell, Voldemort!" He yelled and heard dark chuckling behind him. Rolling over he pushed himself up on one elbow holding his wand out with the other, a white-blonde headed man came into view strutting like he owned the world. The world would truly go to hell if that man ruled it, if you added a dose of crazy then he'd be identical to the Dark Lord. "Get the fuck back Lucius, I so don't want to deal with you." He growled glaring at his best friend's evil absentee father.

"Poor, poor, Blaise always around to see others suffer, but with dreams of being a hero. You can never be a hero, we know who **she **is now, you can't protect all of them. Who would you sacrifice for your sister's life?" The chuckle was if anything darker as the man bent to brush the tip of his finger across the wand, Blaise jerked back almost forcing himself to face plant again. "He's certainly not making it easy on you this time, heard you ran into the boy wonder and his group of misfits, didn't take care of them did you?"

Struggling to get on his knees, Blaise spat in Lucius's face, "Shut the bloody fuck up, I don't talk to mother fucking bastards like you."

"What language, Blaise. Your little mate would be shocked." He smirked then pushed him back onto the ground with a hard smack, "I'll see you soon, I'll be the one on the Dark Lord's right side."

It was Blaise's turn to laugh, "He doesn't trust you enough to let you far from his hand where he could crush you like a bug, Lucius. I'm the one he wants, the one he trusts, the one he begs attention from." He paused then as Lucius sent him a murderous look, "Me and oh, your son." Lucius lunged at him but Blaise rolled kicking out a leg to plant his foot right in the elder Malfoy's gut. Pushing himself up, bracing against the wall, "It will be me seeing you then."

"You can't save them all , Blaise, remember that! I did! I sacrificed my Narcissa for it, for my son!" he roared it at Blaise who narrowed his eyes.

Scoffing he kept at his crawling pace down the hall, "No, you sacrificed them both for yourself, you aren't that selfless, Lucius, you never could be."

000000000000000

Ron Weasley was staring at everything laying before him on the kitchen table, Draco and Percy had returned reporting the successful job of charming the exits. In a panic none of the muggles would notice the simple magic enlarging the exits as long as they could get out with their lives. Strong sense of preservation they had, it was something he was counting on, didn't need any of them trying to play hero that was for sure.

Harry was going to be the hero in the end, Hermione had always been the brains, and he was the one who ended up figuring out how to get out of sticky situations and strategies for fighting. Now with Pansy to offer a cover of sorts at times with her connections, Blaise had connections too and could be counted on for fighting, Draco was good at always knowing exactly what neeeded to be done, a leader, and a fierce fighter. Luna, she'd been the healer, and was good for just knowing things, a comfort to have around. Charis was like that now, she was an exceptional healer, and could comfort a whole room with just her presence. Draco explained her odd abilities, it was all in her gift as an empath, it hurt her by using it, and he could see that pained Harry. Twi could always be counted on in a fight because she could guess a move before an opponent even knew he was going to make it, she was good with last second changes to plans. They all had their place, just like the rest of the Order rounded out everything they could ever need.

Looking up at his father who looked harried as he rubbed his hand across his quickly balding head. All of the Weasley clan was in this conflict, deep in the conflict, it worried both his parents unmercifully. Who wanted to lose a child before they died? It just wasn't supposed to happen, ever. Looking down at the end of the table Dean was holding his sister who was explaining to Tonks the situation and their part in everything. Planning for the worst, they always planned for the worst.

Ron had already estimated a death toll, he wasn't going to sugar coat their chances. They had no idea what the Death Eaters would be coming at them with so Ron had planned for everything. Staring at the plans before him, he a back-up plan for each of his back-up plans, there were codes listed out on the sides and he'd had the twins working devices all day that would easily allow them all to communicate during the battle.

Harry had gone to check on Snape and Hermione who had disappeared up into the study, Draco was talking to Dumbledore over in the corner with Moody. No one was ready, but it seemed like they had to be there really wasn't any choice.

Pansy was suddenly at his side again, "Ronald, you haven't barely ate or drank anything all day, you haven't spoken to anyone in almost an hour." She placed a warm hand against his cheek, he held back a wince as she brushed a cut, he had still refused to be healed. He was going to take it like a man, even if Pansy had loaded him down with enough ice packs to keep Antarctica cold for the rest of eternity. Just remembering her as he walked in back from his fight with Dolohov, he felt his stomach drop, she had looked like she was seeing a ghost, so he'd looked a bit rough, but not dead, had he?

"I'm fine, Pan. Just thinking, there's a lot that has to go just right tonight. The margin of error is just too big, it worries me." he explained as he pointed to all the estimations on the paper directly in front of his face.

Looking over them, he really couldn't see how they were going to manage to pull it off without a hitch. "There will always be mistakes, it's never going to be easy in a war. Ron sometimes, you just have to roll with the punches, take your losses and go. You can't plan for everything, war isn't easy, no one comes out of it unscathed." Tears were in her eyes, he was sure she was remembering him from only hours ago, seeing him dead before her eyes, and knowing she couldn't do anything about it. Leaning over he kissed her forehead, pricking the scab on his lip, he lifted a thumb to wipe a the bit of smear of blood away.

"Ron." He looked up at Remus Lupin, "You need to rest, and be healed, we need you at top shape for tonight. Let Draco take over for a while."

The red head turned to look at his tow-headed best mate and brother, "Drake, you think you can take over from here?" The other man nodded and began heading over from his conversation with the two older men.

"Yea, brother, you look like you could use a couple hits with the beauty stick, the ugly fairy got you good." Draco tried to smile as Ron chuckled softly, leave it to Draco to be the one to try to cheer him up with insults, "I'm serious, my man, you are one ugly SOB. Go get yourself fixed up, it won't hurt Charis and Harry won't let her deal with him so it would make her feel useful besides being a waitress to our lazy asses. Pans take care of him." Ron clasped his hand on Draco's shoulder and they shared a look that only men who had been through what they'd been through together could understand before heading off with his girlfriend to get healed and some good old fashion TLC.

000000000000000

Draco had just finished up what Ron had started when Moody settled in next to him again, "You two have enough plans to have the Death Eaters heads spinning all night." Draco had to agree they seemed to be prepared for every possible situation, and he'd just got done flooing Charlie, he was sending a couple dragons down pronto. They may not be there by the start of the battle but hopefully they would make an interesting surprise appearance.

"Yea, prepare for the worst is what they always say. Don't know who the hell they are, but I'd be damned if they didn't always turn out to be right about everything." Moody smiled at him and he relaxed his shoulders a bit. If Snape was the father he'd always wanted, Moody was the grandfather he'd never had.

His mind kept wandering to Hermione, every time he checked on her though, she and Snape shooed him away. They were on the edge of a break through Harry had told him when he'd come back down an hour ago. What sort of breakthrough he wasn't sure but he hoped it was a good one. There wasn't really much he could do for them anyways, besides offering a third pair of hands adept at making potions. Moody sensed his nerves, "Those two will find her a cure soon enough, our girl may not remember us or or her real life, but she's still our girl, nothings ever stopped her before."

He sure as hell hoped Moody was right, Dumbledore had explained that his book of Hermione's life hadn't seemed to help much certain names sometimes would spark something for her but in her fake memories the potion provided for her. It had been a good idea but failed in execution.

Rubbing a hand across his eyes, he remembered his Aunt Bella's last words to him before she'd disappeared, bloody bitch was hard to kill now that she was immortal too. She'd told him he wouldn't find the answer here or anywhere else they'd think obvious to look. It kept bothering him, where wouldn't they think to look. Snape had brought resources from Hogwarts and Hermione had dug through books here. It had to be an old potion, nothing new that he had heard of was like this, produced these results, he was pretty well up on dark potions as of late anyways always trying to keep up on what could be used against them in the war. Still, they'd used something old, ancient most likely.

"We're not looking in the right places, Mad Eye, Bellatrix said it was something we'd never find, or well documented in anything we could anyways." Draco had been wracking his brain any free time he got for possibilities but everything he came up with was too easy and she'd made it evident it was going to be easy to find.

Moody seemed to be mulling over it too, "Have you tried contacting Blaise or Irial about this?"

Draco felt like smacking himself in the held with something really hard, maybe the table will do as he set his head against it with a hard thump.

"I'll get a hold of Irial, he's not too hard to get in touch with, seeing as since he pledge fealty to me we have a link." He sighed pressing a sense of urgency against the link that was fully connected with him, he brushed warmth across his and Hermione's barely there bond. Irial sent back somethign that felt like annoyance, "Oh bloody hell, he better not be shagging Luna." There was about a two minute quiet then the front door slammed open, the rooms darkened a bit, Draco stood exerting his own aura and the rooms brighten almost unbearably, with him being the source, so the man surrounded in shadows stood out next to him. Irial look irritated, "Aw, Iri, I'm so glad you're so cheerful and happy to see me!"

"Better be a good reason I'm here right now." He growled out but kissed Draco's cheek anyways, "Young ones just never understand things." He dramatically found himself a seat, "Now, the High King better start talking and quickly." Draco ignored that Irial was only wearing pants, dark black leather pants, his whole torso was exposed, showing all the dark tattoos, the ones across his face were frightening but the ones across his body seemed like warnings.

Draco rolled his eyes as he took out his black bladed dagger with the ancient language covering it, the same that had sliced open Irial's skin and had completed the fealty ritual by feeding him his own blood as an oath and bond. "I returned to Malfoy Manor last night, where I spoke to my dearest immortal aunty Bella." Irial narrowed his eyes then, "Calm, Iri, she just tried to kill me once, anyways she told me I'd never find the cure for Hermione documented anywhere I would think to look. I was hoping you might be able to help, considering your age and all, besides all your connections, you did know fucking Merlin!"

"Was that a jab at my age, young one? If only you had the wisdom of my years." Irial patted Draco's head then, "I could look into to it for you, it is unfortunate and saddens my heart what has happened to the High Queen. She has taken great care of those I hold dear to me." Standing the man looked heavy and burdened, much more so than when he had entered, "Perhaps, you could do me a favor, do try not to get yourself killed. I'm not sure how much I will be able to help you tomorrow night, but I do promise Voldemort will be finding no help fro me or my kind if that soothes your mind." Draco nodded to him, and felt Irial brush his lips once more across his cheek, "Luna wishes you all well, I shall send the same regards back to her and Blaise." Then like a shadow the man disappeared, much more quietly than he had come.

A small cough from the entry way caught Draco's attention, "Mind explaining why a weird, creepy man was bestowing you kisses?" It was Hermione, eyebrow cocked, arms akimbo.

000000000000000

_**Amata Mercy R&R?**_


	19. The Arena Battle

Yay! FLN's next chapter! Hope you like it!

Btw i use a few Irish Gaelic curse words with Irial, and probably more languages too.

Disclaimer: No own anything. So sad.

Chapter 18: The Arena Battle

000000000000000

Irial was pissed, to say the least. If Draco wasn't, well Draco, he would not have had to abandon his mate in the middel of some of the most amazing- "Iri?" His thought process was cut off as he looked up at Death, literally, Blaise lived up to his name at that moment.

"Cac, Blaise are you mad ouva!" Rushing over to help the other man stand Blaise leaned heavily into him, "You look like your namesake, feck, what did they do to you?" He ran a pale hand through dark black hair, watching as bright blue eyes closed relaxing as he did. First Draco's having problems and he finds Blaise like this, Twilight would kill him, the girl hadn't been around a decade but she was certainly something that could cause a stir when she wanted to. Luna could take care for this bloke though, "Come on, Luna will want to see you and take care of you, wouldn't take it if I just dropped you off in your room and left you for dead."

Blaise chuckled a bit, "It wasn't them so much as the mission I was on trying to keep all those muggles alive, but there were so many I couldn't save. Then I had a run in with Lucius when The Dark Lord called me away summoning me to him." Irial stiffened then and Blasie felt it, he was sure, "Cool it, Iri, can't be fighting all my battles now can you? Lucius will get his in his own time, trust me. I just had a nice talk with the bastard, and gave him a nice little love pat with the back of my heel."

"You and Draco have far too many enemies for me to fight every battle, but I like to handle the ones I know I can. You two attract bastards and bitches like flies to shit, you do realize that right?" Blaise was really laughing then at Irial's crudeness, "Many years I have walked this earth, I'll let you know young one, tis much you still have to learn. I am strongest of my kind, but not the best, you, Draco, his queen, Twi, you all shall do great things for my kind that I never could." His eyes concentrated on the figure approaching them from down the hall, he hated the sent of mangy wolves. "Feis ort, Greyback!" Gaelic was native to him, not the first language he'd known but it was the one he liked best, it had stuck with his homeland so he honored it.

The werewolf stared at him, eyes shining in the dark, "Have his highness protecting you now, Zabini?"

Irial growled, he was feral, none threatened his claim, "Iri.." It was a warning from the half-dead man hanging from his shoulder, "Greyback, fuck off, no need to catch flees when I'm already bad enough off."

The werewolf growled but backed away, keeping his eyes on the Shadow King, "Another I shall have to add to my list of needing talked to, and my fists like talking with those types much more than my mouth." Irial flashed his usual dark grin, "You and Draco do provide me interesting conquests for my darker desires... a little bloodshed and fear is never too bad.'

000000000000000

Testing out her new theory she looked at Snape, she wasn't talking to Draco, who was frustrated because she'd silenced him. They were going off to war soon and he didn't want her to come, so she wasn't speaking to him, it made sense to her. He looked like was going to blow a blood vessel though, he also hadn't explained why he had been accepting kisses from that strange and inappropriately dressed dark man. "When you want to confess and tell me what's really going on in that head of yours, then you can speak Draco Malfoy." It was charm she'd learned in her book, the book of her life, there was a whole chapter on spells she'd known and she'd searched through it to find that specific one when he'd come charging up the stairs after her spewing excuses.

Snape rolled his eyes at them, "Did Irial agree to help?" Draco nodded, Hermione smiled softly at him, "Good, he may be able to find something we're over looking."

Hermione stared at Draco as she felt the charm lift, "Hermione! Irial is- well- He was the one who turned me, he's probably one of the oldest Immortals in existence. He and I were close when I spent time in America, not like romantically close, it's not something that can be explained, he pledged his fealty to me not long ago. We now have a bond, we are very amicable with each other, we had problems when he fell into the charge of Voldemort some time ago. The Dark Lord has black mail on him that he can't risk coming out, besides Iri has a mate, Luna, you know her!" He looked like a whining little kid, "And I don't want you at the battle tonight, because you're mortal. I cna't afford to be distracted, you would be one hell of a distraction, love. You're life comes before mine, always." He brushed her cheek with his thumb sadly, "Just stay here, please."

000000000000000

Twilight opened her eyes to see Madam Pompfrey, the old lady didn't seem to be too happy with her that was for sure from the look on her face, "Now would you like to tell me why these are scarring?" Looking down at her body, uncovered but they were in a private room, no reason to be modest now. "Well, your kind doesn't scar unless it's strong magic, and only ancient magic from old times could cause this kind of damage. You were gone for almost two days, Twilight."

"Old ritual that I learned very young, only saw it used once. It can bring clarity to my visions, if I survive, it's dangerous." she sighed as the old mediwitch glared at her as Twi tried to sile about it all. "Do lighten up Madam Pompfrey, I'm through the worst of it now." Sitting up she stripped the bandages from her body, watching the nurse's frown deepen, "I have other obligations, there are those I must protect, that come above my own well being at the moment." Standing up she asked softly, "Wouldn't happen to have something for me to wear would you?" The nurse sighed, rolling her eyes, obviously giving up, she pulled out a beautiful silk dress, small but it would fit, it was the color of her eyes.

Taking and beginning to get dressed, "It was left here after one of the last dances."

Nodding she felt the mediwitch zip her up, "Thanks Poppy!" smiling she quickly tiptoed and kissed the old witch on the cheek, "Must be going now! Do come to Grimmauld soon though, have a feeling we'll be in need of your services."

000000000000000

Ron Weasley stared down at the glaring girl before him, "Pan, really, trust me, you'd be much better of here." He brushed another kiss across her pouting lips, to come away once again with no reciprocation on her part. "Stop being stubborn, Pan. I'm not going to change my mind, I put you in danger once, I swore never to do it again. i couldn't stand the thought of you being out there surrounded by Death Eaters that want to kill you." His eyes were sincere, and he saw she was breaking down on the inside. "I promise not to do anything rash or stupid."

It was his last offering, she finally lifted up kissing him fully, "I don't want to lose you either, you idiot, I'm not some southern belle American, you can't put me on a pedestal and keep me like china doll." He sighed pressing his lips firmly to her forehead, she was a little more than a foot shorter than him, but he liked it like that. He could see over her ehad as Draco came down looking thoroughly frustrated. Hermione was acting more and more like herself lately and he wondered to himself what they'd had a row about this time. "Ronald, just came back in one piece and still breathing."

Kissing her forehead on last time he turned towards the door, he was about halfway out when Draco clasped a hand on his shoulder and Harry did the same on the other side, both looked about as rough as he did. Just as they were gathering to apparate, he realized she'd made no promise to stay. Pop. Dammit.

000000000000000

Harry felt the sucking feeling in his stomach fade as screams filled his ears, looking up the dark mark was already high in the sky. It was a knee-jerk reaction that he and Ron managed to find each other immediately. Draco was already running across the field at a speed the blind eye couldn't see, but when Death Eaters around them dropped to the ground, they could guess it was Draco. Greyback was there and he and Remus were circling each other, Bellatrix was zeroing in on her nephew, "Drake, watch behind you!" Ron called out and the blonde immortal stopped dead then launched himself at his demented aunt.

Slipping around the perimeter he began dueling a Death Eater at one of the exits blocking muggles from escaping, "Incendio!" The cloaked figure dodged and rolled to the ground as the end of his robes caught fire.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Harry watched as the mask was lifted to reveal Blaise, "I was trying to keep this exit open!" He looked tired, and pale, Harry wondered what he'd been through being at the right hand of the Dark Lord, "Don't worry, what's here is here, but look out for Dolohov, Bellatrix, and Lucius. They're all here, maybe even McNair and the Crabbe's and Goyle's." Harry nodded his thanks to the man who was a brother to him and turned to see Ron battling Dolohov again.

Running towards him to help out, he was cut off by an animagus wolf that lunged at his face. Tumbling into a roll to dodge him, he Kicked up and heard the yelp of pain. The wolf slowly turned into McNair who was glaring at him. "Bombarda!" Harry yelled and watched the man throw up a wandless shield and jump to his feet, "Diffindo!" He cried as the shield dropped and watched as it barely nicked his opponent's sleeve. Another nonverbal as fire leapt out at him and Harry dove to miss being singed by it. "Deprimo!" But the wind barely caused McNair to blow back but a couple steps.

"Incarcerous." Harry felt the bindings go around him and he struggled, he'd dropped his wand, damn what a time to not remember nonverbals or wandless magic, he couldn't concentrate for some reason. "How's the great Harry Potter feel now?" He raised his wand to be level with his face, "Old Half-Blood Prince helped me with this one, sectumsempra."

"Noooo!" A body flung itself in front of him and Harry felt as blood was flung against his cheek.

000000000000000

Stepping onto the battlefield, Twilight smiled at the others around her, Draco's mate, the High Queen, but not quite so stood next to her. Pansy Parkinson was already running straight for Ron who was having trouble against Dolohov. Then a gasp made her turn, "No, Charis! Go back, you can't be here!" Twilight cried out, no, she'd seen it, it couldn't happen, the girl ignored her as she practically flashed across the arena and Twi turned her eyes just in time to see the spatter of dark blood leaving the girl's body, "'Mione... do what I said. Find Blaise, you two- together you two can be what we need to tip the scales in our favor." The girl looked confused but she nodded, turning and casting a quick invisibility charm before moving across the ground looking for the brother she didn't know was alive.

Now she needed to get Harry and Charis out of here, neither could stay, if her visions were anywhere close to predicting the destruction that would come, she couldn't allow them to be here once Blaise and Hermione combined strength. Draco cut across her vision, "Get her out of here!" Twilight decided to play dumb with the scary High King in her face.

"Who, Charis, I was on my way-" she was cut off by his growl, she hissed back at him, "She needs to find out, you still have your vow, still have your bond, your safe... I'm safe, Ron and Pansy will be gone before it happens! I can't let Harry- He won't leave the field if she dies! I have to convince him to take her home, you don't-" she watched as his eyes widened and his face if possible went even more ashen, "You know now. It is going to turn into a bloodbath for them anyways, and anyone Hermione doesn't have the strength to resurrect."

000000000000000

Falling foward to the ground, all she knew was pain, but looking out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry laying there still alive, "Finite incantatem." The binds loosened, Harry rushed to her side, it had been a pure burst of spontaneous magic, McNair lay unconscious on the ground, but his spell had still hit her.

"Oh Merlin, Charis... You shouldn't be here, you're hurt... This is too much blood... You're losing too much blood..." He was in shock, she reached out placing a hand on his cheek pullong all the negative energy and feelings from him. He hadn't been harmed, that's all she cared about, the world needed him, she needed him. "Charis, don't waste your energy on me, please, just keep your eyes open, stay awake. I'm going to get you help." Dark clouds were gathering in the sky above them, looking around he saw most of the muggles were gone by that time, it would be time to pull out soon if things started falling apart.

Suddenly a blonde, green-eyed immortal was staring down at him, "Leave, get her back to Grimmauld, Poppy should be there, Snape's there."

000000000000000

Blaise surreptitiously fumbled another Death Eater's attempt to kill a mugle, it was hard to do this without drawing any suspicion on himself, but he decided the best way was to act like a bastard supervisor. "What hell are you doing?" He yelled at the man he'd just messed up to see him fumble his wand even more while looking up at him, "There's Order members all around, get to work , can't have them running around now, can we?"

Turning back to survey the exits he saw most were clear and ones that weren't were damaged by all the fighting. The skies were looking stormy, he was hoping it was natural and not some new power Voldemort had found he could create with dark magic.

Rubbing his hands together, he breathed into them, moving over to an unconscious Death Eater he blew the icy air into his face, that would ensure the man stayed down. It was good being Death on a battlefield. His wand flicked towards another Death Eater sending him flying into the wall closest to him and moving him out of the way for the one person he was not wanting to see in the middle of all this violence. His deep blue eyes caught with honeyed ones. "Hermione get out of here!" she shook her head, the woman was too much like her mate, stubborn enough to get herself killed one day. Charging over to her, he blocked her with his body as a hole exploded in the ground right where she'd been standing.

"Twilight, she told me to find you, she said we could stop this." He was ready to strangle his mate-to-be, what had she seen now.

The area around the grew impeccably dark, "She's right you know, you two have quite the power between you." Irial. The damned Shadow King couldn't ever be any help when he really needed, like getting his sister off a dangerous battlefield where she could get killed and get her mate killed, or him killed, Merlin.

"You're that weird, creepy guy that kissed MY Draco." Blaise lifted an eyebrow at Irial as his little sister glared at one of the most powerful immortals to ever exist.

He laughed, the whole world was going to shit, Shadow was laughing at something his sister, Life, said. "You were kissing Draco, Iri, really, I thought for sure you only had eyes for me."

"Don't pout, Blaise, it doesn't suit you."

000000000000000

Draco watched from afar as his mate talked to her brother and the crazy bastard Shadow King, Irial was fucking laughing, only he could find amusement in the middle of all this bloodshed. Then again, Irial thrived on this type of conflict, he reigned supreme, and he was always starving himself of such indulgence. He felt her presence before she tackled him to the ground, she'd been chasing him around the while time they'd been engaged in fighting. "Oh, here's the little nephew, run so far away from his auntie." Her smile was twisted and sick, she was twisted and sick. "Are you not having fun young Malfoy, little Lucius?" A growl left him at that, he refused to ever be compared to being like his father, in anyway possible.

"I'm nothing like my father." He read what she was going to do as she thought of it, slamming a fist into her rib cage as he dodged a bit to the right of her own attack. Then flinging out a dark curse, a nonverbal he'd created himself to fight his own kind. Dark magic had already flowed in his veins before becoming immortal, but had strengthened when he became one as it was part of their nature. It was easy to use at will, even without his wand. Black flames licked at her hair as she screamed throwing herself to the ground trying to douse them.

Something knocked him to his knees, "Oh, but you are everything like him, my son."

Looking up he bared his fangs and hissed, snapping at Lucius's neck as he leaned close holding the cane he'd used to knock him to his feet, it was pure titanium. Werewolves weren't the only ones with metal weaknesses, not that titanium was to immortals like silver to those mangy mutts, but it was effective at causing a stunning effect short lived though. Draco pulled himself back to his feet, risking the stunning of his arm to knock the cane from his father's hand.

"Wrong again, I could never sacrifice those I loved for my own gains. You gave up my mother, just gave her up, so you could get rid of any weakness the Dark Lord could use against you. Let me be taken prisoner, hoping I'd die just so you could be the Dark Lord's favored follower." Draco spit at his father's feet, "You make me sick."

000000000000000

Throwing out the first thing to come to her ming, "Protego!" Ron smiled at her, but still looked mad that she was there in the first place.

She couldn't help it, Twilight had showed up and said that Ron was in danger and she wasn't going to let the idiot get himself killed. Dolohov was wearing down, between the two of them he wasn't able to keep up. Then he turned towards Ron, lunging at him, when she went to intercept an attack, Dolohov spun when Ron's silence spell hit him, the slashing motion was complete though, purple flames leapt all over her and she was sure pain had erupted through her whole body there must be blood everywhere.

Looking down though she saw not a scratch on her, but she couldn't help writhing in pain, the flash of green caught her eye but Dolohov was gone by the time Ron's curse reached where he had been standing. The ginger rushed over to her, "Where are you hurt, Pan?" His eyes looked worried and she shook her head.

"I can't find anything... but it hurts so much.. Ronald..." Tears were gathering in her eyes but she refused to cry on a battlefield.

Ron scooped her up looking at Draco, who looked up away from his father almost as if he;d sensed her boyfriend's thoughts, but then he probably had. "I'm getting you home safe, Pan."

000000000000000

Harry landed on their bed, still cradling her, Poppy had looked shocked at the sight of them. The whole house was full of wounded, Snape was making up potions left and right for the old mediwitch who looked like she was being run ragged. Molly was trying to help as much as possible but there was only so much she could do, Fluer was helping with healing spells but she wasn't as good as Poppy was with them. She'd sent them up the stairs, there wasn't much more anywhere else, Snape had assured them that Charis's immortality would allow her to heal but she was losing blood, a lot of it and fast.

Charis curled tighter against him, his shirt was soaked through with her blood and her hands were barely holding onto him anymore, "Harry, Harry... hold me closer... I can't feel you..." His eyes widened when she said that, he was clutching her tightly to him, how could she not feel him?

"She needs to feed." The woman was eerily still, her hair soft brown, short around her face, and her eyes a piercing blue that calmed the heart. "Halflings cannot heal when they starve themselves so or are injured as she is. Fresh blood would fix it." Just as he was going to thanks her, the woman had left, soft barely audible steps could be heard going down the stairs. Who had she been? Obviously immortal if she knew that much about Charis and her kind.

A cough came from Charis as she forced herself away from him, "The was the Lady Clam herself. It cannot be good for us if she has come then. I can't feed, she must know that... tis only your blood that would satisfy me Harry, too son for you to be feeding me again though." Harry didn't rightly care if she thought it was too soon or not, he wasn't aout to watch her die in front of him, because she looked worse than death at the moment, even Moaning Myrtle looked more alive than she did at the moment. Soon he felt himself relaxing, but he pushed against it, she was using up her energy on him.

Pulling her close to him, though she sat up still as a statue above him, he laid back. "Please, Charis..." Slowly running his hand through her hair he forced her head down against his neck, "Let me keep you alive."

000000000000000

Hermione ignored the dark man next to her, soon mist was floating around her, and she was getting upset with them both. They were just standing there staring at one another, it was like some male barbaric ritual of showing one who was better. Then something flashed through her mind, "Nico!" The black-haired boy with the wide blue eyes snapped his head in her direction. His hand lifting to look at her, light burst from her, or at least if felt like it came from her.

The mist grew thicker as the shadows seemed to be choking in around him, coming from him and being drawn from the man at his side. She felt light being drawn to her as well from across the arena, a quick look behind her she saw Draco glowing too, staring almost dead on in her eyes. Was he scared of what was happening? Or was that awe? She couldn't tell, slowly turning back to look at the one in front of her, she saw her hair floating around her like she was underwater. Reaching out quickly she connected their hands out of instinct, and the light and shadow seemed to merge press against a invisible barrier between them.

Suddenly she felt the pressure of so many lives against her, pain sprouted from her back again, she was where she brought Harry back from the dead.

"Wh-what's happening?" she whispered as she looked at the people slowly crossing over into the Ether, into what she knew was death. She felt sleepy but somehow knew she was ready to sleep yet, couldn't fall into it.

Someone stepped up to her side, "Welcome home, little giver of life." The man wasn't old, but he seemed old, if that could make any sense, he had large grand wings that were every color but no color all at once. "I am Merricini, the Merricini. I am an ancestor, the only one that truly matters, the eldest of elders, none came before me, and only the ones I wish to come after me." He was speaking in riddles it seemed but it wasn't a puzzle, "Oh, young one, so young. These lives, some you are meant to save, others not. Reach deep into yourself, you know the pull of those golden lives, of the strings not ready to be cut, of the ones who like you can't fall into the dreamless sleep that awaits them." A ghostly cool kiss brushed her temple, "You and your brother, you both have given me great pride, a gift I give to both of you, truly you both are my own." Then he was gone and she stood looking at all the ones standing around her, and slowly the golden lines appeared they connected to her.

"Go on, my child, my angelic creature of life, resurrect the living, your brother has already doomed the dead."

000000000000000

The arena was a mess, bodies laid everywhere, few remained standing, Irial had watched, in fascination as the two siblings had caused havoc and given peace in one burst. Even now others were sitting up holding their heads as if they were waking from a long sleep. Blaise was still a shadowy figure of a dark avenging angel, high in the sky. He cradled the lighter cherubic angel closer to his chest, Hermione hadn't awakened when the mist had eased away from her and the light had been sucked into the darkness around her brother.

Draco had passed out, his father had escaped and Bellatrix was nowhere to be found. Blaise was still on the war path, it was a bloodbath.

It was time to go, running with the High Queen in his arms, he blended into the shadows and darkness around him traveling across it for strength and speed, the advantage. He was predator in every part of his nature. "Tell me little Life, how you keep them all together so well, how you keep me tied to them as well?" He was stopped, setting Hermione down slowly behind him, he turned to ace the Malfoy elder. "I see even evil bastards like you can get lucky and escape certain death then, gives me hope for myself ."

The smirk on Lucius's face was suspicious,"So, you survived, had hoped to find your body mangled and broken." Lucius didn't' do small talk banter, he cut deep, this was not like him, it made him nervous. "I see one of your little treasures, Blaise or is it Nico, was quite the secret weapon tonight. So much he could be used for too bad he seems to have no control, but perhaps that could change, I shall talk to our Lord. Oh and I need a little collateral against Zabini too." His smile was utterly wicked then and he turned a second too late Bellatrix had somehow managed to appear behind him.

"Crucio." Hermione's tiny body writhed in pain even though she was unconscious, feral growl was ripped from Irial's throat as he used all that was in him to shove her away, it was almost as if the nightmares themselves had come alive. Tearing at the woman they jerked her away from Draco's mate. Being quick and keeping his eyes on the elder Malfoy, he cradled Hermione in his arms once again.

Narrowing his eyes, "This one has been hurt enough, I won't allow anymore damage come to her. You need collateral, you may use me."

000000000000000

_**Amata Mercy**_

**So Twilight's visions are coming true. What of Luna's prophecies? Will Charis compromise Harry's mortal life? Where is Irial taking Hermione, and what will happen to him at Lucius's hand? Draco is split off from his mate. What has become of Blaise? What of Ron and Pansy? Will she make it? All coming up in FLN!**


	20. Aftermath & Aftershocks

So I'm getting so excited in this story! I hope you are too! Also there's a lemon scene that isn't Draco and Hermione in this one but it was flowing out of me before I had realized I was writing it, it fits the situation best I think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.

Chapter 19: Aftermath and Aftershocks

000000000000000

Staring contests when you're blind weren't very fair, but Calpurnia wanted a staring contest so Luna conceded to the little girl. Her giggles alerted Luna to her little one's eyes shutting, "You win again Luna Mama, let's catch the butterflies now." Luna smiled and bent forward toward the girl, who immediately planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

It was such a gift that the child couldn't see the world that was around her, or what her Luna Mama saw. The violence that had occurred this night was atrocious but necessary, there was nothing that could be done about it. Soon she heard him approaching, could feel it deep in her gut, he'd been elsewhere, he had had one to protect. The flashes of Hermione that she kept getting were blurred but strong. She felt his presence as he walked into the room. "Where did you take Hermione?"

His dark chuckle sent shivers down her spine, everything about him was dark, and if anything she was attracted to him more for it. "I left her safely at Malfoy Manor, not many would think to look for her there, but I have sent word to the High King." He pressed into her then, wrapping his arms about her, pulling her into his lap as he sat on the bed, she could see again, he was handsome but more than that, beautiful. "You praise me too much, my little fey one." Calpurnia with her bright flaming red hair jumped on the bed beside them, her eyes as deep a green as emeralds.

"So much pain, yet so much joy. Why must there be balance? I hate that we should suffer as such to gain so much." The tears had come unbidden, and he wiped them away as soon as they fell. "Hermione and Draco must suffer overly much, has he not suffered enough, that he must lose his mate once again. Harry, my poor Harry, he has so much to burden him, that he faces decisions now at this moment that could change everything for him. Our dear Blaise, he has gone through so much for his Twilight, she has inflicted the most ancient of rituals upon herself. Then Pansy, she feels so useless in this war but she can't see that she keeps him going, Ron will be lost if she does not survive. There is nothing I can do for them, I can see these things but I can do nothing for them."

Petting her hair she felt him kiss her temple, "Oh, my Faerie Queen, far too young to understand the cruelties of this world in which we live." Brushing her hair back he bent kissing her mark, she saw it with his provided sight, it was a beautiful black ancient symbol, his symbol she realized. Two dark violet eyes stared out at her from it. "Come now, I shall continue telling you my story, I know you need little information about tonight." She knew he hated that she saw such awful things, "Growing up in Ireland was hard, you learned to fight young and you had to be good if you expected to live. Being immortal allowed me more freedoms in battle, my opponent didn't recognize what I was until I had gone in for the kill. I served many in their armies, easily working up to their top warrior, when I was young I cared little for more than the hunt. When I came of age, my father approached me about what I was beyond my special gift and immortal status. He taught me to hunt for more than victory, how to feed off the dark urges and nightmares, the desires and fears, all of it, he was the currently the High King, at the time there was no Shadow King. It had been passed to me oddly enough, he had recognized it, I hated my title, how could I one of light be of the darkness.

He moved a bit to accommodate the little body that had curled into his side, Calpurnia was fast asleep, "It would take me almost a century to accept it, my father had been High King for many centuries, he was made so by the last Malfoy to rule before he died. During that century I was a terrifying force to be reckoned with, it was only people like Merlin and Arthur that occasionally pulled me away from my dark moods. Centuries I have lived little fey one, it would take too long to tell you my whole story. My life has been filled with battle and blood, but many friends and those I considered family. Never did I turn any human, I never had any romantic relationships, it was a lonely existence I led. Only when my father demanded that I build my Clan did I even give it thought. The first one I turned, it was hard to watch, he was a close friend, and I suffered as he did. I had no idea the pain it put a mortal through to become as I was. It is even harder to become of the Dark Clan." Luna felt her eyes drifting shut as she felt the vibration of his voice through his chest, the rhythmic beating of his heart.

_'It was a lonely existence I led...'_ He wasn't alone anymore.

000000000000000

He was slowly becoming more accustomed to waking up in odd places, sitting up he rubbed his head then realized there was something sticky on his hand. Strange he couldn't remember much of the night before, he remembered being on the battlefield of talking to Irial, talking to Hermione, oh Merlin Hermione. His eyes snapped open, he saw the hand in front of his face was covered in blood. Looking around most of the arena's grass was soaked in it, bodies lay broken, disfigured, frozen in visages of terror. What had happened here? Then a small lithe petite figure flickered into his line of sight, she had beautiful long dark blonde hair, and he knew if she turned to look at him he'd see chartreuse eyes. "Twi..."

Barely whispering it but still she turned as if he had yelled it, looking at her he saw the scars, the healed proof of what she'd done to herself, and he could only think to punch the ground so he wouldn't get mad at her too badly. "Hello, Death, the dark avenging angel, my mate." She was standing right beside him now, staring at him oddly.

Then he realized she wasn't staring at him so much as what was protruding from his back, his wings hadn't disappeared, hell, they were only supposed to be visible in the Ether. It was uncomfortable, at first, he felt like some awkward gangly teenager adjusting to a growth spurt.

Getting to his feet was different he couldn't lean too far back or he'd feel like he was going to tip over, yea that would take some getting used to, absently he wondered if Hermione had kept her wings too. Then Twi touched one and he felt it down to his core, a slight shiver ran down his spine, "Twi, those are really sensitive..." he almost groaned when her hand ran onto the skin between them, between his shoulder blades. "Merlin, Twi..." She was standing in front of him again, smiling like she was innocent as could be.

Too bad he knew how much of a demon she could be when she really wanted to, he reached out and ran a finger down one of her intricate scars, tracing it. Her body had stiffened it had likened her to stone. "You shouldn't have done this, my little one. It has eternal adverse affects."

"I only did what had to be done, I saw in Luna's prophecy, it was to be done and now I know why. I changed part of it, I am keeping Ron alive, I'm keeping Harry alive. For you my dear, dark avenger, you now have something, a power inside of you, you didn't before. So did your little sister gain too, it was her that arranged it to be so, she talked to the Merricini." Her smile was small but sad, "It is through our suffering now that will allow joy later, tis the balance needed in this universe."

Blaise shook his head, the air around them was stale with death, and he stared across the field of the dead, it held few allies, more enemies. A bright blonde head caught his attention, Draco was sitting far off, staring at a piece of parchment. He looked withdrawn, he wondered if he might need to talk to him. Then the man, stood and looked him in the eye before slowly walking their way. He must have heard his thought to questions speaking to him. It was a scene of a ravaged battleground, the living were all on the light side, Moody was tending to Arthur who was trying to figure out just how they'd cover all this up with the muggles. Shacklebot was standing with them, he had no doubt Dumbledore would be along soon enough to help them out.

The stands were practically rubble, the entrance ways some still at their charmed size, others destroyed, others back to normal though a bit rough around the edges. The grass was a loss, so much blood would kill it, he was sure. "It's true, you did this, brother." Draco finally had joined them, "It was a shocking experience, without being mated to my 'Mione, don't know if would have been able to survive it."

"It is a tragedy," Blaise shook his head, darkness and guilt filling his soul, "It has never been simple believing what I am. I am Death, it is never easy to accept."

000000000000000

Staring at a stone ceiling, she wondered how she'd gotten here. The plush persian rug under her back was warm from how long she'd just laid there. Her body ached and she saw no reason to move so she hadn't. Her mind was fuzzy, and she had this feeling that there was something she should remember, to be honest she'd felt that way a lot lately. It was probably due to the fact she'd apparently been forced to believe a whole alternate past from her real one. Slowly her mind began ticking away and had organized the facts she already had gained about herself, the real person.

First was major, she not only had been made immortal, but she had a mate, a sexy, amazing, sweet, and dangerous mate, aka Draco. Next, she held the gift of the Ether, her gift allowed her control of the living, she was Life. Her brother had been Death, she had had a family outside of the Grangers. Then there was all her time as the Gryffindor Princess and the brains of the Golden Trio. It was a lot, there were memories that had been locked away of adventures she'd been through, had gotten her friends through. Angry tears gathered in her eyes and she slammed a pitifully weak fist against the rug under her. Looking at the dark but beautiful greens that covered its expanse she was reminded of Draco again.

Where the bloody hell was she?

Deciding she should probably actually do something, she sat up, looking about her for clues to her location. The room was warm, there was a fire lit in the fireplace, it cast a warm glow around her. The room smelled faintly of some type of alcohol and cigar smoke. It felt a bit foreboding like she shouldn't be here, but there was little she could do about it, a quick search found her without wand and she didn't trust herself to try anything without it.

Next she stood running her hands across the smooth leather of high-backed chairs and the cool wood of a large male looking desk, made of perhaps mahogany. It felt familiar, like in a far away dream, but perhaps not. She truly could never be sure anymore.

Her head was pounding and she really wished she had her wand, not that she couldn't do many spells, but it was reassuring to hold all the same. Flashes of light and talking to Irial and Blaise kept coming to her. Did she go to the battle? What happened? Why or How did she end up here? It was a lot to take in for her, especially since all she wanted to do was lie down again, but she needed to get back to Draco and the others.

Her hands began drifting across the books on the shelves behind the desk, taking in but not really reading their titles. The letters more than the words jumped out at her, something was really going on in her head. Perhaps she had gotten a concussion.

The one good thing about being a witch was she had a basic understanding of Latin, well actually an average witch would have a basic understanding, Hermione knew Latin as well as she knew English. So when she found a title completely in Latin she couldn't resist, it looked old, but all books in the wizarding world looked old, you'd think with all their magic they perhaps make all their books look new or at least preserve them well. Her eyes read over the words but her mind couldn't grasp onto them, letters flashed out at her and she just stared at a picture, a complicated design of an ouroboros, it was silver and underneath it was a white rose with a black stem. Then flipping over to the next few pages more designs, and she couldn't grasp the meaning of the words around them all. She'd seen that ouroboros before, she'd seen that rose before. Her head was pounding now, white spots appearing in her vision, and she gripped onto the shelf as she leaned against to keep from sliding to the floor.

What was happening? The floor seemed to tilt up towards and then there was the smell of sandalwood and her heart eased it's rapid beating. The dizziness increased as she tried to step towards the smell. Her body beginning to crumple, she felt too weak, clutching tightly to her book she gritted her teeth forcing her leg to hold her up. There was something important in this book and she had to figure it out. She refused to continue to sit on the sidelines in a world gone awry, it was all too much for them to be on their own. They needed her mind. He needed her. '_Draco...'_

She felt like she was suffocating, but she set the book on the desk using it to hold her up. Spreading it out, she forced her eyes to focus, she could bile rising at the back of her throat as she tried to concentrate. "**The Ouroboros, a symbol of legend, but when applied as a mating mark, the strongest of all. Not known to have ever been used except twice in history always by High Kings during times of war. It wards away all threats, it has healing powers, but all this cannot be unlocked without proper preparations, this potion must be made and taken. It is said to be only the mark of deep devotion linking forever the marker to the marked by their souls.**" Her body felt like it was going to fall over but she moved down to the next picture, "**The Rose of Eternity, can be only given as a mark by one whom holds the gift of Ether, only known to have happened once.** **It is a mark that allows the marked to survive it's mate's powers and to even share in them, it brings a certain imperviousness to death, and a soul-binding mark that allows Marker and Marked to be one.**"

Then she felt her legs give out_, "__**Draco!**_" Then she fell to the floor the book tumbling on top of her, then the smell of sandalwood seemed to drift right to her, filling every part of her being. Footsteps hurried across halls, rooms, something, they grew closer. A door slammed open and she whispered softly, "_Draco..._"

"Hermione, Hermione... Hermione!"

000000000000000

Charis felt the blood warm as it slid down her throat from Harry's neck, the thirst that burned in her began raging now. There wouldn't be enough to soothe her to fulfill her needs for survival. She tired to push away, but he held her tightly to him. His hand making designs on her back to calm her, then she felt the pleasure as it coiled in her stomach as his hands gripped her hips pulling her closer to him. Slipping her hands up into his hair she began to feel again, he wasn't far way, he was close, so lovely close to her. The sweet taste of him, her mate, the one she would love forever and would do anything to please. Filling her greedy need for him, she felt her control snap, pulling his blood in more deeply she heard his moan of pleasure.

Pulling away from him she saw he was deathly pale fro her drinking, but yet her eyes were dilated as his were. His hands reached aching slowly for where there were already rips in her dress and ripped them completely open. Baring her healed chest and stomach to him, his lips slammed back onto hers as he switched their positions rolling above her. His hands explored the revealed skin as his hands cupped her breasts.

Her cry of delight and urgency to feel her mate more completely had her tearing his shirt off of him, his warm flesh meeting her own. She hissed as his lips travelled from her mouth down her body as he swept away the rest of her tattered dress to leave her completely uncovered before his eyes. So deep his eyes had grown almost jade, they watched her as he moved his hand over her hip and lower into her curls. She cried out for him and arched her back wishing for his lips to greet her bosom once more. He devoured her chest as his fingers played on, driving her towards her peak. With a cry she found the edge as her walls clenched around his fingers.

Urgently, her hands tore at his pants and letting his member lose into her grip. He groaned as she took him and braced himself over her, his head falling to her own, his lips resting on her forehead. He moaned such as she had as she pleasured him, but as she tried to change their positions so she might take him with her lips, he pulled her hand from him. Gripping bother her wrists in one hand he held them over her as he used the other to part her thighs. Pausing for a moment, his eyes met hers as she whimpered for satisfaction, he plunged into her then his whole frame went stiff as he felt the tearing he should have expected. Tears fell from her eyes as her cry was pained, he kept stiff to keep her from more pain as his face bent to her own. She heard his muttered sweet words and apologies, his kisses rained over her cheeks, forehead, and lips. Slowly she felt it subside and raised her hips to his, causing a pleasurable friction to erupt in her.

His body took control then as he thrusted into her slowly at first till she begged for more. Soon it was fast and deep and she felt the edge grow closer once again. Her lips grazed his neck, tasted the blood that had drip free from her earlier bite and bit him once again as she let herself fall into the throes of passion. Hearing his cry of release she felt him fill her, falling to be nestled against her. She kissed his brow before allowing the warmth of sleep overtake her.

000000000000000

Ron looked down at his girlfriend as Madame P and Snape left the room, having done all they could for her. She smiled up at him softly, "Oh, Ronald don't look so disheartened, you'd think you'd be planning my funeral from the look on your face." She was lecturing him as always but weakly, not with quite the force she once would. He brushed the hair from her face as he bent to kiss her. "Ronald, what happened with the others?"

Taking the distracting thought away from her possible death, he sat down in the seat next to her bed, "Well, I don't quite know. I do know all our friends survived, Draco is off searching for 'Mione, Harry well some crazy vamp lady appeared and told us al to stay away from his and Charis's room, and Moody says Blaise disappeared shortly after speaking to Twi. The little clairvoyant is still at the battle site helping with the clean-up efforts. There were losses on both sides, but ours less than the Dark. Iri says this is thanks to 'Mione, it was surprising to the Dark King that she still had such strong use of her gift even as mortal as she is. That's our 'Mione, though, always surprising us."

Pansy reached out to take his hand and he held it, seeing how pale it was worried him. "You shouldn't have been out on that battlefield, Pan. You about gave me a bloody heart attack seeing you inured like that." He looked up at her then, his eyes serious, "I… I can't lose you, Pan, I just can't… you're what keeps me going, that helps me survive with all this awful war going on around us. I need you."

"Oh, Ronald. I-I thought I was completely useless, everyone has a way they can help and I couldn't find where I did besides seducing some death eaters. I wanted to help." Her tears hurt him, he wiped them away and leaned forward to kiss her again.

Setting back, he reassured her, "You do play your part, Pan. You keep me sane, you help out Twi when she gives up to grief over Blaise, you've been best friends with Blaise and Draco forever, and well you're someone we can all talk to when we need it." He looked up as Moody came to the door, nodding his head at the man he stands, "I'll be back, get better while I'm gone. I love you." He bent pressed his lips to her temple before turning to follow the gruff old man. Once out in the hall he shut the door behind him, "She's doing a lot better but she's not out of the woods yet."

"We've cleaned up most of the battlefield, and we found McNair dead, but none of the other major players, would have been too lucky to be rid of Bellatrix or Lucius."Moody told him all this as they walked towards the kitchen, "Blaise said he'd keep us informed as much as he could, but it would be harder after the damage he caused in the battle. Twilight is upstairs being mopey, don't worry about her though, I'll go and piss her off good in a bit to get her back to herself." The old man sat down at the table next to his father and Ron took a seat on the other side of his father. His mum was running around fixing food and checking on the injured.

His father looked over at him, "Well, yours and Draco's plan was quite a success there were only two muggle lives lost. Speaking of Draco, he and Hermione have disappeared, we have reason to believe that they are not in danger though thanks to that strange man… Oriole?"

Ron laughed so hard his stomach hurt, he wished the Dark King himself could have been there for that one, "His name is Irial dad, but that's what I had heard as well. Malfoy will return soon enough with 'Mione. What we really need to think about is what our next move will be? We can't wait around and wait for them to come up with another strike like this. It's too dangerous for muggles and for us as we risk exposing our whole world to the muggles this way." The other two men nodded in agreement with him as the studied a map of Hogwarts that Ron spread out before them.

"What do you have planned, Gigi?"

000000000000000

Twilight felt as Shadow walked into Grimmauld, and frowned, totally not who she wanted to deal with at the moment. Her mate had to go back to the atrocious Dark said and leave her to take care of the rest after he's thoroughly scolded her on what she'd done to herself. Still she'd gotten to kiss him good-bye, and turned to leave before he could see the tears that has slipped down her cheeks. Running a hand through her blonde locks she prepared herself for a run in with one of the most annoying monarchs of her kind. Still she could not deny him an audience, she was far too young and not in her full role of Sight.

She flinched as her visions continued to assault her, visions of Pansy getting hurt, of Charis being sliced open, of Ron and Harry's separate anguish, of her mate's bloodshed, of Hermione's draining power to bring life, and Draco's fear as she disappeared. Still Irial intentionally shadowed her view of him but she smiled as she still caught a warmth of his violet orbs as he looked upon a healthy glowing Luna and a small flame-haired child. He could not hide all from her, Luna had as much a bond with her as Hermione did. The blind prophet was good and well, that comforted her to know as she was now the queen of nightmares, shadows, and all that came without he dark. Slipping into a slim silk dress that had lace decorating it, she felt antiquated today.

"Go away, Moody. I am in no mood for you or that damned Shadowed King today. I want to be alone." The door shut behind the cussed old man as he refused to leave.

Slamming the brush she'd been pulling through her hair onto the small vanity, she turned to him, glaring at his one-eyed stubbornness, "You can't mope all day, there's a damned war going on and you can't ignore that now in your state. Irial has only come to help you, he has had words with Sight so that you might be sparred some pain. He will be able to tell you how to control what you've put upon yourself. I told your little are not to go to extremes but you hard-headed lass just couldn't listen to me could you? I'm sure Zabini gave you a mouthful after he saw your state, I sure got an earful!" She rolled her eyes at the grumpy old man as he fussed at her, inside she was glad to have him as the grandfather-figure he was to her, considering her own grandfather ignored her at best. She stuck out her tongue at him and he clucked in indignation at her, "I have half that mind to teach you a lesson but you have enough to deal with the consequences of your decision. As right punishment, I'll send that king up now to see you."

Grimacing, she chose to not ignore his threats this time, "I'll go down with you you crotchety grumpy old man!"

Hurrying to the stairs she was caught by surprise as she almost ran headlong into the Lady of Calm. "Oh little sighted one, what have you done? Then this is why Shadow lurks in his impetuous corner downstairs then. He has come to deal with you. I shall come to help him then, I have attended to Charis and her mate." Taking to her namesake she glided down the steps with Twilight behind her as she glared at the woman's back, she couldn't hardly stand the woman, she was just too peaceful for her. She dreaded having to see the Dark King, he was sure to be in a right state, especially if she drew him away from Luna. Plus he'd had to consult her grandfather, Sight, he was not going to be happy about that, he looked young but he was one of the oldest of their kind and he hated talking to Sight. The old bugger always treated him as if he was nothing.

000000000000000

Removing himself from the bed with his mate was one thing, but to leave her sleeping was another. He groaned at the thought of what he had to do, talking to the pompous old man was going to be an annoyance. Twilight would definitely owe him. SO owe him. Still Blaise had worried him as he talked about his mate as they had returned to these dungeon caverns that were their imprisonment. He needed to be sure the little sighted one would be able to handle what she'd brought upon herself. It could easily drive someone so young to insanity if she did not learn some type of control. The thought depressed him.

Slipping into some comfortable silk black pants he left his chest bare, he felt some pain from the High King through their bond. Pushing strength to him, he hoped all was well with the little Queen, the mortal immortal. Ah, Hermione, a decedent of the ether, of the immortal races, of magic.

Pressing a gentle kiss to his Faerie Queen's temple, he left for where he knew he'd find Sight now that Rosencrantz was gone. He dreaded going to America, especially to the South. It was a wonderful place once, when grandeur and grace had their place there. His mind drifted to days of Belles and balls, of dancing in swirls of skirts all around him as he led his next meal out onto a quiet balcony. It was such a time, sighing, he prepared to visit the South Carolina shores, now filled with tourists. Still Sight had kept his private plantation, so he'd not have to endure the crowds of imbecile mortals. Soon he saw the ranging home above him as he'd travelled through his shadows, breathing that honey-sweet smell of honeysuckle he stepped onto the grand porch, soon one of Sight stepped up to greet him. It was fun to play with these ones as he made nightmares and terrors dance across their visions, and the face went pale in horror as a mouth opened in a silent scream. Letting him go, he went through the wide french doors, heading towards a solarium in the back of the home.

Twilight had never been to her family home, no she'd known only Rosencrantz and the soft Southern manner of her parents for a short while, her grandfather was cold servility now. "You come on the behalf of my heir."

Irial felt like growling out that it was more than his heir apparent but his granddaughter who had inflicted an ancient ritual onto her skin to gain clarity, a clarity she wouldn't have wanted if she'd known what there was to see. "Yes, she has gained that clarity in her visions that is spoken of in ancient texts, that barbaric ritual that has been banned to all but the lead Royal of Sight. She is not yet prepared for such, as you were trained, she will go insane if something is not done for her control." The man looked out of visions Irial could only guess at as he returned to this reality.

The severe noble looked down at him with disdain, "You know what must be done now. I do not know why you have come to me with such a trivial matter, you are quite old enough now to have knowledge enough of the sighted. There are no other options, you know she must be bound until she takes the throne. Perhaps you should bind her to someone not as dark as yourself, your nature only encourages a sane insanity." He smirked at his own cruel joke, "Bind her to that of the High Clan. That little new queenling, the mortal immortal, she is Life is she not?"

That he'd already known, the insufferable man knew why he'd come, "You know I have no power to do this unless you shall grant it. She is yours, not mine. She belongs wholly to this court no matter how much I despise it."

"Oh, yes, it is granted… as long as you never claim what is hers as your own." Blaise….

Throwing the door open at Grimmauld without an invitation, the rooms grew gloomy around him. His shadows were thick and clinging to his body. Walking into the kitchen he found his favorite ginger sitting talking of plans. "What do you have planned, Gigi?" he purred as he planted himself on the arm of his chair, kissing his crown and playing his his fiery locks.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Ron sighed as he swatted the Dark King's hands away. "Moody, why don't you collect our in-house psychic? What are you here for Irial?"

Shadow smiled at him, "To help the little sighted one you just asked the cyclops to go get!" he ignored Ron's swatting and continued to play with Ron's hair, "Now what of the little Raven? How does she fair? Also my little Swallow, the chosen one has taken care of her?" Ron looked up at him and sighed, Luna's mate and their old ally was severely annoying when he wanted to be, Irial enjoyed teasing the ginger for his temper.

"Pan is fine, recovering upstairs, I'd suggest not going near Charis and Harry at the moment. Draco and Hermione are not here if you were going to ask. Twilight has been moping since she's retuned from the battlefield. Irial, will you stop fooling with my hair!" Smirking down at the red-head he shook his head no, but it was a problem that Hermione wasn't here, he needed the little High Queen to bind Twi. "You were little to no help in the last battle."

Taking offense the Dark King stood to move to a corner to sit and brood, "I can only do so much, I protected the little minx of Draco's when she was incapacitated from Bellatrix and Lucius. I helped Blaise as well to come down off his power high as he spread his black wings of death across the sky!" Pouting he noted as Ron rolled his eyes at him, mumbling about petulant kings. "I'm not petulant, I'm just saddened that you think I didn't help, Gigi." Then he felt Calm's presence and bristled, the woman creeped him out. Which was odd considering he was the Dark King, he should be the creepy one with his dark violet eyes, midnight hair, tribal markings, and odd dress as well as strikingly distinct dark demeanor.

000000000000000

Harry woke up with his half-immortal curled up against him, he felt a bit weak, but that was probably from where she had taken blood from him, it really wasn't much worse than going to a muggle blood drive. Sleepily he played with her ebony waves of hair, twisting pieces around his finger. He brushed a tentative finger against her temple before lowering his lips to kiss her forehead. She looked so delicate to him, a small petite porcelain doll. The fact that she slept had shocked him every morning he awoke, yet looking out at the window he didn't see the rays of light or brightness that came with morning.

Then it all hit him at once, right in the gut that left him gasping. The battle. Charis being injured. His friends. Everything.

Then a hand touched his cheek drawing his worry from him and he saw the little bird was awake in his arms, and that he'd been clutching her tightly to her chest. "Do not worry yourself so, what shall be shall be, there is nothing we can change now. You are mine. I am yours. The battle is done and over with by now I'm sure." She whispered against his chest and he could feel her, a bond that stretched between them like a gossamer thread. It wasn't very strong, but still she was there.

Pushing hair from her face he took her lips in his and pulled away smiling, "You are mine. I am yours."

Next thing he knew there was a feral cry from downstairs and something charging up the stairs. Charis suddenly shoved him off the bed as she stood with the sheet clasped around her. His heart froze as he heard what sounded like the bedroom door being ripped from it's framing. Trying to stand his legs were tangled in the comforter, he reached for his wand on the nightstand. "Charis, just-" He was cut off as whatever had ripped away the door dodged his mate and pounced on him with all the viciousness of the immortal races. This one was familiar though as he blocked out Charis's cries and thanked whoever it was that was holding her back as Irial leaned over him fangs bared and ready to kill. "Iri? What the bloody hell?" He stammered out as his mouth began working again.

"I'll give you five seconds to tell me why you have her naked in your bed, no longer pure but half-mated to you, before I kill you with terrors you can't even imagine."

000000000000000

Gathering his tiny mate into his arms he found it like picking up fragile crystal, so careful as she lay unconscious, her chestnut curls hanging over his arm as he held her to his chest. She seemed fine. Brushing a hand against her face sweeping away stray curls, wishing those golden eyes would open for him. He touched the book open on his father's desk, an old latin text. Odd this dark text wasn't here before, it was on ancient dark creatures. Shrinking it he slipped it into his pocket and then decided he needed to get his mate back to Grimmauld where Poppy could get a look at her. Her returned mortality scared him to his core, just as it had before, he feared for her life constantly.

Then he felt something pull on his and Iri's bond, a strong anger came rushing to him. Yes, getting back was urgently imperative. _Pop._

Standing outside the front door, he let it bang open in front of him, and saw the house was in an uproar. Arthur saw him and quickly took, Hermione out of his arms as he explained, "Irial is trying to kill Harry over Charis. I'll get your little queen to Poppy, please help Twilight get the Shadowed one under control before he kills our only chance at winning this war." Draco bent kissed his minx's temple before jumping up the stairs.

"Don't worry Weasley, he's never let anything kill him before, a temperamental crazed vampire that's king of the Dark Clan is nothing to him."

Taking off towards all of the commotion he felt as one of his own threw herself against him crying and talking a mile a minute in her native language of Gaelic. Pushing her off of him he focused on the heated energy that darkened the room in front of him. He could smell on Charis why said Dark King was pissed off, it was Harry's own fault and Iri's for not controlling themselves. Catching Twilight as she bounced out of the room, she looked up blowing blonde strands out of mossy eyes. "The damned idiot is going to kill the other idiot, they're both putting Charis through enough. I'm going to strangle Iri first I think then put Harry through hell, it's only right. Oh, well, spread some light will you and get your Dark King under your control, he did offer his oath of fealty."

The room began to glow golden as he pushed the shadows back towards their master, he would deal with scolding the little sighted one next to him later. The room was in shambles as the two rolled across the bed. Iri landing hard enough to crack the wooden floor under him, Harry brandishing his wand as Iri had ahold of his wrist. The other hand escaped and landed a good hit on Iri's face if the man wasn't made of stone. Irial snapped at the hand with his fangs as he rolled on top of the man pressing nightmares against his opponent's mind. It was a damned bloody mess is what it was. Stomping over he jerked Harry off the Dark King and threw him to Twi. Then grabbed the Dark King around the waist as he tried to lunge after his enemy. "Calm, calm, this I command you." Irial begrudgingly relaxed against him muttering about damned-wizards-that-just-won't-die. "Now tell me what the hell is going on."

Slumping against him, Irial nuzzled his neck, "My swallow, my deifiúr… he's claimed her."

0000000000000000

_**Amata Mercy**_

Sorry about the long wait, so much going on with me, but remember Irial is Irish, check out what he said in his native tongue. I love this story so much, it's so complicated to write!

Hope you enjoyed it! R & R!


	21. For The Love Of The Night

I love where this story is going! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 20: For The Love Of The Night

000000000000000

Blaise opened his eyes to find a little red-headed bundle on his chest. "Purn…" he groaned and the two bright eyes peered up at him as she smiled wildly. Her little fangs reminded him of what she really was, even though she often seemed mortal. Her hair was in pigtails on either side of her head, Luna must have done it, where was the Dark Queen? He lifted his head to look around but she no where to be found. "Did you escape from your Luna mama?" She smiled even more brightly at him as he guessed correctly, she cuddled into his chest mumbling about butterflies and fields of flowers. His eyes teared a bit knowing that this child's mind still needed healing, something that could only be given by Charis or his sister. Neither were seen in the position to do so last he knew. Charis had been wounded badly in the battle and his sister had gone missing with her mate chasing after her. "We better get you back to your mother before she freaks out. " He imagined the blind woman trying to find the girl and wandering out of the room, he shivered, Irial would kill him.

Sitting up, Calpurnia tumble from his chest in a fit full of giggles, she hopped around on the bed as he dressed. He watched her with warm eyes, hoping one day she could truly know reality and find such happiness. He hoped one day he could have such beautiful immortal children with his own mate-to-be. Gathering the flame-haired toddler into his arms, he nodded his head as she started on with a story for him. "Uncle B?" She looked up at him and then she leaned over and bit into his wrist. He hissed and had to use all his self-control not to throw her. "Snack, snack, snack." She mumbled around his wrist as she drew blood from him.

Prying the child from his wrist, she smiled up at him with red lips and tinged fangs. "I am not your snack. We'll find you something much better for your health. I am death, Purn, I am Merricini, I have no idea what my blood could do to you." She ignored his warnings and instead sunk her little fangs into his thumb. Biting the inside of his mouth, he pulled her away again. "Stop that." Sighing, he held her out away from him, eyeing her warily as he protected himself from anymore nibbles from the little fanged child. Entering Irial's chambers, he brushed of the foreboding feeling from Irial's guards and peaked around the bookshelves to see Luna still quite asleep. He glared down at the little runaway, "You busted this joint didn't you, Purn." He moved over to the crib that Irial must have conjured up, and placed her in then used his magic to place wards on it to keep the little one in and handed her a conjured doll.

"Blaise?" he turned to the young woman now sitting up in the bed.

Steeping over to the desk chair, he seated himself comfortably, "You had an escape. Calpurnia made a run for it and ended up in my bed. Then she continued to bite the hell out of me on my way to bringing her back to you. What do you feed the little fanged beast anyhow?" The little girl was now chattering to herself and the doll about butterflies and flowers. Luna stretched and he saw the little marks on her arms, "Irial lets the child feed from you? I am surprised he can contain himself to allow the sharing." Luna laughed then and shook her head at Death.

"No, she cannot feed from me, no, these marks were left by Greyback when he attacked me. Irial, he has one of the Natura on call for when Callie gets hungry. It is best for like to take from like he says at her age." Then he watched as she laid back against pillows, "Blaise, I'm sorry for what is coming. She won't die, I promise."

000000000000000

Pansy laid in bed when she heard all the commotion going on out in the hall. Sitting up she ignored the weakness she felt and took to standing, walking to the door she opened it to see Draco dragging a petulant Dark King passed her door. "Little Raven." he spoke as he went by, but continued to seem as childishly upset as possible. She expected him to pout up and begin whining at any moment. Nothing could stay even relatively calm around here, her arm was caught as she stepped out of her room and she looked up into peaceful blue eyes. The woman had her short brown hair pushed behind her ears and her blue dress swept around her like mist.

"You could be mine." she whispered to her and then the woman who was taller and an elder immortal bent and picked her up. Irial seemed even more put out as he saw this and started whining just as she knew he would into Draco's ear. He even began petting on the High King much as he did most of his favored among the immortal and mortal beings. The woman holding her rolled her eyes at the Dark King who was being such a child, even though he was one of the oldest of their kind. "He is odd. He courts a prophet as his one true mate. He lays claimed by another royal of our highest clan. He puts such human emotions like love towards mortals and those beyond his clan and mate. He allows his kin to fall into the realm of another clan. He gives such affection to these that I cannot imagine mattering and yet I find I have begun to care for such as these." The woman seemed confused but she moved into the living room where Ron looked at her oddly as the vampire woman settled her on a couch. "She could be mine."

Irial was pouting in a corner of the room as he watched them, "So the Lady Calm understands a bit of why I have such attachment to these."

Calm looked at him curiously then back to Pansy, "I see now why we must protect these, I shall make my clan of service in this war, and I will visit Sight. His clan is not as small as he suggests, and then I will claim whatever other allies we may have from the Rogues and what is left of the other clans." she nodded to the Dark King before turning back to Pansy like a gentle mother she bent and kissed her forehead. "Heal little-one-who-could-be-mine."

Then the woman was gone and Irial had a curious wicked smirk replacing his pout now, "You are much like Calm, she has never mated nor has she claimed to announce an heir. Still an immortal as she is, she is old and powerful, she has much time to do such things. How would you like to be a queenling, little Raven?"

Pansy gave him a half-hearted glare as Ron came to settle next to her and gather her close. "Iri, you're such a brat. Now what is all the fuss about? Did he kill someone again?" Irial bristled at that, "Fine, what is he on about? He didn't unintentionally mortally maim someone again?" she stuck out her tongue at him as she changed up the language in her inquiry and he leaned forward to reciprocate the action. Yes, Irial had much affection for them, Calm was right it was odd for the Dark King to treat them as such as he did. Still she was happy he found some value in them.

000000000000000

Twilight helped Harry down into the living room with Charis fussing the whole way, "Really, he's fine, nothing you haven't already healed is affecting him. Other than your incessant fluttering about him." The little sighted one was annoyed with both Harry and Iri and regretted taking her annoyance out on her closest friend but really she needed to relax. Harry and Irial would be dealt with and she wasn't helping the situation at the moment with her fussing. Then again she'd fuss if it had been Blaise fighting Irial, but Blaise would fair better in a fight with Shadow. Death was nothing to mess with that was for sure, and well he was interesting, he like Draco were two that could actually take on Irial as mortals. Iri had said Draco certainly had put up quite the fight against him before he'd turned him. Too bad he'd not become one of the Dark but instead turned out to be High, the King of High, King of Immortals. Yet Iri liked to boast he was the one who made him.

Harry sighed again, "Charis, calm down will you, I'm fine, really. Twi is being crazy by truing to help me downstairs. I can walk just fine you two, you're making me look weak." He was as petulant as Irial then, Twilight felt like pushing him down the stairs if he was going to start acting like he Dark King, she already had enough to worry about with Blaise under Irial's constant influence. She had to remember to punch the Dark King in the face when she got down to the living room. He certainly deserved it.

Harry managed to shrug them off and Twilight gave up, hopping down the stairs she almost ran into Calm, she gave the woman a weary look. She was so creepy. Then she caught the end of Irial's conversation with Pansy. Interesting sneaking around the the edges of the room she noticed Pansy did hold that certain creepy quality to remain peaceful much like those of Calm did, she'd need to look into the future to see Pansy's path. Yes, that must be looked into, but for now she was trying to sneak up on the Dark King, who was busy hanging on Ron now. The ginger was not at all happy about it and began swatting Irial away.

Then she leaped and Irial leaned to the side so she would go shooting past him and land in the floor rumpled. She glared at him, the damned idiot knew she was coming and let her just be deluded into messing up for his amusement. "Silly, Twi. Thought she could sneak up on the great Dark King."

Glaring at him harshly she stood and dusted herself off, plaintively ignoring him. Then her arm shot out, dogged the move she knew he'd make to stop him, switch arms and landed a good hit on his right cheek. Smiling, she watched as he tipped back into Ron's lap. The ginger looked completely fed up the immortal royal and shoved him into the floor. "Ha! You deserved that you asshole!" She then went to settle herself in for the long discussion as she took the large overstuffed chair that she favored on the other side of the room. Before she could get there, the man lunged at her, thanks to her gift she was able to swing out of the way. Still it was far from over as they began their fight with Pansy and Ron as spectators, Ron found it amusing and started to announce for their fight. Might as well been a muggle boxing match between them.

0000000000000000

Draco looked on at them in annoyance as Hermione now leaned against his side. Snape had informed him that she was fine she'd only passed out from a rush of memories that conflicted with the ones provided by the curse she was under. He wanted to speak with her later on the solution for her dreadful problem after they cleared up all the commotion of earlier. The man was his godfather and more of a father than his own had ever been, but he still got this chill from his demeanor at times. Hermione was snuggled against his side and staring wide-eyed at the events taking place in the living room. Harry was at his other side trying to get Charis to stop fussing with him about his health. "He's fine little swallow, leave him alone. Here keep Hermione comfortable while I break this up. He just can't stay out of trouble for five minutes."

Walking into the middle of the room, he dove into the wrestling match between Shadow and the heir of Sight. They'd destroy the room if they didn't stop soon, they weren't going to actually hit one another anyways. Placing himself the middle he pried them apart then used wandless magic to douse them both with water. Twilight glared at him, "I would've won."

Rolling his eyes, he tossed the little sighted one, into her favored seat and then let go of Irial who pouted and began playing with his hair. Then he was the little High queen and rushed over to her. "Oh, my little queenling!" He picked her up cuddling his face into her curls as she giggled at him, "I know you have no memory of me, but you loved me once little mortal immortal." He sighed choosing to carry her over to sit on a couch away from where Charis decided to settle with Harry. Though he did kick out a foot to hit Harry in the shin as he walked by and then continued on to act as if nothing had happened while the Chosen One glared at him.

Draco rubbed his face in frustration, "Now, Iri, I know you didn't want to do this, but now let all be revealed. It cannot continue on like this, you know he was hers to be claimed by."

The Dark King looked none to happy as a wary High Queen settled against him as she looked up at her King who smiled softly down at her, still his smile was sad. The light did not radiate from her as it once did, but that was consequence of her being mortal. It was hard for the man to let go of the secrets of his past, "Perhaps, I shall start at the beginning, not my beginning but some background before hers. You see I was the son of a regent High King and a woman who was not his true mate. It was not long after my birth, I may have been 5 or 6, that my mother's true mate died and she faded from this world. My father though grief-stricken by her death was able to continue on and raise me, it wouldn't be until I was completely enwrapped in the feuding of Irish clans that my father found his true mate, it had been many centuries. Still she was his and he was hers, it was a beauty of Irish grace, yet she was much a part of her country's religion and would not be turned. As I was still expanding my own Dark Clan, I had little time to spend with my father and this new mate. Yet, I was there that stormy night in which my sister breathed her fist breath, a terrible keening mixed with the treble of the thunder. As my father lay next to his dying mate, I clutched my younger sister in my arms, that night she became my world. My father would hang on for some time but it wasn't long before he faded as well into that mist known as the Ether.

Turning he saw the shock in Charis's eyes as she looked upon his sorrowful visage, "My little deifiúr was only three when she showed signs of the magic in her blood as long with her gift by her immortal birthright. She was a curiosity, so to protect her and help her I took her to Rosencrantz, the only known refuge for my kind. I set up my Clan's Court there in the dungeons and faded from her memory. Becoming Irial, the Dark King, who favored her along with the little sighted one she befriended. I gave her to the High Clan, her birthright to belong to them, and then Draco came along. I made a deal not long ago, after I was told she'd received her heart's dream, to have her safe and happy. I swore fealty to the High King, my own, my favored, and as part of that deal my little deifiúr was sent to his friends, to her true mate." Sighing he kissed Hermione's temple before standing to hand her off to Draco, he then felt as Shadow kissed his cheek before he approached his sister. "Charis, you are mine own blood, through our father. You must understand, I never wanted to give you up as I did but it was for your best and protection. Now, I must as I did then give up my rights and hand you over to your true heart. Harry, take care of mine own." He watched as the Dark King leaned forward to give his sister a brotherly kiss before he stood. "I need some time."'

000000000000000

Charis gasped as her brother disappeared into the hall beyond, away from them, she was in shock. She'd found him, she'd found the one who claimed her as his kin. So he was only but a half-brother, but he was her own blood. She now understood the conflicting memories from a young age that did not match the stories she was told at Rosencrantz. She could remember her homeland because she had lived there, she could remember a laughing young man with jet black hair and violet eyes because he was her brother who'd cared for her. "Charis?"

Looking up she saw Twi kneeling in front of her, studying her expression. "I'm fine… I'm happy. So happy. I remembered him, I have always remembered him. I have a brother." Her eyes shined with tears and Harry leaned over pressing his cheeky to the top of her head as she let a couple tears slip down her cheeks. "But little sighted child, what have you done to yourself?" Her healer's eyes began taking in all the markings again as she frowned at her. Brushing an empathic calm across the chaotic edginess that radiated from her childhood friend she felt as Twi leaned into her smiling. She looked up at her King who smiled at her gently, "My Lord, how long did you know of this?" she asked him softly, not that she would be upset with him from keeping it from her, but she wanted to know how long her brother suffered in silence, concealing his truest identity.

Draco winced, afraid of her anger with him, "I have known since not long after Iri turned me. He and I, we share a close bond."

Hermione slipped from her mate as she came to the girl who was her subject, "My dear, if you are truly are happy, I beg of you to go after him. I will not pretend to know all that there is to know here as I might once have, but I know my Draco. Iri is much like my Draco, if he asks to be alone, I know he is really asking me to come closer, to have that intimacy of privacy of our moment away from the eyes of others. Your brother, he would like to have a private moment to regain his family. His sister he loved so dearly, he was able to give her up to provide her a better and happier life even if that meant he could not truly be in it as he wanted to be." Charis stared at the wise eyes of her queen, it was almost as if their true Hermione was sitting here speaking not the ghost of a shell that a sadistic demon had left behind.

Standing quickly, she bent to kiss Harry sweetly before fluttering after her brother. Never had she felt happier, her mate and brother were found.

000000000000000

Luna rested and knew all was good with her mate, she felt his burst of rage as he attacked her once almost lover. She felt his fear and trepidation, the sorrow, as he told his sister his story and who he was. She felt his joy and warmth as she accepted him and he enveloped her in a hug. He had much to take care of, before he would return to her. Callie slipped into her mind, it saddened her today to find she had broken away. One day she may find that she cannot keep her flamed-hared child, there must be one who can clan her as a relation. Perhaps a story as much like her beloved mate's with his sister. Little Calpurnia, so unaware of the truth that surrounded her. Just last night before Irial had left them, she'd made the bed an actual bed of roses, her nature of the Natura clan bursting forth in her joy, she had no control. Still Irial being old as he was, knew how to calm her and give her some restraint. Irial. How she loved him. How had she lived without him before she'd never know.

Sighing deeply she heard Blaise move, he was so much like Death personified, but perhaps that's because he is and she had just never known or recognized the truth of it. Yet now she had seen. Seen as he spread his grayed blackened wings across a blood red field, darkened the skies with his fearsome terror. Seen as those who dealt an evil hand had fallen at his own. A shudder went through her and she heard him approach. "Milady?"

Ah, yes, she would day be his queen if Irial had his way. She was not just a Faerie Queen as her mate enjoyed to call her but she was Night, Queen of Darkness, of the Dark Clan, mate to Shadow and the King. Her name, she was so aptly named, Luna, a moon to the Night that she would be. Her mother had a strong power of Divination perhaps she had known what her daughter would become. Blaise, no Death, settled next to her on the bed as she opened her aquamarine eyes and stared up at him as they shined and swirled with the knowledge the contained but were all she could see. Prophecy.

"What do you see, oh Lady of the Night?" he whispered to her.

A soft gasp left her as she rose from the bed, the black sheer material sliding from her shoulders, the silk cool against her skin, still she only knew from Irial's minds eye. "In time, my little servant, you shall have the little sighted one in your hands, check your power, know who you are and she shall live. The one who courts the highest of our kind, the mortal immortal, she must live so that His minion may die for his transgressions against her. Protect he who was chosen and his halfling, for the silvered king may destroy his past and our greatest threat beyond Him. The heir of Peacefulness shall prevail as she leads our kind at the side of a brave mortal to allow the halfling's mate victory for all. The one who controls nightmares has all the answers if only he can hold the moon." Then she felt darkness take her into the blissful silence of sleep.

A tinlge of her mate's worry as her energy dropped, the coolness settled on her chest, and she no longer feared the nighttime.

0000000000000

Hermione dove to cling to Twilight as she seized on the floor, her mate was screaming for the Dark King as she began to sob. Twilight's wails of agony were so great that the mirror in the back of the china cabinet cracked as they pierced the silence that had settled. Draco was trying to pull her away from the sighted one as mist began drifting around her but she refused to let go, even as pain began searing through her. Fear gripped her, she would not lose this girl, in her heart she knew she was important. Tears burned her eyes as she couldn't understand why, as her mind was wiped clean of what was real.

Voices continued in the background but she did not listen, she just clung to the golden light that began to link her and this little sighted one. She could only wish for a increment of the power she had once possessed, even if she had had no control. A burst of pain made her eyes go blind with whiteness, black spots appearing in the white, she wanted to cry out for Draco but feared him tearing her away from Twilight.

Slowly, her vision returned but with a rolling of her stomach as she felt nauseous. Looking up she felt as the room began to grow dark, even still as her mate the High King knelt next to her with concern wrinkling his face glowed brightly. His mouth moved but she heard no words, was he unable to speak or could she not hear. The Dark King was upon her as he looked worriedly between her and Twi. He told Draco something, she read his lips, 'They must be linked. It is my Luna, it is another prophecy. She is not yet where she can see such possibilities without pain or losing her sanity.' Draco shook his head vehemently, 'Link them? While my- she's still mortal Iri… she won't be able to withstand it. I-I can't let you kill her, them both! One cannot link with High, she cannot be contained by what we are. My mate cannot bind her as such as that. Sight is mad if he believes this to be true, you are mad.' Irial glared at him and turned to his sister and sighed, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder he disappeared with him.

Charis ran to her side and suddenly she could hear again, Twi ceased seizing but she could feel the pain this caused Charis, she was hers, she could feel her. Then Calm swept into the room glaring at the girl. Gripping Pansy's arm she drug her away from the room, Ron tight on their trail as he looked back apologetically. A bang on the door had Harry running to open it, only for it to fly free as Blaise, Draco, and Irial all came wrestling through yelling in a garble at one another. Calm appeared once again with another royal one or perhaps a Rogue, they gripped Draco and tore him away. His eyes begged to go to her and still she clung to the heir of Sight even as her heart and being called for him as they took him away roaring, "NOOOO! SHE'LL NEED ME!"

Irial walked into the room looking grim, "Little Queenling, I need to use you to bind her… I am not sure you will survive this, but I need you to try. This thing that she has inflicted upon herself, it will kill her or take her sanity, this is only for the true head of Sight, not his heir. Until she sits upon the throne you shall bind her, you shall be linked with her, you will have her fealty as much like I have given your King."

"Use me, Iri, use me." Tears fell from her eyes, almost like golden stars of light. A taste of what she had once been, what she could be once again.

000000000000000

Ron stared in shock at Draco as he screamed and fought against the two that held him, he held Pansy close as if he would attack her even though he knew so much better. He understood those immortals with their passion and dedication to their mates, for he felt just as strongly for his little Raven. Calm looked to him again, but not at him, she was staring at Pansy in his arms. "Protect her, she is mine, you are hers, so you are mine as well." She nodded to me as she continued to fight Draco.

The Rogue she had brought with her ignored us both, perhaps due to how vigorously Draco was fighting against him. Lady Calm had explained as she'd brought them here what the situation was and who she was bringing. This man could have been a ruler of a Clan, it was the Baser Clan. A clan known for its brawn but no brains, a clan of misfits and lesser immortals, a link of werewolves and vampires, what they could be if they mated. She called it right abomination, but knew she was old-fashioned and prejudiced. Still for the good of all she had called upon this Rogue to hold back the High King from his Queen.

Hermione was going through quite a trial as she was being used as a vessel for what Twilight had done to herself, taking in a nature not her own would be hard, especially for the mortal immortal. She may not survive, she would bind Twi to save her life and sanity, and in turn Twilight would be hers until she took the throne and her full inheritance given through ritual she had inflicted erroneously upon herself in such a dire time. Only a royal could hold control over such ancient gifts, only one who was a strong royal. Hermione was the High Queen, had been immortal, was Life, was Merricini of the Ether. Sight had chosen well one to bind his heir, to be a vessel to that which until now only he'd had control. The possibility of the future that was not just a possibility came from the now-immortal prophet, the new Queen of the Dark Clan.

Shaking himself back to reality he watched as Draco cried out in pain, his shirt came loose showing a wilted white rose with a black stem, something was shining on the back of his neck that he couldn't see. "HERMIONE!"

Ron swallowed deeply as he felt Pansy cling to him. Only time would tell if his once best friend would come out of this, if his now brother would survive along with her. What would they do with out their immortal dragon and the golden princess? They couldn't die. It would be all over if they died. The end, Harry could not go on at such a loss. The world would come to cease being as the Dark Lord continued his reign of destruction. They all had to survive, they needed one another. He wouldn't let anyone die, not if he could help it. Right now, though, he didn't know what he could do but hold onto Pansy while she cried. "Drake?" he asked as he sagged, growing quiet. Drops landed on the wooden floors below his bent head.

000000000000000

Loving her was like loving the night, it was like loving the stars in the sky, like loving rain in a thunderstorm as it pattered against a tin roof. It was something he couldn't control, it just was. It was an instinctive force that held his heart in a vice grip and would never let go. It connected him to his humanity, to morality, to reality. He could not exist without her, he would not exist without her. The smile she wore was like the moonlight over the sea, her laugh the tinkle of the wind at the end of the day through wind chimes as he sat looking out over his land. Her warmth was like the heat of the darkness in the summertime as surrounded him in its embrace. He wondered if it ever ended like how he wondered if anyone could see the end of the stars as the spread out across the night sky.

Loving her was like loving the night.

For the love of the night, for the love of her, he would create a peaceful world in which they could love forever.

000000000000000

_**Amata Mercy**_

Wow. A lot happening in this chapter. Who is the speaker at the end?


End file.
